My Life's Story REWRITTEN
by Fee18
Summary: Evie was just starting to get her life back together years after her parents' death, but a vampire hinders her life from ever being normal again. More info inside. IF YOU LIKED THE ORIGONAL YOU WILL DEFINITLY LIKE THIS VERSION!
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Years after her parents' death, Evangeline Parker thought she was finally beginning to put her life back together. When a handsome stranger attempts to pick her up at the bar, she thought she had chased him away for good. Instead he waited to take her from her apartment that night and introduced her into a life of slavery. When she meets the unholiest of unholies, she discovers that she is more than she appears. Will Evangeline discover the strength to end a war, or will she perish and let the world be run by an even darker evil?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kidnapped

I was at the bar. It was a small place, with many round tables, and booths, but no dance floor. The floors were made of polished wood so worn down from people walking across its surface that the sheen was gone. The booths and stools were upholstered with red plastic-like fabric that was old and torn in places. The wood tables were covered with clear glass to protect the surfaces from being damaged from condensation that dripped off the glasses.

A juke box sat in the far corner, away from the door. No songs were being played, not this late at night. There were few patrons inside, most of them too drunk to see strait let alone be able to drive themselves home to continue on with their miserable lives.

I was alone as usual, drinking my sorrows away. My twenty-second birthday was two days ago, but did anybody notice? Of course they didn't. I didn't even exist. It was okay, that was the way I liked it. I liked to not be noticed, I liked to be invisible. I liked to blend in the background. That way nobody would bother me.

After my parents died in a car accident six years ago, I snapped. Stupid drunk driver deserved what I did to him. I hope he was rotting in hell. It was the most that lowlife could be warranted, even that was a privilege. Of course I would probably see him there in a few years anyway. I couldn't wait, I would kill him again.

I would have seen him sooner right after I killed him, but just my luck I didn't take enough pills. The cops got to me just in time and brought me to the hospital where they pumped my stomach and shoved coal down my throat so my body wouldn't absorb the taint. The court decided that I was insane. Insanity caused by grief. I didn't even need a good lawyer for that one, apparently it was obvious.

I never got into any trouble before that. I was a straight A student, never even snuck out of the house. According to my lawyer, who was pretty much useless, the judge let me off easy because I had already been traumatized by my parent's death.

They ended up sending me to an asylum until I was twenty- one. It wasn't too bad a place – if you were too crazy to know better. It had the usual padded walls, barred windows, and of course a few orderlies who got a little too touchy-feely with the younger female residents.

Knowing my past, most didn't dare touch me. They were afraid that I would snap again and beat them to death with my own fists. The more pathetic ones sedated me so I was too weak to fight back. Eventually the sedatives quit working and I ended up cracking an orderly's skull on the cement floor. That stopped the rest of them for so much as looking in my direction.

The doctors enhanced my room to include a padded floor. It wasn't for my safety, because I never smashed myself against anything. It was for the safety of the staff. They didn't believe me when I told them what really happened, but that orderly no longer worked in the facility once he was cleared to come back. They sent him away to contaminate another place.

Three days after my twenty-first birthday, I was a free woman. The therapy at the asylum helped with my psychotic attitude. Or so they thought. My attitude was obviously the effect of beating somebody to death and had nothing to do with the trauma I had endured while actually in the facility. At least that's what I wanted them to think.

It wasn't my fault Michael, the man - no, the thing that killed my parents, was weak and couldn't fight a sixteen year old armed with nothing but an aluminum baseball bat. He should have been able to rip that thing out of my hands and protect himself. He was probably too doped up to realize what had happened until his skull was split open and his brains were spread on the floor.

But even after all the therapy, my depression still lingered. Beating him to death really didn't make me feel better. I still missed my parents. I still loathed my existence. I wanted to forget about everything and try to build a new life. That's what my parents would have wanted.

"Need a refill, Evie," Henry the bartender interrupted my thoughts.

He was a short man, beefy, and near bald. With dull brown eyes, that said 'I may be old, but I can still kick your ass.' He owned the bar that he tended in this small town. He was actually a really friendly guy when you got to know him. I was a patron here every night for the last six months.

"No, just give me another beer" I answered half heartedly.

"Want to talk about it," he asked setting the drink down.

"No" I said bluntly.

"You know, Evie, you shouldn't bottle it up, it's not healthy."

"Neither is consuming alcohol every day," I snapped. I knew he meant well, but I was sick of the prying, If I wanted to tell you my life's story, then I would tell you. If not, then leave me the hell alone about it.

"Touché, Evie, you win this one," Henry laughed and went to help somebody else, leaving me to loathe my existence in peace.

Not even a second after he turned away, I felt a tap on my shoulder. My long raven colored hair flipped around as I turned my head to fix my ice blue eyes on a man who looked not much older than I.

He had long dark hair, and dark brown eyes. They were almost black. I could see his muscles through his shirt. His height towered over me even though I sat on a tall bar stool. Despite his deathly pale skin, he was actually very good looking.

"Hey there hot stuff," He said. His voice was deep and smooth. The sound of it sent chills down my spine, the good ones.

"'Hot stuff', are you kidding? That's all you could come up with? Even 'I lost my number can I have yours' would have been better than 'hey hot stuff,'" I ranted.

How dumb could this guy get? I suppose his looks made up for his lack of brains. Chugging the rest of my drink, I hopped off the bar stool and headed out of the building, leaving the man alone and stunned.

"It was nice to meet you," he called after me. He must have been desperate.

I just flipped him off, not turning back. Luckily I only lived a few blocks away, so my trek through the empty dirty streets was short. When I got home, I was so exhausted that I went straight to bed, although it was only one in the morning. It was plenty early for me, but late for a normal person on a weekday, hence why the bar was near empty.

I was in a deep sleep when I felt soft lips caressing my neck. It was the institution all over again. The intruder's kisses were soft at first, but as his hands roamed my petite body, they became rougher. I could feel his lust growing between his legs, his hardness poked into my thigh.

Playing along, I reached into the cubby hole on my head board, slowly, so he didn't notice, and unsheathed the hunting knife that once belonged to my father. Before he could react, I was holding the knife to his throat. I couldn't see the man in the dark, but judging by his weight, he wasn't a scrawny pipsqueak.

"I highly suggest you get off of me," I said deadly, pressing the knife firmly against his flesh.

"If I don't," he mocked.

I could tell by his voice that it was the man from the bar. This guy was desperate. "Then I'll slit your throat," I pressed the knife harder. He didn't even flinch as the sharp blade cut his skin. As my eyes got used to the darkness, I could tell that I had left a mark.

"Fine," he said flipping us over so I was on top.

"What the fuck do you want," I hissed, trying to make my voice as calm and deadly as possible, but inside I was screaming frantically. This guy was a complete weirdo.

"I thought you would have guessed," He purred thrusting his hips into me.

"How did you get in," I changed the subject to get his mind off the task he wanted to complete. I had a deadbolt on the door, so it was impossible to break in that way. I also lived on the second floor so it was a little hard to go through a window.

"I have my ways," He pulled me down towards him. I resisted, pushing the knife deeper into his wound, making blood splatter all over me. He still didn't flinch.

I looked at him wide eyed, "What are you," my voice unwillingly shook.

"Do you really want to know?"

I pondered this for a second. There was no way he was human. I had cut him deep, and he didn't so much as bat an eye. Even the most practiced people couldn't do that, "I don't know," I replied hesitantly.

"I think I'll show you anyway," He grabbed my wrists.

Before I could react, I had dropped the knife and he was on top of me. It all happened so fast, that before I knew it, I was falling into the darkness that was behind my eye lids.

When I woke up, I couldn't see a thing. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure they were open. Did I go blind? To keep myself from panicking, I felt around my surroundings. I realized I was in a bed. Why would I be in a bed? What did this man do to me? I looked under the covers to see if I was still clothed. Duh, I couldn't see. I felt my body, to find that I was still wearing my pajamas. At least he hadn't violated me yet. Then again, he could have had the decency to put my clothes back on.

Preoccupied with my clothes, I felt movement beside me. I couldn't keep from panicking and bolted out of the bed. Just my luck, I tripped over the blankets and fell on the floor. As I was recovering from my clumsiness, the thing in the bed moved again and a candle lit up. How was that possible? Maybe it was a clapper.

Wait, you can't clap-light a candle, and I didn't hear any clapping.

The room was moderate sized. With a cherry-wood framed canopy bed. It had crimson sheets, and bedspread. The walls were crème colored, and black lace curtains covered the windows. The floor was hard wood with an antique white colored throw. The furniture was the same type wood as the bed, complete with a night stand, armoire, and vanity.

I was still frantically trying to untangle my legs from the blankets when someone's feet came into view. I looked up to see my assailant, surprise, surprise.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Evie," He purred. His voice was sexier than I remembered.

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"I'm psychic," he answered. I gave him a speculative look. "Okay, I heard the bartender call you Evie."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I already told you."

"So instead of raping me on the spot, you kidnap me to rape me later?" It made no sense to me.

"I thought I would keep you for a while," he smiled showing beautiful strait white teeth.

I finally got my legs untangled, and started to run. Before I could even get up, he grabbed me and lifted me off the floor, setting me on my feet in front of him. I tried to punch him, but he was too fast for me. He caught my arm and twisted it. I screamed in pain as I felt the muscles in my wrist and elbow twist.

"Are you going to cooperate," he said roughly.

"Are you going to let me go," I snapped at him. Was he really that dumb? Then again his pick up line was horrid.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Why not," I demanded.

"You are my slave," he stated.

"Last time I checked, slavery was abolished. Don't you remember the civil war?"

"Very well, my younger brother died when the fighting came to our plantation."

Um what? This guy was delirious. Maybe he should have been in the asylum instead of me. "Aren't you a little young to have a younger brother die in the civil war?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-five to thirty, duh," I said like a bottle headed blonde.

"Try one-hundred and seventy-four." Yeah, this guy was nuts.

"You mean you were born in eighteen thirty-six?" I was so smart.

"Precisely," he smiled his beautiful grin.

I just looked at him like he lost his mind. In fact, I think he did lose his mid, or maybe I was the crazy one. No, I was not the one who thought I was one-hundred and sixty eight. I burst out laughing. This guy was a lunatic.

"Are you going to let go of my arm yet," I asked after my laughter ceased.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

"Depends on what you want me to do." So I would humor him.

"I want you to obey me."

Okay he just pissed me off. "I will never obey you," I struggled. He twisted my arm further. I screamed in pain and let my legs give out, dropping to the floor. He let me go as I fell, and pushed me onto my back.

"What are you doing," I gasped as the pain still echoed up my arm.

"Showing you what I am, and what I can do," He started kissing my neck.

I struggled, but he only held me down. I couldn't move under his abnormal strength, but I still kept struggling. His grip only tightened to better control my movement. I could feel his tongue exploring my creamy skin. Eugh, that was so gross. I shuddered and thrashed my head at him.

"Stop moving," he growled. His voice was no longer smooth and sexy, but gruff and foreboding. If I wasn't scared before, I definitely was now. I stopped fighting out of shock. "That's more like it" his voice was back to normal.

He returned to kissing my neck. I could feel his teeth scraping my sensitive flesh. What I felt next was excruciating. Pain shot from where his mouth was stationed on my neck. I felt blood trickling out of my wound as he was sucking on it. My scream was stuck in my throat from the amount of pain. I tried to struggle, but as my body was getting weaker, I could only wrap my arms around him and pathetically claw at his back. Soon enough, I passed out.

I woke up back in the bed with somebody's arms wrapped around me. I could feel his body against mine. I knew it was a "he" because his body was very masculine and muscular. Also, I could smell his cologne. Why did he have to be so, well, manly?

Wait I didn't even know his name. I tried to move, but my muscles were too weak. Pain shot through my neck as I lifted my head. I tried to scoot away from him, but he only pulled me closer. I struggled more, but he squeezed me tighter making it hard for me to breathe.

"I can't breathe," I gasped.

"Then stop moving and go back to sleep," he hissed.

"How can I sleep with you next to me?"

"Why not," He purred in my ear and squeezed my right breast. I knew he was only doing it to make me on edge, but it worked.

"First of all, I don't even know your name, or you, and you flipping kidnapped me! Why the hell would I want to lie next to you like you were my lover," my voice rose louder with each word. I removed his hand but he grabbed my wrist and rolled me over onto my back and spread himself on top of me, pinning my hands above my head.

"My name is Lucian, you will get to know me, and you were asking for it."

"How the hell-"

He put his hand over my mouth and rolled off of me. "Now go to sleep, Evie."

"But-"

"Sleep," It was a demand.

He pulled me closer. His warm skin felt good against my cold exterior. It seemed like he had me hypnotized, stupid abnormally sexy bastard. I wished I was actually willing. Then maybe I would have enjoyed all of this for once in my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Forced

My Life's Story

Chapter 2- Forced

I woke up the next morning to my captor, whose name was Lucian, playing with my hair. I looked up at him in amazement as the sun shined on him. His pale skin seemed to glow, making him look angelic. He didn't look like the monster that he was, but maybe that was the point.

"What are you," I asked.

"What do you think," He replied.

"With the blood taking, I want to say vampire, but vampires don't exist."

"Yes they do," he practically growled.

"If that's true, then why aren't you a pile of dust right now," I mocked.

This guy was crazier than the woman who thought she was a fairy princess at the asylum. Her name was Angelica. She was actually really sweet once you got to know her. She thought we were her subjects and it was her job to protect us from the orderlies. She was their favorite because she would go with them willingly. I later found out that she actually knew what was going on and took it upon herself to try to keep the orderlies from picking on the rest of us. But she really did think she was a fairy princess, torn away from her family and turned into a human.

"What do you mean," he asked, pulling me out of my memories.

"Doesn't the sun kill vampires?"

"Yeah, and their skin is as cold as ice," he said, caressing my face with his _warm_ hand. I gasped. "It just shows how ignorant humans are," he grumbled. He leaned over to kiss me, but I struggled and slapped him. "Oh Evie, you were being so good, why did you have to go and ruin it?"

"Talented I guess," I shot back.

"You won't go unpunished," he growled.

Lucian slapped me hard, causing my lip to bleed and my head to turn. Before I could react, he grabbed my face, squeezing my jaw hard enough to bruise. He leaned down and licked the blood off my lip, sucking on the wound.

I cringed as he started to kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tried to struggle, but he held me still. His kiss tasted sweet, like candy. His breath was hot on my lips. My body wanted to follow his lead and succumb to his wishes.

What the hell was I thinking? I knew it had been a while since I received any affection, but from him! He kidnapped me, took me against my will, to who knows what fate!

I had to play dirty. Kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought him down closer to me, kneeing him where it counted. Then I punched him in the nose to make sure he was preoccupied. I pushed him off of me and ran for it.

Unfortunately, he was fifty million times faster than I. His body tackled me before I even reached the door. He picked me up and threw me into the wall causing me to hit my head against the plaster. I saw stars: blue and pink, maybe even a little purple. I was ripped out of that thought when Lucian grabbed me and threw me to the floor. Too dazed to react, I fell with a dull thump.

He ripped my shirt off, "You are my slave, and it's time you acted like it."

"I am not a slave," I tried to scream, but it came out hoarse. If he wanted someone to lay here and take it, he should have gotten a prostitute.

He proceeded to take off my pants. I tried to kick him, but he only slapped me again, making my damaged head spin even more than it already was. He pulled down my underwear, grinning maliciously. I whimpered as he spread himself on top of me, his clothes already gone.

"Please don't," I pleaded. My eyes were tearing, but I refused to cry.

"Not so tough now, are we, Evie," He purred in my ear. He bit my neck, reopening the wound he left last night. "Your blood is so sweet, Evie, but not virgin sweet. Why do you conserve yourself?

I didn't answer, I could only whimper more. It was a rhetorical question anyway.

I gasped as he sheathed himself inside me. At first he was slow. Yeah, for the first five second, then he was merciless. The noise escaping my throat wasn't of pleasure, but whimpers of pain. This only seemed to excite Lucian.

I wasn't a virgin when my parents died. I know, I was young, but we were together for two years, I think that's long enough to make someone wait. I was surprised he even waited that long.

He left me after I beat the drunk driver to death. I can still see the look on his face when I showed up on his doorstep covered in blood. I guess he thought I would kill him too. Hey, maybe he would be next on my list after I killed Lucian. I can't believe they let me out of the asylum.

I didn't have relationships while in that hell hole and they weren't allowed. The orderlies had stopped harassing me after the incident when I was nineteen. That was three years ago, plenty of time for this to hurt again like it was my first.

After what seemed like forever and I thought I was going to pass out from the pain flooding through my body, he collapsed on top of me. Several minutes passed before he leaned up on his elbows, letting go of my hands. Tears stained my cheeks as I glared at the ceiling.

"Feel better," he asked.

"No," I said flatly.

"Well I do."

"I take it that's an accomplishment," I said sarcastically.

"Are you going to cooperate now, or do I have to punish you again," he asked caressing my breast. I just glared at him. "Don't be like that, Evie, or your next punishment will be worse."  
My expression never changed. I didn't even blink.

Lucian laughed "Feisty as ever. Don't worry, that will change."

My expression, I believe, got even darker.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll get something out for you to wear."

I said nothing but stood up. You know when you sit up too fast, you see spots? Well this was kind of like that, but instead of just seeing spots, the room started to spin. The last thing I felt was my body hitting the floor.

*****Lucian*****

Just as the bitch was getting up, she passed out and hit the floor, stupid weak human. Her hair was spread around her like a curtain of black silk. Her pale skin looked pasty from the loss of blood. Her naked body lay limp against the floor, giving her the resemblance of a corpse. Her breathing was barely existent. The only indication that she would live was the steady, strong thrum of her heart beat.

Fortunately for her she was so beautiful that I couldn't just leave her. I picked her up and put her in the bed, tucking the blankets around her cold body.

I guess she wouldn't be meeting my brother tonight. He would be disappointed. He loves helping me break the spunky ones. For himself, he preferred the ones who break with nothing but a slap on the wrist. Maybe he was just too impatient. I liked them feisty, that way once broken, they were more dedicated to you.

The doorbell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I walked downstairs and answered the door, "Right on time, Marcus. How was the tour," I smiled and pulled my brother into a hug. He had been away for several years on a recruiting tour. With the war brewing, we needed all the support we could get.

"Went pretty well, better than you anticipated," he smiled looking around. "So where's this new pet you were ranting about last night," he asked.

"She won't be able to join us tonight."

"Why not," he looked disappointed.

"She passed out," I answered simply.

"How did she manage that," he asked suspiciously.

I just looked at him, and gave him a sly smile.

"Feisty I take it?"

"The worst I've had yet."

"This should be fun."

We ended our conversation as we entered the dining room.

"Who's this, Marcus," I asked gesturing to his pet that I've never seen before.

"Oh, this is Elaine, I got her about two years ago. She was so easy to break, weren't you sweetie," he said grabbing her ass. Leave it to Marcus to show off. The girl didn't even flinch, though I could tell she was horrified.

"Yes master," she said weakly. Pathetic human, I could break in her in half with just one hand.

Dinner went by fast. Yes vampires eat human food. It's not like we needed it, but it tastes so good and helps us blend in. We talked about what was new, what was old, and what has never changed. His pet sat on his lap while he fed her tidbits of food. At least I let mine actually sit in her own chair and feed herself, they weren't animals.

Eventually the subject turned to Evie. "So what's your new pet like," Marcus inquired.

"I've only had her a few days. Most of it she spent unconscious, but when she's awake, well, she's a complete handful."

"Ah, so you have your work cut out for you. How's she taste?"

"Sweetest blood I've tasted but there's a hint of something that I can't place."

"How was she?"

I smiled at the memory of her panting underneath me but didn't answer.

"What is it you can't place? I do not understand," he continued.

"I don't understand it myself. It's like something is in her blood, but I can't taste it well enough to indentify it. It's not tainted, but it's definitely not right. It reminds me of-"

"I thought you weren't talking about _her_ anymore," Marcus interrupted me.

I sighed, "Evie is in serious need for some manors. When I went to get her, she held a knife against my throat and threatened to kill me."

Marcus laughed, "I guess you do have your hands full."

"Speaking of which, I should go check on her. I already had the servants clean your wing so you should be set," I left the dining room and went to check on Evie.

****Evie****

I woke up to something heavy lying on my chest. Opening, my ice blue eyes I saw a pair of sky blue ones staring back at me. It was a cat. It had long white hair with gray Siamese patterns. White whiskers stuck out of its cheeks that were slightly longer than its body was wide. It had to be a Siamese mix, probably part Persian maybe even Himalayan.

Wait a minute, why the hell would a supposed vampire have a cat? Don't animals hate the undead? It didn't matter, the cat was too cute to ignore.

I was happily petting my new found friend, well he found me, when Lucian walked in. Jerk, just had to ruin the moment. Why was I not surprised?

"Ah, I see you've met Luciver," he said, "You should be grateful, he hates most people. In fact, you're the only other person I've seen him lay on."

"So what's your point," I asked sarcastically.

"How are you feeling," he changed the subject. Apparently he didn't have one.

"Great, fine, and flipping dandy. Can I go home now?"

He laughed. What a jerk. "You know you can't go home, Evie. Why do you ask such stupid questions?"

"Why do you give such stupid answers," I snapped.

"Oh, you poor thing," he mocked, "let me rephrase that; why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"

Okay Professor Xavier. "False hope," I replied blandly.

"You don't want to get that, it'll drive you crazy."

"I already am crazy."

"How do you get that?"

_The court papers that say I'm legally insane_. "I'm hallucinating, either that, or I'm dreaming."

"How do you get that?" What is this, twenty questions?

"Well, I had a semi-normal life, and now I've been kidnapped by a creature that was made up to scare little kids to be his slave until I die," I finished my short rant.

He said nothing but instead he pinched my arm.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for," I grumbled.

"Now that you've felt pain, we know you're not dreaming," he mocked.

"I've always felt pain in my dreams," I countered.

He laughed again, and sat down next to me. I tried to inch away, but the headboard was blocking my escape. "Evie, face it, you're not dreaming."

"Just leave me with my delusions, damn it!"

"Awe, where's the fun in that?"

"There isn't any."

"Oh Evie, don't be like that."

He stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed. I got up on the opposite side. "Where are you going," he asked in warning.

I just looked at him, and then realized that I was still naked. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me in a pathetic attempt to hide my merits.

"Can I take a shower," I asked sweetly.

"What a wonderful idea," he said getting up, leading me into the bathroom.

It was very modern, with a huge sink and counter area. It also had cubby-holes that held the towels. On either side of the mirror were two fancy lamp light fixtures. The counter top was gray marble and the wood to the cabinet was white. The floor was black tile. The walls were also white that matched the cabinets. The shower had glass doors instead of a curtain.

"What are you doing," I asked slowly.

"Joining you," he replied easily.

"Um, no," I countered in the same slow tone.

"You don't have a choice, now take off that blanket."

"I'm not showering with you," I complained hugging the fabric tighter to my body.

He said nothing, but ripped the blanket out of my grasp and threw it onto the floor. I squeaked in shock, and at the sudden rush of cold air touching my skin.

"Now that your naked, get in," he said taking off his boxers. I looked away. "It's not like I haven't seen you before," he bent over kissing the top of my breasts. I shuddered and got in the shower just to get away from him.

The hot water felt good on my cold skin. Closing my eyes, I let the warmth engulf my frigid body. I was so entranced that I didn't notice him get in with me. Turning around to find shampoo, he was standing right in front of me. Startled, I screamed and jumped back, causing my feet to slip out from underneath me. What impeccable timing for my clumsiness. Why didn't he have a rubber mat in here?

Lucian tried to stop me from falling, but ended up going down with me. I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful. I think he just let us fall. At least he stopped me from hitting my head - again. Just my luck he landed on top of me causing the breath to rush out of my body. How could this get any worse? Lucian started kissing my neck close to where he previously bit me. Well that's one way.

"If you wanted me on top of you, you could have just asked instead of hurting yourself again," He purred in my ear.

"I don't want you on top of me. Please get off." Give me a metal, I said please.

"Awe, why aren't you any fun, Evie?"

"Because I'm plotting your death," I snapped.

"I already died."

"Then I must have succeeded earlier than planned, now get off," I said trying to push him.

He laughed, but got off of me, reaching down to help me up. I ignored him and got up by myself. As soon as I stood up, I realized that we were both naked, together, in the shower. I glanced at him, to not make it too obvious that I was checking him out. Hey I'm female, what did you expect?

His shoulder length hair was dark brown, and wet. Well duh, we were in the shower. He was about six foot tall, which was way more than my tiny five foot, three inches. I hated being so short. His body was toned and muscular, not quite Vin Diesel, but pretty close. His eyes were dark, almost black. They were very fierce and intimidating. His skin was paler than mine, and with me, a piece of paper looked tan. My mom used to joke with me and ask me if I wanted to be a vampire. I always told her that if I drank blood, I would miss out on her cooking. She was an awesome cook. Look how that turned out.

I was broken from my thoughts when Lucian grabbed my arm, "Your hair is rinsed, now let me have the water." I glared at him and moved - stupid water hog. "In a few days, I'm having guests over and you will be on your best behavior," Lucian said, watching me wash my body. I just glared at him. "Well," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

"'Yes, master,'" he corrected. "You will always call me 'master', understand?"

No way in hell was I calling him master. "Yes _monster._" He set himself up for that one.

He looked at me for a second and then slapped me, making my head turn. I slowly turned it back. If looks could kill, he would have been obliterated. In fact, I would be well known for killing people. You could call me pre-Medusa (instead of pre-Madonna). Instead of turning into stone, my victims would turn to ash.

I willed him to die with my death glare. But then again, if you want things done right, you do them yourself. I attacked, jumping at him like a monkey into a tree, wrapping my hands around his throat like they would the trunk. Well at least I tried. He caught me before I could do any damage to either of us and slammed me into the shower wall.

"Do I have to teach you another lesson," he hissed.

"Why bother? I never learned from the first one," I said sarcastically.

I'm way too stubborn for my own good. It always got me into trouble, especially with my mother. She used to say I was too much like my father. I would always ask her why I didn't have a penis. My mom would get mad, but my dad would laugh and insist she lessened my punishment. Oh how I missed them. Anyway, back to my dilemma of being pinned, naked, to a cold wall. I started to squirm.

"Hold still," he hissed.

"Why? So it will make it easier for you to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"You have more of a chance at getting a tan."

"Hold still," he growled, his tone rough.

"I refuse to make this easy for you. You're going to have to fucking make me!"

I got mad. It took a lot for me to get mad. I was always told that I had the patience of a saint. But when I get mad, it was like Bruce Banner turning into the Incredible Hulk.

I lashed out at Lucian, trying to gouge those scary eyes out. I kicked, scratched, punched, and even tried to bite him anywhere and everywhere I could, screaming at the top of my lungs the whole time. Like I said, I was trying.

He flipped me onto the shaggy bathroom rug. I had no idea when he got the shower door open. He let go of one of my hands to slap me. I took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I know, cheap, but effective.

With him distracted for the moment, I got up and ran out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and toward the door. I didn't care if I was naked; I was getting the hell out of here.

Again, he tackled me before I could touch the door knob. Stupid vampires, why did they have to be so fast? He picked me up and threw me clear across the room into the wall. And why the hell did they have to be so strong?

As he approached me, I could see his eyes turning red. Oh, I had pissed him off. I would have congratulated myself, but at that moment I was more scared than I was on the day that my parents had died. He picked me up again and threw me back toward the door I tried to escape out of. I thought I broke my back as it hit the doorknob. Well, I definitely heard a crunch. I fell to the floor motionless, numb. I couldn't even cry, though I wanted to. It felt like I was going to pass out. Dark splotches invaded my vision.

"You try to escape again, Evie, I will kill you," he said calmly, but I could hear the anger in his tone.

"Then do it now, and save me the trouble," I finally found my voice, "Death is better than being with you."

He roughly approached me and leaned over me. He reached out and moved my head, exposing my already beat up neck. I whimpered in pain as he reopened my wounds. I just lay there, not making a sound as he drained my body of its precious life source.

8


	3. Chapter 3 The Effects of Silver

My Life's Story

Chapter 3 – The Effects of Silver

I thought your life was supposed to pass before your eyes when you die. All I saw was darkness. Maybe I was in hell. I opened my eyes to see Lucian leaning over me. He was examining my face, probably checking to see if anything was broken or if it was just bruises. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had broken my jaw.

"Oh god, I _am _in hell," I accidentally said out loud.

"Shut up, you aren't dead," Lucian growled, "Although I could have killed you."

"So why didn't you?"

"It's what you wanted."

"Asshole," I spat without realizing it.

"That's 'Master Asshole' to you."

"_Monster _Asshole," That was his new name. He was a monster, and an asshole, it fit perfectly.

To my surprise, he laughed, "You never learn do you?"

"I'm as stubborn as a mule." My mom used to say that.

"Mules can be broken too," he purred and went to kiss my lips, but I turned my head and he got my cheek.

He grabbed my face and turned it towards him. I kept my lips tight. He squeezed my jaw, hard enough to add to the bruises. When I yelped, he took to opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like candy. How could somebody who drank blood taste like candy? Shouldn't it have tasted like blood? I wonder if he could taste it.

Suddenly he stopped. I looked up at him, surprised at his actions. "Can you walk," he asked, concerned.

Now I understand. He was bipolar. One minute he was trying to kill me, the next he was trying to seduce me, and now he was worried. He was _so_ bipolar, maybe even schizophrenic.

"Well," he interrupted my thoughts.

"How should I know? I haven't tried."

He lifted me to my feet. The pain shot up my back, bounced off my skull, and went to my toes. I didn't even know that was physically possible. I screamed and fell to the floor. At least I was wearing a t-shirt, probably one of his, so I didn't get rug burn. When he lifted me to the bed, I yelped in pain again.

Turning me over onto my stomach, he examined my back. He searched out the knot just above my buttock where it hit the doorknob. The stupid male vampire had to touch it. I screamed in agony as his fingers violated my flesh. A knock on the door interrupted my torture process.

"Enter," Lucian commanded.

"Is everything alright," a man asked poking his head in. His voice was as smooth as Lucian's but an octave lower, giving it a slight husky sound like he just drank a glass of whiskey.

Did everything look alright? I wanted to scream, but I thought it would be best for me if I didn't. "Yes Marcus, just assessing the damage. Will you get me an icepack," Lucian replied.

"Sure thing, brother," The man named Marcus left.

"Brother," I asked.

"Yes, he's my brother, now stop asking questions. You're lucky your back isn't broken," he snapped.

"Well, it would have been you who broke it, so you're the one who's lucky," I hissed in retaliation.

Before Lucian could do anything, Marcus walked in with the ice pack, "So this is her," he asked.

"Yes," Lucian replied.

"Wow, that's a nasty bruise."

"Yeah, she's lucky there's no permanent damage."

"You're the one who-" Lucian cut me off by pushing my head into the pillows causing the rest of my sentence to come out so muffled, even I couldn't make out what I was saying. The pillow was really soft, and it smelled like lilac.

"I guess you do have your work cut out for you," Marcus laughed and left the room.

I really didn't get too good of a look at him, due to my current situation. But I could see that he had long, light brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were amber- green. How I noticed the eyes? Well, it was usually the first thing I noticed. So what, I was an eye person. He wasn't as muscular as Lucian, and he might have been a little shorter, but he wasn't bad. Okay, so I did get a decent look at him.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when Lucian put the icepack on my back. He pushed my head back into the pillow as I screamed. "Don't move I'll be back," he said.

Like I could really move anyway, what was I doing to do, crawl away? Could I even crawl?

*****Lucian*****

I walked to the kitchen. The halls were all the same dark wood, lit by light fixtures on the ceiling. There were various pictures and paintings lining the walls. I had collected most of them through the years. With the amount of money I had, I could afford purchasing the originals, that everybody thought was safe in a museum.

I saw Marcus walking back toward his quarters. "What do you think," I asked.

"She really does look like her, how odd. Do you think maybe she's a relation?"

"No, there's no way. Beth was an only child and didn't have any kids, obviously."

"It's just so weird," Marcus commented, "Do you think she could be a reincarnation?"

"It seems too soon. Besides, Elizabeth was never this stubborn."

"Times were different back then. Women were more obedient."

"She doesn't even flinch when I threaten to kill her," I complained. She is the only creature that I have ever seen do that.

"Maybe she has nothing to live for."

"I hope that's not the case, or I'm doomed. I just have to find her buttons and push them."

"I know you will, brother," Marcus patted my back, "I'm off to bed, it's been a long journey."

We ended our conversation, and I proceeded to get Evie some food. The kitchen was huge, with high white wood cupboards, stained to look old. There was a double door freezer and refrigerator that blended in with the cupboards. The floor was laid out in gray and white tile, separated by hard wood. In the center of the Kitchen stood an island made of green painted wood. The counters were brown marble. The walls painted olive, with light fixtures hanging from the rafters on the ceiling. There were no servants around, so I proceeded to heat Evie some leftovers.

****Evie****

Lucian walked in carrying a tray. He set it on the stand and went to help me up.  
I pushed his hand away and slowly brought myself into a sitting position as painlessly as I could, which didn't say much. My whole body ached as if I had gone through a cycle in a dryer. I was in the same bedroom that I woke up in before.

"I'm sorry, Evie, but you shouldn't have run away," he said.

"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have done it," I hissed.

"You needed to be punished," he growled.

"Sure blame me. I asked you to kidnap me, beat me, and rape me," I screamed. My body was straining from the effort.

"Just eat your food. You're going to hurt yourself yelling like that."

"You weren't saying that when you practically drained me," I screamed again.

"Just eat your food," Lucian said in his scary voice. His hands were balled into fists, trying very hard not to hit my already injured body.

I flinched and gobbled down my chicken and mashed potatoes without even thinking it could be poisoned. Well, it was the first time eating since I arrived two days ago, so even if it was poisoned I probably wouldn't have cared. He handed me a small ceramic cup filled with herbal tea, which smelled horrible.

"Just drink it, it'll help you feel better," Lucian reassured me.

"Yeah, so would a nice cold beer, or eight," I shot back.

I finished my meal, and with a lot of persuasion from Lucian, I drank the tea as well. Not five minutes later, the room was spinning and my body felt like it weighed ten thousand pounds.

"You drugged me," I accused while lazily pointing a finger at him. My voice was slurred but firm.

"It's just something to help you sleep. Don't worry, I only take advantage of someone when their alert," he laughed.

"You could have just given me a couple of shots of vodka."

"And have you bitching for hours before you finally pass out? I think not."

"Oh, but you'd like me when I'm drunk," I slurred and then passed out on his chest.

I woke up the next morning and my back didn't hurt at all, even my wounds were healed.

"What did you give me," I asked feeling where the bite marks had disappeared.

"Just something my mother used to make when we hurt ourselves on the farm. It's a secret recipe that one of the slaves gave her. Of course, I added something to heal your wounds."

"So what is it you gave me," I repeated.

His answer was a growl. I got up and headed for the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going," he asked.

"To use the toilet, do you want to hold my hand," I snapped.

"Maybe I should."

"You're disgusting," I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and eying the window. It was just big enough for me to fit through.

"Don't even think about going out the window, or I'll really break your back," Lucian called from the other side of the door.

"Bastard," I whispered to myself.

"I heard that."

Stupid vampires and their stupid heightened hearing, I wondered if they could read minds. I waited for a reply. Since I didn't get one, I assumed he couldn't. As least I was safe in my own thoughts.

"Hurry up in there," he demanded.

"Why, so I can be out there with you," I shot back.

"I could always come in there."

I glared at the door and finally decided not to antagonize him any further. I really didn't want to be in such close quarters with him.

I was leaving when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. UGH! I looked like crap. My long raven hair was a mess; my ice blue eyes were dull and had dark circles under them. My pale smooth skin was pasty and blotchy, drained of what little color it once had. I scoffed in disgust and left the bathroom.

"What's your problem," he asked.

"You," I snapped.

He laughed, "I tell you what, to get you off your rag, I'll take you shopping, but you have to be good."

I froze. I HATED SHOPPING. There were way too many people, most of the clothes were ugly, and if you could even find something worth getting, they didn't have your size. I guess the look on my face gave it all away, because Lucian just laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a genuine heart filled laugh. I think I would rather have the mocking laugh.

"Oh Evie, there's no pleasing you. What am I going to do?"

"You could let me go home, that would make me happy."

"I could, but I'm not going to."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"No I don't, I despise you. In fact, I'm plotting your second death. Speaking of which, how do you kill a vampire?"

"Why would I tell you if you're going to use it against me?"

"So I at least have a chance."

"You wouldn't have the balls to kill me."

I gave him a dark look, I've killed before. "I have more balls than you think," I spoke deadly.

"Nice try Evie. I will tell you this: silver makes us horny."

"Anything makes you horny."

"Good point."

I bet silver hurt them, well it did in movies. I grabbed a silver candle holder that by pure coincidence was sitting on a shelf, and threw it at him. I knew he would catch it, but I aimed for his head just in case.

He looked at the holder for a few seconds then he dropped it. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. He slowly stalked over to me, looking at me hungrily and smirking. I backed up. He took a step forward, I took two steps back. Kind of like the song, but his stride was bigger than mine and I needed to compensate for that. Of course, that only made me run into the wall faster.

"What are you trying to do, Evie," he purred, pressing his body against mine. His eyes turned a weird color, a mixture of blue, green and brown. I grabbed his hand and looked at it. Damn, no burn marks. "I told you, Evie, silver makes us horny," he pressed his erection into me. I guess he wasn't lying. Why did my plans always have to backfire? "You have to finish what you started, Evie." Why did he say my name so much?

In a quick movement, he removed his pants, which was the only article of clothing he was wearing. I forgot that I was in nothing but a t-shirt. I tried to kick him, but he caught my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I may have been flexible, but I wasn't that flexible. I had to stand on tiptoe so I didn't get hurt. I tried to hit him, but he pinned my arms to the side.

He lifted my other leg around him, and put my weight on the wall. I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. I was strong for my size and being a female, but compared to a vampire, it was like a two year old trying to beat up Triple H. So what's wrestling was fake, they were jacked, and you know they had to be pretty strong to throw each other around. I was screwed - literally.

I gasped as he sheathed himself inside me for the second time during my short time here. Instead of biting me like he did last time, he kissed me. His kisses were soft and gentle, almost as if he cared. This sex was gentle, not painful like the last time. I hated to admit it, but it felt kind of good.

Was it rape if the victim liked it? I didn't remember giving consent. Before I could stop it, a soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel his mouth curve into a smile against my neck.

"What's the matter, Evie, like it?"

"It's still rape."

"Not if you like it."

"I never consented."

"Fine then I'll stop," He let me down to stand on my feet.

"Finally," I said. It may have felt good, but I didn't want him touching me.

I barely got five steps, when he tackled me to the ground and finished what he had started.

"You stubborn little bitch," He hissed into my ear thrusting harder, causing me to involuntarily moan.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down closer. I latched on to his shoulder with my teeth, drawing blood. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back.

"I thought I was the vampire," he growled.

He tried to raise and get a better angle, but I held him down. Shockingly, he gave in and rested on top of me, putting his arms under my back, for more leverage. My nails dug at his back, tearing at his flesh. He covered my mouth with his to quiet the noise escaping my throat. When our bodies finally relaxed, I noticed him grinning. That bastard released in me again! If he got me pregnant, I would be more determined to kill him.

"Don't worry, Evie, you won't get pregnant," he spoke. I supposed it was written all over my face.

"But how -"

"I'm a vampire, my will is my way," he cut me off.

"Well it's still rape."

"I'll let you believe that, but I'm glad you liked it. Now I know I haven't lost my touch."

"You're touch," I asked confused.

"I am a vampire, Evie. We are equipped with special powers, like hypnosis to render our victims completely infatuated."

"But I wasn't infatuated."

"We also release pheromones to make you more cooperative. It seems that you are nearly immune, but not completely. We are, after all, masters of seduction."

Before I could reply, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Lucian replied.

"But we-" I started to protest. I was too late. The door opened and Marcus walked in.

"Are you ready yet, Luc- Whoa nice rack," Marcus said finally noticing me.

I looked down at my not too small, but nicely shaped breasts. "Thank you," I said with sincerity, showing no embarrassment. What was I getting myself into? I had to stay strong, show no weakness.

They both looked at me in shock. They were obviously expecting me to blush. So what I was totally embarrassed, I trained myself to not show it over the years. In the institution, if you showed even a hint of chaste they would pick on you more.

Marcus looked over at Lucian, who was now wearing pants, and then back at me, "You're much too pretty for my brother. He won't appreciate your beauty. I, however, can appreciate such things." He caressed my breast lovingly.

I felt the need to toy with Lucian's head. Oh this was going to be so much fun, he deserved it. I closed my eyes in pleasure, leaning into his touch. I could see Lucian roll his eyes at his brother.

Marcus laughed and kissed me on the lips, "I'm glad you're intrigued, just let me know when my brother isn't enough, I'll be glad to take his place." I really wasn't that interested, but I would just let them both think that for now. "Hurry up, I'm sick of waiting," Marcus said to Lucian as he left the room.

"Yes, Marcus, I'll be right down," Lucian replied, glaring at me.

My jaw dropped "Since when do you let people tell you what to do."

"Marcus is my older brother by about ten years. He's always been like a father to me, even when we were kids. He's the one who got Lucifer to turn me. Be careful around him, Evie, he's not as forgiving as I am. He's also known for his powers for seduction."

"I can see why," I said in fake amazement. I wasn't going to let this go. I felt the undying need to get under Lucian's skin and my plan was working.

I heard him growl inhumanly, and throw some clothes at me. Out of reflex, I caught them. They were plain jeans and a green striped t-shirt. "You know, Evie," he started, "He may be known for sex, but I'm known for my power. In fact, I'm one of the most feared vampires in the world. Actually there's only one just as feared as I am."

I smiled mischievously, "Somebody's jealous." I knew I should have stopped before I got into trouble, but I couldn't help myself.

"Get dressed and meet us down stairs," he growled and stomped out of the room.

8


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

My Life's Story

Chapter 4 - Shopping

*****Lucian*****

She would have said anything to piss me off, stupid human bitch. Didn't she understand that I could crush her with one hand? I would have if I didn't leave the room at that moment. The way she looked at Marcus made me want to rip both of their throats out. She should be looking at me that way. I was her master, not my brother. I would punish her after the shopping trip, though I think the trip alone is probably punishment enough from the way she is reacting.

At the moment I had to clear things up with Marcus. What an asshole for fueling her fire. I had to take it easy; he didn't know how she was. Hell, I was even shocked that she didn't show embarrassment when he walked in.

When I reached the foyer Marcus and Elaine were waiting. Marcus was wearing a dark green silk button down shirt with black pants. He always looked good in green, it made the color in his amber-green eyes stand out. Elaine was dressed in a dark green dress that matched my brother's shirt. I didn't understand why he always made his pets dress in the same colors he did. That green clashed horribly with her pale skin and gray eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I hissed.

"What," he asked genuinely confused. He didn't understand how Evie was.

"I already told you she's smart. Now she knows a way to piss me off, and it's your fault."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that. You just need to make her not want to piss you off," he smiled.

"Easier said than done, have you noticed that she's spiteful," I snapped.

Just then Evie walked in looking more like a goddess and less like the slave that she was. Her long black hair hung to her waist in silky strands that looked as soft as they felt. The clothes that I picked out for her hugged her petit body, showing her curves. She glared at Marcus, but when she noticed me watching her, she looked at him in fake awe. I don't know which one I wanted to kill more.

****Evie****

After I was dressed and cleaned up a little bit, I went downstairs. I had to guess where to go, this house was so big. Luckily I was right on my first try. I was such a genius.

I caught a glimpse of Marcus standing in what I guessed was the foyer. It was a smallish room with light brown walls. The door ways were arches, there were three of them. One was the main door. On my left of that, were French doors leading to a sitting room that had a fireplace. Opposite those doors was a door way leading to a small room with a table, probably used for business. The doors themselves were made of dark wood. The floors were stone tiles, and a huge light fixture hung like a chandelier above the heads of my perpetrators.

I glared at Marcus as I walked in. That bastard had the gull to touch me in ways only my boyfriend should be touching me. Although Lucian touched me that way and he wasn't my boyfriend. He insisted that he was my master. If I were him, I would have ripped Marcus's throat out.

I then realized that Lucian was watching me. I couldn't help it. I knew I was going to get into trouble for this; I looked at Marcus with lust in my eyes. Lucian glared at his brother. He roughly grabbed my arm, practically knocking me off my feet and dragged me, stumbling, out to the car.

I paused, letting the warmth of the sun wash over me. It had been days since I was outside. I inhaled the November air, sighing with its freshness. The sun warmed the land, chasing away what little cold lingered. A slight breeze blew dark strands of hair away from my face. We must have been somewhere toward the south because of the warm weather.

"Let's go Evie," Lucian hissed. He threw me into the back seat of a silver mustang and got into the passenger's seat. Another girl got in on the other side of me while Marcus drove.

"Evie, this is Elaine," Marcus introduced us.

She replied with a quiet, "Hello."

"I take it your Marcus's hostage," I said blandly.

"Marcus is very good to me," she said weakly.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of the United States." I was so clever sometimes.

"Well, your highness, shut up," Lucian intervened.

"That would be 'your majesty,'" I corrected.

"You can shut up anyway," he spoke smugly.

"Fuck you," I snapped.

"I would love to, but you see, I just did and I'm quite satisfied for the moment," He replied simply.

Marcus laughed at his comment. It would have been funny if it wasn't me he was talking to.

"Go to hell," was all I could come up with. His comment did catch me off guard. I was going to tell him to shove a piece of silver up his ass, but thought better of it.

"Nice try, but I've already been there."

"Well then go back."

"I plan on it in a few weeks."

"Bastard," I mumbled.

He said nothing, but laid his seat all the way back into my lap. I squeaked, startled. He grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me down to him and kissed me on the lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth before I could react. He held me tight so I couldn't fight back. When he finally broke the kiss, he still wouldn't let me up. "Behave, Evie, or I'll take you right here," he hissed.

"I thought you were already satisfied," I hissed back.

"Well, then, I'll just go get a silver bracelet."

All I did was glare at him. What a bastard.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing me again. He let me go and sat his seat back upright. I could finally breathe again.

"Where are we going anyway," I asked.

"I told you, shopping," Lucian replied.

"For what," I said in distaste.

"Well, for one, you need a dress for a party in a few weeks."

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"You will, or you can go naked."

"Asshole," I mumbled.

Too bad his super hearing picked it up, "Evie, what did I tell you?"

"I can't remember."

"Then I'll just refresh your memory." He laid his seat back and grabbed me by my hair. He did this all so fast that I couldn't react. Instead of kissing me, he bit my shoulder. I yelped in pain. As I said before, I was too stubborn for my own good.

"I've got to hand it to you Lucian, I would have killed her by now," Marcus said.

"It just shows you're too much of a pussy for a challenge." What was I saying?

Marcus slammed on the breaks, turned around, and slapped me.

I looked at him and laughed, "That's all ya got? Even Lucian can hit me better than that." I was so going to get the shit kicked out of me. _Why couldn't I just keep my damn mouth shut?_ "It's sad, people that are as strong and as, I hate to admit this, hot, as you two are, have to go around and kidnap girls who are much weaker than you just to get your kicks."

"You are hardly innocent," Marcus snarled.

I wonder if he knew about my past. "I'm more innocent than you will ever be. How many 'pets' have you had before Elaine? And you," I poked Lucian in the forehead, his seat was still in my lap, "how many have you had before me?"

"None that I've wanted to kill as slowly as I want to kill you," Lucian hissed.

"Intimidation only pisses me off," I growled back.

"Elaine, get in the front," Lucian ordered. Elaine looked at her 'monster', as I like to call them, for consent. Stupid weakling.  
I was busy mentally strangling her, when Lucian pounced on me. He put his hands around my throat, cutting off my air supply. My surprised yelp turned into a choked gurgle.

"You promised to be good," he snarled in his scary voice, his eyes were slightly red.

"I didn't promise shit," I attempted to retort, but it came out a choked whisper.

He squeezed my neck tighter, "You have one more chance, Evie, or I will kill you and it will be much worse than this. You'll be alive for weeks wishing I would just end your misery," he squeezed tighter, making my eyes bulge out of my sockets, or so I thought.

"I'm already miserable," I tried to say, but only managed a gurgle.

Just when I thought I was going to pass out, he let me go, making me uncontrollably gasp for air. Spots floated in front of my eyes, blurring my vision. I was concentration on not passing out when I felt Lucian pulling me into his lap as my lungs struggled to breathe. I could feel him playing with my hair, twining it around his fingers. I cringed with frustration and hatred toward this monster. Before I could stop them, silent tears started falling down my cheeks.

"I think you broke her," Marcus commented, looking in the rearview mirror.

My muscles tensed, I knew Lucian could feel it. "Shut up, you're going to piss her off again."

I was beyond pissed off. I only wanted to kill, but I knew that I didn't have a chance against these beasts. They were ten times stronger than a normal human. I had that figured out when Lucian threw me across the room the first time.

I was absent mindedly staring at the back of the seat when we pulled into the mall parking lot. The building was brown with lots of windows. There were huge signs that read JC Penny, Sears, and many more big stores. We parked near the main entrance where the movie theater was.

Lucian helped me sit up. "You'll behave now, right," he asked. I nodded in reply. "Right," he repeated.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

I glared at him.

"Yes what," he asked again.

I really wanted to tell him to go suck on a rat, but thought better of it. I guess he knew what I was thinking by my expression, because he just sighed. "Oh Evie," he pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist, like I usually would have. Then he tried to kiss me.

I turned my head. "Don't think I'll give in so easily," I hissed.

Lucian laughed and kissed my forehead, "Fine, I'll let you get away with it for now. Just behave while were in the mall."

"How should I act?"

"Like you're my obedient girlfriend," he laughed slightly.

I snorted "Me obedient? You've got another thing coming, buddy."

"You've had your warning," he growled.

Lucian and I walked into the mall hand in hand, of course under my protest. The inside of the mall had very few people in it. The floors were dark brown tile with the same color brick for the stair ways and ramps. The banisters were a lighter wood. What little wall space there was was painted a tan color. Fountains adorned areas at each end of the mall. They looked like rocks piled high with a spout popping out of the top. The sound of the water cascading into the pool was comforting. In the center of the mall, a large fountain stood. This one was intricate, almost like a giant bird bath. Fish lined the two bowls that stood high over our heads, and spit water into the pool below. It was made of some sort of pink cement.

The first store we went to just had to be Victoria's Secret. Talk about outrageously expensive. Lucian picked out some sexy lingerie. Typical male and their testosterone crazed sex panties. So what they were expensive lace, they were disgusting.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that, dear," I said in a false sweet tone, punctuating the "dear".

"You will if I tell you, sweetheart," he shot back, doing the same.

"That's what you think," I growled.

He smile and caressed the curve of my buttock. I jumped, stupid jerk.

My fingers ran over the fabric of a black silk robe. I had always wanted one, and well, it was his money. Why not get it, so what it cost fifty dollars? I was surprised that he had let me pick things out. It wasn't like I was going to listen anyway. I had to stop him at the crotch-less panties. What was the point of even wearing any?

We made our way to a store called Hot Topic. It was a small store, and really expensive, but they had really cool clothes. Lucian only let me get away with picking out a black and white, ripped fishnet corset. He didn't like anything else that they had, so I couldn't get the pants I wanted to go with it.

We stopped at another store where I picked out a few pairs of jeans and a few shirts. That store was too preppy for my taste. Lucian let me do most of the shopping while Marcus picked out clothes for Elaine. It was easier for him to let me pick the clothes out. Of course, everything had to meet his approval.

As we walked the mall, we just _had_ to pass a Spencer's, and the 'monsters' just _had _to go in. Lucian just _had_ to buy eatable underwear. It was a tiny store that sold a lot of joke stuff. They also sold x-rated toys.

"Why would you want to eat something that's been in somebody's ass crack," I asked in disgust.

"Who said anybody was going to wear them," he answered, taking them out of the package and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Why didn't you just buy a box of fruit rollups," I asked.

"Do you see a grocery store nearby?"

I shook my head and kept walking. Lucian was a complete weirdo.

He led the way into a dress store. It had all sorts of fancy dresses that probably cost more than my stay at the asylum. It wasn't very big, though it wasn't small either. Yards and yards of different types of fabric filled the racks around me. No dress was the same. This was definitely a specialty dress store. One that ensured that nobody would have the same dress as you.

I picked out some dresses to try on, as well as Lucian. Out of spite, I told him all the dresses he picked out were ugly. Of course he made me try them on anyway. Marcus did all the shopping for Elaine. My stupid big mouth couldn't keep quiet any more. Why couldn't Elaine pick anything out? After all, it was her who had to wear it.

"Why can't Elaine pick something she likes," I asked.

"Why can't you shut up," he snapped.

"Why can't you go play in a patch of poison ivy?" Ha take that!

"What master picks is fine," Elaine cut in. Stupid weakling, get a freaking back bone.

"Elaine, if you don't pick something out, Marcus will be the least of your worries," I said deadly. I guess you would call it my scary voice, which seemed to work. She looked at me in horror, but then the stupid bitch still looked at Marcus for approval.

Marcus shot me a death glare, it was actually quite intimidating, for a woman. I only folded my arms and glared back. "Go ahead Elaine," he said not taking his deadly eyes off of me.

She walked over to a bright pink dress and looked at Marcus again. No wonder why he wouldn't let her pick anything out. The dress was strapless, with a silky tight bodice. The skirt was so lacy, it made it poof out. It reminded me of a retarded ballerina.

I just rolled my eyes. "Take it off the rack," I ordered.

"I'm the one who gives her orders, not a pathetic human like you," Marcus hissed so only I could hear. I just glared at him, wanting so badly to punch that cute little nose.

Lucian grabbed me before I could react and dragged me to the underwear section. "You need to watch yourself Evie, Marcus will rip you apart and as powerful as I am, I won't be able to stop him. You need to remember your place. You're a slave."

"I am no slave," I shouted. Well, tried, Lucian foresaw that I was going to yell, and covered my mouth, so it came out muffled.

"Let me rephrase that, so you better understand; you are the hostage, and we are the assailants. He will kill you, Evie, if you push him too far. I've been way too lenient with you. If you were someone else, I would have snapped your neck by now."

"So then do it, I would rather die than become a puppet like that weakling. I don't care how much you torture me, I won't do it."

"You will care how much I torture you, because you won't like it. Besides, he's had her broken for a while and she was weak minded in the first place."

"You talk about breaking people like their shoes."

He ignored that statement.

"She still annoys me. I just want to slap her and glue some balls to her forehead."

Lucian laughed, "Evie, your pissing Marcus off. Stop before he starts punishing you, and believe me, my punishments for you are nothing compared to what he'll do. Mine haven't even been that harsh."

"How can strangling somebody not be harsh?"

"I once whipped a girl to death. If you think cutting off someone's air supply is harsh, then what is that?"

"Cold hearted," I said acidly. "You are a monster."

"No Evie, you treat me fair, I'll treat you fair. If you cross me, then I'll come down on you with the power of a thousand suns."

"Nice speech, Paris, but I don't think kidnapping someone is very fair."

"It was you who did the flipping off at the bar," he paused for a moment, "Paris?"

"From 'Romeo and Juliet;' I hardly think that makes up for it," I answered both questions.

Lucian picked out some underwear to go with the dress and led me to find the accessories. They didn't have much to choose from. They were all made of cheap metal and the gems were either glass or plastic. Lucian decided to skip the accessories claiming we would buy them elsewhere.

Once we were done in that store, we went into another clothing store. This one I did not like. Who would want to wear pre-torn and faded jeans? I thought the point of paying fifty dollars for a pair of jeans was so you could make them faded and tear them, not the other way around. We left with only getting a few pairs of sweat pants that hugged my body so perfectly that Lucian had started drooling, in a figurative sense, of course.

Next we headed into a jewelry store. I had no idea why, I hated jewelry. The only jewelry I wore was my belly ring. I had it pierced for my sixteenth birthday, but the asylum wouldn't let me wear it, so the hole closed up. The day I got out I had it redone. It was my little personal rebellion.

This time I let Lucian do all the picking out. He picked out a chocker to hide my bite marks. It was made of black colored ribbon, and had a diamond butterfly pendant. He also bought a couple of longer necklaces. He even picked out a few rings. I still didn't see why he bought them; I was a prisoner, not his girl friend.

As usual, Marcus picked out everything for Elaine. She didn't even get to try on the dress she wanted. I started to start in on them, but Lucian pulled me into a kiss. "I told you to be careful," he hissed in my ear.

"If you haven't already figured it out, I'm very stubborn."

"You've heard my warnings, Evie. I will no longer protect you."

"Since you've been so kind after you strangled me, I'll try to be good," I replied sarcastically, yet I was serious.

"I'm sorry, Evie, but since it's him your insulting so it's him that will punish you."

"Then you'll have to keep stopping me. It's hard enough trying to do this whole shopping thing without wanting to tear somebody's hair out. Then I have to play the nice girl friend. Then I have to deal with that spineless twit. It's too much to handle."

"I knew you'd understand," he kissed my forehead, which I tried to duck out of, but was too slow.

Once we left the jewelers, we headed out to the car. Lucian had his hands full with bags, while Marcus only held a few.

"Lucian," I started.

"What was that," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I scoffed, "You will never get me to call you master, no matter how much you torture me. You could torture me until it's you who feels the pain, and I still won't call you master."

Lucian looked at me contemplating, "We'll see Evie."

Marcus shouted, "What! You should be beating the shit out of her for that!" He pulled Lucian away, shoved me into the car, tore the bags out of his hands, throwing them at me, and slammed the door. Stupid bastard, what was his problem?

7


	5. Chapter 5 A Battle Lost

My Life's Story

Chapter 5 – A Battle Lost

*****Lucian*****

"What the hell is wrong with you," Marcus asked me.

"I really starting to think that it's her," I replied.

He slapped me. My cheek stung with his super strength. He took advantage of being my older brother. I should have killed him like I would anybody else. "Lucian, you will treat her like the human she is.

"Marcus, I think I'm starting to like her." I've only had her a few days, but she's so much like _her._

"Lucian, I know you've always liked the feisty ones, but damn, I think even Elaine wants to strangle her."

"Oh, brother, I know for a fact that Evie would love to strangle Elaine, it's just the way she is. She's head strong. I believe that if I treated her with kindness, I would get a lot further than with beating her. Just like-"

Marcus cut me off "Lucian, it's _not_ her, and you are _not_ kind, you are Lucifer's right hand man. You are cruel, cold hearted, and feared. Now, stop this love crap, and act like the man you are."

Wow what a way to complement your brother, but I supposed for our kind it was a complement.

"It's her, Marcus, she looks like her, moves like her, she even almost smells like her, but better," I tried.

"Lucian, I am warning you, if she crosses me one more time, I will not be merciful."

"It is you she's insulting, and I'm surprised you've been this patient. I will not stop you unless I believe you are crossing the line. You know, you being the bad guy, just might help me."

He laughed, "I know it's your life. I just hate to see you piss it all away."

"Thank you, Marcus. I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm capable of handling this."

"If you say so," Marcus walked away and got into the driver's side of the car. I told Elaine to get into the front seat so I could sit in the back with Evie. She looked at Marcus for consent. No wonder Evie wanted to strangle her.

****Evie****

After Lucian's talk with Marcus, he got into the back with me. I could easily read their body language while they talked, so I knew the conversation was about me. I almost started laughing when Marcus slapped Lucian. If anybody else had done that, they would have been dead. I guess Marcus was giving the final warning. If I crossed him one more time he will punish me.

Assholes, I hope they die. How the hell did you kill a vampire? If silver made them horny, then what did gold do? I had to find out. The question was: where do I get pure gold? I was sure Lucian had some lying around. What about salt? Maybe I could just cut off his head. He was probably lying about the silver anyway. He was probably already horny. How did I cut off his head without getting myself killed? My plot was disrupted when Lucian pulled me into a hug.

"What was that for," I asked when he released me.

"Nothing, I just wanted a hug."

"Why?"

"No reason."

He shot me a warning look. I could see Marcus shaking his head and gripping the steering wheel tighter. Lucian pulled me closer to him. I resisted. Duh, of course I'd resist. You would have resisted too if you were in my place. Plus, his touch made my skin crawl, and not in a good way.

I felt pain on my upper arm. That bastard pinched me. I looked at him in shock, and then my eyes narrowed with hatred. He pulled me into his lap for a second time. I guessed I didn't have a choice, seeing he was holding me in place. He settled my head on his leg and started playing with my hair. How did he know this calmed me? The swaying of the car and Lucian's fingers running gently through my hair, relaxed my body until I fell into a light sleep.

After a while, I felt the car pull to a stop. My body was being lifted out of the car and carried up some stairs. They really needed to get an elevator. Though Lucian's walk was smooth, the stairs made me slightly dizzy with my eyes closed. The last thing I felt was being placed into a bed and someone sliding in next to me.

A while later I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock that read three in the morning. How could I have slept for so long? I could have slept longer, letting the plush mattress caress my body, but my stomach rumbled in protest. I slid out of Lucian's grasp as quietly as I could.

"Where do you think you are going," he asked sleepily, grabbing my wrist.

"I'm starving. I promise I won't run away," I pleaded.

"I'm holding you to it, but if you screw up I'll beat you until your ears bleed."

I've seen that done before, well, I was the cause if it happening. It looked painful. He let go of my wrist and I left the room for the kitchen.

This place was huge. Maybe later I would do some exploring. I would be like Lewis and Clark and draw a map. I had a sneaking suspicion they were gay. All that time and no women around, but then again, they had guides, and Native American tribes, and a pregnant chick showed them around. Maybe they banged her. It's not like she could get pregnant again... I still think they were gay.

I was sitting at the breakfast bar eating whatever leftovers there were, when Marcus walked in. "What are you doing without Lucian," he hissed.

"Eating, what are you doing without Elaine," I snapped. He set himself up for that one.

"Looking for someone to eat," he said eyeing me. Did he just say someone?

"I assume Elaine is in your room, and she's so weak, I bet she'll cut herself just for you," This earned me a slap.

Yeah, Yeah, Lucian's warning, I couldn't even listen to my own warnings, what made you think I would have listened to his? I glared at Marcus for a second, and then went to slap him back, but of course, he caught my hand.

"Get away from me you leach," I screamed.

"Leach," he asked surprised, "How am I a leach?"

"Well," I tore my arm out of his grasp "You both are slimy, gross, and suck blood. I could call you a mosquito, but I can't exactly squash you like the bug that you are."

He slapped me hard, causing me to fall to the floor and skid a few feet. "One step too far, Evie, now it's time for my punishment," he hissed. He hit me again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And again.

Was he ever going to stop? I tried to defend myself, but he was too fast and too strong. If I made it out of this, I was going to kill him... somehow.

He finally stopped hitting me as spots were starting appear in front of my eyes. I was too weak to fend him off like I could with a normal human. Lucian, though I knew he was capable, didn't hit me this hard. It seemed like forever before I finally passed out from the pain and exhaustion of trying to fight him.

I woke up in a bed with someone's arms wrapped around me. "What did you do now, Evie," I heard Lucian's voice next to my ear.

"I didn't do shit," I tried to scream, but it came out in a whisper. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I tried to get up, but my limbs wouldn't move. Every muscle was swollen and very little of my skin wasn't covered in bruises.

"Stay here, Evie, I'll be right back," Lucian said.

"Like I can move anyway," I snapped.

Lucian just shook his head and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Lucian returned and stripped me of my clothes. I felt my now naked body being lifted off the bed. The hot water engulfed my flesh, bringing me out of my thoughts as I was set down in bath water.

"You know, Evie," Lucian said handing me a cup of his infamous tea, "If you were anybody else, I would have left you where you were, or I'd just kill you."

"Is that a threat," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"So, then why don't you just kill me?"

"I have no idea."

Lucian helped me into bed after my bath. By then the tea was taking effect. "You know, Evie, I've been way too soft on you," Lucian said, sliding in next to me, "If anybody else pulled the shit you do, Marcus' beating would have been nothing compared to mine. In fact, I'm going to start cracking down on you. No more shit, Evie, I'll beat you until your eyeballs bleed.

"Is that even physically possible?" What could I say, I wasn't easily intimidated, and I wasn't the type of person who would back down. I would probably die still trying to throw punches. I didn't hear Lucian's response to my sarcasm, because the tea had rendered me unconscious.

_I thought the herbs didn't let you dream. Maybe it was a vision. I saw a woman, probably about my age. She was the same height and slender like me. Her hair was long and strait - like me. Her clothes were from the early nineteen hundreds. Her long dress was made of thick velvety material that was dyed light blue. The sleeves were short and poufy with the same colored gauze fringe. More gauze decorated the bodice looking like sheer ribbons shaping her breasts. Around the waist was a bronze colored belt I assume to make her look more thin. The dress hovered just above the ground with a train reaching a few feet behind her. The fabric looked as if a picture had been carved out, leaving a gray backdrop. It was of wild flowers and vines that wove their way around the bottom of the dress._

_The woman finally turned so I could see her face. Hey it was me! What the hell! Wait, it couldn't be me, this imposter was smiling, and I rarely smiled, especially happily. When I did actually smile, it was usually a sarcastic smile, or an "I'm going to make you suffer" smile. Not a happy, eye twinkling smile._

_I heard Lucian's voice calling out the name "Elizabeth". I assumed it was her because her smile got wider, if that was even possible. He walked up to her, a big grin spread on his face. He was wearing a blue velvet suit with lace ruffles at the collar and cuffs. The imposter pulled him into a kiss. Eugh, who would willingly kiss him?_

You would_, said the voice in the back of my head. I think it was my conscious, but it never made me feel guilty for doing something bad. It just told me how to get away with it. It also liked to point out things that I refused to see._

No I wouldn't_, I argued._

Yes you would, and you know it_._

NO I WOULDN'T, DAMN IT!_ It was pointless arguing with myself, I always had to be right_.

A few weeks passed as my life here continued on. I had several of these dreams, all of them the same as the first. It was like a movie was repeating the same part of a scene over and over. What was so special about Lucian kissing someone that looked exactly like me?

I opened my eyes one morning, to see Lucian hovering over me. Startled, I screamed and tried to jump out of the bed. But Lucian just had to be in the way. What a jackass.

"What's wrong Evie," He asked bringing his lips to mine. Remembering the reoccurring dream, I struggled harder than I usually would. "Kiss me," he demanded. I still struggled. He slapped me. I tried to slap him back, but he had my arms pinned. "I told you Evie, No more Mr. nice guy. Now kiss me."

I stopped struggling, finding it pointless, I was never going to get out of his grasp, but I still refused to kiss him. Usually I would have still struggled, even though I knew it was pointless. Why I stopped, I had no idea.

He brought his lips to mine. I kept my mouth tightly shut. That was until he squeezed the life out of my hand causing me to yelp. He took the advantage and slipped his tongue through my lips. That bastard, I was so going to kill him and his stupid brother. My body was trembling with rage, but his kiss as usual tasted like candy, almost calming me down a little bit.

"The party is tonight, Evie, and if you're not on your best behavior, I will beat you until your kidneys are bleeding."

I glared at him. I kept glaring at him when he led me into the bathroom. I did nothing but glare. I didn't even protest as he took off the lingerie he dressed me in the night before. I didn't protest when he pushed me under the shower water, I just glared.

"Stop glaring at me, Evie," he spoke calmly.

There was no change in my angry features. He slapped me, making my head turn to the side. I glared at him more, my hands balling into fists as my sides. He slapped me again.

"Stop glaring at me," he said gruffly. He was completely bipolar. He was sweet one minute, and beating me the next. But my glare didn't change.

His eyes turned a red tint again. It's funny how something so little as a look can piss someone off so much. He slammed me into the wall. I yelped as the cold tile touched my bare skin. He wrapped his hands around my throat and cut off my air supply.

"Stop glaring at me," he said in his scary voice.

That was the only thing he could intimidate me with. He could hit me, choke me, rape me, but something as simple as a voice is what scared me. I stopped struggling.

I couldn't glare because my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. My mouth was gaping like a fish trying to take in water, but I was trying to grasp the air that was just out of reach. I started seeing the spots again. I saw them a lot lately. Maybe I should name them. Finally he let go. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor of the tub, gasping and panting.

He had won this round. I silently pulled myself up and finished washing my hair. I let him have the water as I washed my body, not even looking at him. I felt the washcloth being taken out of my hand. I looked at Lucian confused, but he only turned me back around and started washing my back.

See I told you he was bipolar. He dropped the washcloth and pulled me back under the water. I said nothing and I did not fight.

"Oh, Evie, what am I to do with you," he asked kissing my neck. His lips were soft against my skin.

"You could let me go home," I said acidly.

He laughed, "My poor Evie," he kissed my neck again and turned me around to face him. I stared at his chest, which wasn't hard seeing that it was right in front of my face, but I refused to look up at him.

He kissed my forehead. I still did not fight. He lifted my chin, so I closed my eyes. He kissed my lips. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't fight. I even allowed him to slide his tongue into my mouth. He won this round; I would comply for now, until I found a way to win. I would find a way out of here, and I would find a way to kill him.

My thoughts were broken when I felt the hot water that was gently pounding on my body, stop. I opened my eyes and looked up at Lucian with an expression of sad curiosity on my face.

"Evie, don't look at me like that," he spoke gently. I lowered my gaze and looked at the floor. Well, he did say not to look at him. I reached for a towel on the rack, and stepped onto the rug. "Somebody will be up to do your hair and makeup," he said. Without a word, I wrapped the towel around my frame and headed for the door. Lucian grabbed a hold of my arm, stopping me. "You will acknowledge me when I talk to you." I nodded. "With words," he added.

"Yes," I answered in monotone.

His dark eyes studied me, "I'll be down the hall."

"Okay."

I sat down at the vanity as he left. I couldn't hold it in any more, I cried like there was no tomorrow. Then again, to me there wasn't. This was how it was going to be until I either died or I got out of this hell hole. The former was probably more likely to happen. When I finally wiped away my tears, I just sat there staring at my reflection.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a woman walked in. I could tell she was human. Her hair was a dull red with a few grays. Her eyes were green and tired looking. I just wanted to slap her pasty face. It was nothing against her, but I really wanted to hit someone who wouldn't hurt me too bad when they hit back.

She smiled at me, "You must be Evie." I just looked at her, my face emotionless. "Oh darling, it will be okay. It takes some getting used to, but you'll be fine."

She put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. This startled me. Why the hell did people have to touch? It's rude. I jumped out of the chair so fast that I almost fell on the floor.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," she said like she was talking to a small child. Usually I would have been offended, but right now, my brain wouldn't register anything over a preschool level.

She gently helped me back into the chair and proceeded to finish my hair and makeup. She didn't speak the whole time, unless it was to ask a question about what she was doing, leaving me with my own thoughts.

About two hours later, I was all dolled up and in my dress. It was dark blue, strapless, with silver sequins embroidering the bodice and running down the fabric, crossing from one side to the other and lining the bottom. All were in a vine pattern, looking like stalks of flowers.

There was a choker necklace that matched the dress. It hung down with silver leaves, and ended with a single leaf reaching to the top of my cleavage. If it wasn't for the sad look on my face, I would have looked like a princess. My hair was done up in intricate knots, forming chains along my scalp. The choker Lucian had picked out for me hung around my neck.

I grabbed her arm as she was leaving. "Thank you," I said, softly.

"For what," she asked.

"For understanding," I answered softly.

She smiled, "Just be careful Evie. Master Lucian is nobody to cross. He once killed another vampire for comparing him to his brother."

"I'd probably kill him too." She laughed. Well, I would. I wouldn't want to be compared to Marcus either.

"Just be careful, Evie. You're lucky to have lasted this long if what I've heard is true." As suddenly as she entered before, she left.

5


	6. Chapter 6 The Ball

nelsonstudenthigh09 - Thank you, more comming up soon!

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Ball

Lucian walked in the bedroom wearing a tux with his hair tied back. The suit was black with white pinstripes. Instead of clashing with his dark eyes, it made them stand out. His dark brown hair was tied with a band that matched his hair color. Despite being pulled back, it still looked silky and soft.

A dark blue rose was pinned to the jacket pocket. Silver glitter adorned the pedals to make it better match my dress. If I didn't know the truth, I would have thought he was a very handsome man, incapable of the crimes that he implemented against me.

"Wow," He said studying my body. Wow yourself. Of course I couldn't let him know that, so I just looked at him with no emotion on my face. "Are you ready," He asked.

"Yes," I said in monotone.

"Evie, cheer up."

"Why?"

"Because you're still alive," he answered.

"Why should I be happy about that?" Like that was something to celebrate.

"I can't answer that, only you know why you should be happy."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

"You have a point," He dropped our conversation.

With my arm tucked protectively around his, Lucian led me down to the ball room. It was medieval style with stone walls and arched windows. The floor was made of waxed cement, but looked like stone. The room was lit by strange looking chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, bouncing light off the windows.

It was full of various guests and more were arriving. They all looked like upper class citizens dressed in beautiful, fancy attire. The women were so breath taking that there was no way that they were human. The men were also handsomely dressed. Their faces were pale and smooth, like a sculpture made out of human flesh. They all looked like angles without the wings. But I knew better. These beings weren't angles, they were demons created in hell. They were the epitome of evil.

Many of the women didn't look like the others. Their skin was too fragile looking, while their features were harsher. They also weren't dressed as well as the others. Sure they adorned beautiful dresses, but their jewelry was inexpensive, while their faces were down cast. These creatures weren't the beings that haunted our nightmares. They were humans. All of them were the shadow of a higher being, most being male. Very few of the exquisite females carried a shadow of a human behind them, but there were one or two.

I clung to Lucian's arm, terrified for my life as we entered the ballroom. I hated crowds, I hated people, and I hated to wear dresses. _Get me the hell out of here!_

"Who's this beautiful creature you have holding onto you for dear life, Lucian," a male's voice broke my thoughts.

He was slightly shorter than my assailant. He had light brown hair and gray eyes that seemed gentle, but held a deadly glint. This was not a being that I would mess with.

"This is my new pet, Evie. Evie, this is Daniel. He is a very close friend," Lucian introduced us.

"Where in the world did you find her," Daniel asked in amazement, "Are you sure she's human? She smells like it, but she's too beautiful. And she looks just like-"

"That is my secret, Danny," Lucian cut him off.

Who was it I supposedly looked like? Was it this Elizabeth from my dream? Why would I dream about somebody that I looked like?

"Well, Evie, I'm pleased to meet you," he grabbed my free hand, kissing the back of my knuckles.

"The pleasure's all yours," I smiled genuinely, though venom dripped from my voice.

Lucian shot me a warning look while Danny boy laughed, "And she's a spitfire. What is it with you and girls that have balls?"

"I assure you, Evie doesn't have balls," Lucian growled.

"I was talking figuratively," Daniel laughed, clapping his friend on the back.

"You manage to capture the ones that don't just sit there and take it. I think that's why you go through so many. You should try one that is less outspoken," Daniel began, but Lucian stopped him.

"That is enough, Danny. I think you've scared Evie enough for one day."

"She does seem a bit spooked. I apologize, Evie, if I have scared you," Dan kissed my hand again, "You are a very beautiful woman, and coming from one such as myself, it means a lot." He nodded toward Lucian and stalked away to bug another unfortunate soul.

Lucian had to practically drag me around the room as he mingled among his fellow parasites. I thought about 'misbehaving' just to get away. After a little while, I started to get overwhelmed. The guests that lusted for my blood looked at me curiously as my heart raced. Lucian either wasn't paying attention, or chose to ignore my distress.

"Um," I said slowly. I was not sure what I should have called him, since I absolutely refused to call him 'master'. Monster sounded good, except he would probably have beaten the life out of me.

"You may call me by my name, Evie. What is it you need?"

"I need some air," I said my body was starting to uncontrollably shake while my lungs gulped at the oxygen with ragged breaths.

"Nobody here will hurt you, Evie. There's nothing to worry about," Lucian assured taking my anxiety as being afraid of the other monsters that lurked in the room.

"Can't deal with crowds," I panted, barely able to get the words past my frantic lungs.

"Oh, there's a balcony over there," he said pointing to the open French doors, on our left. He seemed to be stunned from my reasoning. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," I walked out and sat on a bench.

The balcony floor was made of white marble squares with diamond shaped jade stones placed to separate each corner from the next. The railing was made of white cement that was shaped in a flat cylinder. Separating the top railing from the bottom, were cement posts shaped like those plastic cups you can buy at the state fair that they pour piña coladas in.

Statues that reminded me of Egyptian gods held torches every five feet along the top railing, lighting the balcony with every flicker of fire. They stood well above my head to prevent anybody from getting burned.

The bench I sat on was made of marble. It was at least six foot long and four foot tall. It had four bottom supports that were sculpted into lions. The lions were in a sitting position with their mouths open as if to speak.

The seat was flat with fancy designs carved into the edge of the front. The arm rests were thick and tall. I didn't understand how anybody could rest their arms on them; sitting here they reached my shoulder. They reminded me of marble ribbon, curled onto a spindle at the top of the bench, then flowed down with a wave to meet the bottom of the seat.

The back rest was separated into three sections and carved like pictures inside a frame, none of them the same. On my right the picture was of two fairy-like beings that sprouted from vine. They hung around what looked like a bird bath, stances saying "ta-da." Their vines swirled around the picture, in some places knotted like ribbon, in others dangling like beads.

The center picture reminded me of two Greek gods, lying lazily in thin seats made out of some intricate would-be metal. Between the beings, was what looked to me like a giant opium hookah. At the top was a platter that looked like it should hold grapes. The gods' seats were attached to the base of the hookah while more designs spouted in various places.

The third picture was very much like the first, except the fairies were at the bottom and the fountain looked almost like a tall lamp.

While my eyes studied the mural on the bench, Luciver the cat, jumped up next to me, purring loudly. I scratched his cheek in acknowledgement of his presents, but he persisted to rub against my hand until I was all out petting his soft fur.

He was sprawled out next to me making me rub his belly when Marcus walked up to me. The cat hissed, clawed at Marcus, and ran off. I wish I could have gotten away with doing that.

"Where's Lucian," he asked, more like demanded.

"In there," I replied simply. He grabbed me by the arm and roughly dragged me inside

"What the hell are you doing," I protested, futilely trying to escape his iron grip.

"Shut up or I'll punish you again."

"But I haven't done anything."

"We will see about that," He hunted Lucian down and threw me into his arms. "Guess where I found her," Marcus said smugly.

"On the balcony, I hope," Lucian replied skeptically.

The people he was talking to watched our banter with interest.

Marcus looked stunned, "You little bitch! Why didn't you tell me he knew you were out there?"

"Besides the fact that you didn't ask, you didn't give me a chance," I replied smartly. The woman laughed at my remark.

Marcus went to slap me, but Lucian stopped him, "She is right, brother, you only assumed that I didn't know."

Marcus shot me a death glare, mine was much better.

"Don't make me punish you, Evie," Lucian hissed in my ear after Marcus stomped off.

"This is your pet," the man asked Lucian.

He was tall with short dark hair and emerald eyes. The woman that clung to his arm was of the same species. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets to her waist while her blue eyes studied me with interest. Her pastel pink dress hugged her curves, but loosened and it left her waist to hang just above the floor.

"Yes, this is Evie. Evie, this is Maureen and Derek. They are close friends of the family," Lucian explained.

"She is very lovely," the woman spoke, not taking her eyes off of me, "How long have you had her?"

"She's been here almost a week. She's a definite handful," Lucian spoke, ignoring the wandering eyes of Maureen.

"And she's lasted this long," Derek asked.

"This one's a bit different," Lucian explained.

"What do you mean," Derek asked.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to explain, but for some reason, my patience doesn't seem to end when it comes to her."

The beautiful woman laughed, "Lucian, you never had any patience."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand in dismissal, "Enjoy the party."

"What's the celebration for," I asked once the duo of leaches was out of earshot.

"Nothing, just a bull shit annual party to keep up with each other. Usually Lucifer hosts it, since he's our creator, but he had something that he needed to take care of, so he asked me to host it."

"When's dinner?"

"It won't be for a while, but only a few people will be staying."

"Um, ok," I really didn't care who was here, I just wanted food. Lucian hadn't been feeding me very well since I arrived.

After what seemed like hours of mindless mingling and dancing, most of the people had left and dinner was finally announced. I started to scarf down my turkey. I hated turkey, but hey, I hadn't eaten in like a day.

I didn't notice if any of the other humans sat at the table. I was only focused on two things; getting food in my stomach, and getting alcohol in my blood.

"Slow down, Evie, you're going to hurt yourself," Lucian warned me.

"Sorry, Lu, but you need to feed me more often," I answered around a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now your letting her call you 'Lu'," Marcus hissed.

"What I let her call me is my choice," Lucian hissed back.

I took my wine and chugged it. I hated wine, but you were also talking to an alcoholic. Beggars can't be choosers. "Don't go buck wild, Evie," Lucian warned again.

"Too late," I replied, refilling my glass. I was only feeling slightly buzzed, and most of the bottle was gone.

By the time I finished my dinner, I had a second bottle almost finished. I gave Lucian a pleading look. He laughed and handed me a third bottle. I smiled happily, and grabbed for it. But the stupid jerk pulled it out of my reach.

"What do I get," he cooed. He was tapping his cheek for a kiss. I glared at him and reluctantly went to kiss his cheek, stupid vampire blackmail. At the last second, he turned his head so I would kiss him on the lips. I started to struggle, but he held my face to his. I grabbed the bottle out of his other hand and quickly pulled away.

"Jerk," I grumbled. Forgetting to be polite, I drank out of the bottle. Marcus glared at me the whole time.

"What's his problem," I asked Lucian.

"He thinks I'm too soft on you," he answered

"So then, shouldn't he be glaring at you?"

"He thinks it's your fault."

"Yeah, I put a hex on you. I've always wanted to practice witchcraft."

Lucian laughed, "Be good, Evie, I have a surprise for you."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, I didn't like your last 'surprise.'"

"You'll like this one."

After dinner, Lucian led me to a lounge. It was a large room with gray walls and carpet. The carpet had bronze lines going through it making a pattern of diamonds. In the center of the carpet was another round rug that was brown white and gray with weird circular patterns. I never understood the point of having a rug on a carpet.

The curtains were olive green with fancy loops and ripples. I wasn't exactly up to par on my design lingo, but that's what it looked like to me. The furniture was mismatched, but looked like it was done on purpose. One couch was made of yellow silk fabric and dark wood. Another couch was white and green striped with the same wood. The chair, which was empty, was dark green. There were five other girls in the room, sitting on the furniture.

"I'm not being a part of an orgy," I blurted out. The girls in the room gasped while Marcus rolled his eyes and Lucian laughed. Why did Marcus have to come with us? Where was Elaine for that matter? I didn't even see her at the stupid ball.

"Don't worry, Evie. They're the pets of my guests. I thought it would be good for you to see other female humans."

"Since when are people 'pets,'" I grumbled.

"Watch it, Evie," I looked at him and took a swing of wine. He took that for my answer.

"That's my girl," He kissed me on the cheek. Marcus tried to take my wine, but I ripped it away from him. "It's ok Marcus; she's been good so far," Lucian said. Marcus growled as I began to enter the room.

I stopped and turned to face Lucian, "Where's Elaine?"

"She wasn't feeling well, so she didn't attend the party," Marcus explained.

He probably beat her into a pulp and that's why she wasn't feeling well. Lucian kissed me passionately before letting me reenter the room. I didn't return the kiss, but I didn't struggle.

*****Lucian*****

"It's your choice, Lucian, but I hate to see you ruin your reputation," Marcus said as we made our way to the other lounge down the hall.

"I really think it's her, Marcus," I answered.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he argued.

"I appreciate that, brother, but you have to trust me. Give her a chance and go easy on her, she'll come around."

Marcus sighed, "Your right, I should trust your judgment, but the way that girl walks all over you makes me want to strangle her myself."

"I know Marcus. Sometimes I want to strangle myself for allowing it," I slapped his back in a brotherly embrace.


	7. Chapter 7 The Effects of Alcohol

My Life's Story

Chapter 7 - The Effect of Alcohol

****Evie****

I sat in the empty, green chair. Luck for me, it was furthest away from the group and closest to the door. I was ever closer to the only escape route in this room; unless I wanted to jump three stories to the garden below.

As I studied the girls, I noticed that in a way they all looked the same. Their skin was pale and pasty. It didn't matter their eye color because the irises were dull; a shell of the vibrancy of what they once held. Dark circles stained the surrounding skin as if they no longer slept. I also noticed that they were young, none of them older than I. One or two had to be under the age of sixteen. Though everybody was well dressed, the contrast against their broken bodies made them look like paupers.

"Well what are your names," I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm Victoria," Said a blond. She had hazel eyes, a stick-thin figure, and was about four inches taller than me.

"I'm Heather," said a chubby brunette. She was slightly shorter than what's her face.

"I'm Sammie," Said another blonde. Her hair was platinum. "It's short for Samantha," She spoke wisely. Obviously she was an idiot.

"I'm Sara," said another girl, she looked to be only fourteen.

I didn't care to hear the rest of their names. My eyes were locked onto Sara. She looked vaguely familiar, only my memory said she would be older. Her hazel eyes seemed to look at me in recognition but were desperately trying to hide it.

"Do you have an older sister," I asked suddenly, interrupting somebody from speaking.

"No," she said too quickly. She was lying. I knew I had known her from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

"You have to, you look just like-"

"I don't have a sister," she said harshly, interrupting my sentence. Her eyes pleaded with me to drop it.

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of somebody I knew," I said. She did have a sister and she was in the asylum with me. It's amazing how small the world is.

"Wow, your master must be very kind to let you have alcohol," one of the idiots said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, he is. It is so kind of him to kidnap me, beat me, and rape me many times. And I, being twenty-two, could have been at the bar getting hammered off of something better that cheap wine. But he is _such_ a kind person that I would never end his life if given the opportunity," I slurred sarcastically, and finished the rest of the bottle. I was pretty drunk, but still not enough. I didn't even want to know who I was. I wanted to have to hold onto the ground to keep from falling off the earth.

"How dare you talk about your master that way, he could kill you," Another girl said.

"He's not my master, and he would be doing the whole world a favor," I said through gritted teeth.

It took all my strength not to smash her face in. But no, she drew the line and then crossed it. That stupid bitch had the balls to slap me. Oh it was on now. I was on her like a lion on a gazelle. I punched her repeatedly in the face, not caring that I was probably breaking my hand on her bones. The other girls tried to pull me away, but I was too strong for them. Stupid, weak, no brain whores.

My hands were a bloody mess. I wasn't sure if it was her blood, or if it was mine. It was probably a mixture of the two. The girl never had the chance to hit me after I had started romping on her. She lay underneath my tiny frame. She was bigger than me, but not by much.

The blood on her face was streaked with tears as she screamed for help. My mind was trying to get my body to stop, but I had too much pent up rage and I was taking it all out on this poor girl who didn't deserve it. My eyes kept seeing all my problems on the bloody face in front of me and my hands moved to get rid of them.

I felt someone grab me by my hair and throw me into the wall. I hit the plaster with a loud thump. As I looked up, I saw Lucian stalking toward me, leaving the others to care for the bloody mass of the girl. He lifted me to my feet, but kept me firmly between the wall and his body.

Now, I have to say, alcohol has the same affect on me as sliver did on vampires. The second Lucian had me pinned, I was extremely turned on. It didn't matter that I hated him.

"What happened, Evie," He asked in his scary voice. He knew I wouldn't hit somebody unless they deserved it. He also knew that this was overkill.

I wasn't scared, it actually turned me on even more, "She started it, the stupid bitch slapped me," I slurred, subtlety rubbing my breasts against his chest.

"So, you broke her nose," he asked, strenuously ignoring my breasts.

"And her jaw," I added.

Lucian shook his head, "Are you asking to be punished?"

I looked at him devilishly, "Yes," I ground my hips into his.

He pushed me into the wall harder, trying to intimidate me. Of course, it only fueled my fire. "What's gotten into you," he asked.

"I told you, you'd like me when I was drunk."

I wrapped my legs around him and supported my weight between him and the wall. I kissed him roughly and hungrily. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor. He lifted me off the wall, carrying me.

"Wake the nurses, they'll care for the girl," he said to his friends. One of them held her bloody body in their arms while glaring at me.

"What are you doing with that one," he asked Lucian.

"She'll get her punishment," Lucian answered.

"Before or after she ravages you? She should be killed after what she did to my Rachel," the same man bellowed.

"I will do what I see fit," Lucian spoke in his scary voice. It seemed to have an effect on the others as well; they all took a scared step away from the annoyed vampire, "There is always a reason for Evie to attack somebody no matter how minute. She already told me that it was your precious Rachel who struck first. Look at the hand print." He removed my head from attempting to leave a hickey on his neck and showed the man my cheek where a bright red handprint scored my flesh.

"All Rachel does is slap her, and she does this," Rachel's apparent master asked in shock holding out the battered body of his "pet."

"I have to admit that it was exorbitant, but Evie has only been here for a short while and has had a hard time adjusting. I'm sorry that my pet has taken out her frustrations on yours. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Marcus is waking the nurses if you bring her to the infirmary, then she will be cared for," Lucian abruptly left the room so no further comments could be made against me.

When we finally got to his room, he laid me on the bed. I almost ripped his shirt as I tore it from his body. His lips met mine as I returned his hungry embrace. His hands worked to quickly remove the dress that I wore, but ended up tearing the fabric with his strength.

"Why did you hurt that poor girl Evie," Lucian asked, taking away the taste of candy.

"She said some things that made me mad, and then she had the audacity to hit me. I just lost it. I didn't mean to hit her so much, but I couldn't stop," I answered, pulling him into another hungry kiss.

"Evie, you can't go around beating every person that makes you mad into a pulp," Lucian reprimanded.

"I know I can't. Some of them are a lot stronger than me. Why do you think you're still alive," I asked. My voice was still slurred from the alcohol.

I went to pull him down again, but he grabbed my hand, "It's broken," he spoke.

"It doesn't hurt yet," I countered.

"'Yet' is the key word. You drank way too much, Evie."

"Alcoholic," I reminded then pulled him back down.

Lucian once again pulled away, taking with him the sweet candy kisses that I enjoyed at the moment. His eyes bore into mine, unspeaking. I tried to pull him back down, but he held still. It was like I wasn't even pulling on him with all of my drunken strength.

"What," I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a suitable punishment."

"You could always deny me, seeing as this is what I want." Why couldn't a drunk ever keep their mouth shut?

"No, you're too willing. There's no way in hell that I would pass up this opportunity."

Lucian returned to kissing me, his hands roaming my body. A soft moan escaped my lips as his fingers expertly teased my skin. His tongue danced with mine, making the taste of candy fill my mouth. I could feel the corners of his lips perk up at my soft noises.

He pulled away again, leaving my body still on the bed. His dark eyes stared down at me in hunger while my ice blues looked back in ecstasy.

"Why did you stop," I asked.

Lucian smiled back at me, revealing sharp canines. He pounced back on me, his body now completely naked. I didn't even notice when he had removed his clothes. I felt my hands being moved to wrap themselves around his shoulders. I would have done it eventually on my own if he had just given me the opportunity instead of playing hard to get.

I gasped as my body was penetrated by his. My nails dug into his flesh but healed within seconds. I barely felt his teeth tearing the healed wounds on my neck as he sucked the blood out of my veins. It only added to my euphoria and sent me hurdling over the edge.

"Lu," I slurred adorning the black silk robe he bought for me.

"What, Evie? Can't we just go to bed," Lucian groaned.

"I'm hungry." Alcohol did one other thing along with making me outrageously horny; it made me outrageously hungry.

"Evie, I'm tired, can't you wait until morning?"

"No, I'm hungry now. I won't be able to sleep," I whined.

"Fine, go make yourself something, but don't take too long. You're being timed."

"How long do I have?"

"When I decide that you've been gone long enough I'll let you know, so don't take forever."

I smiled at him, and stumbled my way into the kitchen. I used to get home from the bar and make myself eggs. I have probably couldn't make them sober but they were good while I was drunk. Then again, just about everything tasted good while drunk.

"What are you doing down here," a voice broke my concentrated toast dunking into the yolk.

"Eating breakfast, would you like some," I asked. I loved to cook, who cares who it was for.

"No, I would like to know why you're still alive," The voice answered. I had yet to look up at him, to intent on my eggs.

"Sometimes I ask the same thing, but Lucian never gives me a straight answer. And before he kidnapped me, well I just have no idea how I made it," I retorted. Well it was true. After my parents died, I kept trying to get myself killed. I couldn't even accomplish doing it myself.

I finally looked up at him to show that I actually wasn't being sarcastic. It was the same being that held the girl that I had pummeled in his arms. He had wanted me dead after I hurt his precious "pet." He glared down at me with light brown eyes that held a hint of red.

"Lucian should have killed you on the spot for doing that to another being," he hissed.

I glared up at him. "I'm sure you've done far worse. Why haven't you been destroyed yet?"

The man slapped me hard across the face, "In your world, if a dog bites another they are put to sleep. But if a person hits a dog then it is alright."

"I am not a dog," I retorted.

"No, but you are on the same level as one."

"I didn't mean to hurt her so bad," I admitted.

"The entire side of her face is broken, even her nose. You should have the same thing done to you," the man bellowed.

He raised his hand to hit me, but another stopped him. I looked over to see Marcus glaring at his comrade, "You would find it in your best interest to leave my brother's pet alone, Ryan," he growled.

"What she did to Rachel can't go unpunished!"

"It won't. I'm sure Lucian will punish her once he thinks of something suitable. Obviously forcing her body didn't work as it usually does, because it's what she wanted. And her being so drunk makes her not feel much. Look at her hand," He lifted my broken hand. It was swollen and bruised. "It's clearly broken and yet she's using it. Which is making it worse, by the way," he added to me. "She's not registering the pain. I hate the fact that Lucian is being so lenient with her as well, but it's his choice. Now leave her be."

"You're right Marcus, but he better do something with her if he's not going to kill her."

I was annoyed at the fact that they were talking about my beating and death like it was a walk in the park. What was it with these creatures and brutality? This wasn't the dark ages. People didn't have their hands cut off for stealing a loaf of bread. Well, at least outside of third world countries.

"I will make sure something is done. How is she by the way?"

"Her bones were so broken that it just wasn't worth it. I had them euthanize her," Ryan answered.

It took me several seconds for my intoxicated brain to comprehend what he had said, "Wait a minute. Her bones were broken, so you killed her? What the hell is wrong with you people?" By now I was shouting. I couldn't believe that they killed her because of a few broken bones that would heal.

"This is your fault, so I don't see why you care," Ryan bellowed.

"I only wanted to hit her a few times to teach her a lesson. Not kill her," I shouted back.

"You will watch your tongue, or I will cut it out," Ryan hit me hard, sending me flying into the cupboards.

Pots and pans fell off the shelves, landing in a heap on top of my body. The impact had made me hit my head so hard that the doors opened and the innards spilled out. The angry vampire pounced on me again, throwing me into another set of cupboards. Marcus had tried to stop him, but he was thrown into a different direction.

Glass plates shattered around me, cutting my skin. Some shards dug deep, sticking into my flesh. My blood quickly pooled around me from all the wounds covering my body.

"If Lucian won't punish you, then I will," Ryan spoke in a deadly tone.

He lifted me up by my throat, letting me hang off the ground. My air supply was completely cut off from my lungs. I couldn't even breathe out the carbon dioxide that was now poisoning my bloodstream.

The spots dotted my vision as it became dark. I felt my body drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. The last thing I heard was Lucian's voice talking to his friend in a deadly calm before I succumbed to the emptiness of my mind.

****Lucian****

After Evie left the room in search of another meal, I thought about ways of punishing her for her crimes against Ryan's pet. In our society, even murder wasn't punishable by anything. It seemed barbaric, but it was a necessary rule.

Of course as with all rules, there were stipulations. The said murder had to be provoked and couldn't be for just any reason. Then again reasons could vary to something as simple as the murderer just didn't like the victim. There were loopholes to the loopholes. I know Lucifer didn't make these rules, but whoever did should have been killed on sight.

Though Evie didn't kill the other girl, she still needed to be shown that she couldn't go around beating other people. It was a lesson she should have already known. Her species has stricter rules in those matters and she was well old enough to know them.

I was beginning to fall asleep when I realized that Evie has been gone for much longer than I deemed necessary. Was she cooking a banquet or something? Knowing her, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had.

As I donned my robe to exit the room, I heard faint crashes of pots and pans falling to the floor. I sped up my pace to quickly see what was happening in the kitchen. Did Evie fall off of a stool or something? The sound of ceramic smashing on the floor filled my ears. At the same time, the scent of blood polluted the air. It was Evie's blood, and lots of it.

I flew into the kitchen past Marcus, who was embarrassingly thrown into the wall. Ryan was holding a battered Evie by her throat, clearly strangling her. My body lashed out on instinct, ripping Ryan's arm from his body. Evie fell to the floor, while Ryan turned to glare at me. He picked up his arm and held it in place while it healed.

"I told you I would deal with her," I growled at him.

"Rachel is dead, Lucian, I had to put her down," Ryan retorted.

"I'm sure there was something we could have done. You just didn't want to wait for her to heal," I snapped back.

"Your pet needs to be punished for her crimes! What the hell happened to you, Lucian? You would have killed anybody else on the spot!"

"She isn't anybody else," I bellowed, "Look at her, Ryan. Who does she look like? After all these years, I've finally found _her_."

Ryan looked at me in realization, "It's not _her_, Lucian. She's dead."

"I know, but look at Evie. It's almost like she's back."

"Now I know why you protect her so much," Ryan answered defeated, "She's not back, Lucian. She's not coming back. You need to move on."

"Just-" I sighed, scooping up the person of our discussion. Her body hung limp in my arms. "I know. I'm sorry about the loss of your pet. I will pay to have her replaced."

"Lucian, it's not replacing her that I'm worried about," Ryan said softly, "It's you."

He left me stunned in the kitchen. Marcus had witnessed the whole thing, but said nothing. He put his hand on my shoulder in a brotherly embrace and silently went back to bed. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing that other creatures, besides my brother, worried about me.

I watched Evie's limp body as I carried her back to my room. She was going to hurt in the morning, and I couldn't give her any of my mother's tea while she was unconscious. There was another way for her to heal and she wasn't going to like it, though she was too far gone to feel anything anyway.

I stripped her body of its clothes and lay it gently in the warm water of the tub. I swear she's spent more time here battered and unconscious that anybody else I've met. Even more than-

This wasn't the time to think about _her_ right now. I had to get Evie better.

A crunch echoed in my ears as I bit my finger and tried to work as much blood out of it as I could before it healed. I forced the drops into Evie's mouth so it could be absorbed into her system. It was going to hurt for a few minutes, but it would heal her wounds and broken bones. When she woke up, she wouldn't even remember the pain.

I washed the blood out of her hair while my own took its effect in her veins. Her body tensed at the pain, but she was too sedated from the alcohol to really feel anything. Her body's movements were from her muscles reacting to the supper fast healing that my blood provided.

Once her body was through healing, I dressed her in lingerie that I loved to see her in, and tucked her next to me in the bed.

7


	8. Chapter 8 Five Minutes of Fame

My Life's Story

Chapter 8 - Five Minutes of Fame

****Evie****

I woke up feeling somebody playing with my hair. My body didn't hurt like it should and my hand felt fine. I didn't care for the moment. The fingers that gently ran through my hair were so comforting that I pretended to be asleep for a while.

That was until I felt lips touching mine. I opened my eyes to see Lucian leaning over me. I went to sit up, but a headache made me lay back down. Apparently whatever had cured me didn't cure my hangover.

"Were you pretending to be asleep, Evie," Lucian asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why?"

"It was comforting."

"What was comforting," he pressed.

"You were playing with my hair. My mom used to do that when I was upset. It always calmed me."

He just smiled, "Get up, we have things to do."

"Why aren't I in pain like I should be," another wave of said pain engulfed my brain to remind me that not all of it was gone, "Excluding the hangover."

He looked at me sheepishly, "I gave you some of my blood to heal your wounds. I'm surprised you remember what happened."

"Things like that are hard to forget no matter how drunk you are."

"You aren't mad," he asked astonished.

"I didn't really have a choice now did I? Of course, if I did then I would have chosen to suffer rather than have your blood inside my body, but we can't change that now can we. There's no point in getting angry about it."

"What about the other things that happened last night," he questioned.

"I regret every one of them just like I knew I would when I chose to do it."

He looked at me angrily, "Get up, we have things to do."

"Like what," I asked innocently.

"I should beat you for questioning me."

I looked at him appalled, "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he snapped.

"I'm not a cat," I snapped back.

"You sure bitch like one."

I just glared at him. I knew I shouldn't have said this, but I wasn't the type of person who could bite their tongue, "I have the right to bitch." Please don't hit me.

"And how do you figure that," he cooed dangerously.

I was in for it, why couldn't I just keep quiet? "I didn't choose to be here, you took me against my will," I unintentionally screamed.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me. "You're here now, so deal with it. I could always send you with Ryan." I gave him my death glare. "You were being so good, Evie, why did you have to ruin it?"

"Because I hate you," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Why do you hate me?"

I tried to move but he held me down. "Like I said, you took me against my will and ruined my life."

"You had no life," he said roughly. "You had no family, no friends, and you were an alcoholic. I gave you something, I helped you."

"What have you given me besides pain? And that I already had," I replied darkly.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Lucian replied, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Turn the TV to channel nine," Marcus said opening the door.

"Why," Lucian asked, finally taking his eyes off of me to look at Marcus.

"Your little pet is a star," he smirked and left the room.

Lucian reached for the remote on the stand, and turned on the TV. He flipped the channel until it reached the one Marcus had told him.

"Evangeline Suriah Parker was reported missing today by one Henery White," One of the anchor people started.

The woman looked like a high-class whore. Her hazel eyes were surrounded by way too much eyeliner. Her pouty lips were injected with collagen and smeared with bright red lipstick. Her hair was obviously dyed blonde judging by the darkness of her eyebrows. It hung in loose tendrils to her shoulders.

"Parker was released from Twelve Central Mental Hospital over a year ago after a four year sentence for the murder of Michael Smith. Smith was believed to be the driver who hit her parents in a hit-and-run car accident several months before," She continued.

Why did the press have to give out so much information? I snuck a glance at Lucian whose dark eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was hanging open at the news.

"She doesn't have any family around here, but she's been a loyal patron for the last six months. I was worried when she didn't show up for a while so I found out where she lived. When she didn't return phone calls, I went down there and talked to her neighbors. The mail was piled up and it seemed that nobody had seen her. I hope nothing bad has happened to her," I heard Henery's voice come from the TV.

Awe, somebody actually did care. I would have to thank him when I got out of here. I glanced at Lucian again, if I ever did.

There was a picture of me, taken from the security camera at Henery's bar. My long black hair surrounded my face. My ice-blue eyes glared into the camera as if looking through it to the guard watching the monitor in the security station. I always did that on purpose while walking into the bar just to piss off the person watching the tape.

"If you know anything about Parker's whereabouts, you can contact us at this number." The number flashed on the screen in big white writing. It took up most of the space allowed so even the blind could see it and call the hotline with my whereabouts. Too bad nobody who would call knew where I was.

After thirty seconds, the anchor people moved on to more pressing issues. Lucian turned off the television and stared at me. I couldn't read the look on his face, but whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good.

The cat was out of the bag now. He knew the secrets that I didn't tell him; that I didn't want him to know. It was none of his business what had happened before he kidnapped me.

Lucian looked over at me, his eyes full of wonder, "You call me a monster?"

I gave him my "oh no you didn't" look, "First of all I don't kidnap and rape girls. Second of all, he deserved everything he got. And third of all, it's not my fault that he was too much of a pussy to take on a sixteen year old girl armed with nothing but an aluminum baseball bat," at this point I was shouting, "I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to beat him up a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me, and why didn't you tell me your full name was Evangeline?"

"You never asked," I hissed.

At least Henery cared enough to report me missing. I was probably what kept his bar in business. I wondered how my cat was. He was probably pissed that nobody was letting him in the house. It wouldn't surprise me if he had other places to hang out with other people to feed him. Cats were selfish like that.

"Now I know that what happened with Ryan's pet wasn't abnormal for you. You just don't seem like the type to have violent tendencies," Lucian commented.

"I wasn't until my parents were killed," I answered in a low voice.

I felt Lucian's lips on mine once again, bringing me out of my depressed thoughts. I tried to fight back, but his body held me down. I tried to turn my head, but he grabbed my face and continued to kiss me.

As usual, it tasted like candy. His breath was hot on mine, the bare muscles of his chest flexing with every movement. His lips were soft as they caressed my mouth. His tongue danced inside the cavern enticing mine to join it.

_What the hell was I thinking? _

I tried to struggle, again with no avail. I had no choice but to take it like a whore. Except I wasn't willing and I wasn't getting paid. Why couldn't he just get a prostitute? They'll do anything for the right price. Maybe he didn't want to waste the money, but then again he could just kill them. I was so going to hell for even thinking the way I do, let alone the crimes I had committed.

I was so distracted by my thoughts, that I didn't notice my panties being pulled down. I snapped out of it when he sat me up to take off the lace shirt I adorned.

"Hey," I protested, more like mumbled, seeing he was still kissing me. I tried to struggle, but he only held me tighter, pulling away only to completely remove the fabric that covered my body.

He continued to kiss me, his hands roaming my skin. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and slammed them above my head. I let out a gasp at the quick movement and tried to struggle even more.

"Stop it," He said in his scary voice. Only after last night, it didn't scare me anymore.

My attempts to get free of his grasp didn't waver. He reached for the headboard and clamped cold metal around my wrists. I tried pulling against the handcuffs, but they wouldn't budge. The headboard was too strong for my puny body to break. My hands were tied - literally.

"I told you to stop," he said gruffly. I may have been on the kinky side, but only when I was willing. I continued to struggle with the handcuffs. "Stop it," he said in a scarier voice.

I stopped out of sheer shock like the first time he had used his scary voice. He began to kiss me once again, both hands now free to roam my body. His kisses moved from my face and down my neck to caress my breasts. My body unwittingly lifted into his embrace. I could feel the heat flowing to my groin although I had no interest in this task. Just as he was about to violate me with his phallus, the door opened revealing Marcus. I never thought I would be almost happy to see him.

"What!" Lucian demanded, in his very scary voice.

"Sorry, Lucian," Marcus said breathless, "You have a message, he said it was urgent. He wouldn't talk to anybody but you."

Lucian glared at him, and then turned to me, "We'll finish this when I get back," He said kissing me. He got up and hastily donned his robe, leaving my body exposed on the bed. Walking past Marcus, he left the room and us alone.

Marcus grinned at me mischievously, stalking over to my supine form. I glared at him, he was so lucky I was tied up. He sat on the bed next to me, tracing my breasts with his index finger, "Well well, Evangeline."

"It's Evie," I cut him off.

"I will call you what I want," he hissed, dragging his hand down my body to caress my inner thigh. I struggled against the handcuffs "Your lucky Lucian is on his way back," he smirked, covering me up with the blankets to make an excuse of why he was in the room.

"I have to leave for a few days," Lucian said while pulling out a duffle bag and packing clothes. He hadn't bothered yet to put any on besides his robe.

"What do we do with her," Marcus asked, gesturing toward me.

"I can't bring her with me so I guess I'll have to leave her with you," Lucian replied.

_Wait a damn minuet_. There was no way I was spending a few days with him. A few hours are enough to make me want to kill myself. Marcus grinned at me behind Lucian's back.

"I know I can't control you, but for my sake don't hurt her," Lucian said sensing Marcus's smile.

"Very well, brother, but if you want I could break her for you."

"No, it's going to take a lot to break her. Besides, I'm starting to like her feistiness. If you damage her, what I did to Lucas would feel like a back massage compared to what I would do to you. Brother or not," He added darkly.

Marcus looked horrified. Whoever Lucas was, he obviously didn't have a very good ending. I had no idea why I was silent, but I couldn't hold it in any more, "Hey what about me," I asked.

"What about you," Lucian replied distracted.

"That was my question, jackass," I snapped and pulled against the handcuffs.

Lucian smirked, leaving his task of packing and pulled the blankets off of me, once again exposing my naked body. "Damn you look good tied up like that," he purred.

"I'll tell Shane you'll be a few minutes," Marcus said leaving.

Lucian pounced on me like a fat kid on chocolate cake. He kissed me viscously, his hands expertly teasing my body. I was powerless to stop him. His candy coated kisses distracted me out of my thoughts of escape. Why was I melting into him?

I gasped as he entered me, removing every thought process that I had. Why did this feel so good? A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. My body instinctively moved against his before I could control it.

"What did you do to me," I moaned.

"Nothing," was the gruff reply.

I reached my peak, causing him to reach his. "Seriously what did you do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing except handcuff you," he replied finally dressing in actual clothes.

"So you didn't use any poisons or vampire magic?"

"I can't help it that I'm attractive and a natural at seduction. Other than that, it was all you."

"Well it's still your fault," I said trying to convince myself that it was Lucian who put some sort of spell on me.

Lucian's only reply was a chuckle, a kiss, then he un-cuffed me. I glared at him. "I have to go, Evie. Be careful around Marcus for both our sakes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of a Deusos and you can't go because it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean Deusos?"

"This particular one was sent to kill me. I'm who you would call 'Lucifer's right hand man.' A Deusos is an organization that is trying to over throw him. They look upon their leader as a god. It's a play on the word Deus, the Latin word for god. I really don't have the time to elaborate."

"Lucifer, you mean the Devil?"

"He's not what Christianity makes him out to be."

"Really, is he better or worse?"

"It's all in the eye of the beholder, and whether or not you're friend or foe."

"Is there a God?"

"I suppose so, I never met him."

"Or her," I added. Lucian looked at me as if I've grown another head. "So when can I meet him?"

"I don't know, Evie, you are in need of some major obedience classes and I don't think he'll tolerate you."

"I'll be good I promise," He eyed me. "Well, as good as I can be."

"That isn't saying much." I gave him a pouty look. "I'll see what I can do," he chuckled, starting out of the room. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. I think I was going crazy.

"Don't be gone too long," I pleaded. Facing him on his worst day was way better than Marcus on his best.

"I'll try not to. Be careful, Evie, Marcus isn't as forgiving as I am."

"I'll try, but he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he just thinks I'm too soft on you," Lucian chuckled, kissed my forehead, and left.

6


	9. Chapter 9 Time with Marcus

My Life's Story

Chapter 9 - Time with Marcus

I got up from the bed and slowly made my way into the shower. Was I really starting to fall for Lucian? No way! He kidnapped me, beat me, and raped me. How could I feel anything for a monster that does that?

I once read an article about women who have been abducted that ended up falling in love with their kidnappers. It's called Stockholm's Syndrome. Something about the women's instincts makes them latch onto the person who protects them and cares for them so they end up thinking that they're in love.

My issue is that the kidnappers really have no choice to care for them, how else is one going to eat while under their control? I didn't understand how a person could feel safe with their assailants when they were the reason why they were in danger in the first place.

Could I have been a victim of Stockholm's Syndrome? I know that Lucian kidnapped me. He had also beaten me and raped me. There was no way I could be falling for him. I hated him; my mind knew I hated him. My body was betraying me though. It melted into his every touch, his every caress. Could it be true that my heart betrayed my mind along with my body?

I was so lost in my thoughts, and arguing with myself that I never heard the door open and close.

"What are you doing," Marcus asked, scaring me into a heart attack.

"Taking a shower, obviously," I snapped, recovering from my shock quickly.

He stepped in the shower completely naked. He was built much like Lucian but slightly taller. His arms were thick with muscle underneath his pale skin. His torso was smooth and devoid of body hair. I made my eyes focus on his face, ignoring the temptation to check out the rest of him.

"What the hell are you doing," I practically shouted.

He grabbed me by the throat, bringing my face closer to his. "Joining you," he hissed in my ear.

Gee someone was a little touchy.

He released my throat and handed me a washcloth. I glared at him and moved out of the way so he could have the water. I started washing, but he grabbed the cloth from my hands. I tried to grab for it, but he moved it out of my reach. He turned me around and continued to wash me.

"I can wash myself you know," I huffed.

"Shut up," was the reply.

I soon felt my body relax, and my eyes closed in content. His hands expertly massaged the tense muscles on my back, easing them to their normal state. His hands moved lower, my body reacting to his touch of its own accord.

I remembered Lucian telling me that Marcus was the master of seduction. He could seduce even the chastest of beings. My eyes shot open and I turned around. He stopped and smiled maliciously. He knew I had figured out his game. He also knew that I would fight it with all my strength.

I felt my body gently being pushed under the faucet. I let out a soft moan as the hot water warmed my cool skin. Once I was rinsed, he handed me another washcloth. I looked at him puzzled. "It's my turn," He said, putting my hands on him. I cringed, but continued to wash him.

His muscles felt smooth and hard underneath my hands. His skin seemed to tingle under my touch. I could feel the magic of his charms caressing me. I then realized that my fight was futile. He was going to seduce me, and my body was going to like it, whether or not my mind agreed.

Suddenly, the cold wall was against my back, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt Marcus kissing my neck. His teeth grazed my flesh but didn't penetrate.

"Please don't," I pleaded.

"Just a taste," He whispered.

I felt a sharp pain where he was stationed. I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream, but a gasp managed to escape. I could feel a smile cross Marcus's lips as he sucked out my life force. Everything went black and I inevitably succumbed to unconsciousness.

So that was how a vampire got their meals. I read about it in horror stories and saw it in movies. They would seduce their victims, making them think that they were going to give them exquisite pleasure. Once they had them in their web of lies, the human shaped leach would strike. It was one thing watching it in fiction; it was another to experience it firsthand.

I woke up in a bed and I immediately knew that it wasn't Lucian's. The room was lit by lamps that were dimmed to look like candle light. The walls were an olive brown with dark furniture that almost looked black. The floor was hard wood with a green throw rug that had flower patterns. The bedspread was green with smaller flower patterns. The curtains were a darker olive green color.

"Feel better," Marcus's voice hummed.

"No," I growled "Where am I?"

"In my room," he answered without hesitation.

"Where's Elaine?"

"She's in the other room."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Am I allowed to eat?"

"It depends on what you want."

"How about food," I retorted

He laughed, dragging me out of bed by my arm and led me to the kitchen. I noticed he had dressed me in lingerie that Lucian bought for me to wear. It was a silk white chemise that reached just below my rear. Under the breasts was black lace that dimmed the skin behind it.

"While you're at it, make something for us all," Marcus said.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Surprise me," Marcus left.

As I was rummaging around, I found a CD player and some CDs. As I was going through them, I noticed they were my CDs from _my_ house! _That bastard_! I wondered what else of mine he stole. I picked out my 80s mix and put it on.

I found a bag of fresh green beans and a few chicken breasts. I decided to broil the chicken and sauté the beans. I wasn't a cook, but what I could cook usually turned out good.

Good Charlotte's version of Footloose started playing and I couldn't help myself; I started dancing around the kitchen, letting my body move to the fast beat.

I turned around from preparing the chicken to grab lemon and pepper spice to find Marcus standing right in front of me. I gasped in surprise, instinctively stepping back into the counter.

"I didn't know you could dance, Evie," He purred, his eyes turning into a more intense shade of amber-ish green. What was his game?

"You never asked," I replied timidly.

"You know, with that lingerie you look so sexy dancing like that," he said pressing against me. My hand grasped the knife that was sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry," I questioned.

"Don't be," he cooed. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and forced me to drop my weapon. The song 'Hurt so good' came on. "Dance for me," he ordered.

"What about the food?"

"Elaine," He called.

She immediately walked into the room as if she were waiting outside the door, "Yes master?"

"Keep an eye on the food."

"Yes master," she looked at the beans as if little worms were crawling through them.

"You'll do fine," Marcus said. He replayed the song, "Now dance."

From fear of a beating if I didn't comply, I obeyed his command. Elaine kept glancing over at me. I didn't know if she was jealous, or if she was taking notes; probably both. I would gladly have traded places in this situation. As I was dancing, his hands wandered over my body, moving underneath my chemise. I subtly moved out of his reach, letting my body move to the song.

He advanced on me trying to pull me into his clutches. I quickly ducked under him and took off running out of the kitchen. I knew it was inevitable for him to do what he wanted, but at least it wouldn't be in front of anybody and I would go down fighting. Suddenly, I was tackled to the floor.

"Why did you run Evie," He cooed, dangerously.

I tried to fight him, but he had me pinned. One hand was holding both of mine, while the other teased my flesh. I tried to push him off again, but he was too strong. Eventually my body succumbed to his touch, but my mind screamed for him to stop.

"Do you want me," he asked. His voice was an erotic whisper in my ear.

"No," I gasped as his fingers pinched my nipple, sending waves of ecstasy though my body.

"Are you sure," He lifted the silk fabric over my head and brought his lips down to replace his fingers.

I took the opportunity to bring my knee up into his groin. While he was distracted by the pain, I attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, but his engrossment was short lived. He caught me by the ankle and slid me back underneath his body.

"Big mistake," his voice growled in a deadly tone.

He picked me up by my throat and threw me into the wall. I hit my head on a piece of wood molding that knocked me unconscious.

I came around to see nothing but darkness. I think I would rather have been dead, that way I could actually see something.

"Finally you wake up," I could hear Marcus through the thick black.

Yep, I would rather have been dead. I accidentally let a groan of discontent escape my throat. This of course, earned me a slap across the face. I threw myself off the bed and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I had better eyesight than most people, but not as well as vampires. Though, I did say people, not monsters. I used to eat carrots as junk food when I was younger. I never really liked potato chips and Mom would rarely buy them.

My eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light. I couldn't see perfectly, but I could see a figure sitting on the bed. I already knew it was Marcus. I glared at him, not knowing if he could see me or not.

He got up and stalked over, "Stop glaring at me," he hissed. That answered my question. I looked away and glared at the floor. "What's the matter," he asked.

How could he be so stupid? He tried to seduce me and knocked me out. Then he had the audacity to ask me what was wrong? I was so going to kill him! Once I figured out how. I wonder if he even felt pain.

"Put this on," Marcus said handing me a dress. A dress, I think not.

"I'm not wearing that," I said bluntly.

"Yes you are, or you can go naked."

"Jerk," I said under my breath while he turned on a light and blinding me.

I held up the dress. Well at least it wasn't pink. Unfortunately, it was very short and had tons of holes in it that were specially designed - again with the holes. I swear, who ever invented pre holed clothes should have been shot before they reached maturity.

I gave Marcus my famous death glare and slipped on the dress. I looked like a hooker, well a hot hooker, but still a hooker none the less. I guess he was going for the 'I'm easy' look.

"I have an idea," Marcus said excited. I thought I actually saw a light bulb above his head. Wouldn't that be weird, to see a light bulb every time somebody had an idea? Oh right Marcus was talking.

"What," I answered mechanically.

"Let's get you drunk."

I think that was the best idea he ever had, no wonder I imagined a light bulb. I was tempted to congratulate him, but then again, I hated him even more than I hated Lucian.

"Wow," I droned, trying to keep neutral, "That's a great idea."

"I knew you'd like it," He led me through the house and down a few floors.

The in-home bar was a large room that was next to the ball room. It reminded me of a fancy version of an actual bar. The carpet was a deep mahogany and looked brand new. The walls and furniture were made from the same dark stained wood. The furniture was also coated with a shiny top coat to keep moisture from warping the material. The walls were lined with dim light fixtures and paintings.

I recognized one of Lucian, holding a glass of wine. He was sitting in a dark brown chair wearing tight fitting black clothes. His dark eyes seemed to stare seductively at the viewer. His wavy brown hair was slightly longer and surrounded his face. The wine was a dark red, almost maroon. It filled the glass chalice half way.

"So what will it be," Marcus asked from behind the bar, distracting me from my thoughts.

I sat on the stool "The usual," I replied. He looked at me confused. "Oh, duh, you're not Henery. Just give me vodka and sprite."

In an instant, the drink was set in front of me. I practically chugged it. This was going to take too long. I needed an instant intoxicant. What better way was there to get drunk quickly than to eliminate everything that was non-alcohol?

"Give me a shot with a beer chaser," I asked.

"Can do," he replied grinning.

After my fourth shot, and second beer, I was feeling pretty good. Only a few hours passed as I chugged my way to my next drink. Neither of us talked during the process. I was absorbed in my thoughts, and Marcus watched my every movement. I didn't really want to know what his thoughts were.

"Are your drunk yet," he asked exasperated.

I laughed out loud. For some reason I found everything funny when I was drunk, "honey, I've been drunk," I turned to the TV which Marcus turned on earlier.

There wasn't anything interesting on. Cops were chasing some guy then yelling at him to get up with them on his back and pinning his arms. He even told them that he couldn't physically get up, but they still persisted to abuse the guy. They had all of this on camera, how they couldn't get the cops for brutality was beyond me.

"Good," he replied. Before I could react he had me on the floor.

I looked up at him in amazement. "Wow, you're a walking hard on. How does Elaine put up with it," I slurred.

"She does what she's told."

I laughed again. I just realized that I was opposite when I was drunk. Sober, I never laughed, and I would have found some sarcastic thing to say. But no, I was drunk and giggling like a pin-brained schoolgirl. Maybe that was why I was an alcoholic. Then again, I was more blunt and ballsy when intoxicated. Because I wasn't bad enough while sober.

"Get off of me," I said, trying to push him.

"Why," he mocked.

"Because I hate you," I answered acidly.

"You do? Why," he mocked again.

I glared at him. My anger was starting to get the best of me. You don't want to mix me being drunk with me being angry. It was like mixing chlorine with gasoline; there's going to be an explosion.

Without warning, I punched him, which caught him off guard. Though, he barely even flinched. Wow was I that weak? He grinned maliciously.

Picking me up by my neck, he slammed me against the wall. I laughed again at his failed attempt to cause me pain. The alcohol had caused numbness. He squeezed his hand tighter, turning my giggles into gurgles. Just the then the door bell rang, saved by the bell.

I remember that show. I wonder if the actors were embarrassed. Same with Full House, 'Uncle Jessie,' what the hell was his real name? Anyway, he was HOT and I was like five. He doesn't look much older now. I wonder what his secret is.

Oh right, back to my dilemma.

At the door bell, Marcus dropped me. Lucian appeared right behind him. "What's the point in ringing," Marcus asked.

"I figured I'd warn you of my arrival," Lucian replied.

"She's good and drunk for you," Marcus picked me up and threw me at Lucian.

I tried to lunge at Marcus to show him that I wasn't afraid of him. I also wanted to cause him harm, but Lucian threw me over his shoulder before I could move.

I protested, slamming my fists on his back. "A little lower," he said. Of course, my sarcastic self, hit him lower. "Ah, that's better," he sighed. I could feel the knots in his back, I didn't know a vampire could feel pain, let alone get sore muscles.

When we got to his room, he sat me on the bed. I immediately got up and hugged him. Stunned, he returned the hug.

"What was that for," he asked.

"For rescuing me from Marcus," I slurred a reply. Lucian was definitely the lesser of two evils.

He laughed, which made him flinch. Wow he must have been in pain.

"Take your shirt off," I ordered.

"Since when do you give orders," he snapped.

"Do you want your back to feel better or not?"

He paused for a second, laughed, and took off his shirt. "Where do you want me," he asked.

"Lay on the bed," I replied. He sighed and slowly lay on his stomach. "This is going to hurt like hell," I warned.

"Get on with it."

He didn't make much noise, besides the occasional grunt as I massaged the tension out of his sore muscles. Most people would be screaming, begging for me to stop. I supposed being nearly immune to pain was a perk to being a vampire.

After a while my body felt heavy, I guess it was a downfall to being drunk: passing out. He turned over, and pulled me down on top of him.

"What the hell," I started, but he buried my head into his chest.

"Just sleep," He didn't have to tell me twice, I immediately fell right into a peaceful slumber. 

7


	10. Chapter 10 Small Talk

My Life's Story

Chapter 10 - Small Talk

I woke up wearing one of Lucian's t-shirts. The bed was soft against my sore flesh. I could feel the bruises from the previous night hiding underneath my skin. My head throbbed from dehydration while my stomach rolled from the poison that I had forced into it. Flopping back against the pillow, I buried my head under the blankets.

Lucian was nowhere to be found. I wasn't really surprised; he tended to disappear all the time on me and I could really use his tea at the moment. Hearing a door open, I uncovered my head to find him walking out of the bathroom – naked - using the towel that _he could have been using to cover up with,_ to dry his hair. I looked at him awkwardly.

"What's the matter, like what you see," he said, pulling on boxers.

"Hardly," I replied rolling my eyes. That was a lie, he was freaking hot!

"Can I have some clothes," I asked to get my mind on other things.

"Why?"

"I can't stand the smell of your shirt." Okay, another lie, but I wasn't going to let him know that. In fact, it smelled like my favorite cologne. Gee, if I didn't hate him so much, I might actually have found him attractive.

He chuckled, probably seeing right through my lies, the sneaky bastard, and handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"What's with the pre-ripped jeans," I asked, appalled.

"They're sexy," he replied.

I swear these people were mentally insane. I rolled my eyes, feeling too hung-over to argue, and sat up to put on the jeans. I let out a groan as my sore muscles protested and fell back to the pillows.

"What's your issue," Lucian asked, running his fingers over the bruises Marcus had left.

"Your brother, first he's trying to seduce me, then he's trying to kill me. He really needs to make up his mind. I think he's schizophrenic."

"Says the person that was in the psych ward," he added sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding, he's nuts! I know, because I've seen it," I ranted.

Lucian smiled, caressing my cheek, "I missed you."

"Missed abusing me, but that's about it," I snapped.

"No, I missed your antics. They always make me smile," he kissed my forehead. "My brother is a difficult person. If he doesn't get his way, he usually resorts to violence."

"I can tell," I retorted, slowly standing to pull on the clothes Lucian had gave me.

"So did you kill the, what did you call it," I asked.

"A Deusos, and yes I did," he replied simply.

"Why's your bacl sore?

"He put up a fight."

"I thought you were the all-powerful vampire god," I mocked.

"Oh, but I am," In a flash, he had me against the wall.

His lips met mine in a caressing embrace. I tried not to return it, but my body betrayed my mind and kissed him back. His hands roamed my curves, memorizing every inch. He lifted me up, supporting my weight against the wall and forcing my legs to wrap around his waist.

His mouth eventually left mine and traveled down to my neck. I could feel his teeth grazing my flesh while his lips hungrily teased. My mind screamed for him to stop, but was once again a victim of my body's betrayal. Without my consent my head tipped to the side to give him better access while my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

A soft moan escaped my lips as his teeth penetrated the soft tissue. My arms wrapped tighter around his body, pulling him further against me while he drank my blood. He didn't take much and was quickly finished, setting me on my feet with a final lick to the wound. To my shock, it had instantly healed. My muscles weren't even sore like the last time he had stolen my life force. He did take enough to make me light headed and held onto me to make sure I didn't fall.

At that moment, I realized something: maybe it was me that was crazy. Maybe this was nothing but a sick illusion thought up by my psychotic brain. Maybe I was still in the psych ward, doped up in the "cage," as we called it. It was a padded room the orderlies threw us in when we were misbehaving. It looked like it was strait from the movies, jacket and all.

Since when do vampires exist? It's completely illogical. They drink blood to maintain their being, but they are already dead. The blood goes through their digestive system, which in fact peristalsis couldn't be happening. So how the hell would it get into the blood stream, especially since their heart didn't beat in the first place?

"I don't get it," I blurted in my drunk-like state.

"Don't get what," Lucian asked, concerned.

"You," I responded, swaying in his grasp.

"What about me?"

"What you are."

"I thought we established that I'm a vampire."

"But that's illogical."

"Says who, Lieutenant Spock?"

"How can something that is dead, be alive?"

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, sitting me down next to him, "I'm not exactly dead, but I'm not exactly alive either. Think of it as a disease, but instead of making you weak, it makes you stronger.

"It's like a transformation, like how a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, but it takes the 'disease' to cause that to happen. The blood makes us stay that way. If we don't drink blood we don't die, we just become weak and in some cases, insane. Otherwise our bodies work just like a normal human. Our hearts beat, our eyes water, and believe it or not, we even have emotions and feel pain."

"What about the whole being 'undead' thing?"

"It's very hard to kill us, but most theories are nothing but Hollywood glamour."

"What about silver?"

He grinned, "You've seen that effect."

"Garlic," I asked, ignoring him.

"Love it."

"Crosses," I continued to interrogate.

"Nothing, in fact, there's a few around the house that were my great grandfather's."

"Sunlight?"

"Makes us look paler."

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"Why should I tell you?"

I thought about Marcus, "Future reference," I said acidly.

His only reply was a laugh.

"Fine, I'll find out sooner or later," I pouted.

He only laughed harder. Did he doubt my abilities that much? I would find out even if I had to test every theory as it came to me.

"What about Lucifer," I changed the subject.

"He's a fallen angel, well _the_ Fallen Angel."

"Why does he conspire with vampires?"

"He created us, why shouldn't he?"

"'God' created humans and he doesn't conspire with us."

"How do you know?"

"I've never talked to him."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"I don't like you, and I talk to you."

"Yes, but if you didn't I would force you to."

"Why did Lucifer create vampires," I changed the subject.

"I don't know. Ask him, he'll be here in a few weeks."

"_What,_" I screamed. I hadn't expected to meet him so soon. Especially while being alive.

"Evie, you have to be careful. Marcus is a saint compared to him," Lucian warned me.

"I'll try, but you know how I am."

"Maybe you shouldn't meet him."

"No, I have questions."

"If you're good, he might answer them."

"If not, I'll pester him until he kills me, then I'll pester him some more. Then again, my questions will probably be answered by then."

"You hungry," Lucian changed the subject this time.

"Starved," I replied, "Marcus is worse than you when it comes to feeding me. No wonder Elaine is so scrawny.

He led me through the house and to the kitchen. The atmosphere seemed to be different, almost as if tension has been released from the walls. Though the house was empty, a sort of happiness filled the air. Once in the kitchen, I looked through the cupboards and found nothing but a can of peas.

"You really need to restock," I said.

"The servants are out right now," he laughed.

I finally found a can of spaghetti that was buried deep in one of the cupboards. "You want some," I asked.

"No, I'm alright," he replied.

"Good, because I was going to tell you to get your own," I teased.

I ate my spaghetti in silence, and washed my dishes. Suddenly Marcus stormed into the room. "Lucian, we need to talk," he said gruffly shooting me a mean look, which out of spite, I returned. Lucian shot me a warning look and followed Marcus out of the kitchen.

After a while of waiting for Lucian, I got bored and decided to wander through the huge mansion or maybe it was a castle. I didn't know, but it was big. The halls were three times as wide as my height and five times as tall. The walls were adorned with dark wood up to my head level, the rest made of plaster that was painted beige. The usual paintings and knickknack shelves were placed in strategic places throughout the house. The floor was made of the same wood as the walls and covered with maroon runners.

I wandered through the rooms and corridors quickly, most of the rooms being locked. I wondered what he was hiding. Maybe I could get one of the house keepers to unlock some of them.

I came to a corridor which looked much uninhabited. I could tell from the cobwebs and dust. Why didn't the housekeepers clean it? I swear if I were a cat, I would have already used up my nine lives.

This reminded me of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. Lucian was a monster after all. I just hoped the only thing he did was scare me when he found me down here. It wasn't like he told me to stay out so I wasn't breaking any rules.

Why couldn't I heed my warnings? And others expected me to heed theirs.

I headed down the dismal hallway. The walls matched the rest of the house; lined in dark wood, but was covered in a thick coat of dust. I could see my foot prints behind me in the thick layer on the carpet. This amount of dust could only accumulate over many, many years of disuse.

There were various paintings of people that were covered in dust, so it was hard to tell what the people actually looked like. I was very tempted to write in the dust 'clean me'. At the end of the corridor I came to a room. The door opened just before I touched the handle. I took it as a sign. What I couldn't tell, was if it was a good sign or a bad one. If this was happening in a scary movie, I would have been screaming at the TV to not go in the room.

I almost screamed when a white pouf scurried past me. It was Luciver the cat. He ran in and laid on the bed, dust flying everywhere in the process. Hesitantly, I walked in the room, treading carefully across the threshold. Judging by the dust and dirt, it had been abandoned for a long time. I was really tempted to make a dust angel.

The bed was steeple like rod iron. The comforter was white with a matching bed skirt. There was a black throw blanket at the end, and black pillows decorating the head. The floor was dark wood, contrasting pale walls. The curtains were crème with black flowers with a canopy to match over the head board of the bed. There were paintings thrown in various places. Some were of Lucian, others were of me.

Wait a minute, how could he have old paintings of me? It must have been the person from my vision. Elizabeth, I think her name was.

I coughed as the stirred up dust entered my lungs. The room became blurry, and then started to spin. When it finally cleared, I was laying on the bed, Lucian lying on top of me. I tried to scream, but my body wasn't listening to my commands.

His dark brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon that hung slightly over his shoulder. He was dressed in a white linen blouse. The top was untied to reveal his smooth chest. I couldn't see what I was wearing because my head wouldn't voluntarily move and Lucian was impeding my vision, but it felt like a heavy dress.

_"I love you Elizabeth," Lucian said. _This must have been another vision. They really needed to warn me when it happened.

_"I love you too, Lucian" we answered. _I wanted to puke. Who in their right mind would love him? Maybe insanity runs through lives, not just generations.

_"Marry me," he insisted. _And it just got worse, LET ME OUT!

_"But Lucian, I would have to be -" we cut ourselves off._

_"It's not so bad, it doesn't hurt for long."_

_"Yeah only three days,"_ at least I was still sarcastic in this life.

_"But isn't the eternity worth it," Lucian prodded._

_"Lucian, I love you, I'm even ready to be married and have kids, but I'm not ready to become," we paused, "to become a vampire."_

_"I respect that, Beth, but I may have forever to wait, you don't."_

_"I'm sorry, Lucian, but I'm just not ready."_

_"Just keep thinking about it."_

The room blurred again and I found myself on the floor crying. What the hell was I crying for; him? Why would anybody cry for him?

Suddenly the door flew open. I let out a squeak in surprise. Lucian stormed through the doorway. His body was rigid; his face was contorted in anger. I was in trouble. "Of all places" he yelled. He pounced on me roughly, and then bit my neck.

"Lucian, she loved you," I whispered before I sank into the darkness.

I groggily opened my eyes, surrounded by fabric. Looking around, I realized I was in Lucian's bed. My body felt tired, though my mind felt fully rested. I should have been used to it by now; it was how I always woke up.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Lucian said bitterly.

"Why didn't you," I shot back.

"Something came up."

"Like what?"

"You don't remember?"

"Apparently," I snapped.

"Let's just say that you told me about your vision."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," I shouted, which came out as a rough snarl. He glared at me. "Well..." I prodded

"Fine, I had a change of heart."

I looked at him awkwardly. Why wouldn't he tell me the whole truth? It was probably better not to prod for now. "What time is it," I asked, still bitter.

"You've been out for a long time, about a day."

I glared at him. It was worse than my death glare. I thought I even saw him cringe. Maybe it was just my imagination. "So what time is it?" I asked coldly.

"About nine-thirty Tuesday morning," he answered

"Date," I prodded

"January sixteenth."

I've been here for two months. I wonder if the police expected me to be dead. I was surprised that Henery cared enough to report me missing. But then again, I probably kept him in business. I guessed I wouldn't be going out in public for a while. Not like Lucian would have let me anyway. Now I had to figure the right questions to ask Lucifer. Wasn't that the cat's name? I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Elizabeth's, but how could a cat live so long? She had to have been alive almost a hundred years ago judging by hers and Lucian's attire in my visions. Lucian left the room before I could ask any questions.

*****Lucian*****

I wandered through the mansion thinking about what had transpired. Marcus had stormed into the kitchen and asked to talk to me. He didn't seem angry about anything as he lead the way to my study, but something was definitely wrong. Why did he storm into the kitchen like that? Usually that means he's getting ready to do something that proved difficult for him.

"I think your right," he broke me out of my thoughts, helping himself to the Brandy and taking a seat in my chair.

"What do you mean," I asked, still standing just inside the room.

"I agree that Evie may be Beth's reincarnation."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated her."

After a long pause I spoke, "I forgive you Marcus; after all, you were only looking out for your younger brother. But, I don't think it's me you should apologize to."

Marcus laughed awkwardly, "It was hard enough to apologize to you, and you're my brother."

"Yes, Marcus, you have always been an arrogant one."

"Where do you think you got it from?"

We both laughed. We haven't laughed like that in a long time. It was relieving, like a huge weight was lifted off my chest.

"I also think that she is starting to fall in love with you," he continued.

I was stunned by his words. She still acted like she hated me. Sure she would kiss me back and shudder under my caresses, but that was just her instinct reacting to a man's touch, "I don't understand."

"When you were gone, I tried everything to seduce her. I used my powers to their full extent, I even got her drunk. Yet she still denied me although I could tell her body was enjoying my touch."

"Why did you try to seduce her," I growled.

"To see how she would react. It wasn't like I was actually going to go through with it."

"And did she pass your test," my tone didn't change.

"A little too well," Marcus admitted.

"I don't know what this means," I spoke.

"Neither do I," he sighed.

"She has got to be Beth's reincarnation. She looks and acts too much like her for it to be a coincidence."

"She is a lot like Beth, of course, she is much more difficult. I suppose it comes with the times. Women aren't as willing to please as they used to be."

"Speaking of Evie, I better go find her before she gets into too much trouble."

After I had searched everywhere for Evie, there was only one other place she could be. I practically ran to the dusty hallway that belonged to Elizabeth many years ago. I haven't been down here since she died. I don't know why, but when I saw Evie lying there crying, I snapped. I would have rather caught her trying to escape.

"Of all places," I yelled.

Before I could stop myself, I lunged at her, sinking my fangs into her neck before she could react. I didn't know how much blood I took, but I was overdue for a feeding, so it must have been a lot.

"Lucian," She whispered, "She loved you, she wanted to marry you, but she was too scared, she was afraid to die."

I froze, remembering the first time I had asked Elizabeth to marry me. It was just a year after we officially became lovers. I wasn't sure she loved me. Evie passed out quickly. I must have taken a lot of blood, it was a wonder she was still alive.

I stayed by her bed until she woke up a day later. Her skin was beyond pale. She looked like a walking corpse. Her body was too thin, much more than when I brought her here. I needed to remember to feed her more frequently, especially when I constantly drained her blood supply.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," I said, letting the bitterness of my own actions show in my voice. It was me who was the lucky one. I don't know what I would do without her now that I was positive she was Elizabeth's reincarnation.

"Why didn't you," she shot back.

"Something came up," I couldn't tell her the truth; I was falling for her.

"Like what," she said testing me.

"You don't remember," I knew she wouldn't, but I had to push back.

"Apparently," she snapped.

"Let's just say you told me about your vision."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She still didn't get it, or she just loved to see me squirm. I glared at her. "Well," she pestered.

"Fine, I had a change of heart." There I said it.

She looked at me awkwardly. "What time is it?" Thank the darkness she changed the subject.

"You've been out for a while, about a day," I answered.

She glared at me. She looked like she wanted to do much more than kill me. I knew if she was strong enough, she would. I cringed at the thought.

"What time is it," she said coldly

"Nine-thirty, Tuesday morning," I replied

"Date," she continued the twenty questions.

"January sixteenth."

She'd been here for two months. Nobody like here had lasted that long, most of the girls who had just a hint of sarcasm, I slaughtered mercilessly. Yet here she was, openly rude and defying my every order. I couldn't take her looking at me like that, I just wanted to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I left the room before I could do anything. I needed to stay stern.

9


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth

Hello Everybody, sorry it took so long, but I KNOW I posted chapters 11-15 and apparently they didn't get posted, so I applogize for the extra long wait.

Because I'm in a hurry and I should really be studing for a test that I have in an hour, I'm just going to thank everybody who left a comment and since nobody asked any questions, I have none to answer, thank you for leavign a comment.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Truth

****Evie****

A few days passed and Lucian still avoided me. I had fallen back to sleep after Lucian left the room and woke up to it being dark. Lucian wasn't where I could find him, but a set of pajamas and a tray holding a sandwich and juice sat on the dresser. It was like this every morning when I woke up, except instead of pajamas, I got day time clothing. If you could call it that; most of the clothes were better suited for a prostitute.

The days dragged on with nothing for me to do. I took to helping the cleaning staff until they yelled at me. I suppose house work wasn't good enough for a pleasure slave, as they called me. Or was it that I wasn't good enough for house work? Either way, they chased me away from the cleaning supplies with loud curses that Lucian would be very angry with them for letting me work. My time and energy was meant for my "master."

Boredom is the reason why people do drugs. When you're stoned, time doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is the empty feeling you head gets and the way your body seems to float and sink at the same time. It also depends on what drug you do to provide what feeling you get. I didn't have any drugs at the moment, so I didn't feel anything but the agonizing pain of wanting to do something but was too tired to move. Then again, I wasn't one to do drugs besides alcohol and the occasional marijuana.

In my frustrated state, I decided to reorganize my drawers just to piss Lucian off when he discovered everything wasn't where he put it. While I was emptying my socks and underwear drawer, I found a black bathing suit-thing that didn't leave much to the imagination. The fabric tied around my neck and back, barely covering my breasts like a regular bikini. The bottoms were the same normal black extra small, only looks good on a model, style. The difference was black fabric flowed down from my breasts to connect with the bottoms. They were two completely separate pieces, decorated with glass that looked like diamonds, studding square buckles. The separation in the fabric revealed just as much as a normal bikini, but made it look trashier.

It didn't matter that I wore it. Who would see me? Lucian? He's seen me naked. I donned the suit and walked down to the indoor pool, that I had found a few days prior, wrapped in a fluffy towel from the bathroom.

The rectangle shaped room took up a whole section of the house while the white ceiling reached up to the third story. The walls were painted like an ancient Roman bathhouse with a blue base and gold patterns swirling to make square frames around massive round-top rectangular windows.

The floor was made of lighter colored blue cement that went into the pool. Statues of Roman gods holding electric lights that looked like torches occupied the spaces between the windows to provide light when it was dark outside.

A hot tub sat at the far end, away from the door I had entered. A dark wooden door led into a sauna half way down the right wall. I didn't check it out, but there was only one reason a heavy wooden door like that would be there. I also saw the controls outside the room.

Testing the water, I dove into the pool and swam a few laps to stretch my muscles. The water was luke-warm, but not hot enough for bath water. After a while I took to floating on my back. My drifting brought me by the edge of the pool as I was lost in thought. I didn't hear someone come in, let along enter the water.

"Have you ever had sex in the water," a smooth, deep voice asked, way too close for comfort.

"What," I asked bolting up right.

"Have you ever had sex in the water," Lucian repeated slower.

"No, and I don't plan on it," I lifted myself to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Why not," he asked stalking closer. A mischievous glint laced his dark eyes.

"Why would I want to," Besides the fact that the pressure from the constant pumping could seriously injure the female.

"Oh, Evie," he pulled me back into the water. I tried to struggle, but he did nothing but hug me.

I was confused, what's gotten into him? I wondered if it had anything to do with Elizabeth. "Lucian," I said sweetly.

"Hmn," he answered still embracing me. I was not hugging him back although he had forced my arms around his waist.

"Tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Who is Elizabeth? Why do I look like her? And why is the cat named after the devil? Was it hers?" The questions flooded out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You know Evie, anybody else would have gotten their neck snapped on the first day, acting the way you do," He said letting me go and pulling me away to look into my ice blue eyes.

"But..." I said, waiting for him to continue.

He grabbed my shoulders roughly. I gasped and struggled, but he backed me into the side of the pool. My back met the cold wall with another gasp from my end.

"I'm trying to make you understand how hard this is for me. If anybody else were to question me, I would have killed them on the spot. I told you, Evie, there's only one other vampire who is just as feared as I am."

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"Exactly my point, Evie: Why could I never bring myself to kill you? Why do I love your sass? Why don't I treat you like the rest? Why can't I bring myself to?

"It's because you remind me so much of Elizabeth. That's the reason why I chose you in the first place." I looked at him not speaking. Was he pouring his heart out to me? "Let's go upstairs. This is going to take a while." He handed me the towel I brought with me, which I wrapped around myself.

When we got to his room, he handed me a nice fluffy robe. It was made of soft white material that you would only find in ritzy hotel rooms. I didn't recall seeing it before. Reluctantly, I took off my bathing suit and tried to ignore him as he eyed me greedily. I completely turned away as he changed into his robe, ignoring his chiseled Greek-god body. I sat on his bed and waited for an explanation.

After a few minutes of him contemplating and looking out the window, he finally sat down next to me and sighed. "Elizabeth was my first love as a vampire," he started his story, "It was the early nineteen hundreds. I took her as a pet, just as I took you." I glared at him as he continued, "You have to understand how it was back then, Evie. Women were a lot more submissive and easier to control. Yet, Beth managed to put Marcus in his place, just like you do."

"It's not that hard," I snorted.

"No other human has ever managed it and very few vampires have lived to tell about it. Anyway, I loved her feistiness. All the other women were submissive from the start. It was too easy to break them and I quickly got bored. But Beth, she fought me tooth and nail no matter what I did. She would die before she submitted, and I almost did kill her. But by then, I had fallen in love with her.

"It took years, but she finally returned my love. I believe she was seventeen when I first obtained her, and she was almost twenty-seven when she finally admitted it. None the less, she wouldn't marry me. She didn't want to be a monster like me. Our laws are if a vampire marries a human they turn them on their wedding night so no half-breeds arise.

"When she met Lucifer, he immediately took her in as a daughter. He gave her the cat for her birthday, which he put a spell on him for everlasting life in hopes she would live as long as the cat.

"About five more years passed when she finally realized that she was aging. I still looked the same as the day we met. She finally decided to marry me. Before we could wed, the leader of the Duesos captured and killed her."

"Who-" I started but he cut me off.

"As I said, the Duesos are fighting to over throw Lucifer. Their leader, Seth, wants his power. When Seth fell and became a fallen angel, Lucifer was his mentor. Of course, Seth eventually betrayed him and used everything Lucifer taught him against him. He even created his own army of vampires. We killed most of them in the thirties. The remaining few still look upon him as a god because it was he who created them. I'm sure there are several more now. Creating vampires is a very delicate process."

"Let me guess, the other most feared vampire is on his side?"

"Yes, good guess."

"How cliché," I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "That's enough for now. Go take a shower." Just when I thought he was being nice. I glared at him. "It was a suggestion. If you want, I can join you." he said patting my buttocks.

I tore his hand away from my body, "I think I can handle it myself, unless the soap decides to attack me."

"It has been known to do that from time to time."

"Maybe I'll just duct tape it to the wall."

"Already tried that, some how it got free."

"You need to get nicer soap."

He laughed, "Have you finished exploring the house?"

"No, I was afraid I would get into trouble."

Lucian frowned slightly at that, "Just don't go into her wing, and don't go past the gardens. There will be people watching in case you try to escape."

"Okay," I answered. So much for that plan.

"I don't tolerate such things. You will be severely punished if caught," he pressed.

"I get it, no escape attempts."

"That's my girl," he pulled me into a hug.

"Why the change of heart," I asked skeptically as he released me.

"I'm trying a new approach."

Before I could respond he pulled me into a deep kiss. The kiss was short but passionate as his lips caressed mine and his tongue swept around my mouth. I was so struck that before I could think about fighting him, he pulled away and left the room.

I sulked into the bathroom and decided on a bath to relax my tense body. There was nothing like a bath to make a woman feel pampered. A claw foot tub sat on what looked like a shrine. The metal was painted white with sea-shell shaped legs. The platform was made of the same black tile as the floor and had shelves full of already used candles. I filled it as far as it would go, which for me wasn't far enough, stupid emergency drain things. I also added rose scented bubbles.

While the tub filled, I lit the candles and turned off the lights to make a romantically calm atmosphere. After about 30 minutes of attempting to forget my problems, I was as wrinkly as a prune on a hot summer day. When I emerged from the bathroom, a pair of jeans and a halter top was laid out for me on the bed. I wanted to put the halter top back in the closet, but I knew better. Lucian would be angry if he saw me and I wasn't wearing the clothes he chose. Not that it really bothered me to piss him off; I really didn't feel like fighting after we were getting along so well. Once I was dressed, I brushed my hair and left it down. It would dry faster and it was strait as a board so I didn't have to worry about any frizz.

I again wandered through the halls deciding to explore the pool's wing for the second time. At the end of a short hall, that I didn't notice on my first look, was a huge room. It had dirty white padded floors and walls, reminding me of the psych ward. I would have been intimidated after my experience in that hell hole but I noticed a difference that calmed my nerves.

The room in front of me was very large. My room in the ward dwarfed in comparison. Then again, my room wasn't much bigger than a prison cell. This room matched the grandness as every other room did in this place. It also had all sorts of weapons on the walls ranging from sticks to swords to axes. All of the practice weapons that were supposed to be bladed were made of metal as they normally would be. I supposed you didn't need safety when you couldn't die.

There was another room on the empty wall to my right. When I entered I saw that it was an exercise room. It had every machine I could imagine, even ones I couldn't. A speed bike sat in the far corner next to a treadmill. A modified weight center took up most of the middle of the room. The weights had to match the abnormal strength of the vampires otherwise it would be beyond pointless. It was like a human lifting a feather to workout with; it just wasn't going to tone the muscle.

I walked up to a punching bag. It was a big red thing hanging from the ceiling to the far side of the room, hiding in its own little corner. I punched it, not hard, but hard enough to make it swing.

I punched it again, harder.

I punched it again, causing pain to erupt in my knuckles, but I ignored it.

And again

And again

And again

I didn't know how long I was beating the shit out of the bag when I felt arms around my waist and my body being pulled backward. I kept trying to punch, getting furious that my target was out of reach. To improvise, I changed my target to the person, or thing that was dragging me away. If they wanted me away from my target so much, then they could become it.

I turned to find Lucian. I swung at him with my right hand using all my speed and weight. He caught my arm almost knocking me off balance. I swung the other, but he caught that too. I screamed in rage and tried to lash out at him.

"You have a lot of rage, Evie, I can teach you to use it to your advantage."

"Then, why don't you," I hissed, looking at my bloody knuckles from the punching bag. I was finally beginning to feel the sting now that the adrenaline filled rage had worn off.

"You didn't ask," he mocked.

Hey that was my excuse! Bastard! It would have been nice to know how to really fight instead of winging it like I usually did. Although I did a good job as it was. I sighed, "Will you teach me?"

"Should I trust you with a weapon?"

"Probably not, but you're a lot stronger than I am so if I got carried away you could easily stop me."

"I love your honesty," He laughed and threw me a staff. "Let's see what you can do." He advanced without warning.

The staff was made of polished wood and wrapped with worn black cloth. Other than that, it looked like a plain stick that was used to beat the crap out of somebody.

I managed to fend Lucian off.

Yeah, and I just sprouted wings. He had me pinned in a millisecond. I don't think I even raised my weapon. He got off of me and we began again, this time he took it beyond easy.

After seeing what I could do, he showed me some defensive moves and we practiced those. Of course I made up some of my own along the way; it was always good to improvise. By the end of the day, I could _almost_ hold my own, that is, if I had been strong enough. Like I said, it was Triple H against a two year old.

"You learn fast, Evie," he said calmly, as if we were just sitting there chatting.

"Your point," I panted.

"You've done well, I'm impressed."

"A vampire impressed with a human? What is this world coming to?"

He laughed "Don't let it go to your head, it might explode." I gave him a mean look. "We'll continue tomorrow," he said leading me to his room. "I have work to do, don't get into trouble," he kissed me passionately for the second time in a few hours and left me alone once again.

4


	12. Chapter 12 Seduction

My Life's Story

Chapter 12 – Seduction

I moved my hand to the back of my neck to realize that I was covered in sweat from the exertion of trying to fight with a vampire. Much good that bath had done me. I went into the bathroom to wash the smelly sweat off my body.

As I moved, every muscle screamed in protest. My arms and legs were already covered in black and blue marks from Lucian's advances with the weapon. Although he went gently on me, his hits still hurt, leaving my body feeling like a train wreck. If I hurt this bad now, I dreaded how I would feel in the morning.

I let the hot water attempt to soothe my sore muscles for a little longer than necessary, but I wanted to relax them as much as I could. I would have to ask Lucian for his special tea so I could move tomorrow. I would probably have to soak in the Jacuzzi as well.

After my not so quick shower, my stomach growled, showing the signs of hunger. I decided to go haunt the kitchen in search for food. If there were servants here, why didn't they cook any meals? Or again, was a "pleasure slave" below cooking for? I would have to ask Lucian about this later, if I remembered.

I was just finishing my macaroni and cheese from the box, when Marcus walked in. "You're still alive," he asked, rudely.

"Obviously, unless I'm a figment of your imagination," I looked down at my body. I was wearing smutty clothes that mysteriously appeared in the bathroom while I was in the shower. The shirt was plain black, cut so short, it barely covered my breasts. The shorts were denim, cut so short that my butt cheeks were hanging out. The front pockets hung below the ends. I always said that if you could see the pockets, then the shorts were definitely too short. Stupid vampires. "Pretty hot figment huh?"

"For a human," he mocked.

"Well, the next time you imagine me, can you make my boobs bigger?" I had to toy with him, he looked to be in too good of a mood and I needed to knock him down a peg or two.

Before he could reply, Elaine walked in. "Um, Master," she said reluctantly. She noticed me and cowered even more. No wonder Vampires looked down on humans; she gave us all a bad name. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was afraid of the cat.

"What is it Elaine," Marcus said interrupting my thoughts.

"May I take a bath?"

Before I could stop myself I let out a snort and was laughing. It took all my energy and concentration to not scream at her, so you have to give me some credit. Sure once in a while I would ask Lucian's permission to bathe, but I didn't search for him to ask. If he wasn't around, then it didn't matter and if he was there, he was always pestering me so it would have been rude not to ask.

"Yes, Elaine," Marcus replied glaring at me.

"Thank you, Master." She walked out of the room, glancing at me with fear. I was tempted to bare my fangs at her, but I didn't have fangs and it would have probably pissed Marcus off even more. I settled for rolling my eyes.

"Why's she so afraid of me now," I asked dully.

"She saw your five minutes of fame."

"Marcus, you shouldn't let her watch things like that, she'll have nightmares," I mocked.

He walked dangerously close to me, "You know, Evie, I'm impressed that you actually had the balls to kill someone," he kissed my neck in a sad attempt to make me uncomfortable.

"So was Lucian, it made him horny," I shuddered as his hair tickled my skin.

"What do you think it does to me," he whispered in my ear. This sent chills down my spine. Not the good ones.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to find out," I slid away from him and washed my dishes. Marcus walked up behind me and grabbed a hold of my hair.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you," he snarled in my ear.

"Go take your frustration out on your own 'pet,'" I said acidly.

"Evie, your mouth is full of venom."

"Yeah, well I bite too," I snapped trying to turn and bite him.

He jerked my hair, pulling my head back further, the very top resting on his shoulder, "I believe that my bite is worse."

"Then go bite yourself."

He laughed, "Why do you have to make things difficult?"

"Maybe it's because I hate you, but it could be because I hate you. I don't know, perhaps it's because I hate you. Oh yeah, did I mention that I hate you?" I wonder if I got my point across. It was a bit immature, but what else could I do?

Just then, Lucian walked in, "Marcus, you do realize that I'm home now? Evie needs to save her energy for me."

"I know brother, but I just can't resist putting her on edge."

"You may have a point, Marcus, but you getting her riled up doesn't help me any. I'm the one who has to deal with her bitching."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Marcus pushed me into Lucian, "Sorry brother."

Lucian caught me, cushioning my body slamming into his chest. Due to my injuries from our sparing session, I winced in pain but tried to hide it from the creature that stood before me. The most important rule was to show no weakness.

Unfortunately, his enhanced eyes caught my flinch. "Are you alright," he asked, pulling me away so he could see my battered body."

"I'm fine," I growled. Marcus got to me more than I let on.

"Here, I'll make you some tea."

We sat in silence while the tea brewed. I stared at the stove watching the fire while Lucian watched me. His dark eyes looked over my bruises in concern, but he refrained from consoling me. Once he got over the sight, he concentrated my body it's self. I could see his concerned look from the corner of my eye turn into a hungry animalistic urge.

He threw an ice cube into the hot liquid so I could drink it faster. He practically made me chug it. Throwing the unwashed dish into the sink, Lucian held my arm as if I were going to disappear and led me into his room.

He quickly pulled off my clothes, of course, under my protest. Before I could really fight, I was already naked.

"I thought you were being nice," I asked angrily.

"I am," he said looking at me hungrily.

I tried to cover myself, but he tore the blanket out of my grasp. "So then why am I naked?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because you like to see me suffer in the cold," I questioned sarcastically. I didn't like where this is going. He said he was going to be nicer to me, this wasn't nice. He threw me on the bed. I landed on my back, bouncing on the mattress. "Why are you doing this," I asked.

"Because I can," he purred.

He kissed my lips, which I held tightly closed. His strong fingers pinched my bruise covered arm causing me to yelp in pain. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I tried to struggle against him, actually almost knocking him off balance but he held tight.

"My, my, Evie, you're stronger than you look, but not strong enough. I can change that if you let me," he said, nibbling the spot where he had previously bit.

His teeth sent waves of heat flooding my body. I shuddered, ignoring his touch. Was he asking to turn me into a vampire? I didn't want to be a vampire. I hated the taste of blood. And most of all, I didn't want to spend eternity with Lucian.

"What are you saying," I asked, trying to pull away.

"I can turn you into what I am. I can make you stronger," he pulled back to look at me.

"I don't want to be a monster. I don't get off on kidnapping helpless girls and enslaving them," I said acidly.

This of course earned me a slap. If I had a dime for every time I got slapped while here, I could buy my way to freedom. "I warned you about your behavior, Evangeline."

"What's your point?"

"I will not be easy on you anymore."

"Oh, I thought you were trying a new approach?"

"How can I when you're so infuriating? I've been way too easy on you."

"You call raping and beating me going easy," I shrieked.

This earned me another slap. "I have beat people to death for less."

"So why don't you just kill me? Huh? Why don't you just get rid of the annoyance of 'breaking' me as you call it, and kill me? Just go find another 'pet!'"

I caught him off guard and threw him off of me. As an afterthought, I think he let me. Ignoring the fact that I was completely naked, I jumped on him like a tiger on a gazelle. I lost it, just as I had on the day my parents were killed. I punched, kicked, even tried to bite, anything to hurt him.

Of course this didn't last very long before he flipped me over, laid on top of me, and pinned my arms above my head. I thrashed harder, trying to get free but his body was a solid mass of rock hard muscle and I had no leverage.

"Enough, Evie," he said in his very scary voice.

But I was too far gone, I didn't even hear him. After a few more minutes of thrashing, the tea had kicked in and I quickly tired myself out. I stopped fighting although my body was still shaking with rage. Lucian stared at me for a minute. I looked into his eyes, wondering what was on his mind.

Suddenly, he kissed me. It wasn't full of lust, as it usually was; it was full of passion. It tasted like candy, like it always did. Gummy Bears, that's what it tasted like. I wonder if he ate gummy bears on a regular basis, like a breath mint. I didn't realize until now, that I was kissing him back. I knew from what Lucian told me, that vampires could put you in a trance and make you want them.

Coming to my senses, I tried to break the kiss, but Lucian held me tight. I turned my head to the side to get away "Lucian-" I started, but he grabbed my face and returned to kissing me.

Fighting was pointless. He was a vampire, I was only human. I didn't know if it was his effect of seduction, or if his passion was growing on me, probably both. I let myself melt in the passion and eventually kissed him back once again.

He let go of my arms and caressed my body. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled off his shirt. I could feel him smile when I accidentally let out a small moan. He kissed his way to my breasts, paying special attention to my nipples. After a few minutes, he let his hands take over and returned to kissing me.

Before I could control my instincts, I found myself unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Grasping his erection in my hand, I pulled on him. His eyes rolled back in a show of ecstasy. His mouth once again descended on mine, his arms holding him above me while my hands worked on his body.

In one swift movement he removed my hands and settled between my legs. I gasped as he entered me. He wasn't as rough and uncaring as all the rest of the times, it was gentle and passionate. I could feel him smirk as soft moans uncontrollably escaped my lips. My body instinctively moved against his as our passion grew.

Eventually he collapsed on top of me as our climaxes ended. After he rested for a minute, he reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom, leaving me lying on the floor. I heard the shower turn on, which snapped me out of the trance I was in.

I knew he had hypnotized me, but for some reason I didn't regret it. This time, things felt right. It was as if he cared. I don't know why I gave into these illusions. He was a vampire, I was a human. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was what was between my legs, and that would only last until he was done with his kicks or found something better.

I continued to lie on the floor while he showered. Eventually he reentered the bedroom and looked down at my naked frame. I could see the regret in his dark eyes. Maybe he did care a little. It never bothered him to trick me before.

"I'm sorry, Evie," he said helping me up.

"For what," I asked dully.

"For using my powers on you so strongly, I only meant to calm you."

"It seems to have worked," I replied just as dull, walking into the bathroom. I had already taken two showers today, I didn't need a third but it wouldn't hurt to clean up a bit.

Lucian followed me, pulling me into a hug, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this life, Evie. I'm sorry I brought this on you."

"Lucian," I whispered.

"Yes Evie," he answered hopefully.

"You're hurting me." He was hugging me so hard I thought I felt a rib crack.

He let go and pulled away to look at me in the eyes. His almost black irises studied my icy blues. "I honestly didn't mean to take advantage of you like that."

"And what about before when you were taking advantage of me," I snapped.

"It's one thing to take advantage of someone's body; it's another to take advantage of their mind. Yes I was going to get what I wanted whether you wanted to participate in it or not, but I didn't mean to make you want me. If I had wanted to, I could have done that every time and there wouldn't have been any struggle," he sighed. At least he understood the difference of mind and body and had enough moral to not take advantage. I was shocked he had morals at all.

"Why didn't you," I asked anyway. I needed to hear it from him.

Lucian smiled, "Because whether you believe it or not, I do have a conscience that does have a sense of morality. My line may be far, but there is a line that I won't cross. It's one thing to take advantage of a woman's body, but to take their mind; well it's the ultimate betrayal. Besides, I like it when you fight me."

I rolled my eyes at him and attempted to move to the sink, but he held me tight, "I am sorry," he assured.

"That may be, Lucian, but somehow I don't believe you," he opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off, "I don't believe you, because I'm not sorry. I think it was what I needed."

Lucian smiled and pulled me into a hug. The warmth of his body engulfed my cold nakedness and for some reason it felt right.

"Lucian," I backed away, "Don't do that again, because I'll make you loath the day you kidnapped me."

"I could never do that, Evie," he smiled, "You're much too interesting."

I glared at him, but he crashed his lips on mine in a short but passionate kiss then left me in the bathroom, completely flabbergasted.

4


	13. Chapter 13 Old Grudges

My Life's Story

Chapter 13 – Old Grudges

I walked out of the bathroom to find Lucian lying on the bed in nothing but red silky boxers. His arms were folded behind his head as he watched my still naked body move through the room. It seemed that he was only laying there while waiting for me to finish cleaning up.

A white sheer chemise that had ruffles on the hem was set on the bed waiting for me. As I pulled it on, it ended just below my behind. A bow decorated the area between my breasts. A pair of white panties lay next to it. Lucian watched my every move as I slipped them over my legs.

I sat at the vanity and brushed my hair without a word. My mind was distant from everything around me, barely concentrating on the task my hands were doing. When I looked into the mirror, Lucian was standing right behind me. I gasped. When did he get up? I started to stand, being startled and yelping when he pushed me back down. He gently took the brush out of my hands.

Expecting him to do his worst, I cowered in his shadow. What reason did he have for hitting me this time? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? He grabbed my long black hair and started to brush it as I was before. It took me a minute, but it relaxed me. If I was a cat, I would probably have been purring as loud as I could.

"Evie, please don't fear me," Lucian said softly, his hands working the brush through my hair.

I grabbed the brush and set it down on the vanity. "How can I not, Lucian? One minute you're trying to kill me, then the next you're kissing me like you actually have feelings."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one trying to kill me."

"Can you blame me? You kidnapped me, you beat me, and you've raped me. You tore me away from what little life I was starting to build. Then you punish me for trying to defend myself. You turned me into a slave. Can you blame me for hating you, Lucian, can you?" I finished my rant and stormed out on the balcony.

The cool night air felt good on my hot skin. Tears were forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I couldn't' show weakness. To distract myself, I looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. They were twinkling as if they were winking at me, telling me to play along with some game they had planned.

Soft fur brushed against my skin, weaving through my legs. I looked down to see Luciver head butting my calves and rubbing his body against mine. His gray and white coat glimmered in the dim light. He jumped on the rail so I could pet him easier. Performing a balancing act that only cats can make look easy, he rubbed on my hand while purring like a motor boat.

"Oh Luciver," I said to the cat, "What did I do so bad to be condemned to this hell? Even serial killers get better treatment than this."

The cat's only response was a soft meow.

I was out on the balcony for a while, petting Luciver. The night wasn't cold, but my body seemed to be numb to the slight chill. I could hear the owls hooting in the distance, calling for a mate. The bats flew high over head letting out a high pitched squeak to see their surroundings. Eventually one of the French doors to the balcony opened.

Lucian appeared in the door way, "Evie, it's time to come to bed," he spoke gently.

"I'll go to bed when I choose," I snapped.

"Ok Evie, but you're going to hate me in the morning."

"I already hate you."

"You'll hate me even more."

"Prick," I hissed under my breath.

To avoid punishment, I came to bed. As I lay on the soft mattress as far away from Lucian as I could, I wondered what he had planned for the morning. I was almost asleep, when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward the center of the king size bed. I tried to struggle, but I was too tired and Lucian was too strong.

"Leave me alone," I huffed.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Bastard," I growled under my breath, but his heightened senses captured the sound.

"Shut up and go to sleep," He said agitated.

"Fuck you."

"You just did, but if you want to go another round, I would be more than happy to oblige."

"I hate you."

"Good, now go to sleep."

"I was asleep until you woke me up, now let me go," I struggled, now more awake.

"That's enough, Evie," He said deadly.

"I'm not a child."

"Well, you sure act like one."

"Go to hell."

"If you don't quit it, I'm going to send you there in a casket."

"I'm already there, and I don't need a casket."

"Evie, just go to sleep," he said in a very calm and deadly tone.

"I hate you," I replied in a harsh whisper.

The next morning, I woke up with my face buried in Lucian's chest. His arms were wrapped around me in a protective embrace. His masculine scent engulfed my nose as I breathed. He chuckled at how I was laying after my struggles last night and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's time to get up, Evie," he said, oh too sweetly.

"Why," I countered.

"We have work that we need to do."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad, now get up," He ripped the covers off of me.

"Nooooo," I wined, curling closer to my only heat source, which unfortunately happened to be Lucian.

"Evie, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have to get up," Lucian said gently.

"How about you get up, and I'll stay here?" His only response was picking me up and setting me on the floor. "You're an asshole, you know that," I yelled.

"I know, but you'll get over it."

"No I won't."

"Just put these on," He handed me a pair of pink sweat pants and a gray tank top.

The pants were tight to my hips and reached my ankles. The tank was a normal style shirt almost like men would wear, except it was lower cut in the chest area.

I went into the bathroom and did my morning ritual, grumbling the whole time. When I emerged, Lucian was fully dressed in workout clothes that consisted of men's black sweat pants, and a gray wife beater. I always wondered why people called men's tank tops wife beaters. Did men used to use them to beat their wives?

I followed him through the halls into the same room we sparred in yesterday. Once we stretched, he threw a staff at me. It was the same one I had used before. Instinctively, I caught it. Before I could react, Lucian advanced on me.

I still wasn't strong enough to compare to him, but I held a pretty good fight for a human fighting a vampire, which wasn't very good at all. He would take it very easy on me at first, letting me get the feel of the movements, then he would step it up a notch until he had me pinned. Once he actually tried, it didn't take very much to best me, I was nothing compared to his strength.

We were about five minutes into a new exercise that would help teach me to use Lucian's speed and strength against him when the door flew open. I didn't understand how this exercise would help me, because Lucian was too fast for me to see. An exasperated Marcus flew into the room, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Lucian," he panted trying to catch his breath at the same time, "He's here," was all he could get out. He looked beat up and sweaty and his clothes were torn.

Lucian threw his staff at Marcus, who barely caught it. He grabbed a huge sword, which, if it was me holding it, my arms would have fallen off. He studied it for a second, letting his enhanced vision check the sharpness.

The blade was made of fine metal that shimmered in the light. Toward the hilt, it tapered into points on both sides of the blade. In that area was darker metal decorating the blade. The grip was wrapped in black leather to protect the hands from being sore. The pommel held a crown shaped diamond. The guard was made of gold with a ruby in its center. Near the ends, was fang shaped fixtures that attached to the blade. This sword looked like it could kill before it even struck a blow. Just the sight of it would have had me running.

"Take over, I'll be back," Lucian said leaving. "Oh, and Marcus, go easy on her, remember, she's human and she's mine."

Marcus grinned at me maliciously, but I could see the fatigue and worry hidden behind his gaze, "Let's see what you have," He advanced.

His moves weren't as smooth as Lucian's, or as accurate. If I was strong enough, I could easily have beaten him. But of course, I was only a weak human, so he effortlessly won continuously. He wouldn't go easy on me like Lucian did. If only I was strong enough, I could have put him in his place. I suppose he was only doing this to keep me distracted from wherever Lucian went.

****Lucian****

Marcus ran in on my lesson with Evie. His golden hair was disheveled. His clothes were torn. Blood soaked a spot on his shirt from a wound that was already healed. My eyes could detect faint bruises that were slowly regenerating.

There's only one creature that could do that. He must have gotten into a fight with a vampire, and ran off to warn me. Some would say it was the coward thing to do. I might have agreed, but I was the warrior of the family and this was my home. It was my duty to protect it.

"Lucian," he panted, "He's here."

I immediately knew who he meant. He was lucky to be alive. I suppose he let Marcus escape to come warn me. It was Blake, Seth's right hand man, just like I was to Lucifer. He was here to kill me, or take Evie, most likely both. I thought Lucifer had this place well hidden. I wondered how he found it. I gave Marcus my staff, and told him to go easy on Evie. It was also a good way of distracting her from what was going on outside the room. It was really a bad time for her to panic.

I stalked cautiously through the halls. The corridors were eerily quiet, even for such a huge place. The paintings seemed to move, watching my every step. Finally, I found Blake in the ball room. His long black hair was tied loosely at his back. I never could understand why he kept it so long; it only got in the way while fighting.

He turned to face me; his golden eyes held mischief mixed with unrefined hatred. He was my arch nemesis if we were superheroes. We were so much alike, yet so different. We probably would have gotten along if we didn't hate each other so much.

It was typical him to have been waiting in the ballroom. He liked a lot of space to maneuver where as I fought better in close quarters. If I led him into the hall, I would have the upper hand. We may have been equals in strength, but I was more agile.

"Hello, Lucian," he said in a mocking tone, "It's been a while. I heard you found Elizabeth's reincarnation. I figured I would stop by and take her off your hands, maybe play with her a little before Seth claims her."

"Over my dead body," I replied acidly.

"I hoped for nothing less, although it would be nice if you could just hand her over for once, save me the trouble," he drew his sword and advanced.

He swung at me but I easily dodged. He swung once more and again it was too easy of a maneuver. He was playing with me; testing my ability at the moment and searching for weakness. It was a good thing I was already warmed up from sparring with Evie.

As our fight escalated, I couldn't help but think about her. The thought of what Blake would do to her alone, I couldn't even bring myself to think about Seth. This made me angrier. I couldn't lead him into the hall, of course, he knew I would try.

I eventually managed to get the upper hand, my usual jumping right while feigning left. He always fell for that one. I would think that he would have learned by now. I knocked him on the head with the pommel of my sword. It would only disorient him for a few seconds. It took too long to actually kill a vampire, and I didn't have the time. Instead of taking the chance for him to disappear, I took the opportunity to get Evie and get her out of here.

****Evie****

Lucian ran into the room, just as I was about to disarm Marcus. Okay, so I wasn't even close to besting a vampire. I was entitled to my fantasies. The reality was I was bruised to the bone from the whacks he provided. I did get in a few on him, but I think he had let me.

"We need to go," He looked worse than Marcus did. His gray tank top was ripped. Where the holes were, the fabric was wet with what I assumed was blood. The wounds underneath were already healed.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"You know the other most feared vampire," he replied.

"Not personally," I answered sarcastically.

"Well let's keep it that way," he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"What's that supposed to mean," I protested.

"He's here to kill me, and take you."

"What," I yelled.

Before Lucian could reply, Elaine ran in. Her face was pale, and she was shaking. She probably heard the commotion of Lucian's fight and stayed hidden. Once the noise died down, she probably searched for her "master." Marcus grabbed her and held her bridal style to comfort her. He pet her hair soothingly and spoke words too softly for me to hear.

"Time to go," Lucian said, throwing me over his shoulder, with an 'oomph' from me.

"Where," I asked as the air returned to my lungs.

"Hell," he replied.

Before I could say a word, the room started to spin and then faded out to blackness. It reminded me of my visions, but I could actually feel myself whirling through the air. I clutched tighter to Lucian, digging my nails into his lower back and my knees into his chest, afraid I was going to fall off as I felt the violent twirling of our bodies.

When the room finally stopped spinning, Lucian practically threw me to the ground. I landed with a hard thump. My back hit the cement floor underneath me. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"What the hell was that for," I screamed.

"Did you really have to dig your knees into my ribs," he hissed.

"That's what you get for treating me like a sack of potatoes," I shot back.

"I've never heard potatoes complain so much."

"That's because I'm not a sack of potatoes, you dumb ass."

"Shut up and let's go," Lucian said.

I stood up to yell at him again, but then got a good look of where we were. It was a huge entrance hall, which seemed to be carved out of stone. There were pillars carved into arches leading down the hall. Gargoyle statues lined the walls, watching our every movement. I think I even saw one of their head's move; creepy.

I clung onto Lucian, afraid one of the gargoyles was going to jump out and eat me. Lucian chuckled at me as we walked out of the hall down a corridor. There was a man walking toward us who looked oddly familiar. I stopped in my tracks in realization... Michael; my parent's murderer; my first and only kill. He greeted Lucian, who didn't know I had stopped.

"You," I hissed, my word dripping with venom. Lucian looked at me oddly, but I ignored him. "I swore when I saw you in hell, that I would kill you again."

Lucian looked at me in awe as he figured out my relationship with this fiend. He took a step back so he was standing next to me just in case he needed to act either for me, or to control me.

Michael looked at me awkwardly at first, then in realization. How could you forget the face of your killer? I never forgot his, and it was my _parents_ he had killed. But then again, I was older and my face had changed a little. His face hadn't, but I suppose you would look the same after you died.

He was five foot five with sandy blonde hair and dull grey eyes. His body was fair, but not very muscular. If I didn't loathe him, I would almost find him cute.

Without warning, I launched at him. In mid flight, Lucian grabbed me around the waist, stupid vampire bastard. I thrashed and struggled, trying to get to Michael but his arms were securely wrapped around my body.

"I see you've sold yourself into slavery, Evangeline. It's nice to know that you've prospered in life, especially after you ended mine," he said mockingly.

I struggled against Lucian, but his hold was too tight, "I'll kill you again, you slimy bastard!"

"I would like to see you try, slave."

"I strongly suggest you stop taunting my lover, or I'll let her go," Lucian interrupted.

I paused for a second, looking up at Lucian. Since when did I become his lover? Maybe he was just putting on a show for me. Wouldn't that mean that I was more than just a slave to him to stick up for me? This didn't last long enough for anybody to notice as I decided I'll ask him later and put on a good show, so I returned to glaring at the worm before me.

Michael gulped, probably realizing that I was more vicious now then I was when I was sixteen. Or it could have been because Lucian was right there. "Right this way, Master Lucian," he said overly polite.

His quick legs lead us to a throne room. I think he wanted to get away from me as soon as possible. Lucian was still carrying me by my waist to keep me from pouncing. I felt like a cat, being carried around the stomach by a toddler, although, I had to lift my feet to keep them from dragging. How dare he keep me from killing Michael again. It was like keeping a tigress from killing prey to feed its self. This wasn't just something I wanted to do, this was necessity. I only had another reason to hate Lucian.

We reached a huge throne room. It was the same style stone work as the entrance hall, but a red carpet led up four stairs onto a platform. The walls were the same arches but were missing the gargoyles. Why would the devil need guards? He was the master fiend, the almighty unholy one. He was the prince of darkness, and thrived in it. How could somebody kill him when he was their creator?

On the platform was a large chair made out of stone. A man sat on a blue silk cushion to escape the uncomfortable hardness. He had pale skin, but not as pale as Lucian's, with short black hair, and black eyes that had red flecks of color hidden in the irises. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. There were black angel wings protruding from his back. I assumed this was Lucifer. At the moment I really didn't care, I wanted to re-kill Michael and that was the only thing I was focused on.

"What's the problem," a deep foreboding voice asked. It was silky smooth, but held a hint of menace. Like honey, with a bee hiding in it.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but apparently, Evie doesn't like your assistant," Lucian explained.

"I see," Lucifer chuckled at my pathetic attempt to get free. I growled at Lucian when his hold only tightened. "You may leave, Michael," Lucifer dismissed him.

NO! Don't let him leave! I had to kill him first!

7


	14. Chapter 14 Lovers

My Life's Story

Chapter 14 – Lovers

I thrashed more as my prey escaped. I desperately wanted to get to him. This was the man who killed my parents because he was too irresponsible to call a cab after a night out with his buddies. Hell was too good for this being. What he needed to become was a whisper in the darkness. He didn't deserve to have a body, to have a life. I didn't just want Michael Smith dead, I wanted him obliterated. He couldn't exist in any way, shape, or form.

Lucian was having a hard time holding me back. It had to have been like holding onto a giant slippery fish as I wiggled and squirmed in his grip. Maybe more like a feisty tiger seeing as I wasn't slimy like a fish was. I even tried pinching and biting, but nothing was getting him to let go of me. I could feel his muscles tense and hear his teeth grind so he wouldn't retaliate to the pain I was causing him. I was surprised I had caused him any. He didn't react when I held the knife to his throat in my apartment on the night he took me. I know I had cut him, I felt the blood on my hands. I saw it when he had clapped on the candles. I still had yet to find how he did that.

"We won't be able to have a proper meeting with her like this, Lucian," the foreboding voice of Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but her lust for your assistant's blood is too strong for me to control," Lucian explained.

"Is she trained," the king of the underworld inquired.

Trained? I wasn't a flipping dog.

"Not very well, but she's pretty good with the staff and she has a mean right hook," Lucian answered finally setting me down.

The second my feet touched the floor, I took off toward the door Michael left through. Out of nowhere, a staff flew at my face. Although I was concentrating on the door, I caught it out of instinct. The stick was barely in my hands when something else came at me. I didn't know what, but I blocked it.

The force was so strong that it knocked me to the floor. When I had to courage to look up, I found another staff pressed down on mine. It took all of my strength to hold it up. They were both made of golden stained wood, like the ones I used with Lucian. Black cloth was wrapped around as handgrips.

I tried with all my might to keep it at bay, but it was too strong. There was no being on the controlling end of my foe stick, but I managed to hold it off long enough to roll out of the way. I stood up with Lucifer standing directly in front of me. I didn't know he had moved from his chair.

Startled with the presence of the devil, the opposer of 'god,' the lord of the underworld, shall I go on? Anyway, I backed up, running into Lucian in the process.

"Forgive me, my lord, but apparently she's in awe to meet you," Lucian chuckled, "This is the first time I've ever seen her back down or be speechless."

"She's very strong, Lucian," Lucifer said, ruining my concentrating of stomping on Lucian's foot. I stopped with my foot hanging above his to look at the being that was speaking. "One of the strongest humans I've met, both physically and mentally. No wonder it's hard for you to control her, especially when she's in blood lust." How could I go into blood lust? I wasn't a vampire.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up about meeting you. It was like a fan with a rock star."

I let my foot down on his, "liar" I hissed.

"She does have questions," he grimaced.

"I can speak for myself, jackass."

He pinched my butt causing me to squeak. Of course I had to retaliate by stomping on his other foot. I laughed while Lucian flinched, trying to ignore the pain in his toe.

"Perhaps," Lucifer interrupted, "When she's calmer, we will meet. Until then, all of you get some rest. Lucian, we will meet in the morning without distraction," he said, looking at me with slight amusement. I was once again trying to get through the door Michael left through, staff still tight in hand. It would make a great weapon to use against him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement coming at me. I fended it off easily as the force behind it wasn't as strong. "Very good, Evie. Lucian, she is stronger than I imagined. We'll talk about this later," Lucifer said and left through a door behind his throne.

Lucian had to pick me up and drag me through another door. Not the door Michael went through. It was a door on the other side of the throne. For this, I was even more enraged. I kept struggling, but lucky for Lucian I wasn't strong enough to escape his grasp.

Lucian carried me into a bedroom a few floors up. The floor was carpeted in gray with two throw rugs. One was red with black designs. This sat next to the bed. At the foot of the bed sat a green rug with crème patterns and tassels. Holding up a wood canopy, were two magnificently carved posts. The headboard and canopy were square with patterns carved into them.

The bedspread was crème with red and green patterns. The walls were covered with flower paper. The ceiling was plaster, decorated with hearts and flowers. Rod iron chandeliers held candles that flickered, throwing shadows over the walls. Behind the bed was a nook, which I assumed held the bathroom.. A huge red curtain blocked French doors that led to a balcony. It was weird how this place was lit by candles, but there was modern plumbing.

Marcus walked by carrying a scared, unconscious Elaine into another room down the hall. Her body hung limp in his strong arms while her head rested against his shoulder. I guess being here was way too much for her, stupid weakling. I was dragged out of my thoughts when my body hit the bed and bounced on the mattress.

"Evie," Lucian said loudly.

I ignored him, still staring out of the open door. I had to find a way to get to Michael before I went insane again.

"Evie," he practically shouted.

"What," I answered in a harsh tone, still not taking my eyes off the door.

"Quit it." My view of the hall was cut off by the door magically slamming.

"No," I shouted.

Before I could get up, he had me pinned me to the bed. I looked into his eyes angrily. I was trying to challenge him, that's the way animals did it. Stupid me, that was how a vampire puts his spell on you. Lucian wasn't a wolf, he was a monster.

Trapped in his gaze, I fell deeper and deeper into his spell. I didn't care, I wanted to. At least my spell wrought body wanted too. My mind on the other hand wanted to get through that door and kill Michael.

I found my lips pressing against his. My tongue danced inside his mouth. My hands found their way to his clothes and slowly pulled them off. Before I knew it we were both naked. His hands teased my skin as it caressed my body. His soft mouth soon followed.

I pulled him between my legs, gasping as he sheathed himself inside me. My back arched as waves of pleasure flowed through my nerves, bringing me closer to the edge. Lucian kissed my lips to muffle my sounds. Eventually he had to use his hands to cover my mouth.

"I thought you weren't going to use your powers to seduce me ever again," I questioned once we were finished.

"I had to do something. You were getting ready to break a major rule: don't kill the people who work for Lucifer," he answered.

"It's alright, I think I needed that anyway," I said.

"Maybe you should go into blood lust more often," he laughed.

I glared at him, I wasn't a damn vampire. "Alcohol," I demanded after a few seconds. Most people preferred to smoke a cigarette after sex, well I wanted a shot of vodka, or whatever was available.

"What," he asked.

"Give me liquor."

"Evie, I'm sorry, but right now I can't get you as much as a bottle of wine, it's too late at night. All the servants are asleep and the kitchen is locked. Time is different here."

"I thought you were second in command." I think he just didn't want me to drink. I had gone through the withdrawals ages ago, but it still didn't cut my craving.

"Evie, just go to sleep."

"Jerk," I grumbled. Out of fatigue from the last few hours, I fell asleep in Lucian's arms. Either that or he put another vampire charm on me.

The morning came, but it wasn't that bright outside. I woke up to Lucian kissing me on the forehead. I had to look at the clock which read twelve in the afternoon. His lips moved down my face to meet with mine. His caresses weren't hungry and horny like they usually were. They were soft and sweet, so tender that I didn't fight. I had even kissed him back.

"Lover," I asked once he pulled away.

"What," he replied, dark eyes looking down at me confused.

"You told Michael that I was your lover."

"I said that to protect you. But would you be willing to take the offer?"

"What are the perks?"

"No more slavery, no more beatings, no more forcing. I hope you love me as I love-"

I cut him off, "How can I after what you've done to me?"

"Evie, I know I've been harsh, but I will change. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"What about Elizabeth? Huh?"

"Elizabeth died ages ago. You look like her, but you are different."

I eyed him skeptically, "What if I do this?" I slapped his arm, not too hard.

He slapped me back in the same spot, just as hard, no harder, "Anybody hits me, they get hit back." He kissed the spot where he hit me, "But, only you get a kiss to make it better."

"So no more beatings," I asked still skeptical.

"No, just ecstasy like last night," he replied.

"Ecstasy is a bad drug."

Lucian laughed.

"What if I don't want you?"

"I won't force you, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't try my damnedest to persuade you."

I sighed. This was a huge step even for me. I would be stuck with Lucian for the rest of my life. Of course that probably wouldn't be that much longer anyway. I wouldn't be able to try to escape and return to my crappy life. Did I even want to? If I was stuck with Lucian, I should at least try to be happy, at least until I could find a way out of here. "Fine, since I'm stuck with you I'll be your lover. No more punishments, no more being afraid?"

"No more," he kissed me. For the first time, I kissed him back without any outside influence. It was going to take a lot of getting used to on my part. I've been afraid of him since the day I met him. Now I have the freedom to choose. "I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you," Lucian whispered kissing me again.

We were both still naked from the night before and I could easily feel his erection on my leg. His hands caressed my body, but it wasn't as hurried as when he would force me. His touch was exquisitely rough but didn't cause pain. My body moved with the motions of his hands, sending waves of pleasure just under my skin.

As he entered me, I felt a pain in my neck. It didn't hurt much but it was an annoyance. The pain continued through our sex. His tongue licked my neck where the pain was invading my mind. He must have bit me, but it wasn't like before. My veins didn't feel like they were on fire. If he wanted a little bit of blood every now and then during our sex, then I was okay with that. I would even learn to enjoy it. As long as it didn't hurt the way it did when he first bit me.

When we were done, I went into the bathroom to rid my body of our combined sweat and what little blood was still left on my neck from his teeth. As I passed the mirror, I happened to see something wrong. I screamed. The bite marks were inflamed and bright red. They didn't hurt, but they were definitely severely infected.

"What the hell did you do to me," I yelled at him.

"I marked you as mine so nobody would try to claim you," Lucian explained.

"How will they know it's you?"

"Because my sent is carried in that mark," he answered, "The inflammation will go down and all you will see is a scar in the shape of my coat of arms. Everybody else that has a sensitive nose will smell me on you. The coat of arms is intricate though, I changed the magic to have vines in the shape of an F for my last name, which is Foster, by the way. My male children will carry the same. The females aren't usually inclined to leave their mark."

"Who do you plan on having your child?"

"Who do you think?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

He rubbed my flat belly, "What do you think about a baby?"

"I hate kids."

"Too bad," he sighed.

"If I were to have a child I would want to be married," I hope he didn't take it as a proposal.

"Okay, so then we'll get married," he spoke.

"Lucian, the only thing scarier than you being a father is me being their mother."

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't want my children to turn out like you. I'll kill them first."

"I'm not that bad of a person, Evie. I may be cruel when I have to be, but when it comes to the people I love, well you would think I was a jelly fish."

"Jellyfish sting, you know."

"I only sting when it comes to protecting the people and things I care about."

"What about before?"

Lucian sighed, "Evie, I was trying to break you, to get you to submit. That was why I was harsh. Do you see the way Marcus is with Elaine? She is his, and nobody will come between them. It may seem that Elaine is just a pet to Marcus, but it's like the way you humans are with your pets. Sure your pets are actual animals, but there is a bond there, a mutual love. That is the way it is with us."

"Then how is it between you and me? Am I still labeled as a pet because I'm human?"

"No, Evie. You bear my mark. You are way more than a pet. You are my lover, and if you ever agree, you will be my wife."

"What if I don't agree?"

"I'm not going to force you into anything anymore. If you don't want to marry me then there's nothing I can do but wait and in the mean time try to show you why you should change your mind."

"What if it never happens?"

"Then you will eventually grow old and realize that I look like a twenty-seven year old male screwing his grandmother. I won't age, Evie, I hope you realize that."

"Not so much as a wrinkle?"

"I was born before the civil war. We had slaves on our plantation. I was old enough to remember this, and yet here I am, stuck at twenty-seven."

"That's how old you were when you were turned?"

"Yeah, it was actually during the civil war. My youngest brother had died. He was only sixteen. Marcus was gone way before that. We were lucky he chose that day to return. And when he did, he looked the same as the day he had left ten years prior."

"What happened?" he had me interested. It was good to know things about the person you were having relations with.

"I'll only tell you my side. It's Marcus's place to tell you his. As I said, my youngest brother was killed when the war came to our plantation. The Yanks murdered him in cold blood just because we still held slaves. I was hell bent on revenge, but was no match for five men armed with all the current weapons. I was wounded badly and left to die.

"Just as I thought my life was passing before my eyes as they say happens, Marcus's hand actually reached out and touched my shoulder."

"Hold on," I interrupted, "Where did Marcus go?"

"I'll let him tell you that. I'll only tell you that I was seventeen at the time he left, and he was twenty-seven. Our parents started young, I think Mom was only fifteen when she had Marcus.

"Anyway, He scooped me up just as I was going unconscious. The next thing I remember is pain in my neck. A few seconds later, it passed through my body. This wasn't normal pain. That, I could tolerate. This was searing pain. I don't know how many times I begged Marcus to just let me die. He stayed by me the whole time. Only later did I realize what danger he put himself in."

"That was when you met Lucifer," I asked.

"Yes, five years later I became his second in command." He looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, "Come on, you stink like sex."

"How can you smell it," he inquired.

"I have a nose," I snapped.

"I know you have a nose, smart ass, but I'm a vampire and I can barely smell it."

"Lucky you, you must be used to it, but I smell it and I'm the one who has to put up with you, now get in."

"You know, Evie, I could beat you for this."

I looked at him appalled. "You promised," I whispered

"I said I could, I didn't say I would." I looked at him with sad eyes. "Ok, well can I just give a small spanking," he pleaded rubbing my buttock. I rolled my eyes and got into the shower, Lucian following.

6


	15. Chapter 15 Wounded

My Life's Story

Chapter 15 - Wounded

"Water hog" Lucian spoke.

"Hey there's another faucet over there, get your own."

"Maybe I want yours." I growled at him in response. "Oh, Evie, what am I going to do with you?"

I gave him a 'well' look.

"Even if I wanted to bring you back, I couldn't, it's too dangerous."

"Why is it too dangerous," I huffed.

"Because Blake knows you're mine. One smell of you, any of my enemies would know that. They would take you and do things I could only imagine."

"Why," I asked.

"Why else? To get to me," his hands caressed my face, "I'm a very powerful creature, Evie. I'm envied by many and wanted dead by most. They would do anything to hurt me, even hurt you; someone who has nothing to do with the war. I couldn't stand to lose you. I don't even want to think about it."

"Then stop thinking and wash my back," I smiled and turned so he could reach the said area. There was nothing Lucian could do now. He had already taken me from my home, and now I was marked as his. I would be too easy of a target for any of his enemies if I were left alone. It was upsetting, but I understood.

Lucian left for his meeting with Lucifer while I stayed in the room so I wouldn't be a 'distraction'. I suppose they were going to discuss what had happened back at Lucian's house. It wouldn't surprise me if I was another subject they were going to cover. Lucian would probably be a while, so I didn't see why I had to wait here in the room with nothing to do. Then again, trouble seems to search me out no matter where I am. This place also seemed huge, and I would easily get lost and probably find myself in a place I wasn't supposed to be, just like with Lucian's house.

I was going to go talk with Elaine, but she was privileged enough to accompany Marcus into the meeting with Lucian. That wasn't fair. Why was I the one that had to be left out? Was I really that difficult to be around? Was I that bad of a person that I had to be locked in a room while everybody else got to be involved with what was going on? Maybe I shouldn't have ever left the asylum. I was safer there. I didn't get beaten, I rarely got raped, and creatures that haunted children's nightmares didn't try to throw me through plaster walls.

I was lounging on the sofa reading a book about fighting. It was Lucian's idea; he wanted me to learn about its origins and how many styles there were. I really wasn't paying attention to the words on the pages, but looking at the pictures. I didn't care where fighting styles came from or how many there were. The fact was, I did what I had to do to stay alive and knowing how to do it was just something that was necessary. I didn't need to know anything else.

A cold draft blew through the room. It was subtle, the only reason I noticed it was because it was colder than the room temperature. I looked up from my book to see Michael standing a few feet from me. His gray eyes glared down at me in menace. His face was contorted in a glare.

Before I could react, he closed the space and lifted me up by my shirt front, throwing me into a wall. I crashed to the floor with a loud thud. A groan escaped my lips as my head and back throbbed. I didn't move until my vision returned to normal.

"Not so tough these days, are you, Evangeline," he cooed dangerously.

I lifted myself up in a fighting stance, "I'm stronger than you think."

He launched at me, but this time I moved out of the way. He hit the wall hard, causing a painting to fall on the floor with a loud crack from the wood frame breaking. He swung at me. I dodged and pushed him into the glass coffee table, shattering it into a thousand pieces of shards as he landed.

Cursing, he stood up, letting the glass fall to the floor from his body and swung again. I didn't move in time and was sent flying into a wall with a loud crack. Another groan escaped my lips as my shoulder throbbed. It had been the first thing on my body to hit the wall and it took all the impact. Slowly, I sat up, using the wall for support. I looked around the room, dazed, wondering why Lucian hadn't arrived to rescue me yet. We were making enough noise for a deaf person to hear.

"Wondering where your prince charming is, Evangeline," he cooed, "I put a sound barrier up. There's no one to hear you scream."

What the hell is a sound barrier and how do you "put one up?"

He lifted me by my throat until my feet were dangling off the floor. The air was having a hard time reaching my lungs causing me to wheeze loudly. My nails clawed at his arm to release me. I tried swinging at his face, but his reach was further than mine. He glared at me for a few seconds then threw me into another wall.

My body fell to the ground with a clang. I squealed as my butt hit something hard. I stayed down to help recover from the pain as quickly as possible. There wasn't much time; Michael would be on me in seconds. Turning over, I dragged Lucian's sword out from underneath me, barely able to move the heavy steel.

"Get up," Michael shouted.

"Now you grow balls," I taunted, "You couldn't take on a sixteen year old when you were alive, but you dance with the devil now that you are dead? What's wrong with you?"

"Get up," he repeated.

"What's the matter, Michael? Don't recall the way you begged and pleaded for your life? Don't remember how sorry you were for killing my parents? Don't remember swearing that you would never touch another drop of alcohol as long as you lived?" I was buying time for my body to recuperate, but it was pissing him off more. He would come at me even harder. "Didn't live long enough for you to actually keep that promise, did you?"

I dragged myself off the floor and lifted Lucian's sword, barely. Struggling against its weight, it hovered centimeters above the carpet. Even if I had the energy, I wouldn't have been able to lift this hunk of metal. It was made for a vampire or another creature with super human strength to hold. It wasn't meant for a puny human to defend their life with.

"So, you want to play with the big kids," Michael mocked, pulling his own sword out of thin air.

That was so not fair. How come everybody else had super powers but me? Why was I left as the puny one? I was the one who always got attacked! He swung. I lifted Lucian's sword barely enough to block him. The force of the blow sent me flying to the floor. I let my knees buckle underneath me too avoid breaking any bones.

"Get up," he shouted.

I smirked at him, "Repeating my words, Michael? I remember screaming those words at you every time I hit you. You laid on the ground like a scared puppy while I pummeled you with the bat. If you had just fought back, I probably wouldn't have killed you. You were strong enough to stop me. Physically that is. Obviously you weren't really strong enough in the end."

I stood up, flinging the sword at him with as much strength as I could muster. The heavy weapon didn't go very far and of course, he easily dodged it. Michael swung his own sword at me intent on slicing me in half. His eyes were ablaze with fury while his muscles shook in anger.

Defenseless, I did a diving roll, but wasn't entirely fast enough. Pain engulfed my body causing me to cry out as the blade caught my stomach, tearing my flesh. I panted heavily as my body hit the ground. I lay on the floor, trying to muster more energy. I couldn't pass out now. It wasn't like with Lucian. Michael was fully intent on killing me. He wasn't going to nurse me back to health just to beat on me some more. Or maybe he was, but he definitely wasn't going to let me live for very long afterward.

Michael laughed maliciously, "What's the problem, Evangeline? Can't handle it?" His own sword clanged softly as it hit the carpeted floor.

"It's you that can't handle it, Michael," I continued to taunt him. "It's you who couldn't stop a sixteen year old female who is half your size. I killed you, Michael, and there's nothing you can do about it. You are already dead. You think that by killing me you will get your revenge? You won't. I'll see you again when I cross over, and I'll be stronger than I am now. You changed when you died, didn't you? What makes you think that I won't?"

"I changed because Lucifer gave me the power to change," he hissed.

I smiled malevolently, "What makes you think he won't take it away? After all, Lucian is his second in command."

As we talked, I slowly inched myself from the floor. Once I had my balance, I launched myself at him. He might have sliced my stomach, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. He caught me and slammed me on the floor, knocking the wind from my lungs. Getting on top of me, he wrapped his stubby fingers around my neck and squeezed, cutting off my air supply.

I tried to thrash and struggle underneath him, but I didn't have any leverage to roll him off. He was also a lot stronger than he was when I last saw him. Not that it mattered then, he didn't even fight back when I beat him to death. I think that's what made me kill him. I saw him laying there unwilling to help himself while he left my parents alone to die. He didn't even try to catch the bat I was pummeling him with. He was that pathetic.

I was ready to pass out, black spots danced before my eyes. I felt Michael's weight being lifted off of me then heard a loud crash as if something went through the wall. Black spots still danced in front of my eyes blocking my vision. I could hear voices yelling, but I couldn't make out who's they were or what they were saying. The last thing I saw was someone with huge, black feathered wings lifting me off the floor.

I woke up, who knows how long after the incident. It felt like days, but it could have been merely hours, or even weeks. I wasn't in the bed Lucian and I occupied before. This bed was smaller with white cotton sheets and a black comforter. There was someone standing by the bed with their back facing me. Black feathered angel wings stood taller than him, but hovered above the floor. They looked beautiful as they glimmered in the flickering candle light, I couldn't help but run my fingers over them. The feathers felt soft and silky against my skin. Just like I thought they would. The man turned.

"Must you touch everything you find intriguing," The deep sensuous voice of Lucifer spoke.

"Out of all the five senses touch is the most sensual," I replied. Whatever the hell that meant. What was this crap I was saying? Maybe the lack of oxygen went to my brain making me spout philosophical bull.

"True, but taste can be just as corporeal," He grabbed my hand and licked it, "Mmmm, tasty."

"You're out of your damn mind," I said aghast, tearing my hand out of his.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one who spent four years in the loony bin," he smiled. That was a bit below the belt.

"At least my assistant didn't try to kill a guest," I shot back.

"You don't have an assistant, and you did attack him first."

"No, I didn't. Lucian held me back. Before, I only avenged my parents' deaths. It was him who killed them, so he started it."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," he scolded.

"Three lefts do," I retorted. Sure it was childish, but almightily being or not, he was really getting on my nerves.

"You sure do like to argue, don't you?"

"You just can't accept the fact that I'm right," I must have been crazy, arguing with the devil.

He only chuckled, "You're lucky I'm the forgiving type, Evie. You're also lucky I like your spunk. If you weren't Lucian's, I would probably take you for myself."

"Why, so I can be one of your whores," I asked acidly, trying to sit up. I couldn't help it, I was very irritable when I was in pain and hello I had a huge gash in my stomach.

I grunted as the pain worsened. "Son of a bitch," I screamed in rage.

"Lay back down, Evie, before you hurt yourself, the potion is almost done."

"What potion?"

"The one that's going to heal you," he put a hand on my shoulder to push me back down.

"Why? It can't be that bad, just have Lucian make his tea."

"Evie, you do realize there's a big hole in your stomach," Lucifer said exasperated.

I looked down. My intestines were clearly visible, only being held in by an invisible barrier, or it could have been because I was lying down. "What the hell," I screamed, "Why doesn't it hurt more?"

"Think of it as anesthesia," he replied. I went to poke at my insides to see if I could feel anything, but Lucifer slapped my hand, "You never learn do you?"

"Not really. It's best if you just let me figure things out for myself." At that moment Lucian walked into the room. "Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him, and then groaned at the pain that was moving through my body like a wave.

"I hope she isn't giving you too much trouble," Lucian said ignoring me.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said she's a handful," Lucifer chuckled.

I started to protest, but Lucian put his hand over my mouth, "Is the potion done yet?"

"It is now," Lucifer replied taking a small metal basin out of the fire place, "Evie, this is going to hurt."

I felt chains wrap around my arms, legs, and chest. "What the hell," I screamed, "You promised."

I struggled to get my limbs free, but even if my wounds hadn't weakened my body, I wouldn't have been strong enough to break free of my bonds. I was helpless against these two beings. They could do whatever they wanted only because I was chained to the bed. Life was so not fair.

"Evie, listen, we can't have you flailing around or it won't heal right. What Lucifer said is an understatement," Lucian said urgently.

His eyes looked down on me gently. I could see concern in his dark orbs, though none showed on his face. In fact, his face was blank. No emotion could be seen at all. It was his eyes that betrayed his face. His eyes told me that he was afraid for me. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, they could tell no lie. I had to believe his eyes. They weren't going to hurt me on purpose, well they had to hurt me, but it was only to heal me. My limbs stopped thrashing of their own accord.

Lucian held my hand as Lucifer slowly poured some of this mysterious liquid over the hole in my abdomen. My whole torso felt as if it were on fire, searing my flesh and organs. My insides sizzled like bacon on a frying pan. I held in the scream that was forcing its way through my lips, squeezing Lucian's hand. I could hear his bones crunching, but he never moved. Finally, the pain stopped, but Lucian still held my hand.

"She's a strong one," Lucifer commented.

"Yes she is, so was Elizabeth," Lucian replied.

I glared at him. Through all the pain I was enduring at the moment, I managed to contort my face into a hateful stare. I was really getting sick of being compared to her. How would he like being compared to his brother? Oh that's right, he didn't, and he killed the guy who did it.

"She seems stronger," Lucifer said, "Braver too, I think if it was Beth in that room, Michael would have succeeded in killing her. I also believe that Evie is sick of living in Beth's shadow."

"But she is Elizabeth, her reincarnation," Lucian protested.

"She may be a reincarnation, Lucian, but she is not Elizabeth, now let's finish our task before the wound scars," Lucifer replied gruffly. Lucian's very scary voice didn't compare. Even I cringed, and it was me he was protecting.

"One more time, Evie," he said gently.

This time was worse than the first. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed with my mouth closed, and squeezed Lucian's hand as hard as I could. I heard more bones crunch, and his hand twitched slightly. After what seemed like forever, the pain ceased. I looked up at Lucian, panting. My eyes rolled back and I descended into the darkness of my unconscious mind.

4


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Memories

My Life's Story

Chapter 16 - Bad Memories

_I__ was home alone, as was the norm on a Friday night. My parents were at a friend's house playing cards and relaxing from a long week of work. They did this every Friday night. They would go out on a date, see a movie, then settle at a friend's house until arriving at home around three. _

_Usually I would stay the night with one of my friends, or they would come over here, but lately I didn't see the need for company any more. I was perfectly content on my own. I had books to read and homework to do. I could even watch television to pass the time. It really was no big deal._

_I was sound asleep when the phone rang. Glancing at the grandfather clock on the landing as I descended the stairs, it read two in the morning. I picked up the phone just as the machine turned on._

_"Hello," I asked groggily._

_"Hi, this is Officer Dan Smith, am I speaking to Evangeline Suriah Parker," a voice on the other end spoke. It was male and husky, definitely a smoker, probably even a drinker._

_"Yes, what's going on," I said, a little more awake now._

_"Ms. Parker, your parents have been in an accident. I sent a squad car to come get you."_

_I was stunned. They couldn't be hurt; they were supposed to come home. "Are they alright," I asked still not understanding the importance of the situation._

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Parker, I don't want to disclose any more information over the phone. The detective will explain better when he arrives."_

_Detective? Why was there a detective involved? They weren't murdered in their car were they? "How long-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I think that's them," I hung up the phone and reluctantly answered the door._

_I was looking at an older man of average height, wearing a brown trench coat. How detective like. His brown eyes were grave. His hair was soaked from the rain pouring down from the sky like a waterfall._

_"Hello, ma'am," he said in a voice of authority, "You are Evangeline Suriah Parker, Correct?"_

_"Yes," I said, trying to hold back tears of worry. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Why weren't my parents here?_

_"Ms. Parker, I think you should sit down."_

_I didn't want to sit down. I wanted to know where my parents were, "Are my parents alright? What's going on?" I asked frantically, as he led me into the living room and sat me on the sofa._

_"Ms. Parker," he hesitated, "Neither of your parents survived the crash, I'm sorry," He said sympathetically. Was there no easier way to tell me? Did he just have to blurt it out like that?_

_I looked at him stunned as the blood in my veins ran cold. What a sick joke, telling a sixteen year old that her parents are dead. The air around me seemed too thin to breathe._

_"Do you have any family you can stay with and help you get through this?"_

_I shook my head. "There's nobody," I said mechanically. My grandparents were dead on both sides, and neither of my parents had siblings._

_"I'm sorry to put you through this, Ms. Parker, but I need you to identify the bodies," Did he just say "bodies"? There was no way my parents were dead. I just ate dinner with them a few hours ago._

_I was silent the whole way to the hospital. I didn't acknowledge the sympathetic looks of the other officers or the looks on the nurses' faces that marked the worry of a complete stranger. It was like watching a movie of somebody's tragedy. Except it was my tragedy. This was my movie._

_The detective, whose name I couldn't remember, led me through the halls of the hospital, onto a steel elevator, and through more halls. The walls smelled of death and bleach. It seeped through the floors, staining the steel frame that held up the hospital._

_I didn't know what scared me more; seeing the tables with the outline of the bodies showing through the crisp white sheets, or when they pulled the sheets back to show that the bodies weren't just bodies, they were my parents._

_They looked as if they were sleeping, but their skin was pale white. Their lips, blue from lack of oxygen. The coroners tried hard to scrub their wounds, but they couldn't hide the gore. My mother had a huge gash in her forehead, extending down her face, probably from a piece of steel embedding it's self in her flesh. My dad's neck stuck out at an odd angel, a classic sign of being broken, most likely from the impact. I shrieked at the sight of their battered, lifeless faces._

_Five seconds. It took five seconds for my life to slip away like sand falling through your fingers. The harder you try to hold on, the faster it slips away._

_"How did this happen?" I asked quietly, barely recognizing my own voice._

_"Drunk driver by the name of Michael Smith, the police are still looking for him," the detective answered._

_Before I could ask any more questions, shoes padding down the cement floor at a quick pace stopped me. My parents' friends came running up to embrace me._

"_How dare you," Kate shouted. She was a petite woman, but could hold her own against men twice her size. Her light brown hair was disheveled as it hung to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes glared at the detective that brought me here. "You could have waited for us to identify them! Are you that heartless to let a sixteen year old see the gore of her parents! A life time of therapy won't fix what you just did!" As she shouted at the stout man, her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she pulled my head into her chest as if to block the sight of anything around me._

_Her husband, Derek, stayed silent as he glared at the same man. He would only intervene if needed. He was a tall man with sandy blonde hair cut short in a professional manner. He wasn't muscular, nor was he scrawny. I was sure he could hold his own in a fight._

"_ma'am, you shouldn't be down here. I need to ask you to leave," the detective spoke as if Kate didn't just ream him out._

"_I have every damn right to be here," she ranted, "My best friend is dead, and here you are subjecting her daughter so this! What the hell is wrong with you people?"_

"_Ma'am you need to calm down, please," he spoke again._

"_I will not calm down," Kate shrieked, "Look what you did to the poor girl! Have you no heart?"_

_Finally Derek stepped in, and held his wife's arm, "Kate, please, he's only trying to do his job. Come on, we'll take Evie upstairs and arrange for her to stay with us."_

_Kate's resolve was expended and she began sobbing just as hard as I was. Her best friends were dead and their daughter was subjected to the sight of their mangled bodies. No wonder I went insane._

"_This is our fault," Kate sobbed while we sat in the waiting room, "I tried to get them to stay the night. It was too late for them to be driving about with all the idiots on the road. I should have made them stay. I should have made them call you and tell you they would be home the next morning. I'm so sorry Evie."_

"_No," I practically shouted, "It's not your fault. It's that man's fault. He's the one who killed them. He's the one who's going to pay."_

"_Yes, Evie, once the authorities find him, he will pay for his crimes," the detective assured me._

_I glared up at the man. Smith wasn't going to pay his debt to society; he was going to pay his debt to me._

_A few weeks passed and the cops still hadn't found the whereabouts of Michael Smith. They infiltrated his apartment the next morning to find him gone. They interviewed his friends and family who claimed they hadn't seen him since the night before he committed the murder. Okay, the authorities called it an accident, but it's not an accident when you're just being stupid._

_One day while I was sulking in Kate's living room, I overheard the couple talking about rumors that Michael was holed up in a local motel. That was when my plan set. I would search the motels pretending to be Michael's niece, surprising him while he was on vacation. Kate and Derek didn't pay much attention to what I did with my day. They were too busy planning the funeral and my living arrangements. As my mother's best friend, Kate was set on adopting me._

_My rouse had worked. The second motel I had gone to had only one recent check in a few weeks ago. It wasn't under the name Michael Smith, but under a Joshua Brandon. I assured the clerk that sometimes, "Uncle Mike," liked to go under aliases. This wasn't a blue collar joint; it was a run-down, cash accepted type of place. They didn't even want to know._

_The clerk gave me the room number and I set to work. Smith wouldn't know who I was, so I pretended to be another patron sitting outside until he arrived to his room. Once assured it was him, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I left to get the baseball bat my father had gotten me for Christmas last year in hopes that I would take the hint. I wasn't going to do anything drastic; I was just going to beat him up a bit._

_So much for that plan._

_Once I started hitting him, I couldn't stop. Before I knew it he was a bloody mass on the floor. When I finally realized Michael wasn't moving, I panicked. I ran to the only person I could think of; my long time boyfriend, Rane. He took one look at my bloodied disheveled clothes, and closed the door. He wasn't even worried that it could have been my blood that stained my clothes._

_My world had come crashing down around me. My parents were dead and I accidently killed the man that did it. Now my boyfriend didn't want anything to do with me. What was the point of living?_

_I slowly walked to where Derek and Kate lived across town. It was a fairly big area, so it took me a few hours to traverse. My appointed guardians weren't around, probably out grocery shopping, or buying me things for my new room. They decided that it was best to sell most of my possessions from my old life. The memories my furniture held would be too painful. We sold all the items in my old house as well as the house. The money would go into an account and I would get it once I turned twenty-one. There was nothing left to remind me of the tragedy except for a few trinkets and jewelry that Kate would hold on to for me until I was old enough to claim it._

_Still depressed in my anguish, I just wanted it all to end. My parents weren't here for me to talk to. They were dead. I wanted to be with them. I needed to be with them. I needed their comfort, their care. Opening the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, I searched through the bottles of pills. The strongest thing I could find was Tylenol. Filling up a glass of water, I downed what was left in the bottle._

_While I waited for the pills to take effect, I sat on the couch and watched television. My guardians had yet to come home and it was getting late. At nine at night, I began to feel dizzy. A half hour later, I felt... well I felt like I took a half bottle of Tylenol. Twenty minutes after that, my stomach attempted to purge what was left in it, but it was too late. My hands began to shake uncontrollably as my nerves reacted._

_Was this the right thing to do? Would my parents forgive me? I know they would be mad. What about Kate and Derek? I always saw them as an aunt and uncle, they would be angry as well._

_My body was laying limp by the toilet. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't lift my arms to push myself up. Darkness was beginning to cloud my sight. As my brain was shutting down, I felt strong arms lift me from the floor._

I woke up screaming, my parents' dead faces ringing in my mind, their mutilated bodies echoing in my brain. I had accidently killed Michael, but this time I was going to do it on purpose and I was going to enjoy it.

Lucian ran into the room from the adjoined bathroom. He was clad in sweat pants and no shirt. His muscles rippled as he moved, but I took no notice. There was only one thing I wanted and it didn't involve him.

"Where is he," I screamed, ignoring whatever pain was left in my body, "Where is he," I screamed again trying to get up. Lucian held me down. "Let me go."

"Stop, Evie," he commanded.

"Let me go!"

"Enough," The bellowing voice of Lucifer echoed through my ears, but I barely heard him.

I still struggled, somehow escaping Lucian's grasp. I headed for the door to get Michael, but Lucifer grabbed me around the waist, trying to gain control of my tiny frame.

"You will not find Michael anywhere within these walls," he boomed.

"Why not," I snapped, still struggling.

"Because, he escaped shortly after I threw him off of you."

"What!" I screamed, "You're the devil, for crying out loud. The almighty unholy one and you let him get away! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I would kill a person for talking to me like that, Evangeline Suriah Parker," He growled, throwing me on the bed, "Why should you be any different?"

"How should I know," I shot, "Just kill me. What do I have to lose?"

He spread his wings full span. The feathers flexed in the candlelight making them shine a blue-black. I cowered in his shadow, trying to blend in with the sheets. His eyes seemed to glow in the fire light.

"The person who should be feared the most is the person with nothing to lose. Do you know why that is," Lucifer spoke in a softer tone. When I didn't answer, he continued, "Because they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"What does that have to do with me," I growled.

"It has everything to do with you. That's what I'm trying to say. What do you have to lose? Absolutely nothing, you have already lost everything."

"You know, Lucifer," Lucian stated, trying to hide a smirk, "If you do that too often, she'll get used to it."

Lucifer chuckled, "Will she?"

"Yes, and it will piss her off even more."

Lucifer chuckled again, "I think I like this one, Lucian. She's a definite keeper."

"Lucky me," I cut in sarcastically, finally realizing Lucifer was only trying to intimidate me. I did help distract me from pursuing Michael.

"Get some rest, Evie, I'll come and check on you later," Lucian said.

"No, don't leave me," I pleaded, clutching his arm. I didn't want to be alone, haunted by my parent's dead bodies.

"Evie, I'll be back, Lucifer and I need to discuss some things."

"But you had the whole time I was unconscious," I pouted.

"Not when we were too busy worrying about you."

"Fine, make it quick," I grumbled. He was lucky I was too tired to argue.

Lucian kissed me on the forehead, and pulled the blankets tighter around me. Once I was settled, I was sound asleep. I didn't even hear the door closing as they left.

4


	17. Chapter 17 Questions and Answers

My Life's Story

Chapter 17 - Questions and Answers

*****Lucian*****

Lucifer and I were silent as we walked through the halls. We didn't speak until we were both sitting in his office. It looked like a normal human's office with solid oak furniture and a fancy brown carpet. Books lined the shelves that covered the walls. Of course, what was contained in those books set the great Lucifer apart from the rest. I never had the luxury to read any of them, the titles contained things that had to do with various demons and other supernatural beings. I bet they had to do with how he created them.

"So what's the damage," Lucifer asked casually, breaking my thoughts.

"She'll be fine," I answered, distracted.

"I wasn't talking about Evie,"

I looked at him confused. Who was he talking about? Marcus was fine, he knew that.

"What have you gotten us into," he asked, almost laughing.

"I don't know...Us?"

"You don't think I would leave you hanging, do you? We can't forget Marcus. What about him?"

"This has nothing to do with him."

"He is in as much danger as you are."

"We are in your debt," I responded grateful for his help.

"If I recall correctly, Lucian, you've saved my ass on more than one occasion."

"That's my job isn't it?"

"Yes and my job as the 'boss,' is to protect my employees as well as my friends. You and your brother are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," I whispered, but his super human hearing picked it up easily.

"On to our next issue; how did Blake find you," Lucifer asked.

"Do you think we have a spy," I wondered out loud.

"No, Lucian, we _had_ a spy."

"Michael?"

"Precisely, isn't it obvious? He knew you kidnapped Evie, which was right around the time I hired him. What a better way to take revenge? He also needed protection, who better than my enemy?"

"Yes, good point."

"On to my next question: Evie. How did you find her?"

Oh the memories. I smiled as they came to mind, "I was out looking for some fun when she caught my eye in a bar. It was quite funny, actually, my charms didn't work on her at all, and she very innovatively told me to f-off. She looked so much like Beth that I had to have her no matter the cost."

"How was she when you took her? How did she react, especially when you broke into her apartment?"

"Pissed, she even threatened to kill me. At the time, I thought she was bluffing, but after I found out about her past, I knew she would have. She probably would still."

"I thought she accepted your offer to be your lover?"

"Only to end being a slave, but I hope she will accept me as her husband some day."

"In time, Lucian, it could take centuries. Don't rush her; it will only push her away. She may be Elizabeth's reincarnation, but she's something more. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different inside her, stronger, more powerful, her body is only the casing. She will be a great ally, but a formidable enemy."

"So what should I do?"

"No, Lucian, the question is, what should _we_ do? We need to earn her trust and keep it. We must do nothing to break it."

"You're right, but how can I make up for what I've put her through?"

"I don't think you can. With time, I hope she'll see past it. For now, spoil her rotten. I'll answer her questions tomorrow if she's up to it."

"See you tomorrow, old friend." I left Lucifer's study, and went to see Evie in our bedroom.

As I walked through the halls, I contemplated what Lucifer had said. I didn't see anything that made Evie potentially powerful. I knew there was something there that made her different from Elizabeth, but a person can't be exactly the same as they were in a different life. Times were different back then. Women were expected to act differently. Of course she wouldn't be the same.

****Evie****

I felt weight on the bed at my feet. It was too light to be Lucian, but too heavy to be an extra blanket. So what is it? I pulled myself out of sleep, of curse under great protest from my eyelids. When I finally gained control of my sleep wrought body, I saw a cat lying next to my legs, purring like a motorboat.

"Luciver," I questioned with surprise. As if to answer me, he meowed and stretched a paw at my foot. I reached to pet him, but got a handful of dirt instead of soft fur. "Ugh, someone needs a bath, and you smell terrible," I said wrinkling my nose. He smelled of dirt, decay, and something else that I couldn't place all rolled into one. It was a wonder that he was still alive and that the stink hadn't killed him.

"Who is the one that smells," Lucian asked walking through the door.

"Luciver, he's here, he survived," I said happily. I was like a seven year old on Christmas, practically jumping up and down with joy at the fact that some strange guy in a red suit brought me more stuff that I didn't need.

"You're surprised," he asked as if it were obvious that Luciver would arrive unscathed but stinky.

"Now that I think about it, not really, after all, he is immortal."

I still couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. The cat was my only friend in this place and the only thing he required in return was his face itched, or his belly rubbed, which I was happy to oblige - when he wasn't a bedraggled mess. I was overjoyed to get my friend back.

"How are you feeling," Lucian asked shooing Luciver off the bed, who, in return only growled at him but didn't move.

An animal made after my own heart.

"Luciver, get down, you're getting the bed dirty," I said to the cat. He looked at me rudely, but jumped off the bed. "I'll give him a bath later, right now all I want to do is sleep," I said yawning.

Lucian stripped down to his boxers that were black silk and covered in white skulls. Talk about cliché. He then slid into the bed next to me. He lifted my shirt and felt my smooth, muscular stomach. "No scars."

"Good or I would have another reason to re-kill Michael," I snapped.

"Let's just sleep," He said wrapping his arms around me.

I was still so tired from all the exertion that my body had gone through; he didn't have to tell me twice. Without much effort, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning to find myself alone in the bed. This was unusual for Lucian. Even when I was his slave he would always be there when I woke up, though I'm sure it was mostly just to agitate me.

I about jumped out of the bed when I heard a voice yelling from the bathroom. It sounded like Lucian, but why would he be yelling inside the bathroom with the door closed? I rushed through the unlocked door to find water splashed all over the green tile walls of the shower and the matching sponge paint of the rest of the bathroom. A very wet Lucian was chasing a very pissed off and dry Luciver. How cute, he tried to give him a bath.

"So, who's getting the bath," I laughed.

"Get that damn cat," Lucian yelled as the white fluff ran toward the open door.

"Come on, Luciver. It's time to get in the tub," I cooed to the cat missing his body as he flew past me. I just barely managed to close the door in time.

Luciver stopped rampaging and jumped in the tub, a scowl on his kitty face. I was surprised that the cat had listened to me. Normally cats do whatever they want to do and that definitely didn't involve willingly taking a bath.

"Are you sure Lucifer didn't enchant him to listen to me, well Elizabeth," I asked.

"You'll have to ask," Lucian said, annoyance filling his voice. I'm sure he was upset that he had been wrestling with the cat for an hour and all I did was walk into the room and got him into the tub. I would be mad too.

Feeling bad for Lucian's trouble, I decided to help him give the very pissed off cat a bath. Well I did all the work, while he watched. Luciver leaned into my hands as I scrubbed his fur clean. I had to hold him up with one hand, afraid he would topple over if I let go. I shampooed him several times, draining the dirty water and using the faucet to rinse him. By the time I was finished, he was squeaky clean.

I was letting the conditioner sit in his fur to make it extra soft, when Lucifer walked in. "Am I interrupting," The devil asked.

"No, but do you want to help," I replied.

"No, I would like to have our meeting."

I rinsed the cat, wrapped him in a towel, and handed him to Lucian. Lucian glared at the cat for putting him through hell. Luciver returned the glare with his sky blue eyes for making him take a bath. And he wants kids.

Smiling to myself, I followed Lucifer into a den down the hall. It had a crème carpet, and tan walls. The furniture was light brown. I could tell it was hardly used by the way everything looked. It wasn't dusty or dirty; in fact it was very clean, too clean, a classic sign of disuse. If it was frequented, then there would be a bit of clutter here and there no matter how many times the housekeeper cleaned.

"I heard you have questions, so I figured we could talk. That is, if you're up to it," Lucifer began.

"I am. I feel a lot better after sleeping almost twenty four hours," I replied.

"Go ahead, I'll answer what I can, but I'm not really supposed to talk about the afterlife. Even I get into trouble for doing that," Lucifer laughed slightly, "Here I am, the Prince of Darkness, and I still get my wrists slapped for talking about the afterlife."

"One thing I want to ask before I really ask is about Luciver. He was a gift from you to Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes he was. I gave him immortality because I hoped she would eventually accept Lucian's proposal. He was a very good friend to her. She could talk to him and he would just sit and listen while she vented. He was also their practice child. We know how much Lucian wants kids, but since there are no kids in the underworld, it's hard to find somebody to let you babysit for a day."

"Did you put another spell on him?"

Lucifer smiled sheepishly, "I did. Though most kids don't listen to either parent, cats tend to listen even less. Without telling either one of them, I made it so Luciver would feel compelled to listen to Elizabeth. What else do you have to ask me?"

"Is there a god," I asked, so much for working up to it.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it with humans. However, any human that does meet me is normally dead, so then it doesn't matter. Since you are not dead, I can only share with you certain aspects. There is a being that created your world. Originally, it was much different from the way you see it now. Eventually, _she_ noticed that the world was too euphoric and it was causing break downs in the human race."

"She," I questioned, "there's no way the creator can be a she. Only a male would let the world be the way it is."

"That is where you are wrong. The reason the world is the way it is, is because I brought upon them the ability to sin. I showed them how to give into temptation. It was man who took it this far. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"I was approached with a challenge. If I could bring the world to the chaos that I believe it deserves, I can run it the way I see fit and the Creator would move on. I willingly accepted this challenge and was cast down here instead of at _her_ side where I should have been.

"As the centuries passed, and I made my creations of demons and other such things, we both came to realize that the world was the way it should be. Part utopia, and part chaos is what the human race needed. It may not be what they want, but it is essential to the survival of the world."

"Did you give up trying to take control," I asked.

"Not really. I keep trying just for the sake of the challenge. I'm like a dog chasing a car; I wouldn't know what to do with it if I caught it."

"What about the religions?"

"As long as the humans recognize that there is a higher power, than the Creator will feel appreciated. There are less people today who actually go to church, but still the majority of them pray."

"How did you create vampires?" I changed the subject. It was all so confusing to me.

"It's very complicated. It was actually an accident. Once I figured out exactly how I did it, I decided to keep it a secret."

"How did Seth create them," I asked.

"Ah, Seth, being my most trusted friend at the time, I thought I could share the secret with him. Come to find out, he wanted it for his self to over throw me."

"Where are my parents?" Now we were getting to the touchy stuff.

"They're not here, so I can't say for sure, but I believe they're at peace."

"Where's Michael?"

"I thought you might ask that." He sighed, contemplating, "We believe he was the spy that told Seth where Lucian was."

"Why?"

"What better way to get protection while hunting you down. As for Blake teaming up with Michael, I'm not sure. I assume that it was a good way to hurt Lucian. Of course, he was under Seth's orders. When I first met Michael, I thought he was just weak, especially getting killed by a sixteen year old female. But now that I meet you, I know he had no chance. Evie, I want to be a friend"

"Why?" I reminded myself of a two year old, always asking why. It had to be getting annoying.

"First of all, I may have only known you for a few days, but I already love you like a daughter. I feel like I already know you. It's not because you're Beth's reincarnation, it's something else. There is something about you Evie, you could be a great warrior once trained. I think in time, you will grow to love Lucian. You are his equilibrium. You bring out the life in him. When Beth died, he shut down his emotions. He became as hard and as cold as the blade he wields in battle. You've changed that. I have never seen him in such a good mood."

"I do admit, he does seem a lot less cranky," I smiled.

We sat in silence for nearly a full minuet while my brain digested what we had discussed. The situation with him and the Creator didn't faze me. I had only asked out of curiosity; to know what only the dead knew. The thing I was mauling over was what he said about him and me. How he felt some sort of connection.

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same connection. I think I've always felt it. It's like somehow apart of you is inside me," I admitted.

Lucifer's dark eyes widened as if he had just realized something. It only lasted for a half of a second before his face relaxed in a dismissal.

4


	18. Chapter 18 Elaine

My Life's Story

Chapter 18 – Elaine

I walked into the room that I shared with Lucian to find him sound asleep in the bed with a wet Luciver laying next to him. I chuckled at the sight of a wet cat curled up next to an exhausted vampire. Shooing Luciver off the bed, I lay down and cuddled up to Lucian.

"Lu," I said quietly.

"Hmm," he groaned.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon," I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If you keep doing that, I'll do anything."

"Anything," I asked mischievously.

"Yes, but you have to keep doing that." I kissed him again. "How was your talk," he asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"Did he answer your questions?"

"Uh-huh," I replied again.

I rolled on top of him and kissed him again. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I broke it, and bit his neck hard enough to bleed. He did it so many times to me; I thought I would give him the best taste of his own medicine that I could give. My teeth weren't as sharp as his, so it was sort of pathetic.

"How do you like it," I asked.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I do," He said seductively.

I accidentally let his blood into my mouth, the warm liquid slid down my throat. I suddenly felt a lot stronger, like I could take on the world and come out winning. I felt like I could take on Lucian, and actually hold my own. I bit his shoulder. "I want to play," I said jumping off the bed.

Lucian got up and stretched. I watched his muscles tense and relax as his body moved. He smirked down at me, "Vampire blood gives humans strength, Evie. But you still won't be able to overpower a vampire. The blood does wear off after a while and you only have a few drops, I have a body full."

I glared at him, we'll just see about that.

He dressed in sweat pants and a tank top and led me to an exercise room. It was bigger than the one in his mansion and it had more weapons to choose from. The mat in the sparring area looked like a marble floor, but was soft and springy. I wondered if it was just an illusion to look that way.

"Since you had a run in with the sword, we'll start with that," Lucian declared, throwing me a sparing sword made out of some type of wood.

It was slightly heavy in my grasp, but not as heavy as it would have been without Lucian's drops of blood flowing in my veins. I copied the stance Lucian took while holding his own wooden sword.

First we sparred, Lucian testing my instinctual ability. I didn't do very good seeing as I had only touched a real sword once in my entire life, and that was a few days ago. The only thing that kept me from making a complete ass out of myself was Lucian's added strength in my body.

He taught me defense moves, which I finally managed to accomplish after a few hours. Now that the blood had all been absorbed, I could barely hold my own against his strength. When we were finished with our exercises, we met Lucifer and Marcus for dinner. Elaine sat across from me while Lucian sat on my right and Marcus across from him. Lucifer sat at the head of the table with Lucian on his right and Marcus on his left.

"How did it go," he asked Lucian, quietly.

"Better than anticipated," Lucian replied.

"Is Elaine finding her stay here surprisingly adequate," Lucifer asked Marcus.

"Yes, it was a shock at first, but she's fine now," Marcus replied caressing Elaine's cheek.

Ignoring their conversation I grabbed a bottle of wine and kept it close, while eating my meal. I was on my sixth glass when Lucifer asked, "So, I take it you like your wine?"

"Actually, no, I hate wine, but if I drink enough, I get a nice buzz," I replied.

"Oh, will one bottle be enough?"

"For now," I answered.

During the meal, Elaine kept glancing at me. It seemed that she was studying my movements and my looks, but whenever I took notice, she quickly looked down at her food. Her eyes didn't hold disgust, but slight curiosity and most of all, fear.

"Why are you so afraid of me," I asked.

"The same reason why I've always been afraid of you," she answered quietly, "You looked familiar when I first met you and who you looked like was a person of consequence. Then I saw the news broadcast and my suspicion was confirmed."

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not some psycho murderer who kidnaps little girls while they sleep," I glared at Marcus as I said this.

"But you've killed a man," she replied.

"I'm sure Marcus has killed many," I shot, "And I don't see you cowering in his shadow anymore."

"I've come to respect Marcus," she said.

I let an un-ladylike snort, "Respect Marcus?"

"Evie," Lucian warned.

"Sorry, it's the wine talking," I bowed my head.

We finished our dinner with quiet conversation. I kept my mouth shut most of the time while picking at my food and concentrating on the red wine. By the time the hour was over, I had drunk the whole bottle. Elaine kept glancing at me as if she wanted to start another conversation, but didn't know what to say.

"Shall we congregate elsewhere for a nightcap," Lucifer suggested, "We can talk about our next move while Elaine and Evie get to know each other better."

"Sounds good to me," Lucian answered.

"I could use something a bit stronger than wine," Marcus added then looked at my empty bottle, "Looks like Evie could too."

The other two men laughed as they stood. Lucian held my hand as we all climbed the flight of stairs to the second floor. Lucifer led us down a few hallways that looked more like the Hilton than a thousand year old castle. The walls were made of dark paneled wood. The floors were dressed in a red carpet that had gold flowers woven into the trim. Torches that were run by electricity hung from the walls every few yards. Paintings of various people hung between the torches. I thought I even saw some of Lucian and Marcus.

Elaine and I were left alone in a fancy parlor while the men assured us that they were only down the hall. The room looked as if it had been decorated by a woman. The walls were a soft pink color with white trim. Covering sheer white curtains were gold valances that had red flowers splashed with green vines. A matching throw rug covered a darkly stained wood floor. A dark wooden framed Victorian couch sat by the fireplace. It was upholstered with olive green fabric and accented with a gold and a red pillow on one end. The mantle was made of pink marble that held a huge mirror to make the room seem bigger. Across from the couch stood two matching chairs. They were overstuffed and looked comfortable. In the center of it all was a dark wooden circular table draped with a square white table cloth. The surface held a bottle of amber liquid, two small glasses, and a bucket of ice.

The pungent stench of alcohol engulfed my nose as I smelled the liquid. I placed a few ice cubes in a glass and filled the rest with the liquor. I offered to fix Elaine a glass, but she declined.

Sipping my drink, I sat in one of the comfortable looking chairs next to Elaine. Apparently she had agreed that the couch didn't look as appeasing. The liquid burned as it ran down my throat. This wasn't anything I was familiar with but it tasted like a very good bottle of Bourbon mixed with something sweet. Elaine eyed me as I downed another gulp, taking in half the glass.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a shithole like this," I asked.

She smiled slightly at my remark, "I've been with Marcus for a few years now."

"You mean he kidnapped you a few years ago," I corrected.

"Well," she smiled timidly, "At first I willingly went with him."

I looked at her in shock. Who in their right mind would willingly go with a creature like Marcus? Then again he probably had her under his seduction.

"I was out with a few friends that night. It was somebody's birthday. I forget whose; it was only a mere acquaintance. I was, as you can obviously tell, the shy quiet type, barely had any friends. One of my cousins, who went to community with me, talked me into going out with them. I really didn't want to go, but he insisted that I get out of the house for once.

"That night I met Marcus. I was sitting alone at a table while everybody else danced. I was captivated with him the moment he approached me. How could I not be when a guy as good looking as him approaches a plain-Jane nerd like myself?

"We talked for most of the night. He was charming and intelligent what was there not to like?"

"How about the fact that he's a murdering psychopath," I cut in.

"I didn't find that out until after," Elaine admitted. "By the end of the night, I was pretty well hammered. Marcus asked me to go home with him and I accepted.

"The first night was amazing." She smiled for a second, then let her face contort in sadness. "When I woke up the next morning, he refused to let me leave. He insisted on me calling him 'Master' and treated me like I was his slave. I had tried to escape that night. I didn't get very far. The property we were staying at was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by woods. It was near dawn when he decided it was time to recapture me. I still hadn't reached the edge of the forest.

"He brought me back into his room and," Elaine hesitated for several seconds, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I tried to fight him off, but he was much too strong. That was when I found out that he wasn't some insane person who was stuck in the seventeenth century. He bit me on my neck. I screamed and thrashed and tried to get away from him, but the pain was too much. I felt him sucking on my neck, drinking my blood. That was when I passed out." She paused as tears formed in her eyes at the memories. I could see in her gray irises that her brain was reliving them. After a few seconds she continued. "I awoke the next morning and could barely move. Marcus was still very angry at me. He had hit me a few more times before I could get out of the bed. He has a terrible temper. During meals he would make me sit on the floor next to his chair while he fed me scraps off his plate. When I looked under the table, I saw other women and girls sitting on the floor. Most of them were younger than me.

"The next day we left. We traveled for a few more days. I had no idea where we were or how I would get away. But I did try many times just as you did. I learned quickly that it was easier to cooperate than to fight him. We traveled around the world for another year or so.

"Eventually he had stopped beating me, and only slapped me across the face when I angered him, which wasn't often. Only recently has he let me actually sit at the table with my own plate instead of making me eat out of his hands. I think you and Lucian have something to do with that. He hasn't even been making me call him 'Master' anymore."

Elaine let out a long deep breath as if she had been wanting to tell somebody this for an extremely long time, but wasn't able to share the secret. Then again, who would she tell her story to?

"That first day I met you," Elaine continued, "I wanted to talk to you so bad, to tell you that it's pointless to fight, that they would only hurt you more, but Marcus forbid me. He said that it was none of my business and you would eventually learn your place and if you didn't then Lucian would get rid of you. That was the way it was going to be and I couldn't do anything about it, he told me.

"Then I really got a good look at you and you looked so familiar. I remembered hearing about a girl who murdered a few people East of where I grew up. I couldn't remember the name. I thought maybe it was you. Maybe Lucian took you for that reason. That once you finally started to comply, he would train you to be like him. I didn't want you to take your anger out on me, so I avoided you. That night of the party, I begged Marcus to let me stay in his room. It took a panic attack to get him to agree. Then I saw the broadcast and knew I was right. You were the girl who murdered that guy; beat him to death with a baseball bat. It takes a lot of rage and power to be able to do that. I feared you almost as much as I feared Marcus.

"Marcus found it silly that I was afraid of you. He assured me that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and if you did, he would, well it's not very pretty, but I'm sure you can imagine," she laughed slightly. "Those few days you spent with him and he was trying to seduce you, he was only trying to see what you would do. How easy it would be to make you fall for him. He was shocked that you were immune to his charm. The thing with his eyes," she reminded me, "He hated how Lucian treated you. You were a slave, not a trophy wife, and you sure as hell weren't Elizabeth. Of course, he stuck his foot in his mouth on that one. According to him, she didn't fall for his charm either. In fact, until you, she was the only one."

Elaine and I talked on for a few more hours. I told her about Michael and what he had done to my parents. She seemed to believe me that killing him was really an accident; that I hadn't meant to. I told her about my life in One Central, Medium Security Psychiatric Hospital, meant specifically for the temporarily criminally insane.

The bottle of alcohol was almost gone by the time we were collected from the room. Elaine had finally given in and was staggering as Marcus led her out of the room. He looked over at me and laughed, shaking his head.

"You up for a movie," Lucian asked.

"I don't know," I answered sleepily.

He half carried me into the huge living room. It had a dark brown, plush carpet. The walls looked as if you were in a log cabin. Lucian sat me down on the huge light brown wrap around couch and turned on the huge LCD TV. He put in a movie and sat down next to me. I lay with my head in his lap, as he played with my long black hair. I was sound asleep before the previews ended.

_I was sitting in a dungeon. The only light source was a torch on the stone wall. I could hear water dripping from somewhere to my right. Cries of agony could be heard echoing through the halls. I tried to move but I was bound to a chair. Thick, heavy chains cut into my skin. A wooden door opened to my left and a man entered wearing vintage clothing. How could lace ever have been fashionable, especially on men?_

_"Well, well, well, Elizabeth, we meet again," the man said._

_This must have another vision. "Go to hell," we yelled._

_"Oh, I intend to and I intend on ruling it," This must have been Seth._

_He had long, golden hair that brushed his shoulders, eyes that were sapphire with a hint of red. He was taller than Lucian, but not anymore muscular. He wore a large silver ring on his middle finger. The stone was a ruby the size of my thumb nail._

_"You're pathetic," we hissed._

_This earned a slap, which I felt. Stupid visions and their pain._

_"Oh, Elizabeth, what am I to do with you," he cooed._

_"You could let me go," we spat. I liked her spirit._

_"Nice try," Seth laughed. _

_He grabbed our face and kissed our lips. We struggled, but to no avail. I could taste his tongue in my mouth; feel his breath on my face. Hygiene back then was horrible and I was surprised that he didn't smell bad. His teeth, too, were a pearly white as if he brushed them every day and used whitening treatments. I suppose it's a perk to being a vampire. _

_"I have so much in store for you," he whispered. Something hard hit our head._

I sat strait up in bed, stifling a scream. I felt a hand touch my arm. This time, I did scream and jumped so high that I fell out of bed.

"Evie, what's wrong," a voice asked, picking me up off the floor. I struggled in his grasp, still not recognizing who it was. "Evie, it's me, calm down," he held me tighter. This caused me to panic more. He threw me on the bed and held me down. I kept panicking, my eyes full of fear. "Evie, it's alright," he chanted. Finally I calmed down enough to stop struggling. I looked up into Lucian's eyes, still fearful. "It's ok, you're safe," he cooed like he was talking to a scared child. Well, I was scared and compared to him, I was a child.

He let go of my hands, and caressed my face, kissing me sweetly. After a minute, I wrapped my arms around him, finally relaxing slightly. My body still trembled. A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Lucian spoke as if the intruder were right next to him.

Lucifer walked in, wings spread slightly, "What's going on," he asked worriedly.

Lucian looked at me. I still looked like a child who just saw the boogieman walk out of their closet. "Are you alright, Evie?" I didn't answer. Lucian slowly got off of me and sat next to me on the bed.

"What happened," Lucifer asked, crossing the room to examine my pale sweaty body, making sure I wasn't physically harmed.

"I think she may have had a nightmare, or a vision of Beth," Lucian suggested.

"Vision," Lucifer asked, astonished.

"She's been having them a lot lately."

"Hmmm. Get her cleaned up, and I'll send in a maid to change the sheets. We will talk tomorrow when she's feeling better." Lucifer left the room.

"Evie," Lucian said softly, "Evie look at me." I focused my icy blue eyes onto Lucian's dark brown ones. "What did you see?"

"Seth," I whispered, afraid that if I said his name too loud the creature would hear me.

"I'm so sorry Evie," he hugged my shaking frame.

4


	19. Chapter 19 Pregnant

My Life's Story

Chapter 19 - Pregnant

I wrapped my arms around Lucian as he picked me up bridal-style and carried me into the bathroom. He sat me on the black porcelain toilet and filled the black bathtub with water. The floor was black and green marble. The sink matched the tub while the counter matched the floor.

Lucian pulled off the long t-shirt I was wearing, which happened to be his and the only thing covering my petit frame. He helped me into the huge tub and got in behind me. I don't know if he did it because I was still drunk from earlier, or if he was just being nice. It could have been both.

As the hot water soothed my tired muscles, Lucian washed the sweat out of my hair and off my body, lulling me into a peaceful state. We soaked together while he rubbed my arms and chest with soothing movements. When we finally got out of the tub, I put on a slinky red chemise, provided by Lucifer. It was made of soft silk and barely covered my rear.

"When am I going to get my clothes back," I complained.

"They're on their way. It's taking so long because they have to make sure they're not being followed," Lucian answered.

I sat on the bed that was covered with fresh linen. The calming scent of lavender fabric softener filled my nose. Though my body was calm, my mind was still reeling from my vision.

"Do you feel safe enough to go back to sleep," Lucian asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I answered, lying down.

Lucian lay down next to me and pulled me close to him. His heat emanated through my skin and warmed my body. I could feel his fingers winding my hair around them and eventually he fell asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Seth's victorious grin. I just wanted to slap it off of his face. I could picture his lips flying away as my hand collided with his cheek. Maybe he would lose a tooth or two.

I watched the sun slowly rise over the trees, spreading it's warmth over the vast forest in colors of orange and red.

I still couldn't sleep.

Lucian tossed and turned, mumbling something about pain in the ass women as he slowly started wakening up.

I still couldn't sleep.

The sun rose fully above the forest, shining bright light into the room. Lucian opened his chocolate eyes to see my icy blues staring back at him.

"What's wrong, Evie," he asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," I replied.

"Get dressed and we'll go downstairs."

I got up and put on one of Lucian's shirts and boxers. The shirt was black with a picture of a sword on the front. It reached just past my buttock. The boxers were made of red silk. They felt cool against my hot skin.

"What's with wearing my clothes," He laughed.

"Would you wear one of those dresses," I asked, pointing to 'my' wardrobe that was so graciously provided by Papa Lu. It consisted of fancy ball gowns and smutty dresses that left nothing to the imagination. "Because I wouldn't be caught dead in one," I finished.

He laughed again, "I see your point, but I was going to wear that shirt today."

"Too bad," I said.

He looked at me mischievously, "Fight you for it?"

"What?"

Before I could move, he advanced on me, knocking me to the floor. I wiped my leg around and tripped him, knocking him to the floor next to me. I climbed on top of him and pinned his wrists. Of course I wasn't strong enough to hold him down. He flipped me over his head, and maneuvered so he was sitting on top of me, straddling my waist. I tried to struggle, but I still couldn't get free.

"I win," he smirked.

"Not fair, you're a lot stronger than me," I whined.

Before he could reply, the door flew open and Lucifer emerged. His black angle wings were once again spread for battle. "I heard noises," he half shouted. Seeing us positioned in the middle of our tussling on the floor, he started to laugh. "What are you two doing," He said between fits.

"Sleeping, why," I said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't walk in on something else," he winked.

Lucian decided to take the opportunity to take his shirt off of me leaving me topless. I knew I should have worn a bra. I slapped Lucian, and covered my exposed breasts.

"What's the matter, Evie, you've never been shy before," Lucian said, laughing at my reaction.

"If I wanted everybody to see me naked, I would be a porn star, or work in a strip club, or both," I said acidly, grabbing another shirt from the dresser.

"Why is she wearing your clothes," Lucifer asked.

"She refuses to wear a dress. I guess she hates actually looking like a lady. Then again, what dresses in the closet that are decent to her, are a little too formal. I think you need to buy more spares," Lucian replied.

"Her wardrobe will be here in a few days," Lucifer laughed.

"Did you tell them to leave everything Lucian picked out," I asked, still pissed.

"Sorry, I left that part out," Lucian cut it. My only response was a growl. Lucifer laughed and left the room, mumbling something about immaturity and us being the perfect match.

"Hurry up," Lucian prodded.

"Go to hell," I snapped.

"We are in hell."

"Well then go to a sub level."

"Come on."

"Fine, I'm ready."

We made our way to a huge dining hall where Lucifer and Marcus, who was accompanied by Elaine, sat waiting for us. "It's about time," Lucifer grumbled jokingly.

"Sorry, Evie decided to take her sweet time going through my clothes," Lucian spoke.

"Sit and eat. If you're up for it, Evie, I would like to hear about your dream," Lucifer said.

After I told them the story, I could see faint tears in Lucian's eyes. "Lucian, will you help me get more biscuits," Lucifer asked.

"I'm fine," Lucian replied huskily.

"Lucian-"

"I said, I'm fine," he said louder and with more confidence, "I'm just ashamed I couldn't be there to save her."

"You were severely injured, Lucian, stop blaming yourself," Lucifer answered.

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I kept quiet, but I did plan on asking Lucifer later.

"He's right Lucian, you did what you could," Marcus chimed in.

"Enough," Lucian shouted, "What's done is done. I wish I could, but I can't change what happened. Besides I have a more enhanced version now."

I glared at Lucian, got up, and stomped out of the room. I headed to the sparing room to let off some steam. How could he, after all this time, still compare me to her? It was like comparing a new girlfriend to an old one right in front of her face. In fact, it wasn't just like it, it was it. Lucian was comparing me to his old girlfriend. So what I was her reincarnated. I have no memories of my past life besides the visions. I am nothing like Elizabeth, and I will never be.

Stabbing a bag was better than actually killing somebody. Stupid me had to find that out the hard way, which landed me into a mental institution. Why couldn't I have known this when my parents died? It didn't matter; I probably would have killed him anyway.

While I was practicing on the stab-me dummy, something caught my sword. I turned to see Lucian holding the blade with his bare hand. Blood trickled down his arm as the blade caught in his skin prevented him from healing. I swung my sword, striking at him out of rage.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No you're not, you'll just do it again," I shouted, and swung again.

"I'm sorry, Evie. You're right, but you remind me of her. You are her."

"No, I'm not," I swung quickly and grazed his cheek. The wound immediately healed. Before I could react, he disarmed and pinned me. I screamed in rage as I struggled. "You fucking bastard," I shrieked.

He only held me tighter. His eyes caught mine. I stared at him as if our eyes were magnets pulling toward each other. He kissed me passionately, tongue sliding in my mouth.

I pulled away, "I will not fall for your charms." He grabbed my face and returned to kissing me. "Stop," I mumbled under his lips.

"Why?"

"Because I like it," I admitted, panting slightly.

"Isn't that the point?" He kept kissing my lips, letting his hands roam my body.

"You're not being fair," I grumbled, pulling away.

"How's that," he asked innocently.

"You're seducing me."

"Yes, but I'm not using my powers."

"Liar," I accused.

"Okay, but it's still mostly you."

"It's not my fault I like gummy bears." He looked at me oddly and kissed me deeper as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His kisses were soft and tender, but rough at the same time. The taste of gummy bears filled my mouth. His hands roamed my body, caressing every curve and crevice. I tried to remove his shirt, but he growled and pinned my hands above my head. His kisses moved farther south as his hand moved over my flesh, the other pinning my wrists above my head. He slowly removed my shirt, kissing up my torso, paying special attention to my breasts. Working his way back down, he removed the shorts I was wearing.

"If you ever compare me to her again, I will become your enemy," I said deathly calm, after performing the sinful act.

"So you forgive me," he asked.

"With sex like that, how could I not?"

The weeks passed by quickly and eventually turned into months. I was having visions of Elizabeth that were jumping through the time frame. One night she would be in Seth's clutches, the next, she would be cuddled up to Lucian, taking turns reading a book. My visions helped me understand Lucian more, but couldn't bring me any further than that. There was still a huge part of me that despised him for the things he had done in the past. I hoped for my sake, that I could come to over look those things and see him for the creature that Elizabeth came to love.

One day Lucifer and I were sparring. I was getting better, but the visions were ruining my concentration. We decided that it would be a good idea to spar with others instead of just Lucian. By "We" I mean him and Lucian. I was left out of the loop.

"Papa Lu, will you tell me what happened during Beth's capture," I asked during a break.

"Why do you want to know," he asked.

"So I can better understand my visions."

Lucifer sat on the mat and ushered me to sit as well. After a long pause he started, "It was the early nineteen-hundreds when Lucian met Elizabeth. Blake had found where Lucian and Beth were hiding. See, Blake was very jealous of Lucian. Lucian was everything that Blake wanted to be, had everything that he wanted. If Blake couldn't be happy, then nobody could.

"Anyway, he talked Seth into bringing a whole army to the hideout. Lucian was almost killed and they captured Beth, which was their goal. I have a feeling Blake wanted her for himself. All we know is that when Beth wouldn't cooperate, she was tortured and killed. Spies have inclined that it was Blake who did the final deed. Evie, you aren't reliving her death are you? Are you still having visions of her and Lucian?"

"Not since last time," I wasn't completely lying; just 'last time' was a lot closer than he thought. I didn't want to tell them, it would hurt Lucian severely.

"Enough for now, Evie, rest for the day," Lucifer interrupted my thoughts.

I found Lucian in the kitchen drinking a glass of thick red liquid. At first I thought it was a strawberry milk shake, but then I realized that it was too red. It was blood that he was consuming.

It reminded me that I needed to mention that I was late for my period. It was due last week, but I was too embarrassed to just come out and say it. It wasn't embarrassment for my self, it was embarrassment for Lucian. Most males didn't want to hear about a woman's menses cycle. I decided that I had to just jump right into it.

"I'm late," I grumbled.

"We never decided on a time," he said confused.

"No, I'm _late_."

"Huh?" he started, "Oh."

"I thought your will was your way," I mocked.

"Well sometimes my will gets carried away," he defended.

"So, your will decided to get me pregnant," I half shouted.

"Like I said, sometimes my will gets carried away," he shrugged.

"You jerk," I pounced on him, like a cat on a mouse. He was just so infuriating sometimes. Didn't he care that there was a huge possibility that he was going to be the father?

"Stop!" he pinned me, "As much as I could use a good fight, if you are pregnant, I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Get me a pregnancy test," I demanded. This fight was getting us both dangerously aroused. I could see it in his eyes, and I could feel it in my body. The last thing we needed right now was to seduce eachother.

"Good idea," he got off of me and left the room.

An hour later, I was in our room starting to fall asleep on the bed. What kept me awake was the fact that I may be unwillingly pregnant. I didn't want a child. I was too young, too screwed up in the head to have a child. Lucian being the father scared me just as much. He may have been showing me his sweet side lately, but when it came down to it, Lucian was a ruthless vampire. He was a cold hearted, hot tempered monster. How would he act toward his own son? How would his son turn out seeing his father acting that way? It's always a boy's dream to walk in the footsteps of his father.

Finally the door opened and Lucian emerged. He handed me a bag with three different tests in it. I snatched it from his grasp and retreated into the bathroom without a word.

Three minutes later, I stopped pacing the larger than normal space of the bathroom. All three tests said positive. I was pregnant. It was Lucian's fault. I stomped out of the bathroom to find Lucian waiting on the bed anxiously. Slapping him across the face and throwing the tests in his lap, I stalked out of the room in search for Lucifer.

****Lucian****

I was in the kitchen getting my fill of blood while Evie sparred with Lucifer. I didn't like it when she saw me drink. Usually I liked it right from the source, but it was nearly impossible to get while in hell where everybody was already dead. Usually while visiting, I would go to the human realm and come back, but I didn't want to leave Evie alone. Lucifer decided it was a good idea since she seemed to be having trouble adjusting, so he robbed a blood bank and stored the blood in a dorm room sized fridge. Some of his servants were human and if told, would let me feed off them, but there wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger for the months that we have already been here, let alone for how long we will be staying. It was better this way, as long as Evie saw it as little as possible.

"I'm late," Evie said entering the kitchen.

"We never decided on a time," I said. I wasn't aware that she was supposed to meet me. I don't remember even having that discussion. If we did, then I would have made sure to come down earlier.

"No, I'm _late_," She said, putting emphasis on 'late'.

"Huh?" Oh duh her monthly, "Oh." I was stunned.

"I thought your will was your way," she spat.

"Well sometimes my will gets carried away." It was true, my heart may want something, but my mind knows it's too soon. Apparently, my body doesn't know the difference.

"So, your will decided to get me pregnant," she shouted.

"Like I said, sometimes my will gets carried away."

"You jerk!"

She jumped on me like a tigress on a deer. That's what she was: a tigress. But I was stronger than a tiger, much stronger. I pinned her before she could hurt the baby, if she was actually pregnant.

"Stop," I ordered, "As much as I could use a good fight, if you are pregnant, I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Get me a pregnancy test," she ordered. Since when did she give orders? But she was right, this tussle would lead to more bedroom games, and that was the last thing we needed right now.

"Good idea," I got off her before I gave in to my instinct and went to find Lucifer.

Usually vampires could tell by a woman's scent if they were pregnant. They gave off certain fermions that Vampires and animals sensitive noses could smell. She must have been too early in the pregnancy to tell.

Once I explained the situation to Lucifer, he sent a servant to the human world to get her tests. As I said, here in hell, we could tell by scent.

We sat in silence for the hour it took that blasted servant to get the tests. The only sounds in the room were the snapping of the fire and the crackling of Lucifer's paper work on his desk. I tried to read a book to distract me, but I just couldn't concentrate on the words.

When the servant returned, I left to give Evie the test. She was half asleep on the bed, but the second I entered the room, she snatched the bag out of my hands.

I sat, anxiously waiting on the bed for Evie to finish the tests. A part of me hoped she was pregnant. For centuries I had wanted a child. I never married when I was human. Sure there were women, but that's as far as it went. Evie came out of the bathroom, slapped me while throwing the tests at me, and left the room. I deserved it. I think my stupid will has a will of its own.

****Evie****

I slammed Lucifer's 'office' door open, catching him off guard. He slightly spread his wings, but relaxed when he saw me. Lucifer would have been the first person Lucian went to. Would he be just as excited to learn that I was in fact pregnant?

"What did he tell you," I said not so calm.

"Evie," he sighed, "His body reacted on instinct, if his heart wants a child, it doesn't matter what his mind says."

"I'm not ready for this, Papa Lu, and not just the child. Doesn't it have to be pure?" I vaguely recalled one of my first visions of Elizabeth. She didn't want to marry him because she would have to be turned into a vampire.

Lucifer sighed heavily, "Yes Evie, the child has to be pure, or the council will kill it before it can see the light of day."

"But you can't let them."

"Evie, it was I who created the counsel, for good reason. If I break my own rules, what kind of ruler would I be? I can't keep track of every race that I created. There is a council for each race that keeps me updated and governs their own."

"So I have to be turned don't I?"

"Yes, Evie, and you should marry him, it will definitely help keep the council at bay."

I nodded in understanding. The council would probably try to kill me and my child if the Lucian and I weren't united, even if he did turn me. It was like the whole 'no sex before marriage thing.' These 'Evil' beings had more morals than the best Christians. Well, the ones I knew.

I returned to the room that I shared with Lucian to find he hadn't moved from his sitting position. He looked stunned, but a small smile graced his lips. When I looked at his eyes, I saw regret. He was happy that he was going to be a father, but he regretted bringing me into it when I wasn't ready.

"Lucian," I said, startling him out of his daze.

"Papa Lu and I discussed some things."

"Evie I-" I cut him off before I lost my nerve.

"He told me the rules of the council."

"Evie, Plea-" I cut him off again.

"I'm willing to accept the consequences."

"Evie, I- You mean you're going to marry me and become what I am," he asked. I think he was more stunned than learning he was going to be a father twenty minutes ago.

"Where I come from, we accept our mistakes. We don't end a life before it can begin."

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Evie," he sighed.

"No you're not. Given the chance you'd do it all over again, but maybe a bit different. I'll give you that much."

"I'm not going to lie to you; I can't deny how I feel. I love you, Evie, and I already love the child that grows inside you."

I looked at him sadly and left the room, heading for the gardens. I needed time to myself to let the reality sink in. I don't know if I hated him for bringing me into this and I needed time to gather my thoughts to really decide if I had made the right choice before it becomes too late to change it.

8


	20. Chapter 20 A Close Call

My Life's Story

Chapter 20 - A Close Call

The dim sun shined dully against the flowers. I didn't understand how anything could grow here. It was probably a spell that made the green look vibrant, and the petals look crisp. I suppose that people who conspired to condemn the world liked to look at beautiful things just like the rest of us.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of a fountain. It was a simple statue of a birdbath that had what to me looked like two tongues of fire holding an orb. Water spouted from the concrete globe and fell into a large pond full of Koi fish. I ran my fingers over the surface watching the fish dart around, thinking I brought them food.

I was pregnant. There was nothing I could do about it. I now was forced to marry Lucian and become a – I couldn't even bring myself to think the word. I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to be with him outside the shaky relationship we already had. I didn't want to have his children. I didn't want to have any children. My life was too messed up, _I_ was too messed up. To subject an innocent child to all of this taint is just cruel.

I just couldn't end the child's life before it had the chance to grow. Maybe Lucian will change, he's already started to. Maybe we can give this child the life it needs. We could do it. We could move somewhere into the country away from everybody and everything that could harm it. We could have a nice big house with a farm that was surrounded by woods. I could teach my child how to ride horses like my mother did when I was little.

My hopes died with the reminder of whom and what Lucian was. There was no way we could live in peace. Lucian was Lucifer's second in command. There will always be a bounty on our heads. There would be a higher price for my child. Lucian's enemies would target us especially his child to get to him.

Sure, being vampires would give us an advantage, but there are ways to killing an immortal. Though a child vampire is just as strong as a human adult, it is still weaker than the adult vampire. It is much easier to kill.

"Evie," Lucian called, "Come inside please. I would like to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, I've made up my mind," I answered.

"I know. I just want to make sure that this is what you want," Lucian found me by the fountain.

"Of course this isn't what I want," I spat, "I want to live my life the way I was living it, but it looks like I don't have a choice for my child's sake."

"I'm sorry Evie," he pulled me into a hug.

That night I couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued my dreams. I had woken up from one particular instance covered in sweat and shaking so bad that I couldn't hold a glass of water without spilling it. In the dream I had been turned into a vampire and went on a killing spree. I could still see the horror plastered on the innocent faces. I could still taste their metallic blood on my tongue. I could still feel the satisfaction my body felt as their fluids dripped down my throat. The adrenaline rush caused by their deaths still pumped through my veins.

"Evie, are you alright," Lucian asked sleepily.

"No, I-," I stuttered. I needed to get out of this room. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't be long, alright?" He kissed my lips and rolled back over.

I waited until I heard the steady rhythm of his breathing before I left the room. I wasn't sure if he actually was asleep. I doubted it, but it made me feel better to think that he was. That way I didn't have to worry about him following me even if it was only to protect me.

The Light from the full moon shone bright on the flowers, making them seem to glow, like silver had dropped from the sky and landed on the petals. I walked through the vast rose garden, basking in the eerie night.

At the end of the garden was crisp green grass that crunched under my small, bare feet. It was moist from the night time dew, leaving a thin layer of moisture on my skin. About a hundred yards from where I stood, sat a pond with a large weeping willow hanging over its shore. The branches cascaded around the tree hiding the giant trunk. The tree had to be ages old; it seemed to touch the sky. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been planted when Lucifer first started living here many thousands of years ago.

Hidden by the many branches that draped down, I sat at the base of the enormous tree while watching the water ripple in the moon light through the vine-like leaves. Luciver trotted up to me and curled gingerly in my lap, purring like a motor boat. He didn't even timidly approach me, making sure I wasn't going to hurt him like a normal feline would. He just lay in my lap like it was a daily routine with no regard for what I wanted. It wasn't like I cared, it was just unusual.

"Oh, Lucifer, what am I going to do," I asked him, petting behind his furry gray ears. He purred and rubbed on my hand but didn't answer. As if I expected him to.

"You could start by begging," interrupted a sinister voice. This voice was one of two that haunted my dreams. It was deep and silky, with a hint of malice. It was Blake.

"Sorry, begging just doesn't hold well with me," I retorted, looking up at him through the darkness. Luciver hissed, swatted at Blake, and then ran off.

Thanks for the help, Judas.

Blake chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll have you begging before the night is through. For what, I'm not positive. For mercy, mayhap, or it could be for more," He ran his fingers through my hair to emphasize his statement. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. He slapped me across the face causing me to fall to my side on the ground.

"Is that all you got," I spat, "My grandma hits harder than that." That was a lie. Lucian, no matter how mad I made him, never hit me like that, though I was sure he was capable.

"I like you. Maybe when this is over, I'll claim you for myself." He advanced on me.

I tried to back up, but ran into the tree almost directly behind me. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well, a tree and a hard place. Well, a tree and a crazy vampire. Blake pressed against me, exposing my neck where Lucian already left his mark.

"So, you've already been marked? Don't worry, I'll rectify that."

He licked my neck. I shuddered as his warm, wet tongue ran over my skin. If the touch of his hands made me cringe, his tongue made me want to throw up. Before I could react, pain shot through my entire body. My skin felt as if it were on fire. My bones felt as if they had been crushed, the shards tearing my organs to shreds. I collapsed on the ground as my muscles convulsed uncontrollably.

What had he done to me that made my react in such a way? Did vampires carry a poison that I wasn't' aware of? Did Lucian's mark mean that if another man touched me I would writhe in pain? That wasn't very fair. Shouldn't the mark mean punishment came to the violator, not the one who wore it? It would make sense to keep me from letting other men touch me, but it's not very fair when they touch me of their own accord, such as in this case.

My vision had blacked out when my body had begun to seize. My mind felt as if it were filled with cotton. Through the haze, I could hear shouting and fighting. The convulsions had ceased, but my body still shook uncontrollably. Remnants of the pain that Blake caused still thrummed under my flesh. I felt my frame being lifted off the ground. I tried to struggle, but the being held me tight.

"It's alright, Evie, it's me," It was Lucian's smooth, deep voice that spoke, but my muddled brain couldn't comprehend that it was his arms that held me.

Still distraught by the encounter with Blake, I continued to struggle. The creature who claimed to be Lucian held me tight. His scent wafted into my lungs. It was the remains of his cologne that laced the smell. It really was Lucian who carried me. It really was his voice that had tried to soothe me.

I cuddled up to his chest, feeling numb. Eventually, I couldn't feel Lucian's strong arms wrapped around me. I couldn't hear his heart slowly beating inside his chiseled chest. I couldn't feel our bodies rocking as we ascended the stairs. I couldn't feel him shift my weight as he opened our bedroom door, or when he laid me down on the soft bed. I couldn't feel his lips on mine as he leaned over and kissed me passionately.

I could only watch as if it were playing in a movie. I could only see the hero tend to the incapacitated heroine. I could only witness the love and passion in his dark eyes as he watched her, accessing the damage the enemy induced. The movie played slow and silent as if someone had pressed the mute button. Except this movie was my life and it was really happening.

"Are you alright, Evie," he asked softly.

"I don't know. I can't feel anything." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know," he kissed my forehead, "If I didn't win, you would still feel the pain, the numbness will cease in a few hours."

He helped me peel off my tattered clothes and into a new night gown made of red silk. It had barely reached my knees, but it was warm enough that I wouldn't get cold. Lucian slid into the bed next to me, tucking the blankets around us.

"How did you know where I was," I asked as I settled against him.

"Luciver came and got me, clawed me enough to bleed out a lion. Also, when Blake licked the mark, it was like sending me a challenge. I could feel your pain, which would naturally make me more aggressive."

"So Luciver wasn't deserting me?"

Lucian laughed, "Lucifer trained him to help protect Elizabeth. Since you're her reincarnation, he protects you. He would have tried to kill Blake himself if it came down to it."

"A cat killing a vampire," I questioned.

"Believe it or not, he could. Our little Luciver isn't an ordinary cat."

I felt a sour feeling in my stomach. It had nothing to do with what just happened, but everything to do with the high amount of hormones pumping through my veins. I jumped up leaving a very confused Lucian on the bed and ran into the bathroom to empty its contents.

"Are you alright," Lucian asked entering the bathroom, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I already hate being pregnant," I whined.

One thing I hated to do was throwing up. It was almost unbearable the way my stomach muscles clenched until it felt like they were going to explode. The vile taste of stomach acid and the mixture of undigested food burned my throat until I thought my esophagus was going to have a hole. Then when you add the smell to top everything off, it made me throw up all over again.

"Come and rest," he spoke after I had rinsed my mouth. He led me to the bed where I immediately fell asleep with my head on his chest.

I woke up the next morning feeling adequate. The memory of Blake felt as if it had happened ages ago. My stomach still churned from the over abundance of hormones, but it was nothing I couldn't ignore. The feeling reminded me of when I drank too much and suffered a hangover the next morning. I had pretty much gotten used to going through this, so it really wasn't anything difficult.

After I dressed in sweats and a gray tank top, I headed through the lavish halls into the training room. Lucifer was waiting in the center of the mat wearing black cotton pants and a matching t-shirt. His black wings went along to contrast his pale skin. He looked like a mysterious stranger, someone who was even more dangerous than they actually looked.

Lucifer was definitely more dangerous than he looked. He may have been like a father to me in the short time we've known each other, but he was a formidable enemy to all that opposed. In another's eyes, he was that dark mysterious stranger.

"Evie, I don't think we should spar. I don't want to hurt the baby," he said the second I entered the room.

"I want to be able to protect the baby," I snapped in reply.

"You are a good fighter, but Lucian wouldn't forgive me if something happened. I think that if he helped me teach you, it would be safer."

"You are wise, old one," I said sarcastically.

"Well grasshopper, I have had many, many centuries to learn," he shot back, "Just talk to him and if he agrees, then we will continue."

"You already anticipated my disagreeing, didn't you?"

"I probably know you better than you know yourself," he smiled.

"So soon," I asked.

"I try to visualize every possibility and go with whichever one is most likely you would choose."

"That's cheating," I teased.

"There is no such thing as cheating in a fight," he laughed, "Now go talk to him."

"What did you anticipate him saying?"

"That all depends on how persuasive you are. We'll meet in the dining hall in a half hour."

"You think it will take that long to convince him? Maybe I should wait until after we eat."

Lucifer was laughing as Lucian walked in. It looked like he had rolled out of bed and threw clothes on, in a hurry to stop me before we began the session. "Evie, I don't think it's a good idea you spar. You could hurt the baby if something went wrong."

I glared at Lucifer, "I'll take my leave," he said strutting out of the room.

Traitor.

"Lucian, I have to be able to defend myself and the baby," I huffed.

"That's what I'm for," he interrupted.

"You may not always be able to be there. Seth won't care about the baby. In fact, I'm sure he'll kill it if given the chance. We both know that I'm the target because of who you are. If I can't protect my child then I can't protect myself."

As I argued, I could see faint tears forming in Lucian's eyes. He worried way too much for something that was an accident. Perhaps he wanted to be a father more than I had known.

"Lucifer said if I must continue, you both should mentor me. That way one of you could keep a close watch, make sure that nothing happens."

After a long pause, Lucian finally conceded, "Fine, you get your way. Only because you have a point about Seth," Lucian sighed.

"Good, let's go eat," I said kissing him on the cheek.

We walked hand in hand down the dining hall. Lucian didn't seem to be in any hurry but I was eating for two. He had to have heard my stomach rumbling, it was loud enough to cause a rockslide. Since he was being poky, I ended up half dragging him downstairs.

"Did you reach a decision," Lucifer asked, as we entered the vast room.

"Yes, but on one condition: when I say enough, no protests," Lucian answered, looking at me on the word 'protest.'

"These are your terms?" Lucifer checked.

"Yes."

"Very well," he said officially.

"Don't I get a say in this? After all, it's my body," I chimed in.

"No, the baby is half mine, so I get half the say. These are the terms."

"You're not carrying it, I am."

"I could say no, and you won't continue your training," Lucian scolded.

I huffed, "I'm _not_ a child, you know."

"But there is one inside you."

I sighed, there was no use fighting him on this, "You win."

"I'm glad you've come to an agreement, your training will continue tomorrow," Lucifer said.

We continued to eat in silence. Eventually Marcus entered the room with Elaine next to him instead of dragging at his heels. Her skin looked less pasty, like she had been sick and was now better. A hint of pink kissed her cheeks, bringing out her natural beauty that had lain dormant before. Light makeup traced her eyes, bring out her gray irises. Her dark blonde hair was fuller and shiny in the candle light. Her demeanor was also different. She seemed to hold herself straighter, as if she had just gained the confidence that she lacked for so long. I could tell that this makeover was but a whisper of what she once was.

"Elaine's looking well, Marcus," Lucian commented.

"We've come to an agreement," Marcus stated, "She seems to be accepting our situation more readily."

In other words he's not treating her like a doormat anymore and she's in higher spirits.

The three superhuman beings chatted during breakfast. Elaine and I stayed silent not out of fear for speaking, but because neither of us had anything to say. Nobody mentioned my pregnancy. I supposed Lucian wanted to give me time to process everything before he broke the news to his brother. We would try to keep it quiet until we were forced to announce it, which would hopefully be after the wedding, but I was sure that we would be telling Marcus soon.

4


	21. Chapter 21 Indecent Proposal

rocktheroxie - First of all, thank you for being the only person to review! The numbers on the bottom of the page are there becuse the way it's stored on my computer, there are page numbers, and well, I'm too lazy to go to the bottom of the page on here and delete them. and thank you (to the rest of your posts)

Chapter 21 - Indecent Proposal

After breakfast Lucian insisted that we go for a walk through the gardens. The air was warm under the dull sun, as if a heater was constantly running. The sky was as dark as the approaching dawn, although an orange orb hung in the peak of the sky. It looked to me as if the sun was blocked by a thick layer of invisible fog.

Despite the lack of light, the plants were a deep color of green, showing that they were healthy and not lacking any nutrients. The flowers were bright with silky soft petals that seemed to kiss the air as they opened to welcome what little light they could absorb.

We were half way through the gardens when a wave of nausea took over my stomach. Running to the nearest bush, I let my muscles purge my breakfast. Masculine hands gently pulled my long black hair out of my face.

"You don't -" my heaving interrupted my sentence.

When I finished, Lucian helped me up. "Time to rest," he said.

"I only puked, I'm not sick," I argued.

"Puking _is_ being sick," he countered.

"I'm not resting."

"Yes you are, and I'll bring you a bowl of soup."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sit," I said breathlessly. As I spoke, my legs gave out and I slumped to the ground.

"Let's go," he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the huge castle.

I didn't have much of a choice to let Lucian carry me around like I was an invalid. My muscles were sore from the exertion of throwing up. My body felt as if I had been hit by a freight train. Curious servants watched as we passed, wondering why I was in such a frail state. Lucian ignored all of them and continued to our room. Pulling back the blankets on the bed, he laid me down and then slid in next to me.

"Your midwife will be here next week," he spoke pulling me against his chest.

"Why would I want a midwife?"

"To help where I cannot," he answered, checking my temperature with his hand on my forehead.

"Don't you think I can help myself?" I tried pushing his hand away, but the angle was wrong and I didn't have any leverage.

"Just drop it, you're getting a midwife whether you want one or not," Lucian snapped.

"Fine," I pouted like a five-year-old, turning to face away from him.

I didn't need a midwife, nor did I want one. I was perfectly capable of handling it myself. I was pregnant, not handicapped. I don't understand why men treat a woman like they have the plague when they only have a child growing inside them. Don't they realize that it causes side affects? They should try having an over abundance of hormones pumping through their blood and see how their body reacts.

Maybe that's the issue. They don't know what it's like to have something make you sick besides a pathogen. They don't understand that no amount of medicine will help. I think that when a wife gets pregnant, the husband should take hormone pills and wear a pregnancy vest so they know what it's like to go through what the woman is going through. Then maybe they won't be so much of a pain.

I was drifting off to sleep, when I felt the mattress move. I opened my eyes to see Lucian quietly walking toward the door that led into the hall.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"To see Lucifer," Lucian answered.

"Why?"

"Don't worry so much."

"I'm too tired to argue, so just hurry up and get your ass back."

"Oh, Evie," he kissed my forehead and left the room.

****Lucian****

I headed through the vast halls until I came upon Lucifer's study. The maids bowed as I passed, but I didn't acknowledge any of them. I was too preoccupied with the thoughts that filled my head. I had planned on asking Evie to marry me while we were in the gardens, but I had chickened out. It's amazing how a woman can turn the most dangerous of creatures into a bumbling idiot.

Originally I had planned on giving Evie time to love me before I popped the question, but current circumstances have forced her hand before she could even get the chance to see past my transgressions. Though she has no choice, I still want to do things the proper way. I just wanted to see what Lucifer had to say about it first. Once I reached his office, I knocked on the dark wooden door.

"I'm busy," he called.

"It's Lucian," I called back.

"Oh, come in," I heard papers rustling as I entered.

"What is it," he asked.

I held out a ring. It was made of silver with an egg shaped garnet stone and small diamonds on each side. The metal glistened in the candle light, reflecting back with orange rays of color. I didn't understand why Lucifer never used electricity. He had updated the castle when it first became a popular invention, but he always preferred to work by candle light. Maybe he was just being sentimental.

"What do you think," I asked.

"I hope you're not asking me to marry you, Lucian, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment," he teased.

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, "I'm going to ask Evie to marry me."

"Oh, well, in that case, it's perfect."

"Good. Although she already agreed, I want to make it special for her."

"Good thinking. When should we hold the celebration?"

"Let's give it a week to sink in, I'll propose tonight."

"She loves roses. Do it in the rose garden, I'll turn on the lights."

****Evie****

Lips pressing gently against my forehead pulled me away from my nap. I opened my eyes to see Lucian's nearly black irises watching me. His face seemed to brighten as I lifted my head to better look at him. Was he relieved that I didn't shun him?

"Follow me," he whispered softly.

Reluctantly, I crawled out of the nice, warm bed and donned a long robe made of black satin. I followed him through the castle and out a set of French doors that led into a rose garden.

The flowers were lit up by tiny lights hiding in the red cedar mulch. The roses glowed in the soft yellow and white lighting, making them sparkle like diamonds shining in the sun. We walked to the center of the garden, following the candle like lights that lit the pink pebbled path.

A fountain of a strange creature made of limestone stood in the square. The front had feline features with ram's horns curling around goat-like ears. The back end was serpent-like, curling like a snake's tail. The creature had wings that had feathers starting from the base and ending in the membranous form of a bat. It sat on a pedestal, spitting water from its lion like mouth into a pool below. The pool held fish that looked like miniature sharks. There were a few different breeds that bubbled to the surface, begging for food.

Small lights surrounded the wall inside of the pool, making the statue seem to glow in the dark. Lucian led me to a nearby flat marble bench, gesturing for me to sit down. He reached into his pocket, kneeling on one knee in front of me. Why did this seem so familiar?

"I know you already said you would," he began, "but I want to make it romantic for you, to show you that I can love." Oh, that's why. Lucian kissed my hand, "Evangeline Suriah Parker, will you marry me," he asked slipping a silver garnet ring on my left ring finger.

I looked at him in shock. I hadn't expected him to do something like this. Was he really a hidden romantic? The way he acted when he first kidnapped me said much different. He was a ruthless, heartless creature. He was the type of being that didn't ask for what they wanted, they expected to receive it. When they didn't get it, they resorted to a temper tantrum like a spoiled child.

This spoiled child was deadly. He wasn't even a child, he was a creature that had lived for centuries and could kill someone like me in mere seconds with little effort. I had pushed his control to the breaking point on many occasions and I thought he _had_ killed me. Once I woke up, I had realized that I really had been a hairs breath away from death. It wasn't a coincidence that I didn't die; it was Lucian deciding not to kill me.

But here he was, kneeling in front of me like a man doing the honorable thing asking their lover to marry him after an accidental pregnancy. And like a man, Lucian wanted to marry me. I could see it in the way his dark eyes pleaded for me to say yes.

"Lucian," I didn't know what to say, "It's beautiful," I said, referring to the ring.

"Is that a yes," he asked hopefully.

"I already agreed."

"Evie, I want you to mean it."

"Lucian, you need to understand; you've beat me, you've raped me, you took me from my life. After everything you've done to me, I find it hard to forgive you." Although he didn't show it, I could see the hurt in Lucian's dark eyes, but he needed to hear this. I couldn't let either of us live a lie. "I already told you. The reason I'm marrying you is for our child's sake and so the council won't kill me. Maybe with time, I can see past the hate. If you keep treating me the way you have been since we arrived, Lucian look at me," He was looking at the ground, the hurt now visible on his stone white face, "If you keep this up, your wishes may come true. If you go back to the way you were, I'll never forgive you. I might even do something drastic."

"I will never go back to that."

"But would you if you felt you had to?"

"I don't think I could. Evie, I love you. I already love the child that grows inside you. You know that in accepting our marriage I will have to turn you before the child is born. It most likely will be on our wedding night."

I stared at him, finally realizing that he would have to turn me, and soon. I was already a month pregnant, and the baby would have to be pure blood. I wasn't ready to become a vampire. I didn't want to even be a vampire. I wanted to eventually die and be with my parents. Most saw immortality as a blessing. I saw it as a curse. I didn't want to live this life, but I didn't have a choice. If I didn't agree, then the council will kill me and I would have no life to live.

"The ring is beautiful," I broke the silence, changing the subject. I couldn't handle thinking about that right now.

"Are you just saying that" he asked skeptically.

"No, I really do like it. I've always wanted a garnet. I hate diamonds."

Luciver jumped in my lap at that moment. I scratched his ears, and showed him the ring Lucian gave me. He sniffed it, pawed at Lucian, and gave a meow of what I took as approval. He then made himself comfortable in my lap, purring like a motorboat.

"Lucian," I asked.

"Hmn," he replied looking away from the stars to look at me.

"When's dinner?"

"We probably should be getting ready right now," he laughed.

Lucian and I went back inside and dressed for dinner. I still didn't understand why we had to dress like were dining with the queen during the seventeenth century. Then again, we were dining with Lucifer, the Lord of the Underworld and he was obviously old fashioned. We even dined by candle light. The only thing up to date was our attire. Even still it was fancy enough for a wedding.

Dinner was silent; all seven courses. Lucian seemed to still be distracted by what had occurred in the rose garden. Lucifer could obviously sense something went wrong, or knew us well enough and had known it would happen. Either way, he kept looking at Lucian like he wanted to ask a question, but reconsidered it and continued on eating.

Marcus noted the silence and followed suit, looking at the three of us in question, but not voicing it. Whatever it was, he knew we would eventually tell him. Elaine was always quiet, usually only speaking when spoken to. Years of being under Marcus's rule had embedded many things into her personality.

As hungry as I was before, my stomach turned in knots. I barely touched my soup, knowing if I didn't at least try to eat Lucian would shove food down my throat. What little food I ate tasted like ash in my mouth then turned to sour milk in my stomach.

Of course Marcus noticed. Lucian had to explain everything to him, and how he was going to be an uncle. I thought about my parents; they would never get to know their grandchildren. My children would never know their grandparents. Would they ask about them? Would they want to see their graves? What would I tell them: "Grandma and Grandpa were killed by a drunk driver when Mommy was sixteen, so Mommy killed him because the cops weren't doing their jobs and she got sent to a mental institution for a few years, then a year after getting out, Daddy kidnapped Mommy, and beat her many times, and then you came, but Mommy loves you anyway?" How would they take that?

Marcus's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of being an uncle. He didn't even glare in my direction as he usually did. I think I even saw a hint of a smile, but it could have been the lighting.

"I would like to talk with Evie alone," Marcus said during dessert, breaking my thoughts.

"If it's alright with Evie," Lucian replied. I nodded. "Lucifer and I will be outside," they exited the room with Elaine silently following. I wish they would have acknowledged her more.

"Evie," Marcus started, "I'm not going to apologize. I did what I did to you and hold no regrets. But, things have changed. You're going to be my sister-in-law. For Lucian's sake, let's start over."

Marcus was right; I was going to be his sister-in-law. Family gatherings would be awkward if I still held a grudge. I held out my hand, "I'm Evie."

"I didn't mean completely over, but with a clean slate."

"Deal." He grabbed my hand and we shook.

"Thought of any names," he asked.

"No, we only found out a few days ago," I replied.

"I think you should name it after me."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Markishia?"

I laughed, "You'll have to take it up with Lucian, but I don't think 'Markishia' will go well."

Lucian opened the door, looking stunned at our calm demeanor. Speak of the devil "I didn't hear shouting," he said, alarmed.

"We decided to turn a new leaf," I answered, smiling.

Suddenly, a sick feeling flooded my stomach. I ran to the nearest bathroom and purged the dinner I just ate. It was like my child didn't want food to take up any room in my belly, like he had wanted it all to himself. Didn't he understand that the food gives him nutrients? I felt my hair being pulled back as I rinsed my mouth.

"Care for a movie," Lucian asked.

"Sure," I answered.


	22. Chapter 22 Marcus

My Life's Story

Chapter 22 – Marcus

"Evie," Lucian asked, half way through some action movie that I had no idea what it was about.

"Hmn," I replied half asleep. Vomiting takes a lot out of a person.

"The celebration party will be in a week."

"What celebration?"

"Our engagement," Lucian reminded me.

"Oh, do I have to wear a dress," I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's the custom. Don't worry you get to pick it out."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a month, your turning ceremony will be right after the wedding party."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby will be born a vampire."

It was still hard to comprehend. Just a year ago I didn't think vampires existed and now I was going to become one. My mind could barely wrap it's self around the fact that Lucian was a vampire, Lucifer was _the_ Fallen Angel and we were staying in his castle in Hell. There was no way it could wrap around the fact that I was to become a member of the undead without going insane - again.

The next day, Lucian took me dress shopping in a fancy department store. For once I didn't protest. Not because I was too tired and weak to argue, but since he was forcing me to wear a dress, he could pay for it, and pay for it, he will. I was planning on going all out and spending as much money as I could. Maybe it would teach him a lesson.

After two hours of looking, he began to grow impatient. What can I say, I'm picky. After many discards, I finally I found a long, black, strapless dress embroidered with glass beads, made to look like diamonds. They covered the torso, becoming more frequent around the breasts and waist. On the skirt they cascaded in layers, lining the tapering of the fabric. It reminded me of water that flowed in ripples.

Marcus and Elaine accompanied us to get a dress for her. This time, he let her pick it out. Though he let her do the choosing, all prospects had to pass his approval. With good reason; she kept picking out ugly frilly dresses with only one decent thing in common: they were all a different shade of pink. The color actually looked good on her, but the styles of the dresses made her look like a giant powder pouf.

Eventually I took pity on Marcus and helped her choose a better suited dress. She ended up with a long, light pink, strapless dress. It was like a corset to the waist, and flared out, reaching her ankles. Flowers embroidered the breast and waist, then swam down the skirt in vines. Lace ruffles fell from the waist in the front center of the skirt, reaching the bottom.

When we returned, I insisted we continue my training that night. I suggested to Marcus that Elaine learn to fight. He, of course, argued, which postponed my session.

After a few minutes of listening to our bickering, Lucian decided to do paperwork and left the room. Elaine also wandered off to her shared set of rooms.

"Why won't you let her at least learn some self defense moves," I pressured.

"Because she's a woman, she shouldn't have to need to defend herself. That's what I'm here for," Marcus argued.

"Even people who don't live by the sword can still die by them," I countered.

He stayed silent, but glared at me.

"Do you love her," I asked.

Marcus looked at me strangely. His eyes questioned my motives and told me he didn't want me to know the answer.

"Even if it's how a human loves their dog, do you love her," I pressed.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. His tone told me that it wasn't that kind of love, but the love a man holds for a woman. Marcus did exactly what he screamed at Lucian for doing; he fell in love with his concubine.

"She needs to be able to defend herself. If Blake comes here with an army and everybody's busy fighting somebody, who is going to be there to protect Elaine?"

Marcus hesitated. He knew I was right. Elaine was in as much danger as I was. If Seth caught her, he would torture her to death just like he did to Elizabeth. She needed to at least be able to get away long enough to end her own life before she was subjected to his wrath. There are things worse than death.

"Fine," he sighed, but I knew he was only agreeing to shut me up for the moment. He wasn't actually going to let Elaine learn.

"Thank you," I smiled falsely. He knew I didn't believe him. "Since I have you alone, I was wondering if you would tell me more about yourself."

"What," he asked confused.

"Well, Lucian told me his story, and since you're going to be my brother, I thought I should know yours."

"How much did he tell you?"

"Just that you're ten years older than he is, and you left when he was seventeen, and a few other things, but not really much about you."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. We lived in Northern Tennessee on a small plantation. We didn't have much money growing up, but we all had a decent child hood. Pop at even had enough money to buy a few slaves to help around the farm so us kids could get a good education.

"I was the oldest. Mom was fifteen when I was born and pop was twenty. Ten years later Lucian was born. It was just us for another eleven years until Ezra was born. Lucian and I were always close. Since Dad was always busy with the business, I took care of him. He always saw me as more of a father than our own father. Ezra was only six months when Dad died. He got kicked in the ribs by a cow and it punctured his lung. It was very hard on us all. Mom ended up having to take over everything and I was left to care for my younger brothers.

"Eventually, the farm wasn't enough for me. I had the education and I wanted to use it. Lucian was seventeen, perfectly capable of taking care of our six-year-old brother. I was twenty-seven and I thought it was time I saw the world. Back then we were usually married by the time we were twenty, but I was too busy taking care of my younger brothers to settle down. It was the year eighteen-fifty-three that I left.

"For three years I traveled. I worked as a farm hand in whatever village I stayed in for money and shelter. I learned a lot about the world and how harsh it was. In the spring of eighteen-hundred-fifty-six, I was traveling back home for a visit. I was stopped by a band of thugs who wanted what little I carried. I figured they needed it more than I did, so I willingly gave up my money. Instead of taking what they wanted and leaving me be, they stabbed me in the chest.

"As I lay in the mud, dying, a tall figure loomed over me. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was his eyes I remember the most. I felt as if they looked into my soul. He touched my chest where my blood flowed and licked his finger. While I yelled curses for the monster that I saw him for, he only smiled.

'Do you wish to live,' he asked me.

'Yes,' I cried.

'Why should I let you live while others have perished,' he continued.

'I have a family,' I answered.

'Others that have died had families that mourned them,' he countered simply.

'Mine has lost enough,' I pleaded.

'I am not convinced,' he straitened, 'I ask you: why do you want to live?"

'I know of no creature that wishes to die,' I answered, now delirious by the blood loss.

The man laughed, 'I like that answer.'

"He bent over me once again and placed his mouth against my neck. As I thrashed futilely to get free of his abnormally strong grip, I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. Before I could take my next breath, his wrist was over my mouth. I choked as warm liquid dripped down my throat then everything went black. That was the last breath I ever had to take.

"When I woke up three days later, I was in a strange place. I came to find that the creature's name was Damon and he was a vampire. He was also Lucifer's second in command. Damon raised me, so to speak, as if I were his own child. I had to learn all over again, how to walk and move. I had to be gentler while holding things due to my new strength. I couldn't press too hard while I walked or I would crack the marble underneath my feet. I stopped writing home, for there was no way to send a letter from hell.

"For six years I was Damon's apprentice. When the tension between Seth and Lucifer became enough to snap, Damon was murdered by Blake. I begged Lucifer to allow me to return to my family, but he wouldn't with Damon being gone. Finally after a year of pleading different cases, he granted a ten year visit, but he needed me back. Time moves slower for vampires because we have forever to wait. This war had been building up for two thousand years when Damon was murdered.

"Back home, I learned that there was another war going on; the Civil war between the North and South of the United States. I could see the smoke rising from our house seven miles away when I arrived. I traveled that distance within minutes.

"When I reached our lands, I found the fields in ruins. Dead slaves lay everywhere. Cries from their children rang like a gong in my sensitive ears. I found Lucian on our front lawn. Blood poured out of holes in his torso. I had no knowledge of how Damon had turned me, so I scooped up his body and said the incantation that would bring me back to Lucifer.

"I once again begged for a favor. I wanted to turn Lucian into a vampire. Lucifer watched him for several minutes, not speaking. When I tried to voice the urgency of our situation, he silenced me. I was about to scream that my brother was dying and he needed to move his ass and make a decision, when he spoke.

'Lucian Michael Foster,' he boomed, 'Why do you wish to live?'

I was stunned that Lucifer knew Lucian's full name, but then again, he is the devil.

'Who doesn't wish to live,' Lucian asked weakly.

Lucifer laughed, 'If I recall correctly, Marcus, you said the same thing to Damon when he asked you that question.'

'Something along those lines,' I muttered.

'You both have great potential. Your wish is granted, but you owe me, Lucian. You owe me for the rest of eternity.'

"Lucifer had me carry Lucian into a padded room where he made me wait outside the door. Once he walked back out, I rushed back inside to be with my brother. I remembered the agonizing pain when I died. Lucifer warned me that Lucian would try to kill me. When he was in that state, he wouldn't recognize even his own brother. It didn't matter; I had to be there for him.

"Lucian did try to kill me on the second day, but I managed to talk him back to reality. We had barely reached the third morning when Lucian's transformation was complete. It was the fastest anybody has turned.

"We stayed here with Lucifer for the duration of Lucian's training and the completion of mine. We found out a year later that our mother had taken ill and died. The doctors said it was from the grief of losing her family. We no longer had any ties to the human world."

"Lucian was a fast learner and within a year he was at my level. Five years after his death, he became Lucifer's second in command. I was jealous, what man wouldn't be? But I was happy for my brother. I also got away with a lot of things others wouldn't because of his standing. I suppose you could say that I took advantage of Lucian's position. But while Lucifer turned to Lucian, Lucian turned to me. I was still his big brother and the parental influence in his life."

"Wow, that was interesting," I spoke after Marcus finished his story.

"Yes, and here we are," he smiled, "Lucian's looking for you."

"I thought he was doing paper work?"

"Apparently I'm through," Lucian snapped, entering the living room where Marcus and I moved our conversation.

What the hell was his issue? I never got to voice that question because my stomach twisted and I ran toward the nearest bathroom. Again, I was forced to rest until dinner was served.

Later that evening, we all sat on the huge wrap around couch. I was curled up against Lucian, while Elaine rested her head in Marcus's lap. We watched some dumb movie from the eighties that had no sensible story line. When Elaine got up to use the bathroom, I leapt away from Lucian and pounced on the unsuspecting girl. Before anybody could respond, I had her pinned. If it had been one of Blake's goons, she would have been dead in a millisecond.

"Marcus, if you don't want her to die, then you'll let her learn," I said.

"Fine, you teach her," he snapped.

I smiled in triumph, helped Elaine off the floor, and then settled back down next to Lucian. The squeaky wheel finally gets the grease. This time Marcus would let Elaine learn and not just say he would to appease me.

The next day, we all met in the training room. I threw a staff at Elaine, but she didn't catch it. Instead she stood there, letting it clatter to the floor. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face, causing her head to turn. She only turned her head back toward me, staring down at the floor. This infuriated me. She didn't react, she didn't glare, and she didn't even ball her fist to try to keep her temper in check. She looked at the floor and accepted the slap.

"If you want to live, you will learn," I hissed at her, "and you will reclaim that temper."

She looked at Marcus. "Listen to Evie, she's only trying to teach you," he said, encouragingly. I could see in his eyes that he was finally ashamed of what he did to Elaine.

I threw the staff again. She caught it much better than I anticipated. Immediately I advanced with a speed that I later learned was slightly faster than a normal human's. Her defense wasn't bad for being purely instinctual and not knowing how to hold a weapon. This I taught her, and the defense moves I had learned from Lucian. After an hour, I still disarmed her too easily for my liking.

"You're better than this," I consoled. I pushed her hard for a few more hours then I had to rush to the bathroom and purge my stomach.

"Enough for the day," Lucian said upon my return. Since I was tired, I didn't really argue but next time he wouldn't get away so easily.

"Marcus, a word," I said as everybody else left.

The older Vampire looked at me curiously, but I waited until everybody had left the room before I spoke. I knew Lucian was waiting outside the room and would hear everything I said.

"She has potential, encourage her to use it."

Marcus nodded once, but didn't speak. He then turned and left the room, leaving me alone for Lucian to come collect me.

Lucian looked at me awkwardly for several seconds, "Are you feeling alright?"

"A little queasy, why," I answered swinging my stick for practice.

"You didn't fight me when I said that was enough."

"No, I didn't."

"May I ask why?"

"You may, but it doesn't mean that I'll answer," I spun the staff in my hands.

Lucian sighed, "Evie, please, you know I worry."

"I know, but you don't have to. I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired from throwing up. If you hadn't ended it, I probably would have in another twenty minutes."

"Do you want to go take a nap?"

"After a snack," I answered.

Lucian smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me through the halls as we walked slowly toward the kitchen. He looked to be savoring the simple contact between our hands. He seemed to be showing me the softer side of the evil vampire that had kidnapped me, but I still couldn't forget the abuse that he put me through.

The next day, Elaine was stronger and faster. She was quick to block my blows, but still unable to take the offensive. I had a feeling that Marcus somehow cheated, maybe by giving her a drop of his blood so she could stand against me. Just my luck, I got nauseous twenty minutes into our session and had to run for the bathroom.

"Enough for today," Lucian insisted, after I returned.

"I'm fine," I argued.

"I said, it's enough," he bellowed. Judging by his attitude lately, one would think that he was the one that was pregnant.

"I said, I'm fine," I retorted. I understood that he was worried, but it was my body, I knew my own limits.

"Evie, don't push me," he warned.

"Fine," I yelled, "Marcus, can you spar with Elaine, since King Whine-ass has to have his way."

She looked horrified. It was clear she was still afraid of him. I, of course, was insensitive to this. "Elaine, don't hold back. Just pretend he captured you and thrust you into slavery," She looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay, just pretend to be me. Do what I would do,"

"I'm not that insane," she said panicked.

I laughed at her while Lucian proceeded to drag me by my upper arm out of the training room. I felt like a disobedient dog, who got into the neighbors flowers, or chased after the wrong cat.

6


	23. Chapter 23 Music Tames the Savage Beast

My Life's Story

Chapter 23 - Music Tames the Savage Beast

"You need to rest," Lucian said, leading me into our bedroom.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped," I complained.

"I know, but you need to rest."

I tore my arm out of his grasp, "I'm not tired!" I screamed, and then stomped away.

As I my feet followed my stomach to the busy kitchen, my mind ranted about Lucian. He had no right to treat me like he was. Sure, it was better than getting beat. It was weird going from being hit and thrown around like a rag doll, to being treated like I was made of porcelain that was going to break at any second. The two extremes were messing with my head and making me insane. Well, more than I already was.

I was eating a peanut butter and butter sandwich, mind still raving about Lucian's treatment of me. The kitchen staff was buzzing about attempting to finish our dinner. I stayed out of the way, sitting at the breakfast bar while I snacked.

Lucifer eventually walked into the room, "Are you alright, Evie?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, "The way you and Lucian worry I would have sworn I was dying of some incurable disease."

"I was asking about your emotions. I can see that you're fine physically."

I sighed, but didn't answer. I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. These stupid hormones were really messing me up. One second I would be fine, the next I would want to rip somebody's head off, then the one after that, I would be crying like a baby. This was getting ridiculous. I wanted to slap _myself_; I could only imagine what Lucian and Lucifer wanted to do.

"Evie, Lucian only worries because he cares. He can't understand what your body is going through and he doesn't want to take any chances of you or the baby getting hurt."

"Why can't he understand that I know what my body can and cannot handle?"

"Like I said, he can't understand. He knows how you are. Your intestine could be hanging out and you would still be saying that you're fine. In fact, you've already done that. He wants to make sure that you're not pushing yourself. He doesn't want you to hurt the baby while learning how to protect it. Since he can't understand, please try to."

"I don't like being treated like a child."

"Compared to us, Evie, you are a child."

I glared at him, "You get away with saying that, only because you're my Papa Lu. If it were anybody else, they would have gotten their nose broken."

He chuckled and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. Smiling in a fatherly way, he took a large bite and walked out of the room leaving me alone to my sandwich.

Lucian entered the room just as Lucifer left. I glared in his direction, but gave no other notice of his presence. "It's almost suppertime, why are you eating now," he asked.

"Because you child has decided that it's time to eat," I spat.

"Our new house is almost ready, we can go pick out furniture tomorrow," he changed the subject.

"That would be nice," I replied almost sarcastically.

I went to take another bite of my food, but my stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom down the hall. When I finally emerged, Lucian was waiting, "Supper's ready." He held out his arm for me to hold.

"Good, I'm starving," I smiled weakly, taking his offered arm. Puking takes a lot out of a person. I was surprised that I wasn't volunteering to go to bed. Lucian gave me an awkward glance as he escorted me to the dining hall.

When we finally arrived, we found everybody waiting for our presence before they began their meal. The food and drinks went untouched as Lucifer chatted with Marcus. Luciver twirled around Elaine's bare calves, swishing his grey palm tree tail back and forth. His sky blue eyes looked up at her, begging for a scrap of food. He didn't care that Lucian and I were late, he was hungry. He also didn't care that he had his own food in the kitchen; he wanted a piece of carved turkey.

Once Lucian and I were settled in our seats, everybody began the meal. Lucian grabbed my plate before I could protest and filled it with slices of turkey, two heaping spoonfuls of mashed potatoes topped with savory gravy, and two more spoonfuls of corn. I glared at him as he set the plate in front of me. There was no way I was going to be able to eat all this food. Lucian only ignored my glare and filled a plate for himself.

"Evie and I are going furniture shopping tomorrow," Lucian announced in the middle of dinner, either not seeing, or not acknowledging me slipping pieces of turkey to Luciver. "I would like it if you and Elaine could accompany us," he said to Marcus.

"What about Papa Lu," I interrupted dropping the piece of meat on the floor when Luciver didn't grab it quickly enough.

"I thought he was already coming," Lucian replied.

"Naturally," Lucifer added.

"See, I told you," Lucian said to me.

I growled at him in reply. I had the right to be moody, I was pregnant and Lucian was treating me like a child again. Didn't he realize that I was fully capable of fixing my own plate?

"Of course we'll go," Marcus cut in to stop our squabbling.

"I would like it if you stayed with us instead of going on another tour. Elaine does need to learn how to defend herself and I think Evie is perfect for the job," Lucian said.

"Give it up, you're worried about him," I stated what Lucian would never admit.

"You're a bitch, you know that," Lucian spat.

"Yes, I do, actually. Why?" I answered casually, taking a bite of my potatoes.

"That's a good idea. With Blake on a rampage worse than he usually is, it would be better that Elaine knew how to fight before we ventured out again," Marcus interrupted our little argument for the second time.

"It's alright, Marcus. If you want to admit that you're worried about Lucian, nobody will look down on you," Elaine spoke, in her quiet voice.

If my jaw wasn't attached, it would have fallen to the floor. I looked at everybody out of the corner of my eyes. Their expressions weren't any different from mine. It was Marcus who recovered first.

"I think Evie has rubbed off on you," he said with a smirk.

"What of it," I snapped. I know I shouldn't have taken my anger toward Lucian out on everybody else, but when I'm mad at one person, I'm just plain mad. I can't help being pissy.

A maid set a glass and a bottle of wine in front of me. Looking up at her, my eyes showed their infamous death glare. I couldn't drink while pregnant. Her setting that bottle in front of me was like setting a huge piece of chocolate cake in front of a severe diabetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lady, I forgot," she panicked.

"Just get me a glass of iced tea, please," I said through clenched teeth. It was an honest mistake; we had only found out a few days ago. But my temper was beginning to slip its leash and it was all I could do to hold it by the scruff of its neck.

During our desert, an attendant announced that our belongings had arrived. It was several months late, due to the Duesos constant attacks. I had asked Lucian one day why they couldn't just apparate here like we did. He explained that only creatures that are close to Lucifer are privileged enough to use the specific incantation. In fact, at the moment, that was only Lucian, Marcus, and Lucifer's new assistant. Everybody else had to arrive the hard way, which I had no idea what that was.

Relief washed over me that I no longer had to wear Lucifer's smutty borrowed clothing. Elaine's original clothing wasn't any different from what she borrowed from Lucifer's stock. I wondered if Marcus would take her out to buy things that she liked. They would have to take me along if her dress choices reflected on her wardrobe preferences. She would need me there to help her pick out things that would suit her.

Once Lucian made sure I ate every bite of my meal, we separated from everybody to unpack our clothes. Marcus and Elaine did the same. I mentioned to Lucian that Elaine should get more suitable clothes when we go furniture shopping. He agreed and would mention it to Marcus before we left.

After we finished unpacking, Lucian locked himself in his borrowed office to catch up on paperwork. I offered to help him, but he didn't want to take the time to explain everything. He left with the promise that once everything was caught up, he would show me the ropes and I would help him with his business - whatever that was.

Alone with nothing to do, I wandered into the music room. The floor was plain gray marble surrounded by boring white walls. Different types of guitars hung on holders that were spread evenly apart on the wall to my right. To the left side of the room, a grand piano stood in all its shiny black glory. I walked over and ran my fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. This was a very old piano, but expertly preserved. Today, ivory is no longer used because of the endangerment of the elephant species. I had wanted to learn how to play the piano, but never got the chance to ask my parents for lessons before they died.

While the notes rang from the piano, I absently looked around the room. There were other instruments on stands lining the wall opposite the door. These only took up half the wall. The other half of the wall held shelves that were filled with CDs, and to my amazing shock, a CD player. In front of the shelving sat an overstuffed white couch. In front of the couch was a coffee table made of dark stained wood.

Luckily, my belongings had arrived today and all of the CDs Lucian stole from my house were brought into this room. I popped in one of my heavy metal albums. There was something about the sound of an electric guitar that hypnotized me. I sat upside down on the couch, my legs resting on the back, my head dangling off the seat. I was rocking out to a ballad completely in a trance. My lids were half closed and my head bobbed to the slow beat while I mouthed the words along with the lyrics.

"Music tames the savage beast," Lucifer's deep voice interrupted. He could probably tell I was in a trance because I didn't react to him entering the room.

"What if the music is just as savage?" I switched it to a head banger.

"Ah, but it doesn't matter what the music is. What matters is the effect," he replied wisely.

This made me laugh. As I did, my stomach churned. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Luckily this place had a lot of bathrooms, or the poor maids would be cleaning up a lot of puke.

"Are you alright," Lucifer asked, standing in the doorway. He was obviously grossed out by my retching. I thought that it was funny; a man who invented blood and guts was repulsed by vomit.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day," I asked in reply, rinsing my mouth.

"I have no idea," he answered.

"I'm hungry again," I complained.

Lucifer laughed, "Come, I'll walk you to the kitchen."

"Remind me to kill Lucian for putting me through this."

"I think Lucian is going through his own battles."

"Why?"

"The council," Lucifer sighed.

"I don't understand. If you're the almighty lord of the underworld, then why can't you control the council?"

"Think of it like the Roman Empire. You have the emperor, then the senate. I would be the emperor; the council would be the senate," Lucifer explained. I could only picture the assassination of Julius Cesar. "I'm sorry, Evie, there's nothing I can do. Sure I could over rule them, but what kind of ruler would I be if I broke the laws I created?"

"I understand," I said sadly.

"For all it's worth, I'm sorry things had to happen the way they did," he consoled.

"'I'm sorry' doesn't change the past," I shrugged. "Why are they giving him trouble? We are getting married."

"They seem to think it's a bad thing. If Seth gets a hold of you, they know we will do everything in our power to get you back. Basically you are too much of a risk."

"What does that have to do with anything? We aren't breaking any rules."

"That's his argument, but they are set in their ways. They seem to want to kill you anyway."

"Can't we just kill them?"

"I could, and I would if it came to it, but we want to try and reason with them first."

"Did you try threatening them?"

Lucifer laughed, "I believe they get the idea without telling them."

"It's still not swaying their decision?"

"The fact that I am involved is the only reason why you're still alive. If I had no connection with you, they would risk Lucian's wrath and kill you, which would be a huge mistake on their part regardless."

I nearly gasped at what Lucifer pointed out. He was the only reason why the council hasn't yet killed me. "What about when Lucian turns me? What would they say then?"

"In that case, you're not just a liability. A new born vampire is very dangerous. They can't control their hunger. They only live by instinct until they are mature enough. It takes at least three years for a vampire to become- how do I put this- human again. It is the blink of an eye for the immortal, but a newborn can do a lot of damage in those short years."

"Isn't there a way to fix it?"

"I've tried to make it so the vampire conserves part of their human nature, but they only ended up going insane. I have, since then, given up on trying to change the way things were made in the beginning."

"When does a vampire come into their full powers," I asked. Lucian didn't explain vampirism very well and I was curious of what I would have to go through.

"I haven't met a vampire who lived long enough to come into their full potential. If they exist, then they are out of my range of communication.

"Lucian and Marcus are considerably young for vampires, but they learned their powers quickly and are among the strongest on this side of the lines. I suppose a vampire gains their powers through practice and age. Some are more suited for it, like those two.

"I know that there are vampires that Seth or I didn't create. They have the power to turn each other. In fact, most of the vampires you meet today aren't ones either of us created. If I remember correctly, Lucian was the last for me, only because Marcus didn't know how. Before that, I think it was thousands of years."

"What are the newborns like?"

Lucifer smiled and patted my head, "I don't want to scare you today."

Before I could protest, Marcus and Elaine entered the room, curious about the heavy metal that was pounding out of the speakers.

"Oh, I love this song," Elaine squeaked in excitement. Apparently it had been a while since she heard any sort of music.

"I knew there was something I liked about you," I joked.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to me, tilting her head to better look at my face, "Why are you upside down?"

"It's comforting," I replied, "Try it."

With a shrug, Elaine turned around so she sat in the same position I was in. Her skirt fell to her waist, revealing hot pink panties. It seemed to me that she was used to being exposed, by her lack of reaction.

"This is…interesting," she said slowly.

"You should try watching television like this, it's amusing," I laughed.

"Nice panties," Marcus laughed at his concubine.

"They ought to be," Elaine said tartly, "You're the one who picked them out."

Marcus looked at her for a few seconds in shock. Elaine, realizing what she had said cringed and sat up strait, expecting punishment for being cross. Marcus didn't raise his hand, he didn't even glare. He reached his hands out, grabbing Elaine's face and crashed his lips on hers.

Smiling, he pulled away, "Evie is definitely rubbing off on you."

4


	24. Chapter 24 Choosing Happiness

My Life's Story

Chapter 24 - Choosing Happiness

The night was moving slowly with Lucian locked in his borrowed office. It was one in the morning and still he had yet to emerge from the threshold. I had an inkling that he was fighting with the council over my life. How could they be so cruel? I had a child inside of me; the child of one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Why would they want to get rid of something so valuable?

Maybe that was the issue? Lucian's child would be valuable to this side of the war, but to the other side, who craves Lucian's downfall; his child would be priceless. Blake would stop at nothing to get to Lucian's heir, even ignoring me until it was destroyed.

I couldn't forget that this child was also mine. I had to protect it with every power in my being. My child has a right to live free of the terrors of war. It has the right to be born to a mother that could protect it. The only way I could fight against something that was so strong and powerful was to be strong and powerful myself.

Since I couldn't do that and stay human, I had to settle. I couldn't do it for Lucian's sake, or for my own life, but for the life of this child that was growing inside my womb. I had to become a vampire. There was no longer a choice in the matter and I now accepted it; at least that part of the situation.

I couldn't help but blame Lucian for everything. If he hadn't of kidnapped me in the first place, my life wouldn't be in danger, and I wouldn't even be pregnant. He loved me, I knew he did. But I couldn't forget what he did to me. All those beatings I took, the rape I endured, it was a wonder I didn't snap again and get myself killed in the process of trying to pummel him to death.

While my thoughts were processing this, I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating leftover turkey. I had lost half of my supper when I threw up earlier, and I needed to replenish the calories. I now understood why Lucian made me eat so much during the meal. Luciver's fury body was continuously rubbing on my legs, begging for a piece of the meat. I ripped off a small piece and handed it to him. He meowed in thanks and greedily ate it.

"Someone's spoiled," Lucian entered the room, laughing as Luciver pawed my leg for more - which I obliged. "Since your spoiling him, why don't you come spoil me?"

"Because you're in the dog house, and Luciver hates dogs," I snapped.

Luciver's ears lay back on his head as he swatted at Lucian to help prove my point, but quickly rubbed his leg to show he didn't really mean it. It seemed that the feline knew more of what was going on than he should have. It wouldn't have surprised me if Lucifer placed a spell on him to understand the human language. I laughed and finished half of the last piece of my turkey, giving Luciver the other.

"You ready for bed," Lucian asked, after I washed my plate.

"How about a backrub first," I answered.

"I would love one," he answered.

"No, you would love to give me one."

He sighed dramatically, "If you insist."

I was in a white room that smelled like citrus scented disinfectant, lying on a cold exam table that was hard, despite the cushion. My legs were forced apart by my heels resting in plastic stirrups. A strange woman, who called herself a doctor, was violating me with a long thick rod that she claimed was a sonogram. How I got in this ridiculous predicament was all Lucian's fault.

I was gently shaken awake early in the morning. The sun was barely above the blue tinted mountains. I yawned and rolled over to Lucian's side of the bed in attempt to fall back asleep, but the stupid vampire wouldn't let me.

"Evie, get up the doctor's here," Lucian said shaking me gently once again.

"Who's sick?" I asked sleepily.

"Nobody, she's going to make sure all is well."

"Do I look alright?"

"Beautiful as ever," he looked at me longingly.

"Then everything is fine," I snapped.

"You've been vomiting a lot lately."

"I'm pregnant, what do you expect?"

"Just do it, for me, Please," he pleaded.

"Why," I let out a very un-lady like snort

"Then do it for our son."

"Oh, here comes the guilt trip. Lucian, you are a genuine asshole."

"That may be, but I want you to see the doctor."

I huffed and stomped out of the room not bothering to dress. I headed through the halls in nothing but a tank top and panties to the castle's hospital wing two floors down. For all the castles antiquity, the hospital wing was very up to date. Perhaps it was a little ahead of times, with machines I've never seen or heard of before. I wondered if they updated it just for me. What would the dead need with a hospital?

I sat on a cold, paper covered table that smelled strongly of disinfectant. I tried to breathe out of my mouth so I wouldn't become nauseated, but that only made me smell and taste it at the same time. I grumbled about Lucian as I was being poked and prodded with various instruments and needles.

"Have you been feeling weak? Any dizziness," The doctor asked.

She had curly strawberry-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Tiny wrinkles formed around her lightly painted lips as she relaxed her face. She seemed to be in her mid forties, but I could have been wrong. She had a face that was once super-model beautiful but was worn by age and stress.

"No," I replied rudely.

"Master Lucian tells me you've been getting sick often," she inquired, ignoring my rudeness. "I know how males get worked up over trivial things, but getting sick too much is unhealthy for both you and the baby."

She smiled gently, showing straight white teeth. Her dark eyes held a friendliness that begged for me to spill every feeling I ever had, every thought that crossed my mind, and every bad deed that I had done. It didn't help her case. I didn't like her because she was violating my body in a way that even a man shouldn't be doing. I suppose it was all for science. I had to keep repeating to myself that she was only doing her job. This was to make sure that something wasn't wrong with the baby.

"Everybody reacts differently," I shrugged.

"Yes. Since the child is half vampire, you should eat more meats and take iron supplements, or you'll more than likely become anemic," she handed me a bottle of pills "Take two every day, one with breakfast, and one with dinner," She let Lucian into the room, who was waiting anxiously outside. "The sooner you turn her, the better it will be for both mother and child. It seems that the baby is using up more nutrients than normal to make up for not getting the blood its vampire side needs. It could possibly kill her," she spoke as if it were the end of the world. Drama queen.

I gasped at the news. Doctor Moron, as I dubbed her, looked at me in confusion. I stood up, glared at Lucian, and left the room. I was fine with becoming a vampire. It was something that I had to sacrifice to protect my child. I just was not ready for it to happen so soon. If she had to say what she did, why couldn't she have waited until I left?

In my anger, I stomped outside to get away from everybody and the bustle of the castle. What was wrong with me that I had to be turned so soon? What was wrong with my child that if I wasn't turned, it would kill me?

I was sitting under my favorite weeping willow by the pond, bawling my eyes out. It wasn't like me to cry. Since my parents died, I trained myself to be numb to my feelings. I couldn't afford to have feelings in the ward. It made you more vulnerable and a perfect specimen for the orderlies to pick on. The only emotion I truly knew was anger. The stress and all the damned hormones took their toll, making my emotions run wild.

"What's wrong, Evie," Marcus approached me. I looked up at him, not answering. "Lucian is looking for you," he continued.

"Good for him," I snapped.

"I know it's not easy, but-"

I cut him off, "What do _you_ know about 'not easy'? You've been abducting girls for years, and throwing them out like garbage when you get sick of them. Have you been through the mental and physical anguish of being ripped from your life and raped on a daily basis? No you haven't, so don't talk to me about things being hard, because you couldn't fathom how hard it really is!"

I didn't mean to jump down his throat, so to speak, but my raging hormones and added anger made it difficult to keep my temper in check. I stood up and stomped back through the halls and into the room Lucian and I shared, throwing myself on the bed. I didn't realize I fell asleep, until I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently.

"What," I asked grumpily.

"Are you alright," Lucian asked.

"Just peachy," I answered sweetly, then added rudely, "Now go away." I rolled away from him, trying to go back to sleep, knowing I wouldn't be able to, but maybe if he thought that I did he would actually acquiesce to my request.

"Dinner is ready, but if you're not feeling up to joining us, I can bring some up for you."

"No, I'll come down," I growled. I didn't want him coddling me.

Getting up from the bed, I put on a long red dress made of silk. The top was halter style, wrapping around my neck and crossing between my shoulder blades to reach the bodice. The bodice wrapped around my breasts like a bra. Pearls lined the top in swirl designs, ending in a diamond shape at my cleavage, or where it was supposed to be. My breasts weren't tiny, but they weren't big enough to provide ample cleavage you see in the movies. The skirt reached the tops of my feet, even with the silver heels I wore. A slit on the right seem reached the center of my thigh. The back traced my lumbar region, where more pearls accented the edge in the same swirl design, ending in a point in the center. A sheer gauze train began at the pearls and cascaded to the floor, dragging behind me.

I brushed my already straight black hair, leaving it down to lay in silky soft strands around my face and down my back. I applied light makeup, not wanting to go drastic, but not wanting to go without. Once I was ready, I headed for the door.

Lucian stopped me from walking past him, "Evie, I know you're angry and there's no way I can make it up to you, but please, for our baby, try to accept me."

"Lucian, Look at this from my perspective. I've been taken from my home, raped and beaten daily. I have been forced into a pregnancy that came from that rape. Now I'm being forced into a marriage that has no love, and to put the icing on the cake, I will have to be turned into a vampire or be killed if not by the council, then by the child that grows inside me. And it was _you_ who caused all of this. Tell me, Lucian, how can I accept you?"

Lucian's dark brown eyes turned deadly. I think I struck a nerve. "You don't have a choice," he spoke in a deadly tone, "So you can make it easy on yourself and try to be happy. Or you can do what you're best at: pushing everybody away and being miserable."

He left the room swiftly, slamming the door open. I stood in the center of the room, alone and in the same position he had left me in. My arm was even still half raised from when he held onto me. There was no way I was acting childish. He put me through a lot in the last year, and there was no way anybody could see past the things he did.

Once I broke out of my shock, I slowly made my way to the dining hall, grumbling under my breath the whole way. How dare he speak like that to me, he had no right. It was his fault I was in this predicament. How could he expect me to just get over it? I knew I had to except the way things were, but that was easier said than done. Especially when I was the type of person that would fight anything I disagreed with, whether or not it was for my own health. My mother's stubbornness leaked into me while I was in her womb.

"Where's Lucian," Lucifer asked upon my entrance.

"How the hell am I supposed to know," I snapped unintentionally.

I sat down in my seat and began to eat quietly. Lucian didn't show up for the meal and Elaine was never talkative. This left it up to Marcus and Lucifer to carry on a conversation through the silence. By the concerned looks they were giving me, I could tell they could feel my anger sizzle through the air.

Was I really being childish acting the way I was? This was a tight predicament; one I couldn't get out of unless I died. Should I give Lucian an actual chance? He has shown lately that he's not really the monster I first met. But if he wasn't that monster, then why does he kidnap girls and enslave them? It's not like he's a hideous freak of a beast. He could get any girl he wanted. Why did he have to take them against their will?

After dinner, I went straight to bed to wait for Lucian. Maybe I was too hard on him. He was right; I really didn't have a choice. This was the way things were, I couldn't change them. After all I've been through, I deserved to be happy. I needed to stop pushing everybody away. I was going to spend eternity with Lucian, why not make the most of it? I couldn't let my child live his life with his parents constantly fighting and hating each other. I should take this time before it was born to at least respect Lucian if I couldn't love him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Lips pressed against my forehead, bringing me out of my hazy thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Lucian hovering above me. He went to stand up, but I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, soon breaking it. "I choose happiness," I whispered before he could ask, and then pulled him back into the kiss. I supposed this was the closest thing to an apology that I could come to. I pulled him on top of me and tore his shirt off.

"Evie, the baby," he protested.

"Doctor Moron said it was alright."

"So that's what you dubbed her? I was wondering," he trailed off.

I giggled. Wow, _me_ giggle, I knew my hormones were whacked, but enough to turn me into a ditz? I hated this already. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't paying attention to the beginning of our task. I gasped as he entered me.

He stopped, "You okay?"

"Lucian," I breathed heavily, "I will tell you when something is wrong. Now stop stopping."

4


	25. Chapter 25 Death in a Dungeon

My Life's Story

Chapter 25 - Death in a Dungeon

I was woken by the sound of someone retching, emptying their stomach into a porcelain throne. Why would Lucian be sick? Did he drink bad blood or something? Was there even blood that was harmful to vampires? It sounded too close for him to be all the way in the bathroom. Was he throwing up in the trashcan or on the floor?

I opened my eyes to be kneeling above the toilet. It was me that was throwing up. I never recalled climbing out of bed. Was it a form of sleep walking? Maybe my body was just so accustomed to vomiting, that I didn't need to wake up to walk to the bathroom. Lucian entered the room just as I was rinsing my mouth. Concern filled his smooth features making him look the nearly two hundred years he had lived.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Now I'm puking in my sleep," I replied slightly confused. Lucian looked me awkwardly. "I need a shower," I changed the subject. There was no need to have him worry.

During breakfast, Lucian pulled out the floor plans of our new house and a magazine to the store we were supposed to shop at. Together Lucian, Lucifer, Marcus, and I decided and argued what room would be what and what it should look like, so we would have a good plan for shopping.

For our bedroom, Lucian and I decided on dark chocolate wood furniture. The carpet would be a kaki color, and the walls a crimson red. The curtains and bedspread would be black with some sort of accent to bring some flavor into the room. That was our plan, but if we saw something at the store that we liked better, it was definitely subject to change. I wanted a rod iron bed frame, but Lucian complained that it was too gothic. He was a vampire for crying out loud. He was the epitome of gothic.

Marcus let Elaine help pick out the furniture for their room. Come to find out, she was very good at interior design. They decided to go with a country cottage theme. With unstained wood for their furniture. Cream colored walls, and green trim. They were going to keep the hard wood floors, lightly stained, and add a cream throw rug for accent. The curtains they decided on would be white with a floral design, and a bedspread to match.

We made Lucifer pick out furniture for the room he would be staying in during his visits. Surely he would visit often after the baby was born. He protested this, but I threatened that I would choose the design and I would make sure that he hated it. Lucifer ended up choosing dark cherry furniture, with a four poster bed. The walls would be painted a deep gold, sponged to give a verdigris effect. The hard wood floor would also be stained a deep cherry. The curtains would be sheer crimson with red and gold valiances that had gold glass beads hanging off of them. He found a gold throw rug with black patterns that would bring out the red in the floor. The bed spread would be gold with lighter gold flower patterns.

When we finally left Lucifer's castle, it was around noon. Lucian took Marcus aside upon my request to take Elaine shopping while we were out. I followed, because I knew Lucian wouldn't do a good job convincing his brother to let Elaine wear more conservative clothing. To my shock, it didn't take anything more than a suggestion. Marcus agreed that Elaine was no longer his slave, but his lover as I was Lucian's. Of course I was now Lucian's fiancé, though I had a feeling that once the heat was off of our screwed up family, he would propose to her. I hope I could be the maid of honor.

We reached the furniture store and ordered the things we had originally decided upon. I found a rod iron bed frame that I liked but Lucian was still adamant on getting the wood frame that matched the furniture. I suppose he was right that it would match, but I've always wanted a steeple style bed. He promised that when the baby was old enough to have a bed of its own, we could get the rod iron style that I liked.

The company would deliver the product once the walls were painted and the carpets were installed. That was our next stop. Down the road was a paint store that sold paint and had people for hire. Once they took our information, giving them false names, Lucian set the date for the following week for them to paint the interior of the house.

After leaving the paint store, we took Elaine shopping. To my surprise, she actually picked out suitable clothing. Maybe it was only dresses she had an issue with. I followed her into the women's dressing room while the three men waited outside. I was shocked to see the first outfit she had picked out. The top was made of black lace, shaped in vines with flowers with a white background. The neck v'd down showing slight cleavage. The pants were simple flare leg jeans that hugged her body, bringing out her curves.

"I did it on purpose," she spoke. My expression must have made my thoughts obvious.

"Did what on purpose," I asked for clarification.

"Picked out the worst dresses possible," she answered while changing into another outfit.

"Why," I asked upon her return.

This outfit was as flattering as the last. She wore a light blue cashmere sweater that reminded me of a loose turtleneck. Black dress pants made the blue look more vibrant.

"The first time, I knew Marcus wouldn't let me get anything I wanted and I didn't want you to get into any more trouble. I figured if you disagreed with my selection as well, you wouldn't argue with him," she explained, "The second time, well it's embarrassing to admit, but I wanted us to be friends. I figured if you helped me pick out clothing, we could bond."

"I still would have helped you pick things out, Elaine. Thank you, by the way, for looking out for me. You're a lot smarter than you come off."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed.

"It was," I smiled, "You're a lot different than how you seem. I know you're not the timid mouse I first met. You should let your true self out more often. Maybe Marcus will show you more respect."

"He's gotten much better since you and Lucian decided to become lovers," she admitted, "At first I couldn't help but be jealous that he so quickly had feelings for you. I was Marcus's slave for two years before Lucian found you and he didn't show a bit of emotion for me until Lucian began to show feelings for you. I think Marcus was jealous that he found, what was her name again?"

"Elizabeth," I answered.

"Yes, I think he was jealous that Lucian found her reincarnation and Marcus had yet to fall in love just once. He admitted to me that he treated you too harshly, and the only reason he got away with it was because he is Lucian's brother."

"Are things better now between you and Marcus," I asked as she modeled more clothing.

"Much. I think I might have feelings for him. I doubt that it is love, but I'm pretty sure it could lead to it."

"That's probably a good thing, seeing as he more than likely won't ever let you go," I laughed.

Elaine laughed along emerging from the changing stall wearing the clothes she wore into the store. I gave her a surprised look, wondering why she wasn't trying on the rest of the clothes.

"That's it," she answered my unasked question.

"That was all the clothes," I wondered out loud.

"Yeah," she laughed at me.

"Oh," I answered dumbly, "Let's go then."

Once we arrived home at the end of a long day of shopping, I was exhausted. I went straight to bed after a quick supper. Lucian once again locked himself in his office to argue with the council about my life, or means of my death, which ever way you wanted to look at it. Before he left, he made sure I was tucked safely under the blankets, and gave me a tender kiss on the forehead. I was asleep before he closed the door.

_My eyes opened to an unfamiliar place. The walls and floor were made of stone. It smelled of death and decay. It was the type of stench that you couldn't get out no matter how much bleach you used. I could hear water dripping down the walls, telling me that I was underground. My body lay limp on the cold hard floor. Bruises and cuts decorated my once creamy white skin. I was in a dungeon, too weak and achy to so much as lift my head. _

"_Hello, Elizabeth," a deep sinister voice spoke. Oh not again, I hadn't had a flashback in so long._

"_I said hello," the familiar voice repeated. _

_Blake stepped in front of us. He wore the traditional attire of the early nineteen-hundreds. His unusually long hair was tied back in a braid that reached his waist. Directly in my field of vision were his leather boots, polished to an almost reflective shine. They smelled of leather and shoe polish._

_Elizabeth and I still didn't respond to Blake's words. Our body was too weak to do anything else but stare as it tried to recuperate from the most recent beating. Although, I didn't think we would have answered if we could. _

_He lifted our limp body by our throat, our feet dangling above the stone floor. "Answer me," he growled. _

_It was slightly more intimidating than Lucian's very scary voice. Then again, Lucian no longer intimidated me and I was terrified of Blake. Before we could respond, our eyes rolled and our vision blurred, showing two of everything._

"_Your precious Lucian hasn't come for you. He must not love you," Blake taunted, his light brown eyes flickering in the candlelight. Apparently he gave up on us speaking. "Seth is through with you. He said I could have you. To do with whatever I please."_

_A tear rolled down our cheek. I wanted to scream at Elizabeth and tell her the truth: that Lucian loved her, but I couldn't speak. She wouldn't hear me anyway. This was a vision of what had already happened to me, to Elizabeth._

"_You know, I could love you, probably better than Lucian ever could, emotionally, and physically," his grin turned malicious, "Or I could just kill you."_

"_Go to hell," we found the strength to whisper. There was no way Lucian would abandon us without a reason. I could hear Elizabeth's thoughts of worry running through her head. What if Lucian had been killed?_

"_Hmn," Blake mocked. He damn well heard us. There was no way his vampire ears could have missed any sound in this room. A worm could fart ten feet under the ground and he would hear it._

"_Go to hell," we repeated louder, which came out as a croak._

"_We are in hell, love," he answered. "We would go well together, you know. I would treat you how a woman should be treated once I was sure you wouldn't try to run away. I'm not a complete monster."_

"_Of course not," we began. Blake nodded his head in appreciation of our words. We finished before he could think that it was an actual compliment, "There are parts of you missing." Hurray for sarcasm._

_Blake let out a deep growl, "Have it your way."_

_He threw our limp body on the hard ground. Our nerves were too overloaded to feel the impact. With a hand, he roughly moved our long mated hair to the side and held us up by the back of our head. He bent his mouth to our neck, letting his teeth sink into the flesh. The pain was more excruciating than when Lucian had bit me for the first time. Our muscles twitched in a futile attempt to try and fight. Our body was too weak to respond as Blake drained us of our blood. We surrendered to the darkness that lay before us, our minds screaming a last thought about Lucian._

I woke up screaming, flying out of the bed while clutching my neck. It still throbbed at the memory of Seth's teeth violating my skin and draining my fluids. I could still feel his hands on me. I could still feel the ache in my limbs from the merciless beatings I had endured at his and Seth's hands.

Lucian rushed over to me from the other side of the room. "What is it, Evie," he asked frantically, lifting me from the floor to cradle my petite frame in his arms.

I looked up at him, tears swelling my eyes. I felt so bad for him, for Elizabeth. They had endured so much together and it had only come to a tragic ending. It reminded me of a Shakespearian play, one even more dramatic than "Romeo and Juliette". At least Lucian had found me in another life. Well, another life for me. It was the same endless journey for him.

Suddenly the door slammed open, rebounding off the wall. Lucifer rushed in, his black angel wings open to their full span. Marcus followed, wielding a heavy sword that looked much like the one Lucian carried.

"What is it, what happened" Lucifer asked, alarm made his voice shaky.

"Another vision," I said sobbing into the chest that was in front of me. I looked up at Lucian's face. I didn't want to say it, but I knew I had to, "Her death."

The vampire looked at me horrified. His arms clutched tighter around my body to the point where I couldn't breathe. Lucifer looked at me sympathetically, as he relaxed his stance. Marcus looked at his brother grimly as he lowered his sword. I had the urge to puke.

When I reentered the room, only Lucifer was present, sitting on the edge of the bed uncomfortably. He cared about Elizabeth as if she were his daughter. This conversation was hard on him. Lucian needed to be here to hear how she died. He deserved to hear the truth although it was excruciating. I would know; I had just lived it with her.

He needed to know that she had no doubts about him. She knew, despite what Seth and Blake had told her, the only reason he didn't come for her was because he physically couldn't. She had thought that he was dead. I could only know this because I was in her mind; her thoughts were my own.

"Do you feel up to telling the story," he asked.

"Where's Lucian," I asked.

"I don't think he should hear it right now."

"Lucian shouldn't hear it second hand. Until then, I will only say that she was killed. He is a grown man, and can handle such things," I snapped. Okay, so I was a bit cranky. You would be too if you just had a vision about your past murder.

"How horrible was it," Lucifer asked desperately.

"She wasn't beat to death if that helps."

"Actually, it does. Lucian," he called.

The more I told them, the more the expression on Lucian's face fell. I left out the part about Lucian not loving Elizabeth. It was completely false, she knew that. It would make him feel guiltier about not being able to save her. Lucian truly loved Elizabeth with all of his black heart. I also decided to leave out the part where she thought he was dead. If it were me, it would make me feel more guilty being thought of as dead, when I wasn't.

Lucian wrapped his strong arms around my petite form. The small gesture offered a great amount of comfort. I knew he would protect me even if it killed him. As I hugged him back, my stomach growled.

"Your child said it's time to eat," I laughed.

"Are you sure you should be eating this late?"

"Your child says it's time to eat, it's time to eat. It doesn't matter the hour."

He smiled, "Come then, I will make you left-over's in such a way that it will taste better than when it was first cooked."

"I'm going to hold you to that, just so you know," I teased.

He kissed me on the forehead and handed me a silky black robe then led me to the kitchen. Pulling out a stool for me to sit on, he busied himself with cooking left over glazed ham and garlic mashed potatoes.

Lucian wasn't lying when he said it would taste better than when first cooked. The ham was tender and sweet, as if it was marinated for a long time. The mashed potatoes were creamy, with chunks of real garlic, cut so small, I could barely tell they were chunks, instead of flavoring. I washed this all down with a tall glass of milk for the baby.

Lucian watched me eat with interest. He was more than likely amazed that my stomach could hold so much food. It wasn't surprising with how much I lost by throwing up. He sipped on a glass of wine that was probably laced with blood while I consumed my meal. I ate slowly, savoring the flavors of the food. By the time I was finished, he was on his third glass. I yawned, and stretched my cramped muscles.

"You look like a cat when you do that," Lucian laughed.

"Do what," I asked.

"When you stretch and yawn, it reminds me of a cat."

"How is that funny?"

"It's cute," he kissed me on the nose. I wrinkled my face as his lips brushed my skin. He laughed and patted my stomach. "Is our child ready to go to bed yet?"

I yawned again, "It doesn't matter. I'm ready whether it likes it or not."

4


	26. Chapter 26 Captured

rocktheroxie - Thank you for being the only one ONCE AGAIN to review to every chapter I posted. (it's easier for me if you just reply to the last chapter btw)

* * *

Chapter 26 - Captured

Several days went by and visions of my past life continued to haunt my dreams. Some of them were nightmares of Seth's torture. I would wake screaming and crying, unable to fight my way out of the tangled blankets, just go back to sleep picking up where the vision left off.

Two of them were of Elizabeth's love affair with Lucian. I could only watch as his hands expertly massaged her flesh. It was maddening how efficiently his tongue ran over her skin, teasing her body into climax. It was even more maddening that I could feel his every caress, and taste him as if it were my own mouth that ravaged his body. I would wake up with a burning need, aching between my legs that left me breathless.

"You know, we can move into the new house tomorrow," Lucian said. We were lying in each other's arms in bed. I had hunted him down in his office after the second dream, almost forcing him right there on the floor, but Lucian managed to whisk us to the bedroom.

"I kind of like it here," I replied, dreamily.

"I'm sure Lucifer would like his privacy," Lucian countered.

"After the baby is born, I expect he'll be visiting often."

"Most likely, he's always wanted a grandchild." Lucian kissed my brow.

"But he doesn't have any children," I said bewildered.

Lucian laughed, "He is our creator."

"What about the other creatures he created? Don't others have kids?"

"Yes, but none of his other creations are close like family as we are."

"Good point," I smiled, "If this child takes after either one of us, then he's going to wish he never had _us."_

Lucian laughed and pulled me into his chest. I now felt at peace while sleeping with Lucian's arms wrapped around me. His strong muscles flexed to keep me close every time I moved. The heat from his body bled into my skin, warming me to the core.

It wasn't anything like it was before. I didn't feel any of the fear that I had felt when he first kidnapped me and forced me into his embrace. It wasn't even how it was before he kidnapped me. I no longer felt empty, like there was a giant void. I felt full, like a cookie jar filled with freshly baked cookies.

As I thought of cookies my stomach gave a prodding rumble. It hadn't been that long since I had eaten, but the hormones running through my veins increased my appetite. Cookies sounded like a good snack at the moment, but my body was too tired to so much as move. I slowly fell into my dreams with double fudge chocolate chip cookies on my mind.

_I sat in a rocking chair near a stone hearth. A roaring fire was protected by a wrought iron screen. Pink yarn sat in links upon my lap in the beginnings of a blanket. Its excess traveled to the floor, wound in a tight ball. Resting upon my slightly rounded belly was the part that I was working on, a crocheting needle held firmly in my hand._

_Lucian sat on a brown leather couch opposite me. His dark hair hung in waves slightly past his shoulders. His nearly black eyes glanced up at me every now and then while a provocative smirk played at his lips. He wore a red-wine colored sweater that enhanced his muscular frame. In his lap sat a young boy, about two years of age._

_Our son._

_He had wavy dark hair that hung around his face, like his father. His eyes were crystal blue that seemed to look deep into the object of his focus; my eyes. He was giggling at a popup book that Lucian was reading to him. It was about dinosaurs. Our child was laughing as Lucian made the paper reptile growl and rawer while wiggling it with his fingers. _

_Lucian looked up at me once again with that sly grin on his face. I smiled back, knowing it was going to be wonderful when we have another child. It was going to be a girl judging by the pink yarn._

_There was only one thing that was odd about this picture of perfection; I wasn't a vampire, and neither was our son. Maybe my mind couldn't comprehend how it would feel to be a vampire, so it resorted to my current state. But the detail on our son was so vivid, so sure. Is this how my subconscious depicts him? Why wouldn't my mind give him my hair and Lucian's eyes? I suppose that would be plausible, but my mind is right, his hair and my eyes would look best._

I woke early the next morning to meet Elaine for her training. She was quickly getting better now that she had confidence. Before she even showed up, I ran for the toilet and threw up my breakfast.

I felt light-headed, and slightly disoriented. My body felt as if bricks were tied to my wrists and ankles. Breathing was slightly difficult as if I were wearing a corset. The last thing I remembered was the floor coming closer and the soft thump as my body hit the mat.

I opened my eyes probably several minutes later to see Lucian's face hovering above mine. His brows were creased with worry as his pale fingers skimmed my face. He looked like a dark angel minus the wings. I bet if he was an angel instead of a vampire, he would out shine any creature of heaven.

"What happened," he asked gently, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know," I answered still dazed, I was lying on the padded floor of the sparring room. "I don't really feel up to fighting."

"I wouldn't have let you anyway, but I'm glad there won't be an argument," he spoke, "Are you hungry?"

"No. Come on, Elaine."

"What," Lucian spoke, confused.

"Seth will have no sympathy for my weakened state. I need to learn how to fight in one, and use it to my advantage," I protested.

"Not with my child in your belly," he countered.

"Lu, I need to be able to protect the child, if I don't learn in a safe environment, then I won't know how in a dangerous one. We'll lose the baby for sure."

Lucian reluctantly agreed, on the terms that when he said enough, it was done. So, I fought with Elaine in my weakened state. Though she tried to take it easy on me, she had a hard time getting the weapon out of my grasp, causing her to use as much strength as she dared. She still managed to best me, but barely. A regretful look crossed her face as she pointed the staff at my throat.

"Elaine, don't regret winning. Seth and Blake will have no remorse for you. Fight with all your strength," I lectured.

"But I don't want to hurt your baby," she said.

"The only thing you did was make me hungry," I laughed.

Lucian made us cut our session short, noticing that I was getting really tired. He wanted to call my midwife, but I convinced him that the reason why I passed out was because I had just thrown up. What I needed was sustenance since I had lost it when I puked.

After a long brunch, we all piled into a car and went to see Lucian's and my new mansion. Lucian wanted to make sure it was suitable for our needs before we moved in. We had decided to wait another week so the rooms could air out from the paint fumes. Even Lucifer came along.

It was a long cramped ride, even in a limo. It took even longer because we had to pull over several times for me to purge my stomach, as well as stop for food so I could regain the nutrients I had lost. We were finally almost there when the car suddenly pulled over. Before I or anyone could ask the driver what was going on, the door I was leaning on opened and I fell out of the car onto the ground.

Thick hands grabbed me by my hair as my body was dragged away. I tried to fight the entity, but whatever the creature was that I hit, didn't react. I was lifted to my feet by the hand that still grasped my hair. My eyes watered as the skin was pulled away from my skull. Blake's light brown eyes glared at me in menace while his lips formed a sinister grin.

He hit me with a blunt object on my head. I involuntarily cried out in pain while blood immediately started trickling down my face. My vision blurred, but my ears picked up Blake's mumblings about being hard headed. Before I could recover from the first blow, I was hit again, this time rendered unconscious.

****Lucian****

The drive to Evie's and my new home was long to begin with. We had to set it far away from Lucifer's castle for safety reasons. The location was kept secret even from the driver of the car until now. The long drive was made even longer due to Evie's vomiting. It wasn't normal to be sick like this; I don't care what she thought. It was unhealthy to be so sick. When we get back, she _will_ see the doctor even if I have to tranquilize her.

While I was lost in thought, the car suddenly pulled over. I didn't remember hearing Evie requesting for another stop, I would have been brought to attention the second she spoke. I was about to ask what was going on, when Evie's door opened and she disappeared. Several vampires and demons met me as I rushed to her rescue.

The vampires grinned, revealing their sharpened canines as they stood several paces away. They were clothed in black pants and black sweater shirts that were nearly identical to the ones I liked to wear. The demons flanked the higher creatures. I could tell that they all were of lesser rank, grunts sent from a more powerful source.

Marcus dove out of the car to stand beside me, while Lucifer emerged from the other side. Though the prince of darkness's demeanor was calm, I could feel the anger emanating from his aura. I could see the panic hidden deep behind his reddish-black eyes. He studied our enemies for several seconds that felt like minutes, while I didn't know what had happened to Evie.

Without indication, the eight creatures launched at us. Four of the vampires ganged up on me, while Lucifer and Marcus faced the rest. They knew I was the most dangerous being here. They had Evie. She was the only thing that made my life worth living. Everybody knows that the being that has nothing to lose is the most dangerous, for they will stop at nothing to gain what they had lost, or die trying.

I wish I could say that we fought the good fight, that we killed these creatures and rescued Evie before any harm came to her or the baby. I wish I could say that, but reality doesn't work that way.

One vampire would have been a breeze; two and I would have maybe broken a sweat. I was faced with four. Four vampires attacking me at once, all set on killing me. Lucifer and Marcus easily vanquished their opponents, but not before I took a few wounds that were slow to heal.

Just as the last creature was rendered into ash, Blake decided to show his ugly pasty face. I shook off Marcus's supporting arm as Blake appeared. I didn't need him seeing that I was in a weakened state.

"Poor Lucian, I already gave your precious Evie to Seth. How history does repeat it's self," Blake mocked.

Before anybody could stop me, I launched myself at him. My still unhealed injuries made it difficult to move causing me to be slow and clumsy in a vampire's eyes. They must have used some sort of poison to make my wounds heal slowly.

Blake again took advantage of my hate as he did a century ago. In one quick motion he stabbed me in the stomach with a dark serrated knife. He grinned at me maliciously and disappeared before Marcus or Lucifer could retaliate. The mortal wound would have killed a human, but I was a vampire. It was a mere scratch to me.

I could feel the same poison from all those years ago spread through my body, seeping into my muscles. They tensed as I began to seize. I hit the ground hard as my body shook uncontrollably. Not again. I couldn't lose her again. Lucifer lifted my now limp body and took off in flight. Everything went black.

***Evie****

I woke up hanging in a dungeon, my feet barely holding my weight on the floor. My wrists were shackled above me, the cold metal digging into my skin. The old stone walls were barely visible in the flickering fire light that came from a torch on the wall. The smell of death and decay was overpowering. It was the same dungeon from my dreams, down to the drip on my right.

"Are you going to be as stubborn as her," a voice asked. I remembered it from my visions. It was deep and malicious. It was Seth.

"No," I replied slowly, it felt as if a cloud filled my head. My whole body throbbed to the beat of my heart.

"Good," he released my wrists from the chains.

I landed on the floor with a soft clatter that seemed to echo off the walls. My whole body ached and throbbed. Testing the strength in my limbs, I slowly stood upright.

"You didn't let me finish," I spoke quietly. "I'm going to be much, much worse."

I struck, hitting him in the temple with my fist. Though my hand burned from the blow, it didn't seem to faze the fallen angel. His reddish-sapphire eyes looked at me in amusement. A grin twisted his face. In the blink of an eye I was slammed against the wall, a strong hand wrapped around my neck.

"So you like to play," Seth cooed, "Beth wasn't like that, she wasn't prepared. Oh, she tried alright, but she didn't know the moves."

I was so sick of being compared to her, first with Lucian now with his enemy. I may be her reincarnation, but I wasn't her. "I'm not Beth," I growled.

I struck at him again, but he grabbed my arm with his free hand, twisting it painfully above my head. "Enough screwing around," he spoke dangerously, forcing my other hand easily above my head. Fitting both wrists in to cuffs that were attached to the wall, he left me shackled and exited the room. That was fast, I was just getting warmed up.

****Lucian****

As I slowly came to, my eyes opened to a bright white light. The walls were white painted cement, while the floors were plain white tile. The bed I lay in was fitted with white linen sheets and a white comforter. All this white along with the high intensity lights blinded my eyes, making me feel even more disoriented.

I wondered what had happened. Why did my stomach feel on fire? Was Marcus alright? Where was Evie? What was with all this damn white? The questions raced through my mind lightning fast. I barely got done asking myself one, when the next pushed the other out of my conscience.

I opened my heavy lids to see Marcus hovering over me. His rough fingers gently checked my pulse. Yes, Vampires have a pulse. How else would our bodies carry nutrients around to our organs? Marcus's amber-green eyes looked down at me in concern. They were our mother's eyes. Hers were a brighter green, reminding me of amber melted over an emerald stone.

I had our father's eyes; so dark brown that they were as black as my own heart. Or so my enemies would say. My friends might even agree. But my brother, my lover, my lord and master, knew otherwise. As icy cruel my heart may seem; that is only the outer layer. I have love inside of me. I have love for a woman, for my brother, for my lord. But one part of that is missing. It is the most important part, the part that I would rather be dead than not have.

Evie; why wasn't it her icy blue eyes that looked at me in concern? Why weren't her soft, gentle hands checking my pulse? Why wasn't she here next to me, perfectly safe? Was she injured as well?

"Where is she," I demanded from Marcus, sitting up on the blinding white sheets.

He looked upset. It must have been hard for him to see me like this, whether or not he wanted to admit it. "He took her," Marcus replied sympathetically.

"Not again," I cried, "I can't lose her again."

I threw myself from the bed in a sad attempt to get up. My legs collapsed under my weight and I would have fallen to the floor if Marcus wasn't there to catch me. That's what brothers were for, right? To catch the other before they fell. It seemed to me that I was doing too much falling and not enough picking up. First it was Elizabeth, and now Evie. When was it going to be Marcus's turn to fall in love?

None of that really mattered at the moment. What did matter was that my Evie was in Seth's hands just like in her past life as Elizabeth. I had to get her back, but there was no way I could gain the strength before he kills her. It is ironic how history repeats it's self.


	27. Chapter 27 A Daring Escape

My Life's Story

Chapter 27 - A Daring Escape

****Lucian****

The grief of Evie being gone over powered me. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. For the longest time, I laid in bed, lost in a daze. I was too grief wrought to do as much as cry. It was like the dead laying in a coffin. The only sign of life in my body was the rise and fall of my chest and the slow steady beat of my heart. Lucifer had to practically force feed me tiny sips of blood so I wouldn't wither like a prune.

I've seen that before; vampires who try to end their lives by ignoring their hunger for blood. They only end up with their bodies so emaciated that they look like a skeleton with skin and hair. If too long passes with no blood passing their lips, they end up insane with blood lust, but they never die. It may take years or even centuries for that individual to recover. They eventually become what they once were. After all, what is life without your sanity?

The only thing that kept me from welcoming death during my pitiful recovery was the thought that Evie might still be alive. Seth kept Elizabeth for months before he let Blake give her the ultimatum that killed her. I quickly realized that I had to get well before it was too late.

Knowing how Evie was, she wouldn't last very long; Blake is much too impatient. This wound wasn't nearly as bad as the one I was given when Elizabeth was captured. I wasn't nearly as close to death as I was before. I could smell that the toxin was much more potent than in the old days, but I could have built up a tolerance to it from the last time he stabbed me.

It took two long weeks of recovery before I was ready to rescue my beloved. I had to relearn how to walk. My legs had to gain the strength they once had. My arms had to relearn the speed that blurred the air around me. It was a good thing that I was a fast learner and Lucifer was a superb instructor. Marcus and even Elaine helped in my recovery as well.

The two weeks felt like two years and I still had yet to reach full recovery, but Seth wouldn't wait as long with Evie as he did with Beth. We both knew the drill by now, and it was obvious that Evie is much more than Beth ever was. With that thought I had another; it would be a miracle that she was still alive. I couldn't think like that; Evie was alive, my unborn child still inside her. I _had_ to get them both out safely.

****Evie****

It felt like forever before I finally got my skinny arms out of the rusty, old chains. The cuffs were made for a hundred and eighty pound man, not a hundred pound woman. Still they were tight, but not tight enough to hold me. Lessons from the psych ward taught me how to get out of a straight jacket and even hand cuffs. They were hard learned lessons, but they were useful. I didn't think that I needed them once I got out of that hell hole, but apparently it was lucky that I had learned them.

I had to wait for an opportunity to make my escape. I had to be patient. Patient was one thing that I was not. When I want something done, I want it done yesterday. I suppose I inherited that from my mother. She always yelled at Dad and me for not jumping up when she asked us to do something. If it never got done all hell would break loose.

A few weeks must have passed while I waited. The guards who brought my food assumed that Seth left me unshackled. Neither he nor Blake came to visit. It was awfully lonely down in the dark, dank dungeon all by my self. I used all my free time to learn the guards' patterns and make my escape.

On the day that I executed my plan, I hid behind the metal door waiting in ambush. I swung at one of the guards who brought my meals hitting him in the temple with my fist. He quickly recovered and charged at me. I managed to win our scuffle by snapping his neck, but not without a cost.

I took several punches to the stomach, and a few slams of my head against the stone wall. Once I was sure that I wouldn't pass out from the impact of my skull on hard stone, I searched the dungeons for a door that led outside. After several attempts that led into other cells and one that lead to a flight of stairs, I found a door that lead outside. Utilizing the ring of keys that I took from the guard, I unlocked the heavy metal door, stepping outside, and closer to my freedom.

I snuck through the yard, running from tree to bush until I reached the gate. Surprisingly, I hadn't met a single person or animal. The gate was made of tough black iron, the kind you would see in a castle fortress. Turning back to check out what I was locked inside, I saw that this place pretty much was a castle. I turned back to find a way past the gate to find Lucian standing on the other side of the bars, a stunned expression glued to his face.

"What are you doing here," I asked bewildered.

"I came to rescue you," He answered, looking just as baffled as I felt.

"At least you came perfectly on time," I smiled.

I saw that the gate had no lock or a chain to hinder any trespassers. A latch held the two sides from swinging apart. I walked through the massive entrance, which creaked a loud protest as I opened it.

The realization dawned on me that I was free of that dreadful place and almost out of danger. Lucian was safe and standing in all his dark glory in front of me. I myself was alive and virtually unscathed. The injuries I attained to my head seemed to take their affect as I crossed the threshold. Just as I reached Lucian's arms I felt the ground coming closer and the world collapsing into darkness.

My heavy lids fluttered open to reveal no sense of place or time. The walls that surrounded me were strange, yet their crimson color was oddly familiar. The windows had dark drapes covering them, so I couldn't tell if it was night or day. It was hard to tell their color in the dim light. The bed that I lay in was shaped like the one I had picked out while we went furniture shopping.

"Evie," Lucian appeared in front of me, a silhouette in the darkness.

"How long," I asked, ignoring his concern. I needed to know how long I had to live.

"For what," he replied.

"The wedding," I spoke quietly, it was almost a desperate tone. I had little time left and I spent too much of it sleeping.

"Evie, you lost the baby. You don't have to marry me," he paused and added in a hopeful tone, "Well, unless you want to."

"What do you mean 'lost the baby'?" I panicked. I was actually starting to like the little bugger and I was barely far enough along for my stomach to start showing.

"Well telling by the bruises, you took a few hits to the stomach."

"Where am I," I changed the subject, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Our new home," Lucian answered.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days," he paused, "What did he do to you?"

"Chained me in the dungeon," I answered, distracted.

"And," he prodded.

"That's it," I said, looking around for a lamp so I could better see my surroundings.

Lucian looked at me awkwardly, not entirely believing my story. He finally realized that I was moving around and pushed me back on the bed.

"I'm hungry," I complained, which made him laugh.

Right on cue a maid entered with a tray of food. The plate held a large slice of roast, scalloped potatoes, and green beans. My mouth started watering as the smell hit my nostrils. She set the plate on the bed side stand and turned the lamp on a dim setting, illuminating the plate further. It looked as if it were under a spot light, just waiting for me to devour the savory cuisine.

"Are you psychic," I asked her.

"No, my lady, may I ask why," she replied politely.

"I just said I was hungry, and BAM, here you are."

She laughed, "How odd."

Lucian made sure that I ate every bit of my meal and drank every ounce of my juice. A private doctor, that had been a part of Lucifer's staff even before Lucian became a vampire, attended me. She checked my head to make sure there were no bad effects from my moving around. She had already checked me over when Lucian first brought me here, but it was hard to gage my responses while I was unconscious. She also checked over the rest of my body for good measure. The bleeding from my miscarriage still hadn't stopped, but the doctor assured me that it wasn't abnormally heavy and it would last at least seven days.

A few weeks passed by as I steadily grew stronger. As soon as I could walk on my own again, I demanded that I continue my training with Elaine. She graduated sparring partners from me to Lucian. He obviously went easy on her, but provided more strength than I could give. Of course she had no choice seeing I was incapacitated. In my opinion, it would be better for her in the end run. She needed to learn the strength and speed of a vampire and at least know how to try and use it against them. Lucifer became my new partner as he was the best swordsman in the house. He ought to be, he had since the invention of swords to practice.

Marcus helped Lucian with Elaine. When he tried to spar with her, she would remember the beatings he gave her and cower with fear. Though she knew he would no longer hurt her, her instincts couldn't help but to react. It was better for both of them for Marcus to just give her pointers and show her defense moves. Maybe if they continued on like this, eventually Elaine would trust him enough to let him be her sparring partner.

"Wow, Evie, if you became immortal, you might be stronger than Lucian," Lucifer exclaimed one day during an exercise.

My body was back to normal, perhaps even better than before. It seemed I was growing increasingly stronger and quicker as time passed. I wasn't much stronger than a human male body builder, and I was a quarter the size. My moves were as fast and as fluid as a Martial Arts master who had practiced since birth. I had only been practicing for a year.

"I've been feeling a bit different," I admitted, "Nothing bad, just, I don't know, better somehow."

Questions filled Lucifer's eyes, but he didn't voice them. He motioned for us to once again continue our dangerous dance with the wooden Katanas. It felt as if the sword was an extension of my arms as we fought. Our motions were fluid and graceful as if our fight was a choreographed dance.

Had something been awakened inside me when Seth's guard slammed my head against the wall? If that was the case, then why hadn't it been awakened when Lucian used to slam my head against the wall? Why hadn't it been awakened before when I was a teenager suffering in a second rate psych ward? Did the fact that I was pregnant have to do with anything? I didn't feel this way before I had lost the baby. Could the miscarriage have had something to with my change?

My mind was so lost in my questions that I stopped paying attention to the lesson. Lucifer finally got impatient and dismissed me. I set out to look for Lucian to get his opinion on the matter. I went to his office, but it stood empty, the growing pile of paper work untouched. When I checked the kitchen, I met an angry chef who yelled at me for interrupting his cooking. The pool was unoccupied with no sign that anybody had been swimming at all that day.

With the entire house searched and no luck finding Lucian, there was only one place left he could be. I turned down our private corridor to find a trail of red and white rose petals on the floor. As expected, it led to our bedroom. Opening the door, I found a massage table sitting in the center of the room. Lucian was sitting on it patiently waiting.

"What's all this," I asked.

"No special reason. I just thought I would pamper you. Now take off your clothes." I looked at him skeptically and slowly removed my shirt. "Oh, never mind, I'll do it for you," he said impatiently, stripping off the rest of my clothes and leaving me in only my panties.

He ushered me onto the table and squeezed rose scented oil into his hands. I groaned in pleasure as he rubbed knots out of my back that I never realized were there. He worked his way down my legs and back up to my arms, rubbing and kneading every square inch of my flesh.

I was half asleep, mesmerized by the feel of his hands rubbing my muscles. Without warning, he stopped. My skin felt empty from the lack of his experienced hands working out the tension. I looked up at Lucian to see a glint of mischief in his dark eyes. I slowly slid off the table. Well I tried, but I was so greased up from the oil that my hand slipped out from underneath me and I fell on the floor, skidding a few feet on my back. Lucian looked at me for two seconds, and then burst out laughing.

The ridiculousness of the situation brought my own laughter to join his. "That's another meaning to slippery when wet," I said between fits. "I'm taking a shower."

"Awe, but I wanted to play on the slip and slide. By the looks of it, you don't need water," he laughed.

"Bite me," I hissed, forgetting that I was talking to a vampire, one that would gladly oblige my request, sarcasm or not.

Before I could so much as blink, he had me pinned against the crimson wall, "I would love to." He licked my neck seductively, but then started sputtering.

"Maybe next time you should use flavored oil," I commented, "And you get to be the one to scrub the wall, since it's your fault it's now dirty."

He growled at me and let go, still trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Still laughing at him, I entered the bathroom. The walls were painted with dark pastel green paint. Bamboo trim traced the edges and provided a break through the center. The floor was gray tile with green shag rugs in front of the toilet and tub. White ceramic made up the sink, tub and toilet. All had brass faucets. The counter was made of black granite. His and hers green towels hung from the rack. I assumed the ones that were the same shade as the walls were "his," and the lighter green towels were "hers."

After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom in one of the new towels. "Some clothes would help," I suggested. Usually he already had them waiting for me when I got out of the tub.

Lucian held up a red dress, "Lucifer wants this to be formal".

"I guess," I replied with a shrug.

The dress that Lucian had picked out for me was made of red mixed fabric. The straps were thick and came down to a V on my chest, exposing slight cleavage. The skirt was loose enough that when I spun, it would fly out in a circle, but just tight enough to hug my body. I curled my usually straight hair with a curling iron, creating soft ringlets. I pinned half of it up with a gold clip, leaving curls to surround my face. I applied light makeup to accent my eyes. By the time I was finished, Lucian was waiting impatiently by the door, checking his watch every few seconds.

"You look nice," he spoke, holding out his arm to escort me to the dining hall.

"Thank you," I blushed.

The dining room was massive, probably able to hold one-hundred guests. The walls were painted with gold paint and white trim. Red valiances framed floor to ceiling windows that were covered with sheer gold curtains. A crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. Electric candles were fitted inside wine-glass holders. The table was made of solid chocolate colored wood with matching chairs that were upholstered in dark blue silk. The floor was covered in white and gray marble with an area rug that took up the space of the table. It was blue with red and gold flowered vines.

During dinner, Marcus announced that he and Elaine were going on a cruise in the Caribbean for a few weeks. They would be leaving Thursday. If I recalled correctly, it was Saturday. I guess they were in a hurry to get away from the house they just moved into. I didn't blame them. I wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of a normal vampire's life. It was much more dangerous than being with the vampire himself.

"Where's my cruise," I complained to Lucian.

"On our honey moon," he answered.

"But Marcus and Elaine aren't married," I whined like a child.

Lucifer interrupted before Lucian could reply, "Since Evie is feeling better I will be leaving Monday. I have some business to attend to."

"Who will be my sparring partner," I complained. It seemed that everybody was leaving me.

"I'm sure Lucian can help you with that," he answered confidently.

4


	28. Chapter 28 Stolen

My Life's Story

Chapter 28 - Stolen

I woke up early Monday morning to find an empty space in the bed beside me. The sheets were cold, meaning Lucian had been up for a while. Today Lucifer was going to return to his castle. At least we would be in the same realm as my adopted father. Lucifer and Lucian had agreed that we shouldn't leave Hell until the war is over. It was easier to find us when were out of Lucifer's kingdom, or whatever you want to call it.

As I sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, my gut sank like a dinosaur into a tar pit. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up, but I felt something else; something bad. Something was going to happen while Lucifer was gone. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that we – especially Lucian - were better protected if he remained here.

It was my right to worry about the safety of Lucian. After everything we had been through, he had become like my rock, anchoring me from blowing away in the tornado of this new life. He was also my lover, or you could call it a boyfriend. He could even be my fiancé. I haven't decided whether or not I wanted to marry him. Since I had lost the baby, there wasn't much of a hurry.

Although I was no longer pregnant, the council still pressured Lucian's and my union if I were to remain at his side. If they were to have it their way I would have been killed. They probably would have done it themselves if they didn't fear Lucifer's wrath so much. I was a liability if Seth were to capture me. Lucian and Lucifer would tear up all three realms in my search and rescue. If we were married, I would be turned into a vampire and more able to protect myself than I was as a weak human.

"Papa Lu, don't leave," I begged for the eighty-thousandth time that day. The feeling had been nagging at me like a caterpillar eating a leaf twenty times its size. It was obviously now time for Lucifer's departure.

"Evie, nothing is going to happen. Don't worry," he assured.

I repeatedly tried to persuade him that something was going to happen. I could feel it deep in the place a woman's intuition is located. Seth was going to come and get me again. Whether or not we would survive the attack, I was unsure. We needed him here not just to protect me, but mostly to keep Lucian from getting himself killed while trying to prevent me from being taken as I had in my past life as Elizabeth.

Neither Lucian nor Lucifer heeded my warning. Didn't they realize that a woman's intuition was a powerful thing? Lucifer has lived since the creation of angels. He's seen the evolution of amoeba into man. He of all creatures should understand the powers of intuition. He should know immediately that when anybody, especially of the female gender, feels something so strongly, it should be listened to. Nine times out of ten, it ends up happening. I just hope I'm alive enough to say "I told you so."

Three days passed and everything was quiet around the mansion. Marcus and Elaine were busy packing and planning for their trip. Lucian was busy catching up on the paper work he had fallen way behind on. I had offered to help, but again, there was too much to do for him to efficiently show me what needs to be done. As a result, I was left to do nothing but sulk in Lucifer's absence.

Thursday came and went like a flash of lightning. Lucian took a break from his work to bid Marcus and Elaine good bye and then quickly returned to his office. There wasn't much to do around here but exercise and lay around. Every time I tried to help clean the massive house, the housekeepers would yell at me. I didn't really care if the lady of the house shouldn't have to clean; at least it was something to occupy my time. I called Lucifer not only out of desperation, but out of extreme boredom.

"Please come back," I pleaded.

"Evie, I'm sure Lucian will find you a superb sparring partner. One who won't go easy on you," Lucifer assured.

"It's not only that, something is going to happen. With Marcus and Elaine not here, that feeling is stronger than ever."

"Evie, the mansion is well hidden. There is no way Seth could find it this soon."

"Just like he wasn't supposed to be able to find us when we were traveling here," I retorted.

"That was different; the limo driver was a spy. He was texting Seth our coordinates the whole way."

"It's so weird that there are cell phones in hell," I commented.

"Just because we've been around for a long time, doesn't mean we can't evolve with the rest of the world," Lucifer retorted.

"What about the reception towers?"

"Our best construction workers helped build the Roman Aqueducts," Lucifer responded pompously.

"You're getting off subject," I reprimanded.

"No, you're the one who changed it. I only responded to what you said."

"Uh huh," I said sardonically.

"I would love to stay and argue this, Evie, but I have a lot of work to attend to."

"Fine," I pouted.

"I love you, Evie, behave," he said in fatherly tone.

"'Love you to," I droned like a daughter.

Later that day, I sat in the living room upside down on the couch, watching television. It was old sitcoms that my parents used to watch when they were little. I had no idea what was going on. I really wasn't paying any attention. I was too absorbed with my worries. I still had that bad feeling and it nagged at me like a child who wants a candy bar and won't leave their mother alone until she buys it for them.

Lucian's legs appeared in front of me, obscuring my vision of the upside down television. I followed his snug jeans up the length of his thighs, paying special attention to the bulge that framed his groin. Upon an impatient clearing of the throat from Lucian, I flipped myself right side up to look at his face properly.

He smiled down at me, flashing his sharpened canines. Judging by their length and sharpness, he hadn't fed in a while. The reddish tint in his eyes told me that he was getting to the point that if he waited a few more days, he would either empty his special fridge that held bags of blood, or I would piss him off and he would drain me. The latter was the most likely to happen.

"I have a surprise for you," Lucian said to me as we made our way through the tan colored marble corridors to the sparring room.

"You need to feed," I answered as we walked.

"I know. I've just been so busy."

"Is your work more important than my well being? I am human, you know. Starving yourself like this puts me in danger," I scolded.

"Evie, I would never hurt you, no matter how deep I am in blood lust. Even my demon side strives to protect you."

"What about all the other times," I snapped.

Lucian let out a sigh, "Those were punishments for your disobedience. That was all in the past, Evie. You are no longer a slave," he stopped us from walking and pulled me into a deep kiss, "I love you with every fiber of my being. I would kill myself before I let anything happen to you." He held my shoulders at arm's length and pinched my nose gently, "Besides, if you think I was tough, you won't want to piss this guy off."

Lucian opened the door to the large padded room. An old man stood in the center. He wasn't exactly ancient, but he was definitely up there in age; maybe in his sixties or seventies. "I've called for the best, Evie, so make the most of it," Lucian said kissing me once again and leaving me alone with the old man.

Talk about your stereotypical movie sensei. I guess if I was politically, terminologically correct, there would be nobody to know martial arts better than an old Asian man dressed in a black, silk - thing. He had dark brown eyes that were slanted to the point where you could barely see his irises, wrinkly brown skin that reminded me of a leather hide, and black hair that was tied in a tight bun on the back of his head.

While I was deep in thought studying my new teacher, the old man quickly moved his arm. If I was a normal person, I probably wouldn't have seen it at all, but I was emotionally disturbed and I had the papers to prove it. That had to count for something, right?

I tried to dodge his arm, but unfortunately, I didn't have the super human speed. I was just a human no matter how disturbed my emotions were. Instead of hitting my face, where he aimed, he hit my shoulder, which still sent me flying ten feet across the room. I groaned in pain despite the padded landing and stood back up on the mat.

"We have much work to do," he tsked in an accent that I couldn't quite pinpoint. "How far can you bend?"

I leaned backwards until my hands touched the floor in a bridge then flipped myself over so I was standing back upright. "Is that bendy enough," I asked.

"Can you pick yourself back up without flipping over," he asked unimpressed.

I did another back bend, but instead of flipping over, I lifted my torso back up until I was once again standing upright. It was much harder than flipping over and I was out of practice. Luckily all the sparring I did with Lucifer had strengthened my leg muscles.

"How about a split," the old man asked, moving on.

What, no 'great job'?

I slid to the ground until my legs were parallel to the floor on either side of me. It caused slight discomfort because I haven't had to do it in such a long time. I was surprised that I still could.

"How about the other way," he continued, unfazed.

I shifted my body until one leg was in front of me and the other behind, both parallel to the floor. Good thing I took gymnastics when I was younger and I had plenty of time in the ward to keep up my skills. The only issue was that in the past few years with Lucian, I had way more important things on my mind than keeping up my flexibility - like keeping myself from being killed.

"I'm guessing Lucian appreciates your limberness," the old man smirked suggestively.

"That is none of you business," I snapped, flipping myself back up to stand in front of my new sensei that I was already starting to dislike.

Without a word, the man advanced on me, using only his hands. I, not knowing how to fight without a weapon, unless you counted bar fights, barely dodged his lightning fast hands. He had struck me several times in the arms and chest leaving huge welts that would later turn into nasty bruises. This guy was definitely not human.

I was exhausted within an hour, but the old man still didn't quit. After the eightieth time of getting knocked on my ass, I didn't get back up. I was too tired, too much in pain from the hits that contacted, and too pissed off that I couldn't hold my own. I even considered going to sleep where I lay just to get away from the geezer. The old man finally called it quits for the day when he realized that I refused to move.

"Get some rest," he said un-phased by the workout. His breath was steady as if we were just sitting there chatting. "We have much to do. We will begin at sun rise tomorrow."

Lucian conveniently walked into the room at that moment. I glanced at him to acknowledge his presence and then turned my attention back on the old man to find him gone. I sat there stunned for several seconds, still expecting him to be standing somewhere else in the room.

"What is he," I asked.

"When he was alive, he was a general in some Japanese army that specialized in several different styles of fighting and combined them for their own use. It made for great tactics, but that was ancient times when they only had to stop a sword instead of a bullet. He did terrible things when he was in power that makes Blake look like a saint. After his death, he was some type of soldier for Lucifer. Now he trains all the troops," Lucian answered matter-of-factly.

"How many hours until sun rise," I asked while slowly peeling myself from the floor. My muscles were definitely going to feel this in the morning.

"About sixteen, why," Lucian answered, helping me up.

"Good, I'm going to bed."

I headed for the door, but Lucian stopped me with a gentle hold around my upper arm, "Not until you eat. It is most important that you don't ignore your other needs or you will become too weak for the lessons," Lucian lectured like a concerned parent.

"Says the vampire who ignores his hunger and my safety just for paper work," I retorted.

"All of this paper work is what pays the bills around here. Nothing is free in any of the realms."

"You're Lucifer's second in command; you should get everything for free."

"With great power comes great responsibility. This paper work is part of my job for Lucifer."

"Okay, Spiderman," I snapped, stomping toward the kitchen.

"Evie I'm serious. I'm not trying to ignore you, or your safety. I'm just so far behind on everything. There is so much to do with the war escalating, and the new recruits to process, and," he stopped, running a hand through his disheveled hair, "Once everything calms down, the work will slow down and I can teach you how to help me. Then I will have more time for us. Until that time comes, please be patient with me."

"I understand your absence, but don't ignore your own needs because you are so consumed in your work. You could easily have me or a servant bring you blood."

"You're right, Evie, I'm sorry. I'll try to pay better attention to my hunger. Where are you going?" Lucian paused finally realizing that we were heading to the kitchen and not to the dining room.

"I took to eating with the staff in the kitchen. It was lonely eating at the table by my self. I tried to get them to join _me_, but they were afraid that you would get mad," I explained.

"Interesting," he answered, "It saddens me that nobody thought to ask me if it would be alright, or even that I would get mad in the first place, but I suppose they do have a point. I'll let the head chef know that it is alright if they join you in my absence if that is what you wish."

"You're so sweet," I teased, "One would have never thought it."

Lucian rolled his eyes at me. "If you finish your plate, I'll rub your back before you go to sleep."

"Deal," I answered with a smile.

What felt like five minutes after my head hit the pillow, I was gently shaken awake by Lucian. I swatted at him a few times to make him go away, but he only tore the blankets off of me. I yelled in protest and tried to cover up with the bottom sheet, but couldn't get it off the bed, so I settled for the other pillow. When Lucian ripped that off of me, I threw my pillow at him and rolled over to try and go back to sleep. Shivering from the lack of blankets - and clothes - I couldn't slip back into my dreams, so I settled for glaring at Lucian while I dressed.

Tiredly, I ate a light breakfast. Lucian took a break from his work to dine with me, even if was only to make sure I ate. Several times my head nearly bobbed into my oatmeal as my tired body drifted into a light sleep. Lucian finally gave up and forced me to drink a large cup of coffee. By the time I entered the sparring room to meet my sensei, the sun was well over the trees.

"You're late," he scolded.

"Sorry," I answered, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I give you credit, you didn't try to give any excuses."

"It's too early in the morning for excuses," I grumbled.

"I don't want to see any more of that sarcasm young lady," he scolded.

"Then close your eyes," I snapped back.

A grin spread across his face as he advanced on me with no further arguments. Mr. Miyagi showed me a few defense moves to counter his attacks. Yes, I had dubbed the old man after The Karate Kid since I was uninformed of his name. This reminded me that I should be nice and ask his actual name since he was taking time away from his busy schedule to train me.

"What should I call you?"

"You can call me Master," he answered pompously.

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, phrasing 'you have to be kidding me' on my face. "Lucian couldn't get me to call him master and he almost beat me to death. What makes you think I'll give you that respect?"

"You are strong willed, Evie, but are you strong enough?"

The old man's malicious grin contorted as his whole body began to change. His short stature grew to tower over my height. His lean frame bulked into hearty muscles. In the matter of a second, Seth stood before me, wearing clothes that were much too small for his larger frame.

Before any of this could register enough for me to react, I was surrounded by smoke and then darkness. Stupid…. What was this stuff - knocking out gas? It was kind of like mustard gas, but it wasn't yellow-orange, and instead of killing me, it rendered me unconscious.

****Lucian****

I had decided to surprise Evie and join her for lunch. She has been so depressed lately, even more so than when she was my slave. Was it because she had lost the baby? I knew that sometimes when things like that happen to a woman, they fall into a depression. Then again, she had many reasons to be depressed. Right now it seemed that she was just craving my company. I would do anything to bring her back from whatever sadness she felt. Though she had a life time worth of tragedy bottled up inside her and I knew that nothing I did would redeem her to what she once was, I wanted to bring the best out of her. I wanted her to be as happy as she could ever be with everything that she has been through; the things that I put her through.

I waited at the table for thirty minutes and she still didn't show. It wasn't like Daichijiro to not be on time. He always had his lessons planned down to the second of his time frame. Then again, Evie can be a pain in the ass. I hope he didn't get frustrated and kill her. Fearing that something was horribly wrong, I decided to head to the training room and check on their progress.

Blake was waiting for me when I arrived. His bulk was standing in the center of the room where I should have found Evie and Daichijiro. His long black hair was tied back in an intricate knot at the base of his neck. His light brown eyes twinkled with malice.

"Where's Evie," I demanded.

"Never mind that," he answered smugly, "I'm the one you need to worry about."

He advanced on me. I quickly side-stepped his attack and pushed him as he flew past. His body hit the wall with a loud thud. Although the walls were padded, there was an indentation from his head. I zoomed to the weapon wall and grabbed a sword. It wasn't my favorite sword that I kept in a case in the bedroom for safe keeping, but it would do.

Before I could turn and face him, I felt a slash across my shoulder. I turned, swinging my blade. Blake back peddled as I advanced. We exchanged blows back and forth in our heated battle. Neither of us was able to hit the other. Our strength and skill was evenly matched, but one thing I had over my nemesis was intellect.

After what felt like an eternity, I found an opening that would decide our fates. I twisted to the left while feigning right and swung my sword. Blake stood in front of me for a millisecond, a look of bewilderment across his face. Both of us had second guessed my strike, but I knew that I had hit him. A full second passed before his head fell to the floor. Another passed before his body turned to a pile of ash that was easily swept up by a maid.

That was one way to kill a vampire. If you could survive long enough and get close enough to perform the beheading. Then again, I was now the strongest and most feared of my kind. I had just killed my competition.

5


	29. Chapter 29 Torture

My Life's Story

Chapter 29 - Torture

****Lucifer****

I was standing on the balcony outside my study, watching the forest that surrounded the property. Though, it was just an ordinary wood, the darkness of the trees made it look enchanted. It was almost as if shadows plagued their depths. I remembered in ancient times, the tales of tree spirits infesting certain forests and stealing children from their beds. It was all preposterous of course; the tree spirits were a peaceful folk and kept mostly to themselves.

Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I had made multiple attempts to call Evie on the phone, but the land line was down, and Lucian's cell was shut off. I should have listened to her and stayed. Now I was acting like a dim-witted old man worried about their daughter. I tried to bury myself in my work, needing something to preoccupy my mind, but I was too preoccupied from worrying about Evie to get any actual work done.

A servant ran into my study without knocking. I turned quickly, wings slightly open, not just to intimidate, but to be ready to fight if the need arose. The servant was a young girl, no more than twelve. Her hair was blonde, strait, and down to her waist. Her blue-gray eyes were wide in alarm. Her breath heaved in and out quickly, as if she had been running.

"S-sorry….Master…. Master….Lucian….needs….."She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Slow down child, what is it," I said kindly. I may have a reputation, but if one is mean to their staff, then they won't want to work for you, and I don't keep slaves.

"Lucian…needs….talk….important," the child huffed. It seemed as if she were having an anxiety attack.

I pushed the poor girl out of the way as gently as I could in my haste. I ran to the entrance room where Lucian stood in the center. His dark eyes were rimmed with tears. His dark brown hair was in disarray. A long tear in his shirt was soaked in blood. He had been hurt, but it was already healed. His back was hunched as his grief over powered his stance. I rushed over to him, embracing him like a father would their child.

I should have listened to Evie.

"Tell me what happened," I said softly. Inside, I was trembling with fear.

He did. Not a tiny miniscule detail was left out. As he told his story, my gut wretched, not only did I share his pain, but my own guilt gnawed at me. It was my fault that Evie was taken. She knew something was going to happen. I should have known better, in all my years of being, a woman's intuition, no matter how improbable, is always correct.

I escorted Lucian to his room and made him rest. There was nothing we could do until we found out where Seth had taken her. His fight with Blake left him drained of his inhuman power. His loss of Evie left him drained of his emotion. Once he recovered from his initial shock, even I wouldn't try to get in his way of killing Seth.

When I was assured that Lucian wouldn't get up to help the search, I retreated into my study to drown in a bottle of scotch. It wouldn't have done me much good anyhow, it's not like I could get well enough drunk to forget my problems if not for a moment.

****Evie****

Once again, I woke up in a dungeon, my arms shackled to the wall. It was your typical, leaky dungeon that you see in movies with the rock walls and chains attached to the ceiling and every other surface they could think of. It was also complete with a skeleton locked in chains, hands still too big to slip through the cuffs. I think it was put there for a scare tactic because the bones were just too clean and their pigment too bright to be real.

"Hello, Evie," Seth's voice spoke.

My first thought wasn't wondering what Seth had planned. It wasn't afraid of how he was going to hurt me. It wasn't even, "Oh crap." My first thought upon hearing Seth's voice was of Lucian. I hated not knowing if he was alright. It put worry lines on my face and I was way too young for those. Maybe I did care about him after all.

"No need to worry, dear. Since Blake hasn't returned by now, I imagine your precious Lucian is still alive. Though in what condition, I'm not sure," he taunted, stepping closer.

His gold-brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His sapphire-red eyes held a certain smugness. This was the boastful look of a triumphant creature. I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"I thought vampires couldn't read minds," I questioned.

"I'm not a vampire," Seth replied pompously.

"That doesn't mean you're not an asshole." This earned me a slap. My face turned to the right. My left cheek stung. "Coward," I hissed, shaking my long hair out of my face.

"How am I a coward? I thought I was an asshole. I can't be both, you know. You have to make up your mind, Evangeline."

"You are a definite coward," I retorted.

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Take this for example: you have me, a female, who is a lot weaker than you, chained up and you're slapping me around like a punching bag. I can't even defend myself and you call yourself a man. You are no man. You are a coward."

"Have it your way," he clapped his hands once, stepping back to the center of the tiny room. The shackles clicked off my wrists and I fell to the floor with a grunt as I landed on the hard stone. "Well, defend yourself," he spoke and then lunged at me.

Remembering the moves Seth taught me while posing as the old man, who probably taught him when he wasn't trying to kill Lucifer; I was able to dodge him. He lunged at me again, but changed course as I moved.

"Stupid mind reading bastard," I grumbled under my breath.

Seth pushed me to the ground, straddling my waist, "Evie, it's not nice to call people names. I can't hear your thoughts, but they're written all over your face. Of all the lessons you have learned, nobody has taken the time to teach you how to fool your opponent," he tsked.

He grabbed my chin to immobilize my head and kissed me on the lips. Pain ran through my body. It felt like one-thousand volts of electricity pumping though my veins. My body protested at first, but then succumbed to the darkness that my mind was forced into.

I woke up in a bed. It felt like a bed. It was soft and squishy and there was fabric draped over me. I couldn't tell, because I couldn't see a damn thing. This felt oddly familiar. I didn't realize I had said it out loud when a voice spoke.

"How is this familiar," Seth said from somewhere in the room.

I jumped and almost fell out of bed. In fact, I would have fallen out of the bed, if I could move. I wasn't even sure if my body responded to the jump. So in reality, my jumping was all in my head and my body didn't even move. I'm sure that if I could move, I would have fallen on the floor.

"Oh, Evie, you look so delicious, laying there all vulnerable like that," Seth spoke, his voice was as smooth as silk and getting increasingly closer to my vicinity.

Sorry buddy, not going to impress this chick, "I didn't know I was eatable," I snapped. It wasn't fair that he could see clear as day and I could only see little spots of light floating through the darkness due to my eyes playing tricks on me.

Seth slapped me hard across the face, "I don't tolerate sarcasm."

"Well I don't tolerate asshole-ism," Yes, that's a word…well it is now.

He slapped me again. My cheek was really starting to burn. "You never learn do you?"

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks," I spoke.

"Then I'll have to just kill the bitch." He kissed me again, roughly pulling my hair to tilt my head back.

I felt pain once again radiate through my body. This time, I didn't pass out. I tried to struggle, but my stupid body wouldn't listen to me. I had to be under a spell, because I could feel my limbs. If I couldn't, then I would have been paralyzed. To break the spell, I had to catch him off guard and break his concentration. There was only one way I could manage to do that. There was also one part of my body that was still moveable: my lips. I did the unthinkable out of sheer desperation: I kissed him back.

The pain that enveloped my body ceased, but Seth didn't pull away and I still couldn't move. My stupid plan had to backfire. Instead of being startled into stopping, he saw right through my plan, but was turned on. I could tell that, because when he spread himself on top of me, I knew that wasn't a banana in his pocket, though I still had hopes that it was.

His hands roamed my body, caressing my breasts, tracing my stomach, feeling my… I tried to struggle again, but my limbs wouldn't budge. I bit at him, catching his bottom lip. I chomped as hard as I could, drawing blood. Who would have guessed that angels could bleed?

He tried to pull away, but couldn't get out of my Jaws of Death without leaving his lip behind. He punched me hard in the stomach, making me lose my breath. I grunted in pain, but still managed to hold on. He tried again to no avail. I didn't think I could take another punch without blacking out from the pain. I had to be internally bleeding from his inhuman strength.

I felt a weight lift off my limbs that I didn't even know was there. Finally able to move again, I pushed him off, letting go of his lip. As fast as I could manage, I untangled myself from the sheets and headed for the door. The bastard tackled me before I could get five steps.

Stupid super human speed.

"You'll pay for that," Seth spoke deadly.

Before I could make a smart reply, he picked me up and threw me into the wall. Instead of falling to the floor, as gravity would have it, I stuck to the wall like Velcro. I was getting déjà vu all over again from the many times that Lucian threw me around like a doll.

"You think Lucian was cruel, you have seen nothing yet," he hissed.

Somehow, my shirt was torn off without him ever touching me. He was still standing by the bed and I was on the opposite side of the room. I gasped as the cold air touched the skin of my exposed torso. I hadn't realized until that moment that I wasn't wearing the clothes I had arrived in. I didn't know when they were changed, maybe after I left the dungeon.

Seth laughed, "Oh, Evie, you have much to learn." My pants were torn off in the same manor, leaving me in my undergarments. "Hmm, you look better and better with the less you wear. I'm surprised Lucian ever let you wear clothes," he purred.

An invisible force threw me onto the bed. I rolled off the second I landed and ran for the door. I had actually almost reached it, until I hit a wall, falling backwards on my ass. I didn't get it, there was nothing there before. I looked up to see the culprit, Seth was standing over me. More like towering. He was shirtless, with his silky black wings spread full span. His once sapphire eyes were filled with anger, the irises now red.

I scoffed, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to intimidate me."

He hissed, revealing enlarged k-nines.

"That'll do it."

The hiss was like a mixture of a cat and a snake. Kind of like a savannah. It's a cross breed between an ordinary house cat and a several, which is a wild cat from Africa. When they hiss, it sounds a lot like a snake. Anyway, I thought only vampires had fangs.

I closed my eyes and tried to scoot backwards, but ran into something hard, again. Was there a wall behind me? I looked up to see Seth standing above me. It was his legs I had run into. Wow that was fast.

He picked me up by my hair and threw me back onto the bed. Before I could move, he was straddling me. He pulled a knife out of nowhere, resting the point on my throat. I tried to look defiant, but I was too scared to perfect the glare. He only laughed at my pathetic attempt.

"You have some spirit, Evie, I like that, but I will only tolerate so much insubordination." he dragged the knife down my chest, cutting my bra. It fell open, exposing my breasts. I shuddered at the feel of the knife being dragged down my stomach, then cutting the sheer fabric of my panties.

"What's the matter, Evie, liking it," Seth cooed, mistaking my chills for lust.

"Hardly," I retorted.

"The way your heart is racing, one would have thought differently."

"I take it; thinking isn't one of your strong points." I flinched as he cut the inside of my thigh with the sharp blade.

"Then I'll have to show you what is," he moved down my body, kissing my flesh as he descended. He sucked on my leg where he cut me, grinding his sharp teeth into my skin.

"I thought vampires were the only demons that need blood." I said.

"They are, but I'm not a demon, I'm a fallen angel. Though, we don't need blood either, yours just tastes so good." He licked the wound again, but its shallowness had stopped bleeding.

I wanted to puke. He started feeling around my genitalia, red irises locked onto my icy blue ones. I tried to struggle, but the damn invisible force wouldn't let me move. I tried to close my eyes, but he tapped my cheek, demanding my attention. Once my eyes were again locked with his, he didn't let them go.

I had no other options. There was only one hope to get him to stop. I couldn't believe I even thought of doing this, but hey it worked with my parents, then again, they didn't rape me. It was worth a shot. Then I could claim that I exhausted all my options and wouldn't live the rest of my short life in regret because I couldn't swallow my pride.

"Please," I whispered, "Please, stop, please." There were tears in my eyes. I should have been an actress.

Seth stopped, and now looked at me stunned. The spell that locked my eyes with his broke, freeing me from his gaze. "What's the matter, Evie, not so tough now," he brought his face close to mine, spreading his weight on top of me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Please…Please stop," I pleaded in a whisper. I could feel his bare legs parting mine, his erection easily felt on my nether lips. When did he remove his pants?

"Oh, Evangeline," he cooed, "You have a tough outer shell, but like a clam, you are soft on the inside." I gasped as he plunged himself inside of me. His hands continued to violate my skin as they caressed my breasts.

"Please stop," I continued to chant, like a spell.

I felt a hand cover my mouth, "Shut up, I'm not going to stop," Seth said sternly.

Tears flooded my eyes as I continuously tried to struggle, but my body wouldn't respond to command. Every ruthless plunge made me cry out in pain behind his massive hand, but he continued to violate my body in the worst possible way.

For several minutes after he had finished, I lay there on the bed. Even after he broke the binding spell, I did not move. He didn't even ask me any questions. He abused me without the possible gain of information. If he was just doing this for fun, then what was he going to do to me when he finally started asking questions? The biggest question was: when was he going to kill me?

Seth must have read the questions on my face, for he paused in the middle of his dressing and looked at me curiously. His red irises were back to their normal sapphire-red color as he regarded my still naked body.

"I've decided not to kill you. I'm going to keep you for myself. I would have kept Elizabeth, but I could tell how much Blake wanted her. To deny him of what he wanted so greatly could have possibly started another war. I couldn't afford that when I had so much involved with this one. That's alright now; you're much more fun than her."

As he bent down to kiss me, my saddened expression turned into one of hate. I spit in his face and rolled off the bed on the other side. Standing up to face my attacker, Seth only regarded me with a smile, wiping my saliva off his cheek.

"You see, Elizabeth would never have had the balls to do that."

4


	30. Chapter 30 Two Sides to Every Story

My Life's Story

Chapter 30 - Two Sides to Every Story

I watched Seth from the opposite side of the bed as he returned my gaze hungrily. There was no way he could want to violate me once again so soon. As his naked torso flexed with his movement of piling the blankets back on the mattress, eyes never leaving mine, I saw that I had been mistaken. It wasn't a sexual hunger that hung in his irises, it was a predatory hunger. Seth was the hunter and I was his prey. He was figuratively hunting me, because if he was physically hunting me, then I would be dead by now. I didn't know why he was hunting me. Maybe he wanted the emotional bond that Lucian and I shared. Maybe he just wanted me to give in to him and spill all of my dark secrets. Once he obtained that power over me, he would kill me.

My bet was on the latter.

While I stood on the opposite side of the bed, my body felt increasingly weak, my limbs began to feel weighed down as if there were magnets under my skin, pulling to reach their mate on the floor. I believe I had tired myself out to the point of unconsciousness, passing out where I stood. The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see a man I haven't yet met. I eyed him warily, not trusting his intentions. Was he going to take advantage of me behind Seth's back?

He slapped me hard across the face. "Get up and follow me," he commanded. What a bastard!

Just by his strength, or lack of it, I could tell he was human. "Why," I tested.

He hit me again, "Shut up and stop asking questions."

This guy, although human, wasn't small. He was about six-two and two-hundred and fifty-pounds of pure muscle. Basically, he was jacked. His eyes were a cloudy gray. His hair was buzzed but looked dark. I bet he was on steroids. That is so unhealthy, not only does it affect the person physically, but it causes mental instability.

I was brought out of my thoughts when this asshole slapped me again. I was really getting sick of people beating on me. I wasn't a punching bag. Why couldn't they just ask me nicely? They would probably have gotten more cooperation out of me.

"Get moving," he pulled me out of bed by my arm, "I'll be outside waiting."

"Waiting for what," I snapped.

"Get dressed," he answered pointing to a pair of clothes that were folded on the vanity. He left the room, ignoring the nasty remark that followed him.

I quickly slipped on the pair of ripped jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that left less to the imagination than it revealed. Not caring about anything else, I opened the door to the bedroom to let the delivery boy know that I was ready. After scoffing at my disheveled appearance, he led me down the hall.

Of course, Macho Man Randy Savage here had to push me the whole way. So instead of actually walking, I stumbled through the corridors. This was getting old fast. I was about to lose it, when he grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a room.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, the monkey that ate the last banana, the crack that burst the dam, shall I go on? I jumped up from the floor and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over with a grunt.

"Why."

Kick!

"Cant."

Kick!

"You."

Kick!

"Keep."

Kick!

"Your."

Kick!

"Hands."

Kick!

"To."

Kick!

"Your."

Kick!

"Self."

Kick!

By now, it was him on the floor, his face a bloody mess. His hands held his ribs as he grunted in pain. I jumped on his chest and punched anywhere and everywhere my fists could reach.

"Stop, Evangeline," Seth's voice rang from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't, my mind was shut down as it did when I killed Michael. I was running on pure rage. I didn't realize that my body lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall until I fell with a dull thud. Temporarily stunned from my head hitting the plaster, I lay limp on the floor.

Seth slowly approached me, kneeling down to examine my face, which had several hand prints and a few bruises from when I first arrived. Recovering from my daze, I lunged at him. Of course, he pinned me before I could make contact.

"Oh, Evangeline, what am I going to do with you," he cooed.

"You could let me go," I answered sweetly.

"No I couldn't."

"Why not," I argued still in my falsely sweet tone.

"Because it would ruin all my fun," he answered.

"I'm not any fun."

"Oh, yes you are," he said seductively. I glared at him, which made him chuckle "Come, you need a shower, you reek like our love making."

"The only 'love' anybody was making, was you loving yourself," I growled.

He chuckled again, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me into the bathroom that was adjoined to the room he kept me in. Before I could make any protest, he had set me on my feet. "I'll be waiting outside so don't take too long, or I'll come in after you," he kissed my cheek and patted my rear.

The bathroom was painted an olive green. The floor was hard wood with a throw rug in the center. It was crème with a dark blue border and patterns that looked like diamonds. On the right was a double sink with a mirror. To the left was a huge circular, Victorian style bathtub with mirrors surrounding it. At the back of the room was a shower, decorated like a window. It had a clear plastic curtain with a flowered valiance that was tied back like curtains. The ceiling was painted the same color as the curtains. It seemed to have been sucked out by something, leaving ripples in the plaster.

I turned on the water in the shower and stepped under its hot, soothing flow. The droplets caressed my sore body, messaging the tense muscles. I really needed to find a way out. How could I fight an invisible force? When Seth is finished using me, he will kill me. The thoughts raced through my mind. I wasn't afraid of death. It was how I was going to get there that had me trembling. I really didn't want to be tortured to death. Technically, again, if I was this supposed reincarnation.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by pounding on the door. "Hurry up, Evangeline," Seth's voice called.

"It's Evie," I shouted back. I hated my full name, stupid grandmother, no, stupid mother for naming me after her. Actually my grandmother and I were very close. She died a year before my parents did from a stroke. I was glad to be named after her, but she could have had a better name than "Evangeline."

I turned off the water and went to step out of the shower, but Seth was standing right in front of me. "I will call you what I wish," he said eyeing my nude body. I didn't understand what was so interesting, he had seen it before.

I reached for a towel, but Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tub. I stood, on the drip carpet, wet and naked. Seth grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around me. I looked and him awkwardly.

"Don't look at me like that, Evangeline," Seth growled.

"Why haven't you killed me yet," I asked ignoring the fact he used my full name.

He smiled, "Because, you are of no use to me dead and as I told you, I've decided to keep you for myself."

"Why do you want Lucifer's powers?"

"He has become weak."

"Weren't you friends?"

"More or less, back then he was ruthless. He would take what he wanted and give nothing back. He would kill for the glory of watching blood run down to the hilt of his sword, to watch as their eyes stared into oblivion.

"I looked up to him. He was my mentor, my hero, the father I never had. He eventually took a bride, much in the same way Lucian did you. I had to sit back and watch as he grew soft. He could have ruled the realms, but chose to hold back and lost his chance.

"Finally, I couldn't take his pathetic excuse for the Lord of the Underworld. I killed his wife, but I wasn't strong enough to overpower him. Instead of killing me, like he should have, like the old Lucifer would have, he banished me."

I looked up at him. Lucifer was right; Seth was jealous. "What does this have to do with me?"

"To get back at Lucifer," he stated as if it were obvious.

"For what," I just didn't get it.

"For turning on me," he grumbled.

"People change. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's not. Maybe he looked into the mirror one day and didn't like what he saw. I'm sure when Lucifer needs to be; he's the person you remember. Perhaps the reason he didn't kill you was because he saw you as a brother. I doubt the next time you two meet he will be as merciful."

"You are very wise, Evie," Seth said softly.

"I've been through a lot," I replied darkly.

This would have been the perfect moment for two lovers to share a kiss. We weren't lovers. I didn't love him and he loved himself. He tried to kiss me anyway. I ducked out of the way and walked into the bedroom.

"May I have some clothes," I asked.

He threw a slinky red dress at me. It was so short that it would barely reach the middle of my thighs. The bottom half looked as if it was skin tight, representing a mini-skirt. There was a band that was supposed to wrap around my chest, where fabric hung in a loop that looked as if it would expose from the middle of my breasts down to my belly button. The back was open, with the only fabric being the band and the skirt to cover my rear. "I said clothes, not rags," I held up the dress. I'm no prostitute and I refuse to dress like one.

"It's that or nothing," Seth snapped.

I glared at him. There wasn't much of a difference. Adorning the dress, I saw that I did look like a prostitute. "Ugh" I groaned.

"What," Seth asked.

"I look like a slut," I complained.

"You look fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with drafty clothing," I snapped.

"You know, I actually agree with you," he walked to the closet and pulled out a long white dress.

It was simple, yet elegant. Thick straps held the dress on my shoulders. The chest area was almost bra like with flowing fabric reaching the floor. It was much better for my taste and a lot less revealing. So what I looked like a virgin priestess of Hestia.

Seth changed into black dress pants and a gray and black, long-sleeved, silk dress shirt. If I didn't hate him so much, I would have complemented him on how his attire made his sapphire eyes stand out. But I did hate him so he got no such complement.

"You look stunning," he said forcing me to take his arm. I only glared at him as he led the way to dinner.

We walked through the halls to a large dining room. The floors were hard wood, polished so smoothly that it looked almost like satin under our feet. The table was cherry colored, with matching chairs, also polished with ribbons of silk. The back of the chairs and edge of the table was carved with grape vines. It looked like it had been hand crafted, as no swirl looked the same.

The walls were sky blue with pictures decorating the empty space. These pictures were of people I didn't recognize. On one wall was a huge hutch that held fancy china and crystal glasses. It matched the table and chair set, bordered with the same style grape vines.

While we ate, I was quiet. Seth of course tried to keep up a conversation, which I refused to oblige. I could see a look of frustration cross his face. "You know, Evangeline, your mine now, you better get used to it," he snapped at me.

"I never accepted Lucian as a master, what makes you think you'll get so lucky," I replied tartly.

"I'm not nearly as forgiving as Lucian," he cooed, dangerously.

I laughed, "I've heard that one before. I'll tell you the same thing I told them: intimidation only pisses me off."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you. I'm trying to make you aware."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. He grabbed my hand and stopped me from scooping food into my mouth. Removing the fork from my grip, he threw it on the plate and pushed it out of my reach.

"What the hell is this supposed to prove? Starving me every time I disobey, will only kill me faster," I spoke sharply.

My cheek stung before I even realized he had slapped me across the face. "Shut up," he bellowed, "You will sit there while I finish eating."

"Fine with me as long as I don't have to hear-"

I was cut off as my voice admitted no sound. My lips moved while air flowed through my larynx, but nothing came out. It was like I had laryngitis to the extreme. Could a creature like Seth cast this spell on a person? I didn't know angels could use magic.

4


	31. Chapter 31 WWIII

crazygirl2810 - Awe...thank you so much! And here's your next update!

* * *

Chapter 31 - World War III

****Lucian****

The months passed since Seth took Evie away from me. The entire year seemed like an eternity. Her birthday was tomorrow, I would have given anything to spend it with her. We gave every effort that we could spare to find Evie. It was apparent that Seth's plan was for Lucifer to concentrate his resources on rescuing her rather than the war at hand.

I realized this quickly and made him promise to continue to concentrate on the war efforts. I would control the search for Evie while Marcus took over my command of Lucifer's army. That way I wouldn't be distracted from my duties because my duty would be to find Evie.

At night, I would lie awake until the early hours of morning, unable to sleep because I missed the feel of her next to me. The scent of roses and jasmine, that I imagined heaven would smell like, used to radiate off her like a stick of incense burning in a tray, the smoke wafting through the air to curl around my body like soft caressing hands. This would lull me into a peaceful sleep that I had never felt since Elizabeth died. It was all gone now, and I was left alone once again.

On the rare occasion that I did sleep, I would dream of her soft kisses and caresses that always left my body aching for more. I saw her stretched out on our bed, completely nude as if she were the model for a Renaissance artist. The way her hair laid out on the pillows, spread out in an ebony silk fan would get me aroused before I could even touch her creamy white skin. The way she would pant as I made love to her, her body always pleading for me to go faster and harder gave me more ecstasy than my climax. The way – no, I should stop thinking about my dreams before I started something that I couldn't finish on my own, not without Evie here.

I felt empty.

My intentions were to play with her until I got bored. Then I would dump her body for the werewolves to eat. But she had that spark, that fire that could out-wit Einstein and the smile that would charm the pants off a monk. I fell head over heels for her. I realized this even before I figured out that she was Beth's reincarnation. I knew she had looked too much like her for it to be a coincidence. But I couldn't let myself become weak. Despite my own and Marcus' efforts, I still couldn't bear to see her in any more pain. I had caused enough. I hope that one day, she would love me. First, I had to get her back.

"Lucian," the timid voice of Elaine spoke, breaking my thoughts, "Marcus sent me to get you."

"Thank you, Elaine."

Before she could excuse herself from the room, I walked swiftly to the dungeons where Lucifer was holding Michael. The army to the south caught him spying in their camp. The usual penalty for a spy was immediate death, but it was Lucifer's orders that he wanted this particular spy brought back alive. Yes, even the dead can die. We become nothing; a whisper in the darkness.

It was a dark, dank place, the dungeon. A cold, narrow hallway made of stone that separated small rooms with metal doors. Lucifer recently remodeled it to look like solitary confinement in a prison. It did nothing to ease my worries.

I could hear screaming and whimpers of pain coming from one of the chambers ahead of me. I suppose they wouldn't wait for my arrival. It was sheer luck that we caught Michael in the first place. Either Seth wanted us to find him, or he had served his purpose and it no longer mattered.

Opening the door, I saw Lucifer cutting Michael with a serrated knife on his chest. Michael screamed in pain. Weakling, no wonder it was so easy for Evie to kill him. He was dead; the pain was only an illusion, a memory of what we experienced during life. Once a creature masters the illusion, they will no longer feel the pain. Of course, it is harder than it seems. Even I can ignore so much pain before I begin to feel it.

This room, where we held Michael, was used solely for interrogation. It was a large stone chamber with tables lining the walls and, of course, any type of chain and torture device needed in this line of work. The concrete floor was tilted toward the center where a drain led to the sewers. A hose located just inside the door served a dual purpose. The high pressure water could be a form of torture as well as wash away the blood in one easy step.

"He's all yours," Lucifer handed me the knife. I set it down on the counter lining the wall, where other weapons and tools for torture were kept. I wouldn't need any of those today.

"Where is she," I asked calmly, but deadly, circling Michael, who was dangling by his wrists in the middle of the room. No answer. I punched him in his right kidney. He yelped in pain, caused by my super strength. It was even abnormally strong for a vampire. I speculated, that when I was turned, Lucifer added angel blood. "Where is she," I asked harsher to still receive no reply.

I turned to Lucifer who was standing against the door, patiently watching, "I take it your going old school?"

I nodded in reply.

"Want help?"

"When it's necessary," I couldn't believe it, he actually pouted. An angel as old as time acting like a child who couldn't have his way was as odd as a two headed deer.

Michael saw his expression, "The great Lucifer my ass," he taunted, "Look at you, pouting like a child. The old Lucifer would have done as he pleased. In fact, I would be dead by now. Seth was right, you have grown weak."

"You have room to talk you slimy -" I started, but Lucifer cut in.

"The 'old' Lucifer didn't understand patience. Unlike Seth, I've matured in my years," he spoke casually, but with an air of authority only he could master.

"Speaking of Seth," I cut in. Patience is one thing I don't have, "You will tell me where he's keeping Evie."

"Or what, you'll destroy me," Michael mocked.

I laughed maliciously, "No, Michael, I don't plan on destroying you. But you would be surprised what you can live through." He gulped. I put pressure on a point on his back. He screamed in pain. "Where is she," I yelled.

After hours of Lucifer, Marcus, and I taking turns torturing Michael, he finally confessed where Seth took Evie. It was only a day's drive away. We left Michael for the guards to take care of and then headed up stairs. None of us had yet decided what to do with the pathetic creature, but for now we would keep him alive. If he turned out to be lying, there wasn't much we could do with him dead.

When we emerged from the dark windowless dungeon, the sun was raising over the trees that surrounded the castle. The dull orange globe seemed to be brighter, almost as if someone pulled a desk lamp closer. Maybe it was only me. My hope seemed to grow now that we knew where Evie was located. We were one step closer to her rescue. I prayed to whatever entity would listen that she be alive when we got there.

"Tomorrow is Evie's birthday," I said as we sat down at the dining table. November twelfth. In two days in would be two years since I kidnapped her. "She'll be twenty- four," I announced for no particular reason except that she was on my mind.

"Oh," Lucifer said, "Let's give her a birthday present she will never forget. We leave in six hours, go get some rest and prepare for World War Three."

I smiled and went to the bedroom Evie and I had previously shared. I only had a few hours, but I wouldn't get any sleep anyway. I wanted to leave right now, but I knew there was planning that needed to be done before we left. Marcus would stay behind to make sure that this wasn't a ploy to lure us away. It would be Lucifer and I alone with backup if required. I'm sure us two equaled an army anyway.

****Evie****

Seth wasn't lying when he said he wasn't forgiving. I had the scars to prove it. He gave up on starving me when he realized that I wasn't fazed and only lost so much weight that my ribs and spine were sticking out. The malnourishment left me weak and brittle; it seemed my bones would snap if I was handled too roughly.

Instead, he beat me without provocation. I didn't even have to look at him wrong. One day we were eating dinner and out of nowhere he dragged me by my hair into the dungeon and left me there for days where he continued to whip me until I passed out. Once I woke up, he would whip me again.

I tried to escape a couple of times, but always got caught by a guard. One could only imagine what those punishments were like. Those were the beatings that left scars, such as the knife wounds from where he bled me to the point of death, but at the last second healed the wounds, leaving me weak and powerless and returning just enough blood to keep me alive.

I didn't know how much time passed since Seth abducted me. It seemed like forever. I lost all hope for Lucian and Papa Lu rescuing me. I didn't know if they were alive, or if they were too injured to come to my rescue. Papa Lu had to be alive if anything, otherwise Seth would be the ruler of the underworld, and I would be the one in chains at his side. They probably didn't know where to find me and were frantically tearing apart all three realms. Well, you know that they say: 'If you want something done, you have to do it yourself'. I had been preparing for a while. I was either going to escape, or die trying. Either way, I was going to get the hell out of here.

A few weeks ago, I was rummaging through the medicine cupboard for anti-bacterial ointment, when I found an old bottle of crushed herbs that were supposed to render the person who drinks them unconscious, even the super natural. It was in that moment my plan had formed. I would drug Seth and walk out the front door.

I was ripped out of my thoughts, literally, when Seth grabbed me by my hair, dragged me off the bed I was laying on, and threw me across the room. "Get up, you have plenty time to sleep at night," he growled.

"How can I sleep while you're raping me," I hissed.

This earned me a slap. "Get ready for dinner," Seth exited the room.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a floor length black dress that was hanging next to the vanity. The straps wrapped around my neck, connecting to the top, which v'd down between my breasts, providing ample cleavage. The cups came to a point on my chest above each breast.

I added tight fitting sweat pants to wear underneath. Tonight I would make my move. I grabbed the vile of herbs that were dissolved in water and hid them in the cleavage of the dress. At the very least, I could drink it myself and hope it kills me. But we weren't going to think about the 'ifs'.

I wouldn't be able to take supplies on my great escape, but I strapped a hunting knife, that I had found, to my inner thigh. I wish I had a lighter or matches, but I suppose that it was safer without a fire to make it harder for Seth to find me. I used to watch a lot of survivor shows while I was incarcerated in the asylum so if I did manage to escape that hell hole, I would have a basic knowledge of how to live in the wilderness until the heat was off me. There was nothing else to do there anyway.

I had just finished the final touches on the makeup Seth made me wear, when the door slammed open. Seth grabbed my arm and half dragged me to the dining room. I stumbled in the high heeled shoes I was forced into. Seth's firm grip on my arm was the only thing holding me up.

About half way through our dinner, Seth threw a fit about some small detail that really didn't matter, just as he did every night. He was like a child crying over having baked potatoes instead of mashed. I took the chance and slipped the vile into his drink.

Thirty minutes later, Seth was unconscious in his soup and I was in the woods that surrounded the old rundown castle, heading toward my freedom.

I actually had just realized that Hell was a very woodsy place. It was almost if it were an enchanted land where tree nymphs hid in the forests, waiting to lure an unsuspecting traveler off the path and into oblivion. Not so much the brimstone and fire one would have expected.

****Lucian****

We finally made it to the woods that surrounded Seth's castle. The trees were of various types, none I could name. But I could tell by their height that they were old. Unfortunately, the forest blocked our view of the castle. It was typical of Seth to be isolated like this. I guess I would be too if I was trying to hide. We hid the car off the road, under the thick foliage, and then stalked though the dense woods. We would first scout the area for any hidden guards, or hiding places. Once we were familiar with the terrain and castle lay out, we would rescue my precious Evie. I wasn't concerned about killing Seth until we got her out. Of course, if I had the opportunity, then I definitely wouldn't pass it up.

****Evie****

The next morning, I woke with a start. I was surrounded by dense trees, barely able to see the sky. Judging by the light, it had to be mid morning, somewhere between eight and ten. Seth would be awake by now. I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when he discovered that I was gone.

I picked up my camp, which consisted of sweeping the ground with tree branches to hide any evidence I had been laying on it. When I had finished, it looked completely clean. I hope by the time Seth arrived here, my scent would be too weak to trace. Now that I was thinking about it, I should probably roll in mud to disguise it like they did in movies.

I had been hiking for hours through sharp tree branches and prickly bushes with no end in sight. If you count the many hours I trekked last night, it would have to at least total eight to ten hours of nothing but forest.

My stomach started to rumble, the gurgles echoing off the trees that surrounded me. If Seth couldn't find me by smell, he would definitely find me by the sound of my stomach. I wanted to find some berries to eat, but I couldn't afford to stop no matter how much my body protested. If I came across anything eatable as I walked, then I would pick as much as I could carry, and continue on. If I didn't come across any, then I would just have to wait until I was reunited with Lucian to eat. It wasn't like I wasn't used to starvation.

A twig snapped a few feet from my left. Without pausing to think, I crouched next to a tree to hide. I thought my heart stopped when I heard voices.

"Lucifer, do you smell that," A male's voice asked.

Could it be_ my _Lucifer he was talking about? Were there other beings with the same name? The voice sounded so familiar, it _had_ to be Lucian's. Suddenly my heart started to race as if it was dead before and at the sound of Lucian's voice, it jump started its self like an automatic car starter.

"Smell what," Lucifer's voice answered back. It had to be them.

"Roses and jasmine," Lucian answered. It was closer than before.

"What," Lucifer asked puzzled.

"Evie," Lucian answered more hopeful, "No matter what kind of body wash she used, her scent always reminded me of roses and jasmine. She has to be near."

"Lucian there's no way Evie could be out here. Even if Sean killed her, he wouldn't have dumped her body all the way out here."

"Not unless she somehow escaped," Lucian answered. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"There's no way she could escape from Sean's castle, it's hard enough getting in."

"Ye of little faith, Papa Lu, you should know better by now," I stepped from my hiding spot.

Lucian stood before me, looking very much like a marble angel. The only thing that gave off his torment was the wariness behind his dark eyes. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair, then over the soft white skin of his face. I couldn't believe that it was him standing before me. It had to be Seth screwing with my mind.

"You're real," I asked.

"You're alive," he replied, his voice breaking. Big salty drops of water ran down his face, pouring from his eyes. I didn't know vampires could cry.

"What did he do to you," Lucifer gasped, examining my battered body.

Lucian ignored him and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight, "Happy birthday, Evie."

"It's my birthday," I asked. Lucian nodded. "What took you so long?" I couldn't stop myself, everything was so overwhelming. I broke down and cried for the first time since Seth kidnapped me. The only thing keeping me from falling to the ground was Lucian's tight hold on my waist.

"We need to get Evie out of here. We'll concentrate on killing Seth later," Lucifer suggested**.**

"So much for World War Three," Lucian smiled, relieved.

"You're complaining," Lucifer answered.

"Not in the least."


	32. Chapter 32 Modern Day Atlas

My Life's Story

Chapter 32 – Modern Day Atlas

Once I composed myself enough to walk, we headed in the direction that Lucian and Lucifer came from. We only walked for ten minutes when an eerie silence fell over the forest. The birds stopped chirping, the squirrels stopped frolicking, and even the wind seemed to stop blowing. I pressed myself harder against Lucian in fear. Seth had found us.

"Going somewhere," a voice asked darkly. Seth appeared before us, his wings spread full span. His sapphire eyes were glazed in red, almost devouring any hint of blue. It reminded me of blood dripping from a wound and pooling on the ground to hide the surface underneath.

Before anybody could respond, four beings with black feathered wings attacked Lucifer. I assumed they were fallen angels; Seth's 'goons', more than likely. At the same time, Lucian was attacked my four vampires. The vampires were weak compared to Lucian, but if they outnumbered him, he would have had a hard time defending against them. I bet if Sean had the fallen angels to spare, he would have sent them on Lucian as well.

Seth glared at me, ignoring the battles that erupted around us. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim sunlight. His lips pulled back in a twisted smile to reveal white even teeth. He launched at me, catching me around the waist and taking off into the air before I could blink. His wings flapped quickly in our ascent. I always wondered what it was like to fly, but these circumstances were a bit extreme for my taste.

"You are beginning to be more trouble than you are worth," Seth hissed over the wind.

"Beginning," I mocked. "I'm only _beginning_ to be more trouble than I'm worth? My efforts have been for naught."

He let go of me, letting me fall to the earth. We were just below the tree line, but were still about forty feet high. Branches cut at me as I fell, tearing my skin, but slowing my decent. I landed with a loud thud, and a big 'oomph' as the air rushed out of my lungs. Good thing I had the ground to cushion my fall.

"At least you get your wish," Seth landed on top of me.

He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. I could hear Lucifer and Lucian shouting my name, just white noise in the background of mine and Seth's struggle. I suddenly remembered the knife I strapped to my thigh before I escaped. I had moved it to the back of my pants for easier access.

Struggling with Seth, even slightly knocking him off balance, I managed to roll out from underneath him and grabbed the knife from my pants. Seth was faster than I anticipated. I felt a stinging sensation in my stomach.

That's what the doctors would have said it was. In reality, it felt like my abdomen was being torn apart. I looked down to see Seth's hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife that was protruding out of my stomach. A squeak of surprise escaped my lips. My icy blue eyes opened wide with shock. I couldn't believe that the bastard had stabbed me without giving me the chance to fight back.

I took my knife and planted it in his chest, "Don't think I won't try to take you with me."

Seth laughed maliciously, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Evangeline, but you missed my heart," he removed both knives from our bodies then disappeared from sight with a loud pop.

I put my hand over my abdomen, feeling warm sticky fluid flow from my skin. In what seemed like slow motion, I fell to my knees and coughed as more blood spurted out of my mouth. It was like an epic battle in the movies when the hero dies to save their country or the one they love. But this death wasn't as honorable, or as beautiful. I was a human pitted against a fallen angel. I didn't even have a chance against the evil creature. How was this atrocity romantically epic?

The pain in my abdomen was so intense that I could no longer comprehend it. A steady tapping noise filled my ears like somebody tapping lightly on a snare drum at every second beat. Why would somebody be playing drums at a time like this? I was dying right in front of them, and all they could do was tap on their stupid instrument.

I looked down to find that the noise was my blood dripping on the dried leaves as it poured past my fingers. Through my blurry vision, I saw Lucian and Lucifer running toward me. Lucian dove to the ground next to me, scooping my shivering body into his lap. Past the haze, I could see shiny, wet tears stream down his cheeks. "Evie," he spoke. His voice was a half sob, half whimper. I could hear Lucifer's shuddering breath from somewhere to my left.

"Lucian," I whispered weakly.

"Yes, Evie," Lucian continued to cry.

"That bastard got away."

Lucian laughed helplessly.

"Where's Papa Lu," I asked, free arm searching to my left.

"I'm here," Lucifer grabbed my hand.

"Lucian," I asked.

"Yes, Evie," he answered.

"Silver doesn't really arouse you, does it?"

He gave a half laugh that sounded like a sob, "No, it doesn't."

"That's what I thought."

My limbs felt heavier, like I was sinking into the ground. My body felt like I was freezing, though it was above sixty degrees out. As my natural source of heat flowed out of my abdomen, my body shook uncontrollably. I was now clinically in shock. It wouldn't be long before I was gone.

My vision grew darker, until I could see only a tiny speck of light. It closed like at the end of a thirties movie, when blackness engulfs the screen and closes in a circle toward the center. Most would call it tunneling. I could hear Lucian mumbling to himself as if arguing with his newly found conscious. Then I heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. So, this was what it was like to die.

****Lucian****

Evie's beautiful, icy blue eyes closed. I could no longer hear her heart beating, a usual twitter that made my bones melt just because it was her. Her shivering body went still. Her already pale skin turned ghostly. I had to act before it was too late. After a body dies, a person only has a few minutes before their soul crosses over. In that time frame, they can be turned.

"I won't lose you, Evie, not again," I whispered into her ear, "I just hope you can forgive a foolish vampire for one more thing."

I plunged my fangs into her neck and took some of her blood. Not much, she had already lost enough. If she lost too much, the transformation wouldn't work and she would die a more painful death, but I needed to form a sort of blood bond with her.

I pulled away to see Lucifer watching me intently, "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

"I don't care if she hates me and leaves," I cried, "I can't have her die again."

Lucifer silently handed me a dagger from his belt, which I used to cut my wrist. "Please forgive me, Evie," I held my wrist to her mouth, letting the blood drip inside.

For the first minute Evie laid still, not responding. I had feared I was too late. Several more seconds passed before I felt her lips curl around the wound I had created in my flesh. I cried with relief. When she had taken enough, I tried to pull away, but she held tight.

"Evie, that's enough," I consoled. She only growled at me and continued to drink greedily.

Suddenly she stopped, and began to convulse. Her screams of pain pounded on my eardrums. The forest seemed to shake along with her sobs. This was going to be a long three days. But if she survived it whole, it would be worth the eternity that she would spend in existence. Whether or not she spent that with me, the fact was she would be alive, and I could live with that.

****Evie****

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, but still saw nothing but white. It was like somebody turned on a high-powered lamp that illuminated a bright white light, causing me to see nothing but the brightness.

Seth had succeeded in killing me. What a bastard. I knew I didn't kill him, but I hope the stab wound hurt like hell. My name being called distracted me from my thoughts. My parents were standing before me when I looked up. My dad had light brown hair and bright emerald eyes. My mom used to joke that his eyes were her hidden jewels. I looked more like my mother. She had black hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle as if it were the sun shining on the sea. Where I got my cold, icy blue eyes from, I couldn't fathom. Both my parents were full of life. I was too, until they died.

My dad had his arm wrapped around my mother's waist. They both looked down at me smiling as if it was only a few hours that passed since we last saw each other. There was no contempt or disappointment on either of their faces. There was only love.

At that point my hard shell had disappeared, all the harshness had left. I was an eight-year-old in a twenty-four year-old body. "Mommy," I cried, "Daddy?"

"It's not your time, Evangeline," My mother spoke. Her voice was still her own, but had a melodious ring to it that reminded me of my favorite lullaby.

"Why not," I asked puzzled.

"You have a war to stop."

"Why me," I was still confused.

"It's your destiny," My dad cut in. His voice had the same melodious ring. "You were created for this purpose. Every life you have lived, you were born to stop the war from escalating."

"What war," I asked.

"The war between Lucifer and Seth, if he gains control, he will take over the world. All the creatures from our nightmares will reign free," My dad answered.

"Last time you lived, Evie," my mom chimed in, "Seth managed to kill you before you could learn what you are. We've gone to great lengths to make sure that won't happen this time. His killing you may be coincidence, it may not, but you have to kill him."

"What about Lucian?"

"He does love you, though he's treated you badly in the past," my father grinded his knuckles, the way he always did when he was craving to give somebody a beat down. I suspected his victim would have been Lucian.

"I'm sure he'll spend eternity making it up to you," my mom cut in.

"What about you," I asked.

"We will be with you," my mom assured, "In spirit, of course."

"What if I don't want to go back?"

"You don't have a choice," Mom spoke. She was always the harsher one of my parents. I suppose that's where I got it from.

"Your strength needs to be tested first. If you pass, you will be as strong as Lucifer. If not, you will die and the world will be destroyed." Way to break it to me gently, Dad.

"Lucian has turned you, Evie. You have three days to complete the tests. We love you, sweetie."

They disappeared as suddenly as they appeared. I searched around frantically, but they were gone. I didn't even get to say good bye. The world was in my hands and there was nothing I could do about it. How did my life escalate from being an abused slave to being the modern day Atlas in just two years?

****Lucian****

Lucifer and I brought Evie back to his castle so she could finish her transformation in peace. She slept the whole twelve hour car ride and didn't stir once. I carried her into a room made especially for the transformation located deep underneath the ground, dug even further than the dungeons.

It had padded walls, floors, and even the ceiling. The ceiling was padded because back in the twenties we had a male jump so high and hard that he put his head through the cement. He wasn't fully transformed and died. The bed was a down mattress, stuffed full but without a frame. It was actually very comfortable, though it lacked blankets. There could be nothing in the room they could hurt themselves with. Even the mattress was a liability.

I laid Evie down on the make shift bed. She immediately started to convulse. I gave her more of my blood to satisfy the seizures. Normally a person wouldn't need so much blood during the change. The convulsions were a sign that the newborn was running low on energy and needed to consume more blood. What was going on inside her head that was wasting her energy so fast?

The first day had been difficult. I stayed with her to make sure she had enough blood, and because, of course, I worried. Lucifer had maids bring me goblets filled with the warm crimson liquid periodically or I wouldn't be strong enough to feed Evie. There was no way I was letting another vampire's blood pass through her lips.

****Evie****

The white room turned into a field like a scene dropping onto a stage. Tall green grass surrounded me on every side, standing almost above my head. I hated being out in the open. There were too many directions for an enemy to ambush from. Though I was short, and the tall grass hid me pretty well, I couldn't see over the lush blades for potential attacks.

I closed my eyes so I could better hear. It was one of the lessons Papa Lu had taught me. If one sense was inhibited, another will strengthen to compensate. This could be used as an advantage.

Something rustled in the grass behind me. It sounded like hoof beats coming closer. I ducked down and silently crawled to the side of the thin path I was standing on. A set of chestnut colored horse legs walked in front of my hiding spot, stopping a foot from my face. I heard the vibration of a bow string being pulled back.

"Show your self," a male's voice called. It was deep and commanding. If he was a commander and I a private, I would have been very intimidated. In fact, that wasn't the case and I was intimidated. He had to be the leader of something, or at least just under the leader.

I stood slowly out of the tall grass that reached well above my head. A centaur stood directly in front of me. He was taller than Lucian and more muscular. His chestnut hair was cropped short. His brown eyes held a certain wildness that almost made him look feral. His coat was shiny and well kept.

"Who are you," he demanded. His voice was deep, and husky.

"You tell me first," I snapped.

"I'm the one with the weapon."

I reached out and grabbed the bow and arrow out of his grasp. I was surprised by my own speed, but quickly suppressed my astonishment.

He, however, did not, "My name is Matthias," his voice held a bit of surprise. "You must be Evangeline."

"Evie," I corrected.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"I'm your guide through this labyrinth of field and trees."

I pondered this for a moment, unsure if I could fully trust this centaur. If I took his assistance, he would have the perfect opportunity to betray me. If I didn't, then I wouldn't get very far. I didn't even know where I was going. "Well, then, Matthias, lead me to where I need to go." He reached out for his bow. I moved it out of his grasp, "I didn't say I trusted you."

"You would be a fool to trust a total stranger, but I assure you, I'm only here to help you. This way," He grinned at me.

We both knew full well that he could have easily over powered me and take his weapon back. He let me keep the bow out of good faith.

4


	33. Chapter 33 The Tasks

My Life's Story

Chapter 33 - The Tasks

Hours passed while Matthias led me through the never ending fields and wood. Everything looked the same. Every field had the same tall green grass that stood over my head like a reimagining of "Honey I shrunk the Kids." Every wood was the same crowded forest of tall ancient trees that reeked of magic. It reminded me of the Forrest of Fangorn in Lord of the Rings.

Finally we came upon a field that was different from the others. Wild flowers grew in pinks and yellows over the valley. A tall tree stood in its center. The trunk twisted as if it were huge intertwined vines, each one twice as round as two men. The branches curled up into the heavens like arms reaching to grasp the clouds. I had to crane my neck and still couldn't see the top.

No leaves adorned the dark heavy branches. The bark flaked easily with a brush of a finger. This tree was dead, though it was gigantic compared to the trees I've seen. What caused its demise, I didn't know. Maybe it wasn't really even a tree and this whole thing was a delusion of my crazed brain. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I will take my leave," Matthias said, interrupting my examining of the tree, "Good luck to you," He trotted away before I could call after him.

"Who's there," a voice asked. It was deep and rugged, as if woken from a sleep, "Show your self."

"I not the one hiding, you show_ your_ self," I snapped.

An old man stepped from behind the tree. His eyes were gray. His hair was white and cut short. His skin was thin and wrinkled, but he held the stance of a great warrior. He reminded me of a human version of Yoda from Star Wars. Though the creature was thousands of years old, he could still jump around and fight as if he were twenty.

The decrepit man pulled his sword from its sheath. The silver metal gleamed in the sunlight, almost blinding me. The blade was as long as I was tall, and sharp enough to cut me in half with little effort. I raised the bow that I had taken from Matthias, aiming it toward his silhouette.

He advanced, swinging his blade. The second I saw him twitch, I released the arrow. The blur of red feathers flew through the air and hit him in the chest where his heart would be. The man took a step back as if he didn't quite realize what had hit him.

"You have won a battle, Evangeline, but will you win the war," he spoke and then melted into ash.

As I watched him die, my face held no emotion. I couldn't let myself feel remorse for taking another's life. It was either them or me, and it definitely wasn't going to be me. If that was a battle, then that was too easy. Will they increasingly get harder? Why couldn't I have hints of what I had to face so I could prepare myself or was that the point?

Matthias emerged from behind a nearby tree, "You have finished your first task. Get some rest, I'll keep watch."

"What, you're not going to tell me I did well," I asked.

"It is not my place to give you my opinion, but since you asked, yes, you did well. Though, the tree nymph wasn't a great warrior. This is but your first task. There are more to come, so get your rest, and I'll keep watch."

"For somebody who's so long winded, you don't say much," I snapped.

He only smiled at me and waited for me to settle down on the ground. I noticed that Matthias held another bow and arrow. I eyed him suspiciously. "I'm here to be your guide and to guard you while you rest. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why do I need a guard," I tested.

"There are more dangers here than you are meant to face. It is my duty to ensure your safety."

"It doesn't mean I trust you," I said leaning against the huge old tree, "But, if you want to stand there while I sleep, be my guest, just no funny business."

"I shall wake you when it's time to go."

****Lucian****

Day one was over. It should have been the worst, but all Evie did was sleep. Did she even know what was happening to her body? Was she feeling any pain? Was it too late for her? Was _I_ too late for her?

I was beginning to drift off to sleep when she suddenly sat up, looking at me. Her ice blue eyes were dull and glossy, not registering anything she saw. Her long dark hair surrounded her body, like a cape. Why was her body reacting so strangely?

"Evie," I called softly. Did the transformation go through already? It couldn't be. It took three days, sometimes longer depending on the situation.

When she didn't respond, I caressed her cheek. It was cold and clammy, but she didn't react. She hadn't even blinked. As suddenly as she sat up, she lay down and started to seize. I gave her more of my blood to stop the tremors in her muscles.

I didn't know what was going on in her mind, but I hoped to hell she couldn't feel the pain that her body was going through. It had to be worse than the others, judging by how much blood she had consumed.

The only way to tell when they need blood was when they started to convulse. It was the muscles reacting to the need to feed, almost like they were drying up. The energy of the change and whatever else was going on inside a newborn's head consumed the blood. What was Evie going through in her mind that consumed her energy like a lioness does a gazelle?

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, "Enter," I answered in a whisper. I didn't want to disturb Evie with the sound of my voice?

A maid entered. She was a human with short blond hair and huge blue eyes that held the timidity of someone who was used to being beat by their spouse. "Master Lucifer said it's time for you to feed," she spoke. The timidity on her face, reflected in her high pitched voice.

"Then bring me the blood," I growled. How stupid was this maid, telling me I needed to feed then not bringing me anything.

"He said it needs to be fresh," her voice shook as she spoke, she was almost in tears.

I had wondered why he sent a human. "Not in here," I spoke, pushing her out of the room. If Evie smelled the blood, she would more than likely go into blood lust. Not so good for an unconscious newborn.

I led the human into a room down the hall. It was a small guest bedroom for the sires if they wished to keep a close eye on their newborn. It wasn't meant for comfort with a dirty brown carpet, tan walls, and dark wood trim. The bed was small with a dark brown bed spread. This room was hardly used and only cleaned if occupied. I hadn't bothered to have the maids clean it. I was spending my time here in that room with Evie. I didn't care how dangerous it was to be with her.

Before the human could react, I had lunged at her. She reactively screamed and struggled, but she was no match for my super strength. I drained her until she was too weak to move. I may have been cruel, but I didn't kill unless necessary. It would have taken her a few days to recuperate, but she would recover from this. I summoned another maid and had her bring my victim to the hospital wing. Then I showered off the human scent and returned to Evie without clothes. If she smelled human on me, she would go berserk. I couldn't risk having her smell it in my clothing. It was bad enough that the human entered the room. I was surprised she didn't react.

****Evie****

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt Matthias gently shake me awake. "It's time to go," he spoke softly. I silently stood up, wiping the sleep from my face and followed him.

We walked for hours through the still endless landscape. I noticed the ground, instead of being flat, was an endless stream of rolling hills. It would have made a beautiful water colors painting.

After another few hours of walking, we came upon a lonely mountain. It stood by its self among the endless sea of hills. It was huge and rocky, and probably covered in snow toward the top. I was curious to how it came to be. There were no other mountains that I could see. Why was this one mountain here? Was it the magic of this land that caused it to rise from the dirt?

"What do I have to do, fight a dragon," I asked tartly.

"Not exactly," Matthias replied.

Before I could respond with a sarcastic remark, I was thrown backward. I looked toward Matthias, who was fading away like a ghost. Maybe he was a figment of my imagination after all. Before I could recover, I was picked up and thrown again. _What the hell is going on?_ I screamed in my head as I landed on the ground with a thump. Pain shot through my back as it absorbed the impact.

I caught a glimpse of something moving on my right. I moved just in time to see a sword crash down where I was sitting. It was a plain battle sword, the hilt wrapped in black leather for better grip. But nothing was holding the sword that I could see. How was I supposed to fight a force I couldn't see, with a bow for that matter? I wasn't even trained to use one.

A hard knock on my face broke me out of my thoughts and knocked me back to the ground. I rolled out of the way as the sword came at me again. I wasn't fast enough and the blade caught my arm. I screamed in pain as the sharp metal tore my skin. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell.

Out of anger and frustration, I kicked at the sword's hilt. Surprisingly, it fell out of the culprit's hands. I maneuvered a diving roll, like the actors did in the movies during gun fights, and grabbed the sword. I held it at the ready, closing my eyes like Papa Lu taught me. Since I couldn't see my attacker, I should have been able to hear him.

I heard nothing but the birds chirping high in the trees, invisible behind the green foliage. The wind gently blew the crisp leaves, and cooling my hot skin. A minute passed and I heard nothing of my enemy.

Five minutes passed.

Maybe he left. I started to lower my stance, when a twig snapped behind me. I turned, whirling the borrowed blade. It was deflected and thrown to the side, but I held on tight. I swung again. This time, I could feel the vibration of the metal tearing through flesh; heard the yelp of pain. It didn't sound human. In fact, it sounded like a raptor off of Jurassic Park.

I saw blood drip toward the ground, falling out of thin air. It fell with a _tap, tap, tap _onto the grass. The wound was at my eye level. This sucker was tall.

Fire came from nowhere; I barely dodged it. The smell of burning fabric filled my nostrils. I looked down to find the hem of my shirt singed.

Why the hell did I have to risk my life to stop a war? Why couldn't somebody else have done it? Why did I have to be the one to kill Seth? I wasn't the only person on this forsaken rock. There were plenty of people that were more capable and better skilled.

My thoughts were intruded upon when the creature spoke "You do not know what you are, do you?" Its voice was deep and raspy, with a reptilian ping. Not human at all.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything," I snapped.

"How can you reach your full potential of you don't know what you are," it asked.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" I swung the blade again. Of course he fended it off.

"You are strong and fast, Evangeline, but not enough."

It disarmed me and pinned me to a nearby boulder, then became visible. It looked human. Well, in shape. Its eyes were reptilian, orange with black slits for pupils. The green scales of his skin glimmered in the sunlight. It wore red cloth that was hemmed in gold, reminding me of a knight's formal outfit.

"You have a lot to learn, though you killed the old nymph quickly. That surprised me."

"What are you," I asked, so astonished that I completely forgot that this creature was my foe.

"I am a dragon in human form," he replied as if it were obvious then added, "If you do not attack, I will let you free."

"Why," I asked baffled.

"Because I am not here to kill you, I am here to help you."

I gaped at the creature as he let me loose, "Why did you attack me?"

"To test your skill. Lucifer has taught you a lot. But, what I do not understand, is why nobody ever told you what you are."

"Maybe they didn't know," I questioned.

"Your parent's knew. Of course, they only learned it after their deaths."

"Then there was no way they could have told me." Duh.

"They could have told you when you died," the creature said.

So then I really was dead. I was _so_ going to kill Seth…somehow. "Maybe they wanted me to learn the hard way. It's the only way things sink in," I ignored my death dilemma.

"I am surprised Lucifer did not see it," the creature contemplated.

"See what," I asked. Why was this creature contemplating why I wasn't told and not doing the telling? What was it I was supposed to be told anyway?

"What you are," stepping away from me, he picked up the sword and sat on the ground, leaning against another boulder. "Matthias, you can come back now," The thing ignored the centaur's reappearance. "My name is Razón" he spoke, studying me.

"What was it you were saying about Papa Lu," I asked ignoring his introductions.

"Maybe he did know," Razzón contemplated, ignoring me.

"Know what," I demanded.

"Did he not realize it until it was too late?"

"Realize what," I demanded.

The creature named Razón looked at me, "You are very impatient, young one."

"It's that obvious," I replied tartly.

"And sarcastic," he continued, "those aren't very good traits for a hero."

"I'm no hero," I snapped. "Now are you going to tell me what it is I'm supposed to know, or are you going to continue wasting time trying to figure out why I wasn't told?"

Razón sighed, finally giving into my demands, "Lucifer is the father of your soul."

My mouth gaped. It took me a few seconds to react, "What?"

4


	34. Chapter 34 Lucifer's Daughter

My Life's Story

Chapter 34 – Lucifer's Daughter

If my mouth wasn't attached to my face, it would have fallen off in shock. I was the daughter of Lucifer's soul? How was that possible? What the hell did that even mean? Was that the reason why we both felt that he was a father figure to me? Did it mean that he didn't actually adopt me as his daughter and I was really his daughter all along? This was so confusing.

"Let me explain," Razón noticed my confusion, "Lucifer, afraid that one day he would be overthrown by Seth, decided to seek out 'God' in its many forms. Contrary to the bible, they are siblings, created in opposite equality. For every male, there is a female. For all good, there is Evil. Though they are on opposite sides of the spectrum, they are still best friends."

"Well that figures," I added.

"Together, they created a balance that is both good and evil. Not like an ordinary human who _has_ both good and evil, but a being that _is_ both pure good, and pure evil. That being was to protect Hell from taking over, and Heaven from prevailing too often.

"Lucifer finally understood how much evil there needed to be to create a balance instead of pursuing his lifelong passion of taking over the almighty throne. Seth saw him as weak. Thinking the more evil there is, the more powerful he will become. Little does he know it will only create chaos in the realms. You are the only person who can kill Seth, because you are the only person who has the power of good _and_ evil."

"So how did they create me," I asked. Razón smiled and shrugged. "So that means I'm inbred?" I asked, grossed out. No wonder I was screwed up in the head.

"No, when I say they are siblings, I mean the beings that created one, created the other. Gods of this caliber cannot be born, it takes too much energy. They have to be created."

"Who created them?"

"Even they do not know."

"What happens when I die?"

"You are reincarnated, which, does take many years. But if you were brought back, say as a vampire, well, more than likely you would be stronger than Lucifer himself. Your only limits are the casing you are housed in."

"What about Lucian," I asked.

"In every Life you are supposed to meet Lucifer, who was supposed to turn you into a different being and give you eternal life. But you were always killed before he could reach you."

"How many lives have I had?"

"This would be your third. Your first, you died of meningitis when you were a few weeks old. I believe it was six hundred years before Christ was born. Your second life, I am sure you already know."

I was silent as everything sunk in. It was obvious now why Papa Lu adopted me as a daughter when he barely knew me. If he knew what I was, why didn't he tell me? I was still confused, but Razón refused to answer any more of my questions.

After a short rest, the dragon creature taught me to use my new superhuman strength and speed to my advantage. Though I could feel my body changing into a vampire, I still couldn't understand how he taught me it in less than twelve hours. I was glad I was lost in my mind. If I could feel the transformation only slightly, I would have been in a lot of pain. I hoped I wasn't causing too much trouble for Lucian.

****Lucian****

Day three was the hardest. Her convulsions were more violent and she would lash out unwillingly. She even managed to cut my face with her razor sharp nails. The wound healed slower than usual due to my lack of blood. I had to rush out of the room, lest she go into blood lust. At this stage, unless I was pushing it down her throat, any scent of blood would send her into a rage.

The forth day was eventless. I paced the room waiting for her to wake up. I was steadily growing weaker. I needed fresh blood, especially if I had to face her wrath. I couldn't risk having a sacrifice come to me. That's what I called those who willingly gave their blood; a sacrifice, because they knowingly sacrificed themselves to potential death. Though, whether or not they were truly willing, I was unsure.

****Evie****

I was gently shaken awake by Razón. My dreams were riddled with the pain from my transformation making me more tired that I was before I went to sleep.

"This is your final test, Evie. You have passed the other two better than I had anticipated. I wish you well, child," The dragon creature spoke.

I looked at Matthias, "You won't be coming, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Evie, but I cannot. I bit you farewell," the centaur answered.

I gave both creatures a hug as we said our goodbyes. Then I headed deeper into the labyrinth of woods, knowing I would only get lost. It didn't matter that Razón told me to continue straight ahead, it was impossible to go in a straight line in the crowded forest.

I walked for an hour in what seemed like a circle. The trees were dense and the underbrush tugged at my clothes. I suddenly had the feeling that something was following me. I kept walking, straining my ears for any sound.

Another few minutes passed, when I heard a twig snap in front of me. I drew the blade Razón had given me and cautiously trudged on. The trees grew further apart, the underbrush less tangled. Eventually I had come upon a field. Ugh, open space. I hated being vulnerable.

As I stepped out of the protection of the trees, I heard something moving through the tall grass, footsteps rushing toward me. I swung my sword, only for it to be knocked out of my hands. I was picked up by an invisible force and thrown into a nearby tree trunk. Colored spots danced before my eyes as the back of my head hit the hard bark.

Still slightly dazed, I ran toward a mud puddle that was conveniently only a few feet away. I dipped my hands into the murky water and waited with my eyes closed. The only was to see an invisible being was to make it visible. What a better way than to splash it with mud?

After a few minutes of not moving, I heard the thing advance toward me. I scooped up the muddy water and threw it in the direction it was coming from. Now I could see where it was. It was human shape, with great big wings on its back.

I ran to get my sword, the angel thing hot on my heels. I rolled to the ground, grabbing the hilt, just as the angel lunged at me. I landed on my back with its mass on top of me, impaled on the tip of my raised sword. An inhuman screech filled my ears as it slid down the blade, resting on the hilt. I could feel its blood trickling down my arms, staining my clothes.

The energy suddenly drained from my body. It must have been from the whole predicament of my body in the real world making the change from human into vampire and my body in my mind using more energy to perform these tasks. It was a wonder that I would survive this.

****Lucian****

Evie should have awaked ages ago. Day four turned into day five. I couldn't give her any more blood, or I would be too weak to handle her. I had to make sure that all the servants stayed away from this area of the castle. If Evie smelled their scent, she would go into a frenzy unconscious or not.

I got out of the padded bed, where I laid next to Evie. She didn't look dead, but she wasn't waking up. Once I was dressed I headed toward Lucifer's study, where I was sure he was anxiously waiting. On my way, I passed a servant and ordered them to bring me a huge glass of blood. I know I needed it from a fresh source, but I didn't have that kind of time. There was something more going on than I understood. Maybe Lucifer would know what it was that we were dealing with.

****Evie****

I opened my eyes to once again see the bright light. Did I fail even after everything I had been through? Did the angel kill me and I not realize it? I didn't remember feeling any pain.

"Hello, Evie," my father's voice engulfed my ears, tearing me out of my thoughts. "You did way better than we anticipated."

When I looked up, I saw both my parents smiling brightly. The light reflected off their teeth, reminding me of those toothpaste commercials. They looked so beautiful and innocent; it was hard to believe they had a daughter like me. I suddenly felt ashamed of the choices I had made in life.

"We were so worried." My mother scooped me into a hug before I could protest.

Over her shoulder, I could see tears swelling in my dad's green eyes, threatening to fall. My mother started to openly sob as she pulled away. It didn't matter what kind of mood I was in, if I saw somebody I cared about cry, I cried. I never knew why, but it was something I couldn't stop.

This was different. I missed my parent's so much that just seeing their faces turned on the faucet that let my tears flow freely. My dad tore me from my mom's clutches and hugged me tight. How could they care about a person like me? I was a horrible daughter. I killed someone in cold blood and didn't feel any remorse. I even tried to do it again when I saw him in hell.

"Dad, I can't breathe," I wheezed between sobs.

"Oh, sorry," he loosened his grip. My dad was always one who put the "bear" in "bear hug."

"Your late," my mom said.

"For what," I asked.

"You need to go back."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you," I whined.

"I know, Evie, but you have a war to stop and forces to balance," my dad said.

"And there's our grandchildren to consider," My mom added.

"Grandchildren," I asked surprised.

"Yes, we may not be able to interact, but we can still see from afar," Mom said.

"And that Lucian seems like a good candidate," my father added grudgingly. I could picture my mother mentally nudging my father. It was something they had that I saw in no other couple.

"Before or after he tortured me," I asked my mother. Dad's eyes lit up at my suggestion, grateful that I was in disagreement as well as him.

"We know Lucian has been cruel, but we are positive he'll change. He already has," Mom said.

"Besides, you'll be stronger than him so you can kick his ass if he gets out of line," Dad added at another mental nudge from mom.

"I can't deny I like the way he's been," I admitted.

"Then just try to forgive him," Mom said.

"I'm not sure I can. The last person who hurt me, I killed."

My mom gasped in surprise, "Who was it?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Both parents shook their heads. "There was a time during our crossing that we couldn't see what was going on," Dad answered.

"The person that killed you and indirectly caused my death," I answered, "His name was Michael Smith."

"So that's why you were in the institution," Mom said, shock laced her voice, but there was no hint of disappointment.

"I think he got what he deserved when you killed him," My dad said proudly. That was a little morbid; my dad proud I took somebody's life.

"I beat him to death with the aluminum baseball bat you got me for Christmas," I said.

My parents looked at me in shock.

"Told you it would come of some use," Dad said to mom.

"You didn't have to do it," Mom ignored him.

"Honey," my dad turned to my mom, "Don't forget, her world was destroyed in a split second and he was the cause. I probably would have done the same thing if it were you two in the car."

"I guess you're right, but the system could have-"

"The _system_ wasn't doing a damn thing," I interrupted, "They weren't even trying to find him. Even I found him before they did."

My dad looked up suddenly, "Evie, you have to go or it will be too late."

Despite me wanting to stay, we said our goodbyes. As they faded out, darkness once again engulfed me.

****Lucian****

I found Lucifer's study door open. Papers were thrown all over his office like a hurricane had passed and he left his windows open. Books were piled on the desk, some thrown in the corner, others lying open on the table. It was as if he tried to keep himself busy, but was too preoccupied. He was pacing like a father who's daughter was about to give birth. He must have been at it for days, because the tan carpet was worn out from his path.

"Lucifer," I spoke quietly.

He about jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice. He probably would have if it wasn't the one thing holding him together. "Where is she? How is she? Is she angry? Oh, Lucian, I hope she can forgive us," his voice was frantic.

I wished the problem was that simple, "Lucifer," I spoke as calm as I could but the tears were threatening to fall, causing my voice to shake, "She hasn't woken up yet."

He looked at me gravely. For a split second all was quiet. One could have heard a pin drop onto the carpet. It seemed for that space of a heart beat the whole world had paused in Lucifer's anxiety. Once that tiny moment of allowed suffering ended, he rushed out of the room, practically knocking me over as he passed.

4


	35. Chapter 35 Vampire

Well everybody, this is the final chapter. someone on this sister website that I also post on, pointed out that the time spent with Seth was too short, I agree. Eventually I will go back and rewrite thoes sections and probably repost those chapters, or if it creats more, whatever. Also, for the people who decide to write a review to this chapter, I'm eventually going to post a character profile chapter and have the replies there. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35 - Vampire

****Evie****

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a padded room. I must still be in the psych ward. Everything I had gone through in the last two years was a dream. Lucian was an illusion of my mind, made up to pass the time. Lucifer was the father I had created to replace the one I lost when I was sixteen. Everything I felt for my newly found family was nothing but lost feelings I had felt before my parents died. None of it was real.

My lungs began to quickly inhale air as I began to panic. There was no way I could be back here. I had gotten out two years ago, even if everything else was a dream. The breath that filled my lungs didn't seem to help my panicked state. I didn't even feel the satisfaction that one usually feels when their lungs fill with the oxygen our bodies need. I held my breath to calm my panic, not feeling the burn from the lack of air.

Once I had calmed my nerves enough, I found that this room was completely different from the padded room I was caged in for four years. First of all, there was a bed made of a mattress stuffed with down. I could smell a hint of bird among the fabric. It also smelled of Lucian. The smell was so strong, it over rode everything else. It wasn't a dream after all

I crawled out of bed to check the door. A hand touched the knob. It was pale and creamy like porcelain. The veins underneath the skin pulsated to the sound of my heart beating. I motioned for my hand to move. The hand on the knob moved. My strange hand turned the knob as I seemed to float out of the room, making my way up stairs and into Lucifer's main house.

The hallways were odd. The mahogany walls seemed to breathe. I could see every imperfection in the wood. Every blemish, every knot, seemed to pop out. The paintings on the walls seemed to move, though I could see every brushstroke. The warm air seemed to whisper in my ears as it floated down the hallway. The candle flames seemed to dance in their holders along the walls, sending flickers of light over everything.

I followed the familiar path to the room Lucian and I shared during our stay here. His scent seemed to permeate the walls. The wood in here seemed to move the same as in the hall. The air that surrounded me filled my nostrils with our mingled scents.

I glided over to the vanity and gasped at what I saw. My hair was perfectly strait, ebony strands of silk hanging to my buttock. The color somehow seemed darker than before, more vibrant. I hadn't known that it was possible. My eyes were somehow more icy blue with gold flecks around the edge of my irises, all surrounded by long dark eyelashes. They seemed to glow in the candle light. My face was flawless, porcelain, like my hand. It looked like I wore makeup, but none had touched my skin. The scars left from Seth were gone. My lips were perfectly plumb and red as if I wore lipstick. My body seemed to glow, making the exquisite white dress I wore look tattered and old.

I was a vampire.

I heard loud footsteps approaching my vicinity. A smell hit my nostrils that I didn't quite recognize. A knock sounded at the door then opened. A maid froze before me. Her smell was stronger now. It made my mouth water. Something under her skin sang to me. I could hear her heart beating frantically. Her breath came in short frantic huffs. She was terrified. This excited me more.

I glided over to her and ran my fingers through her short, dark hair. It felt plain and not very silky, more like straw. I would have bet she never used conditioner. Her breath came out in whimpers as I studied her plain face. Her brown eyes looked up at me in horror. Every freckle on her skin stood out like a mole. She couldn't have been very old, early thirties perhaps.

"Evie," Lucian's voice spoke, breaking me out of my revere. It was deep and smooth, like dark chocolate formed into sound.

"Silvia, go," Lucifer said.

I ignored her when she slipped out of my grasp. I was now distracted by the creatures standing in the corridor. My eyes were fixed on them, mesmerized. Lucian's skin was like mine: pale and perfect. His clothes looked dull against his statue-like perfection. I could now see the dark brown in his eyes and red flecks around the irises that my human eyes could never see. His dark hair fell in waves past his shoulders. I could hear his heart beating, fast from nervousness. It was a loud flutter in the silence. He had a careful expression on his porcelain face that showed he was weary of me. Was I really now a force to be reckoned with? Did he even know the truth?

Lucifer's skin wasn't as pale as ours, but it seemed to glow none the less. His short black hair fell into silky waves around his ears. His black eyes held a red glaze. His wings protruded around his frame, gleaming in the candle light. The seemingly black feathers reflected a rainbow of color that my human eyes could have never picked up. His facial expression was the same as Lucian's. I could tell they were expecting World War three, four and five.

It was completely silent as I studied them. The only sound heard was our hearts beating and the distant sounds of the servants bustling about. These creatures were real, and not a figment of my imagination. I was the daughter of Lucifer's soul, a child created by him and the Almighty.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your daughter," I asked Lucifer.

He thought about what I had meant, then his eyes widened in realization, "Honestly, Evie, I wasn't positive that it was you. There was something about you that drew me in, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I didn't think our creation worked after so many centuries of not finding you."

I looked at him skeptically, but his brilliant eyes held sincerity. Lucian twitched nervously, a movement only creatures, such as our selves, could catch. I shifted my vision onto him, barely moving my head. I kept my face expressionless, but I was bursting to take him in my arms and tell him how much I now loved him. He was my savior, my boulder that kept me from falling over the falls. If things didn't happen the way they did, if he didn't capture me, I could be dead in a ditch somewhere.

I figured it would have been more fun to mess with him. After all I had been through, I deserved a bit of fun. I stalked up to him so gracefully that it looked like I was gliding on wheels. My white dress flowed behind me like a cape, dragging on the ground and billowing in my wake. I circled him, gliding closer. Reaching a hand out, I caressed his porcelain face.

Unlike porcelain, his skin was soft to the touch. It was perfect, devoid of blemishes or wrinkles. Its warmth seeped through my fingers heating the cold flesh of my hands. A spark flecked my fingertips, as if some sort of connection was recognized. Though it was Seth that killed me, Lucian was my sire. It was Lucian who took care of me while I transformed. It must have been hell seeing what pain my body went through.

"Why is everybody glowing," I asked. My attention was now on my own creamy white hand.

He let out a nervous laugh, "You'll find that a lot of things are different."

"Hmn," I replied in contemplation, circling him once again.

"Please, Evie," he begged, falling to his knees and clutching my thighs with his long fingers that were meant for playing a piano as well as wielding a sword, "Forgive me, I had no choice."

"Begging doesn't become you," I said icily. That was a lie, he looked so cute. Even if I was mad at him I would have forgiven him right then and there. The desperation plastered on his face would call for nothing less. It was amazing that the most feared vampire was on his knees, begging for me. Did women have such power over men that the most stone hearted turned into mush for the one they love?

"Please, Evie I-" he paused.

"You what," I asked glancing at Lucifer, who watched. Fear clouded his eyes, but his features remained neutral.

"I didn't want to lose you," he spoke at barely a whisper, but my heightened hearing picked up every word.

"Why," I asked.

"Believe it or not, Evangeline, I love you with all my heart."

I lifted him off the floor by the front of his red silk shirt. The movement was effortless as I slammed him into the wall. The wood trembled and a painting fell from the vibration. I didn't mean to slam him so hard, but I was unaccustomed to my new strength. "It's Evie," I hissed.

Just as he thought I was going to strike, just as he thought I was going to make the final blow, sending him forever into oblivion, I crashed my lips onto his. My hand left its grip on his shirt as my arms wrapped around his neck to let my fingers burry themselves in his soft, silky hair.

After the shock wore off, Lucian returned the kiss. It turned deep and passionate, the type of kiss that should only be done in the privacy of a person's bedroom, or somewhere where there is nobody to witness. His taste of gummy bears was intensified while faint hints of blood that was just consumed, laced his lips. I wanted to devour him, in a sexual sense, of course.

Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking our passion. I looked over to find the prince of darkness standing with his hands locked behind his back. His wings were spread slightly as his head bowed in nervousness. His cheeks were tinged in pink. I could never imagine that the almighty Lucifer was capable of embarrassment.

"What was that for," Lucian asked after I broke the kiss.

"My parents said they wanted grandchildren and insisted that you were the perfect candidate to be the father," I said as if I were talking about the weather, letting him off the wall.

"Do they" he inquired.

"Yes, but I'm not sure they're right," I teased, "See, there's this guy," Lucian glared at the floor, as if I was serious, "He tried to pick me up at the bar and I very creatively told him to shove it. Which, I still applaud myself on. Anyway, he decided to kidnap me that night and I think I ended up with Stockholm syndrome. I don't know, he's pretty cute, I think you might have competition."

Lucian smiled, "Well, let me make my case and I assure you that I'm the one for you." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me back into our room. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Not so fast, cowboy," I said loosening his grip, "No kids until marriage."

"Hmn, that would be fun," he contemplated.

"What," I asked confused.

"We should play cowboys and Indians," he said.

"That's Native Americans," I corrected.

His face formed a cocky grin, ignoring my correction, "You can be the cowboy, and I'll be the pony."

My jaw dropped, I so wasn't expecting that.


	36. Character profiles

PaulaAurora - Thank you very much, and yes there will eventually be a sequel, but don't look for it any time soon

bloody tee, x-yoruichi-sama-x, virgomrs, thedarknesshere, JL97,crazygirl2810, rocktheroxie, SHM QUEEN - thank you

BeckyBerry - I appreciate your comments, and I'm working on the description issue with other stories, though I disagree with you on the side comments.

* * *

My Life's Story Character Profiles

Name: Evangeline Suriah Parker

Age: 22 Nov 12 Height: 5'3

Weight: 100 lbs Hair: Black/ Strait/ Waist length

Eyes: Ice Blue Species: Created Superhuman

Name: Lucian Charles Foster

Age: 174 at death: 27 January 18 Height: 6'0

Hair: Dark brown/ Wavy/ Shoulders Weight: 210 lbs

Eyes: Dark brown almost black Species: Vampire/ Lucifer's second

Name: Marcus Edward Foster

Age: 184 at death: 30 February 6 Height: 6'0

Hair: Light brown/wavy/past shoulders Weight: 190

Eyes: Amber-green Species: Vampire/ Lucian's brother

Name: Elaine Rose Martins

Age: 25 August 23 Height: 5'5

Hair: Dark blonde/strait/middle back Weight: 110

Eyes: Gray Species: Human/ Marcus's slave

Name: Lucifer

Age: Unknown Height: 6'2

Hair: Black/short Weight: 205 lbs

Eyes: Black/red Species: _The_ fallen angel/ Lord of the underworld

Name: Seth

Age: Unknown Height: 6'0

Hair: Golden/shoulder length Weight: 200

Eyes: Sapphire/ red tint Species: Fallen angel/Leader of Deusos

Name: Blake

Age: Unknown Height: 6'0

Hair: Black/ strait/ waist length Weight: 210

Eyes: Light Brown Species: Vampire/ Seth's second in command

Name: Michael Brandon Smith

Age: 32 Height: 5'8

Hair: Sandy blonde/ short Weight: 180

Eyes: Gray Species: Human/ dead/ killed by Evie

Deusos - Organization to overthrow Lucifer. Seth is the leader.


End file.
